IS Infinite Stratos: Sacred Twins
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: My name is Orimura Madoka, due to fun stuff that is mostly my fault, I and my brother were dragged into an All-girls Educational Institution. VOLUME 5 SPOILER ALERT! NOVEL READERS, BEWARE! UPDATED CH. 14
1. Chapter 1

**BEWARE SPOILER; THIS CHARACTER SHOULD NOT APPEAR UNTIL LATER VOLUMES**

**READING THIS STORY WILL RUIN YOUR EXCITEMENT OF READING THE NOVEL**

**MADOKA IS NOT AN OC, SHE'S A CANON CHARACTER  
><strong>

**WHAT I DID IS BUTCHERING HER CHARACTER A.L.A OC STAND IN (USING CANON CHARACTER THE WAY YOU WRITE AN OC)**

**THEREFORE, THIS IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR NOVEL PURITAN, IF YOU LIKE IT, READ & REVIEW, IF NOT, WELL, READ & REVIEW.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, ZeroXSEED here.<strong>

**This is my pet project, hopefully just the way it is.**

**Not much changed about how the canon goes, at least for this chapter.**

**I'm just writing whatever the heck I can salvage from my memories…and twist it in a kinky way.**

**No grand schemes whatsoever.**

**And thus, Ichika x Madoka is sailing all the way….**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 01: My Brother's Classmates are all female<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"<p>

The short and petite assistant homeroom introduced herself, sigh, even though she's short and thus petite –why I'm repeating it?- her incredibly-sizable assets are distracting.

Hey, even my niichan is interested! Uh, it's not the time for me to feel happy!

Well…the vice-homeroom teacher don't look like she's in her twenties, late or early I don't care. But hey, she looks even younger than me, something weird if you think about it. The Clothes are irrelevant, it's adult clothes…wait, it does look striking too.

The fact that she's wearing glasses did not make her mature, at all. Ichika-nii, even you realize it don't you?

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~"

"..."

Your own embarrassment makes tense atmosphere. I screamed mentally.

Seems like she's not experienced enough, at least in the front of students. At least she looks and act nice.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

Oh whoever made the arrangement, curse you. Why you placed Ichika-nii in the middle, look at how everyone's eyes turned to him.

Ichika-nii seems like he's uneasy.

I bet because he's the only male here.

Everyone enjoy the first day of the school, except him, because his classmates are all girls, and he's the only boy…wait, that's very redundant.

And he's distracting himself from the problem by looking intensively at the teacher…and that bi-err…I mean that first childhood friend of him.

Pleading for attention it seems, and this childhood friend of him instead turned her gaze away from him.

**HOW DARE YOU! Shinonono Houki, after those six years he spent mourning after you!**

Oh no, he's not mourning, a little sad maybe? I'm sorry for being overdramatic.

Well, finally, his gaze turned at me.

FINALLY! YAY!

I gave him a cool smile and reassuring look, seems like it was effective enough to ease his fidget, though his expression still shout loud that he's going to snap.

UH OH! ICHIKA-NII IT'S YOUR…GAH!

"...san, ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN."

"Ye-yes!"

JEEZ, how embarrassing. Everyone is almost breaking out of control, laughing. Thank God, only snickers and spurt here and there was heard.

Truth to be told Ichika-nii, you're not that bad at handling girls (if that bossy tomboy - I mean Gotanda-Imouto is any indication)

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Are, are you angry? Sorry, sorry! But, that, self-introductions, we started from 'あ' (a), and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-... please, could you introduce yourself? Could, could you?"

She bowed politely, and her spectacle sliding down…ah, what a ditz…wait, that kind of submissive attitude! It's dangerous sensei! Even Ichika is bothered, oh whatever, I don't care anymore! Stop staring on those jugs!

Oh he's not staring on them.

"No, about that, there's no need to continue apologizing... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei."

"Re-really? Really? Really? Ok, yo-you said it, so you better do it!"

HOW DARE YOU HOLDING HIS HANDS AFTER YOU STARTLED HIM LIKE THAT!

Guh, no wait, it's his fault. Why? Ichika-nii why? You're at least five years younger than her! You attract a lot of attention!

Besides, I'm here cheering you from behind, even if mentally. Ichika-nii!

He stood up in an instant, leered aside and behind. Everyone's eyes were pointed at him in a manner of Armor Piercing bullet, and it made him nervous. Even I could feel it!

Oh, why he ended up in this heaven-no, girly hell? It's my fault, somehow.

~ICHIKA POV~

"Uu—so cold..."

In the middle of February, we, as third-years, were heading towards the examination center.

"If I want to get into the high school nearest my house, why must I go to a place that's four stops away from it...and today's so cold..."

"Stop complaining, you're the one being enthusiastic abut this darned exam"

My Twin sister complained to me! What an useless brother I am.

Due to a cheating case last year, the government would only divulge the location of each school's entrance exams 2 days before the actual thing. Though I feel that it's completely redundant, as you all can imagine, I was only a third-year at the time. Besides, what could I say? Basically, I could only bear grudges as I headed towards the examination center.

My ideal school was Aoetsu Private School that was near my house, average standard in education, and has a school festival.

If there's any special advantage that's worth mentioning, it's that the private school's fees are extremely cheap, exceptionally cheap.

Why? That's simple. This is because 90% of all the graduates of this school are employed in jobs related to this school's corporation.

Even if it wasn't like the employment freeze, it's something worth being happy about when you can be taken care of right after your graduation.

And there are too many wonderful jobs out there, and besides, it's all localized. There's no need to worry about flying to one rural place on one day. Really wonderful.

"You're just trying to run from Chifuyu-nee, don't you?"

Ah, the might of magic. No, this is what we call human minds and behavior, there's always someone, somewhere in the world able to decipher your expression and act into exact words.

In my case thought, it's my own Twin sister Madoka.

Before you ask, Madoka looks and act like mini-Chifuyu, at first glance anyway. Madoka is really short fused, if you known her better.

If Chifuyu-nee is tungsten, then Madoka is tungsten plated chocolate, he mask crack bigger the harder you hit.

The more you reveal her dark and sweet side, and ah.

"As if you're don't want to do what I want…" I told her and grin.

Her face flushed, and her arms cradling to mine. I noticed how close and intimate this scene is.

This weather must be really cold, colder than I could complain. Besides, they don't lie that it's feels warm if two people stay in close proximity like this.

As for my house, quite a few things happened. My parents are no longer around, and though my older sister, who's a lot older than me, has taken care of me for quite some time, I've always felt inferior for having no parents. I Have this twin sister that also superior in everyway to me, adding salt to the injury indeed.

Of course I love her; she's my sister after all. And she's always stayed beside me, for the best and worst. We're like inseparable pieces of puzzle they said.

On a side note, even though we are not poor since Chifuyu-nee's earnings are good, I'd still feel bad if I continue to be a burden to her.

At first, I thought of working immediately after graduating from middle school, but due to my big sister's overwhelming strength -—- primarily brute strength -— I couldn't overcome them, so until then, I was still an examinee.

However, getting into this Aoetsu Private School was like finding a job. At the same time, I could reduce Chifuyu-nee's burden—however, it doesn't really have anything to do with reducing her burden, it's just that I wanted to do it.

It was strange, in case of Madoka, she could easily enter most of the prestigious school and ensuring a bright(er) future. Why she follows me into this definitely ordinary High School remains a mystery.

Thanks to a year of cramming, I was designated as a class A student. Madoka however always been All-star student…

…and hilariously pressed to join remedial summer class due to laziness and bad attitude.

Even geniuses are human, they can do mistake, even if rarely. From that day, she swore an oath that she'll become ultra-disciplined student, hey, now you're more like Mini-Guan-Yu than ever!

As usual, I went about taking exams, and as usual, I was accepted as per normal, so I wasn't nervous when I walked into the examinations area.

Where's the place again? Oh, how the heck we've ended in this place? Second floor? AH! Why they have to make this city hall so complicated! This is a labyrinth? Glass wall? And what with those stupidly high ceilings?

Who design this place! You call this true art? I call it inefficiency! And they call me stupid for stating the truth?

Rambling aside, there's a door, and curse Madoka and her mischievous curiosity, she entered it without thinking. As screw it, I've been tired of walking anyway, so I've follow her.

"Ah—you should be an examinee, right? Alright, head over to the opposite side and change. We're in a rush here. Here, we can only loan it up till 4 o'clock, and we can't extend it any further. Really, I don't know what the government is thinking here..."

The hell what's with that thirtysomething woman? She gave Madoka instruction even though she's not looking at her at all. Madoka even so far gave her a red-eye! And then she left…

"What a lazy examiner" Madoka snorted.

Talking about yourself huh, Imouto?

"Shut up"

Don't read my mind, damn it!

Speaking of which, why the examiner told us to change clothes? Is this anti-cheating measure? School these days is very creative…

Pulled the curtain, we found something interesting, or rather, mysterious.

A knight bow in the might of Orimura twins and swearing its eternal allegiance! Thy lord shall come to bless you!

NO WAIT! It's really an armor suit, huge, bulky, yet and the time sleek and elegant. Graceful and yet at the same time showing its rigid strength. It was posed as kneeling.

On a side note, it has no torso and head.

"Whoa, Infinite Stratos!" Madoka chirped, "Look Ichika, an IS"

"I knew it"

Intended as space exploration machines, IS has performance level so high that one unit singlehandedly turned a medium nation's worth of naval fleet during an Incident known as 'White Knight Incident'.

From that day, IS was well known as some sort of Weapon of Mass Destruction, thus require a strict regulation in possession and deployment. Alaska Treaty was born.

Problem is, only girls can operate them. In front of me, an IS is nothing more than an Inanimate suit of armor, so heavy I can't even lift my finger inside it.

"Hey! Hey! Can I try this?"

"We're almost late for the Aoetsu exam" Not that I care anymore, anyway "But go ahead"

Cheerful and excited, you know, I'm not overstating it that this side of her is a rare sight, probably not even one week once.

My chest felt warm and somehow I gained 200% spirit every time this happens.

The arrangement of torso section somehow accentuated her figure, now that is uncomfortable, really.

Chuckled, I try to touch the 150cm long leg…and somehow it reacts.

Information flowing into my minds, so many information that is alien, yet at the same time seems like they're always been in my brain for years. Basic movement, range of engagement, operation time, utility tool, safety measure, basic armament, maneuver, enemy recognition, sensitivity, gyroscopic control, armor residual, etc. etc.

"Ichika… this is-"

"Wha, what happened?" I gasped.

"It couldn't be!"

"But he's a guy"

By the time I get a grasp of reality, I was inside the IS, and the world that I saw through the data of the 'IS' was like—

~MADOKA POV~  
>_<p>

"Hm— ...well, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care."

Oh well, that's a good start, look, only this time I'll allow the girls gave you some sort of expectation.

You had to make a good first impression, after all.

Whooosh~

why it's so silent? I thought...

"That's all"

My head fell to the desk, so did everyone else's. Stupid niichan is stupid, he seems like realized it and have some sort of stupid internal monologue again during that introduction, the reason he's distracted.

Speaking of which, only 85% of the time I can guess his mind right, contrast to everyone's thought that Twins shared their minds **all **the time.

"Ichika, you baka" I muttered rather loudly.

Oh, looks like he heard it.

And ouch, there was legendary Guan Yu in action, smacked Ichi-nii in the head. Cue epic war music start, enhancing the badass entry of Guan Yu, oh my oniichan is awesome, still alive in front of her might...

Wait, she said she's not Guan Yu? And OUCH!

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

Now everyone will know our ties to the legendary Guan Yu, I mean Orimura Chifuyu. Sayonara, normal school life...

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

HOW DARE HER RECEIVE SUCH GENTLE, LIU-BEI VOICE FROM CHIFUYU-NEE!

"CHIFUYU-NEE?"

Great, we synchronized our wail. Maybe we should form a romantic singing duet...wait a minute.

By the way, why the HELL Chifuyu-nee is here? She only came home once or twice a month, and the hell I and my niichan did not know what kind of job she did! I was never informed of it, at all. And what's with the tight fitting black suit? How ecchi!

"Orimura-Imouto, show him more appropriate way"

I stand up rather calmly and blinked twice.

"My name is Orimura Madoka, younger twin sister of Orimura Ichika. I have no doubt about my brother and my own potential and that's why we're sitting here. I hope we can be friends and achieve our goal to be exceptional students together! Nice to meet you all!" I shouted, in a voice could be mistaken for terminator, err... my older sister.

Oh the reactions, Jesus, THE REACTIONS! They squeaked and squealed, cried "How cool" and "So happy to be your friends!"

"Awesome!"

"You, COULD IT BE?"

"THERE'S NO MISTAKE!"

"SHE IS-"

And then come the climax introduction, BEHOLD! CHIFUYU ORIMURA! MY BELOVED BIG SISTER!

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?"

Cue the shriek of excitement, Chifuyu-neesama is awesome!

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

Thanks sherlock, it's very obvious isn't it?

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Oh no, now they're being masochist too?

That aside, Ichika-niichan seems to be relieved that the attention now all absorbed by Chifuyu-nee. I also understand how surprised he is that now our beloved oneesan is our Homeroom teacher.

God is a sitcom writer for sure.

"Oi, so you failed to make even a simple greeting?"

WA! So cruel, how can you do that to Ichika-nii?

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I—"

He's getting slapped in the head again, Chifuyu-nee, you realize that without beating, his brain is already broken aren't you?

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"...Yes, Orimura-sensei." he whined, poor him.

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura twins is Chifuyu-sama's younger sibling...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only man in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch him over."

KNOW YOUR PLACE! I roared mentally. Seriously, this is getting out of hand!

"Even her little sister is cool just like her"

"KYAA! Madoka-sama is not bad too!"

BUDDHA! PLEASE! SAVE THIS ACADEMY FROM SEXUAL DEVIATION! for that matter, at least protect me from some sort of sexual Harassment -except if it's Ichika, wait NO-!

Wait, does that means Ichika-nii is 'The Savior of Heterosexuality'?

~Ichika POV~  
>_<p>

I came here to this public IS Academy as the only male in the world who can pilot the 'IS'.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it.

However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon.

Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Basically, it's like 'you damned Japan, creating that IS and causing chaos in the world, at least you should build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs'. A certain country A is really a rogue.

(Why am I at this school? ...Well, because I activated a test IS in an IS examination arena, but speaking of which, how did I end up walking there?...)

—Are Aoetsu Gakuen and the IS Academy similar? Anyway, that seemed to be the case.

"..."

Suddenly, in this extremely emotional classroom, I felt a low gaze.

Looking back, Houki, who was looking outside the classroom only just now, turned around to stare at me.

(Hm—, though she doesn't look angry... did I do something?)

Never mind, I'll ask her later.

Just as I thought of it, the bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad, answer to whatever I say."

Oh, a demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-nee should be a demon in human skin. No, I could still handle it if it was a demon, because those aren't humans. And yet this person in front of me could only understand half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

Either way, this Orimura Chifuyu was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared... so that meant that she came here to teach... she should at least tell me as a family member... I was an idiot for worrying about her.

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!"

"Stupid Ichika"

Yes, yes, I'm an idiot, older and younger sister ganging up on me, god, how cruel.

~MADOKA POV~  
>_<p>

Ichika-nii started to fidget again, ahh, poor him. Too much of a good thing always backfired huh?

It's break time, seems like he was freed from the torture.

Speaking of which we also taught 'normal' education, math, history, etc etc. The education about IS and whatnot are supplementary, only composing 35% of the scheduled time as a whole.

Speaking of which, the second and third grader acted like a stalker, they hide behind wall and corner of a window, intensively looking at us and mentally calling two of us to approach them.

The news that my brother is able to pilot an IS spread like a wildfire across the globe, and thus, not only the concerned feminist (I hate them) but even a child should know once he said 'My name is Orimura Ichika'.

By the way, even though the IS Academy is the world's only specialized IS school, a lot of schools with the intention of sending students, enter the IS study program, so they can enter advanced studies.

And these kinds of school are for 100% all-girls. In the end, these kinds of schools' girls have almost no immunity against males, and as the boys in a normal society, there's a dilemma about their position.

The current weapons are waste metal in front of an IS, that's why the balance of the world's military has been broken. And because IS was invented by the Japanese people, they have the monopoly on IS technology. The other countries that have became more aware of the threat signed an IS Application Protocol—called commonly as the 'Alaska Treaty', and had convened the IS's disclosure and its information share, establishing the foundation of world research institutions, and prohibiting military usage, among other things.

That's why, the number of IS pilots in a country has a very close relationship with its military force (a credible defense force). Only girls can be pilots, so all the countries implanted a female protection priority system.

That's why, because of the 'woman = great' image that was imprinted in everyone's heart, in only ten years women became superior to men in the hierarchy.

When suddenly an equal 'man' has appeared, it was obvious that there would be curiosity first.

On a slight chance, my brother turned his head, accidentally looking a girl sitting beside him. I knew he's looking for Houki, but the girl is flustered no matter what.

Note that the news about we being Chifuyu-nee's little sister is no less popular, more so now that I joined IS academy. Everyone's expectation of us, especially **me** was so high bordering on retardation. Ah, and the girl-crush they had on Chifuyu-nee also leaked onto me! I'm not my sister damn it!

Ah, time to help my bother.

"Ichika -" I said coolly.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Darn, that Houki, now she swoop the chance after the hardship you threw at him hours ago? How hypocritical! Huh, my brother looks afraid. Stop sending him that angry glance! Even if you said you're born with it, can't you even change it?

Truth to be told, Houki is tall, one inch taller than me…well, more like everyone are shorter than us. With the possibility of her gaining it from practicing Kendo for years…

(On aside note, Average Japanese is 171.5 cm for male and 158 cm for female by the time they're 19. I'm 164 cm and Ichika-nii is about 174 cm...)

Seems like Ichika-nii is hopeful of repairing that broken friendship they tied, his smile at me signaled that it'll be fine, she asked for private conversation anyway.

"Quickly."

"I-I know."

QUIET YOU-

"And…you too"

Me? Oh, well, I'm still your childhood friend too right, well; at least we're not promise to marry each other when we're older…EWW!

"By the way..."

"What?"

Why so serious? Oh wait, Oniichan is trying to hold a conversation, still, poor him. Seriously, are you wanted to talk or what, Houki?

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations." He said.

"Yeah, congratulations, Houki" I said as well.

"..."

After Houki heard us say that, her mouth immediately became a 'へ' form, her cheeks turned red. ... o-ho! Seemingly like something buried deep down there rising up again, must be careful.

After all, childhood friend is a strong contender as his lover candidate.

"Why do you know that?"

"You say why, I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like newspapers."

Why? Because news about female kendo championship is popular, and something popular will be put in the newspaper, maybe Tv sometimes. Besides, why asked a rhetorical question in the first place? He read it because he wanted to read, not stalking you!

"Ah-also."

"Wh-what?"

"..."

"Ah, no..."

The way she changed attitude left Ichika-nii in disbelief, seriously. Are you some sort of Air Conditioner, Houki? How can you adjust your temperature so suddenly?

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately."

"Eh..."

"You see, the same hairstyle." While saying this, he pointed at his own head; Houki immediately starts to play with her ponytail.

Geez.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends. "

"..."

…I want to broke this lovey-dovey mood, but I don't want my brother unhappy. Speaking of which, I did it anyway, he realized that I'm glaring in anger…no, jealously.

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Aye, time has already passed. The bell announcing the second period rings, and the bunch circling Houki and us naturally disappeared.

"Let's return to the classroom too."

"I-I know."

I don't know what to say, perhaps she has changed a lot, or perhaps she's always like this. I don't know, honest.

Speaking of which, she's manlier than any guy I knew, ah, Ichika-nii also has the same point of view, her willingness to work hard and stubbornness makes her manly.

"Why aren't you sitting already, Orimura."

"I'm very grateful to be under your guidance, Orimura-sensei."

STOP HITTING HIM! GUAN YU!

~ICHIKA POV~  
>_<p>

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be witnessed by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently. However, I didn't understand anything at all.

"..."

Five heavy books were sitting in front of me. Just flipping the top most page, I can only see columns and columns of words with unknown meaning.

(Er, is it only me? Am I the only one who doesn't understand anything? Do the rest know? This active whatever offsets that wide-area something, what does it mean? Does it mean that I have to memorize everything...?)

I took a peek at the girl on the next table, and could only see her listening to Yamada-sensei's words, nodding away and jotting down notes from time to time.

(Ku... don't tell me those rumors about IS students studying before they enrolled is true...)

IS pilots have a direct link with our national security strength, so in a certain sense, this school exists to groom the elites. Also, these were scholars who managed to ace exams several times tougher than entrance exams.

(Though I'm not too interested in being elite... hm-, can't let this continue. Anyway, got to study.)

Feeling somewhat inferior, I lowered my head, and unknowingly, I peeked over at the girl who's jotting down notes.

"Is-, is there something wrong?"

As expected, after the girl noticed me looking at her, she revealed shock and nervousness, showing a forced smile that has a certain kind of expectation.

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Sorry."

"Is-, is that so?"

After hearing what I said, the girl showed me a look of relief and disappointment, before returning back to working on her notebook...hm~ did I do something to irritate her?

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?"

Yamada-sensei noticed me talking to the girl besides me, and specially asked me.

"Ah, that..."

I again looked back at the textbooks —mm, I don't understand anything at all.

"If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all."

Yamada-sensei lifts her chest up and answers confidently. Oh, maybe she is really reliable. Alright, let's give it a go.

"Yamada-sensei!"

"Yes, Orimura-kun?"

An answer that's full of enthusiasm. Seems like this will work, as expected of a teacher.

"I don't understand anything at all."

I honestly said out my shortcoming. If I do this, most of the time, I'll be given empathy.

"Erm...ev, everything...?"

Yamada-sensei looks extremely bothered as she gives a completely stiff expression...that's weird? Where did that reliable teacher go?

"Th-Then...except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Prompting the class, Yamada-sensei raised her hand.

Silence...

Strange, that's too strange. Nobody raised their hand. If they only understood half of it right from the beginning, they'll definitely regret it in the future. Is that right, is that really alright, everyone?

~MADOKA POV~  
>_<p>

…Could it be that…

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

BLOODY HELL, as I expect, he don't read most of it! No, if he read it at all, he at least understands some of the simpler terminology, 100% ignorance is too much even for him. He might be idiot, but he's not that stupid, or maybe it's vice versa, I don't care anymore!

Before he could say something…I want to protect him.

"I-"

"I borrowed it without him knowing after I lost mine and forgot to give him back…" I said, he's visibly stumbled.

PANG! PANG! My brain lost about ten thousand cells according to Orimura's equation of brain damage. Attendance book combo hit, if someone could say.

"I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it?"

"No, that, the thickness is a little..."

"I'm telling you to do it."

"...Fine, I'll do it."

Ichika-nii, did you saw my sacrifice, oh he did, and he's worried. Ah god, I'm so happy.

Meanwhile, suspicious of something, Chifuyu-nee glared at me. Oh god, and they say I'm like Mini-Chifuyu, does that mean I'm always scary, a devil sergeant all the time?

Y'now, that fullmetal-stuff.

But for some reason, girls are into me. Hey, don't you realize how handsome my twin brother is? On a second thought, ignore him…please?

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain firm and steady. These are rules and regulations."

Yes, that's completely true.

Let me add on one thing, **WE** didn't wish to be here.

On one day, a certain group of black-clad men came up beside him, said something about 'we'll protect you' and left a notification letter regarding enrollment into the IS Academy.

I don't understand, does this 'protection' consist of tossing a boy into a girls' garden and abandoning him? Right now, we want protection, and Chifuyu-nee's the reason.

"...You brats, you two thinking of 'I didn't come here on my own will', right?"

I was shocked. Why did she reveal my thoughts so brazenly? By the way, my brother's reaction is exactly the same. Maybe we indeed share 85% of our thoughts?

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, humans can't get away from a social life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

"..."

Ichika-nii promise that he won't abandon us like our parents does, he also promise that he'll always try to improve himself, until the day he could proudly announce that he's Orimura Ichika.

_Stupid._

As if he really will do that, let's see when he got a girlfriend or something…

Or not…aahh, with so many girls around him, his shell will crack sooner or later.

"Th-Then, Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know of, so you must work hard? Right? Right?"

Yamada-sensei tightened her hands and closed in. As she's shorter than him, it naturally became that she's shyly looking away.

"Yes. Then, I'll leave it to sensei after school."

After saying that, he sat down. Chifuyu-nee also returned to the side of the classroom.

"After-, after school... a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school... Ah! No, no, Orimura-kun. Sensei will become very weak when she's forced... and this is my first time with a guy..."

WHAT? What with that's reaction? Have you no shame whatsoever? Basically, you're saying that you won't resist if he comes for something indecent? How lame!

"How-However, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother, then..."

**-BLAM!**

Instinctively, I slapped my desk, **hard**, everyone except Chifuyu-nee chilled in response. I also broke Yamada-sensei's radical-I mean lewd fantasy.

"…Sorry, there's a bug on my desk"

Coughed twice, Chifuyuu-nee saved us from the brink "Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson."

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage— and failed.

"Uu—it hurts..."

Ichika-nii, if only you realize that this is just the tip of a massive iceberg…

* * *

><p><strong>DarkJak2050<strong>, I believe I owe you thanks for your warning, so I put the spoiler tag in and out of chapter.

Meanwhile, it's because of** Blitz 1/2, Box and WaveHawk**, I have just enough confidence to post this story.

Hahaha, I know I know, you see, my version of Madoka is a **Kuudere** type if you want to ask me.

**She maintains a cold, indifferent attitude but actually upbeat, hot blooded, and somewhat lovely inside.**

**Yes, she threw a snarky remarks here and there, but she'll never hit Ichika for being dense, or even with her being jealous.**

**Adding her Brocon tendencies in the mix, mostly she'll protect him from the haremmettes instead; at worst just leave him tormented.**

But she could be herself in front of Ichika or Chifuyu, and probably the rest of Harem... if they could be closer with her of course...

Oh and yes, in her monologue, she always called him 'Ichika-nii' but in conversation she did not add honorifics, talk about pride...

Next is confrontation with Cecilia


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, ZeroXSEED here again.**

**Nothing much, this is confrontation with Cecilia, where everything started to diverge wildly…somehow.**

**Including the dorm scene of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 02: Sword and Gun<strong>

* * *

><p>It was break time after the second period, and the girls began to scatter around or simply took a deep breath.<p>

Approaching and sat in the empty chair near my desk, he sighed.

"…you shouldn't have done that"

…what are you, stupid? I looked at him with bitter expression.

"Okay, I'm thankful…really…but…I just want to be honest"

"And ruined her reputation by acting like an idiot?"

"Since when I'm the smartest guy in the class?"

Being too honest = stupid, in a way. Smart in another way.

"Starting today, you're the only guy" I replied nonchalantly "From a certain point of view, you're the smartest guy in the class, so stop acting like an idiot"

"...You're right"

"How you lost the book anyway?"

"I mistook it for a phonebook and discard it away"

I got him there, yay! And he even placed his hand on top of my head…eh?

"What are you doing Ichika?" I asked somewhat flustered, although my face still has yet to shown its true color; pink, color of love.

"Pain, pain, go away" childishly he muttered.

I think my mask already melt that time! Warm feeling crept to my cheek, and I held his hand firmly. My face became red like the skin of a ripe tomato,ah, how embarrassing.

If only we can stay like this forever…

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

Both of us gawked reflexively, how dare you to interrupt us during sister and brother bonding time! Not that I could blurt it…still, I glared upwards.

"Huh?" he also somehow feels bothered I see, not from the disruption, just somewhat felt uncomfortable…

The person who asked was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at him, and those blue eyes that are exclusive to the whites reveal a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is that which women give off in today's society.

Speaking of which, women are treated as of higher status. It's not just privilege, even the blueprint for 'women=greatness' was passed.

Of course, **most** women, especially outside Japan, still treat men the way they are; a life partner.

Because without men there's no next generation to continue their legacy, and that they still need men for emotional support. Screw womanly pride, satisfaction is way more important.

Strangely and ironically, feminism in Japan is worse than in the foreign countries, men are treated no better than slaves in fact.

You know, I'd never expect Ichika-nii will shout the forbidden "What a B"-phrase; he did, when random woman kicked him for no reason at all. It ended up with Ichika-nii almost arrested by police, if not for the bruise on his leg, courtesy of a high heel.

The women ended up in the mercy of my guns, by the way.

Today, such scenes, while rarely, sometimes happen, mostly in Japan, that is.

On a side note, since this IS Academy has the duty to accept many students, it's not rare to see foreign students here. Even among the victors, only half the girls in class are Japanese.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Ah-, ah, yes, I'm listening... is there something?"

Hearing his response, the girl in front of me deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What's with that response? Just having me talk to you should be enough to make you feel honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude?"

WHAT A STUCK-UP BITCH!

Oh, I snapped again. Hopefully Ichika-nii could kept his temper in check, he always hated this kind of woman; one that's really arrogant.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are."

Ichika-nii being Ichika-nii, I knew he's too busy mourning about his misfortune than paid attention to the class introduction. Same goes for me, except my reason is that I'm not interested at the time.

I regret it, honest.

"You don't know me? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the valedictorian of the entrance exam?"

Ah, so her name's Cecilia. Oh—

"Well, may I ask a question?"

"Humph, it's the job of nobles to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so please feel free."

"What's a representative candidate student?"

Some girls tripped on…something and ended up with their head on the desk, floor, or wall.

Ichika-nii, you want to crack my mask or something? Because right now, I want to roll in the floor, laughing hard. Holding your emotion is painful, you know don't you?

Well, his clueless-ness is understandable, because he's not doing so much as touch the guidebook and throw it away, he doesn't know anything about representative and such.

"You, you, you..."

"Ahh?"

"Are, are you serious?"

She really looked angry. If this were a manga, most likely she would have cross-veins popping out on her forehead.

"Ah. Because I really don't know. If I don't know, I have to say it out honestly. I'll ruin myself if I try to maintain a good face. Right?"

Stupid, Ichika, you're stupid. But oh, this is so funny, I can't interfere or do anything.

"..."

After being angry for a while, Cecilia actually calmed down. She presses her thumb against her temples, revealing the expression of a headache, grumbling...

"I can't believe this, this is really unbelievable. Though it's a country of the Far East, it's not some undeveloped land. This is common knowledge, common knowledge. Don't tell me you don't have any television..."

How rude, we do have a television set; it's just that he don't watch it often unlike me.

"What's a representative candidate?"

"The pilot of the country's IS is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to imagine the meaning of the words."

"Now that you mentioned it…that seems to be the case."

Seems like it's true that it's easier to forget simple things.

"That's right, we're elites."

Oh, she revived. As expected of the representative candidate.

"It's a miracle for you to be able to be in the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel lucky. Do you realize this reality that you're in now?"

"Is that so? How fortunate of me."

"...Are you making a fool out of me?"

"Pfft!" Oh yes, I leak a sniff in process.

"And…you, what are you doing?"

"You ask me? How about I ask why you ignored me, Miss Cecilia Alcott, Cadet Representative of England?" I put it in an expressionless tone, which caught her of guard.

"How rude"

"You interrupted my conversation with my brother, isn't that what people called rude?"

Two points for me.

**~ICHIKA POV~**

"In the first place, you knew nothing about IS, and yet you were able to make it into this school. At first, I heard that you're the only male in the world who can pilot an IS. I was expecting a lot more from you."

"Expecting anything from me will only put me in a bad position."

"Humph. Because I'm elite, I'll be nice even to people like you."

Oh, that's a friendly attitude. This is the first time I've known it in my 15 years of life. Madoka, you know I'm being sarcastic right.

She nodded, oh, she did.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS. Hm... if you cry and beg me, I wouldn't mind teaching you. After all, I'm elite amongst elites who are the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

It feels like she purposely emphasized on the word 'only' —eh, hm?

"The entrance exam you're talking about is that, right? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"That? Well, I managed to beat an instructor as well."

"Huh...?"

That's the case. Rather than defeated, I evaded the instructor that suddenly came charging towards me. She accidentally crashed into the wall and couldn't move. That's all.

Madoka's reaction could be described by a popular internet acronym: LMAO, her mask broke into pieces the moment I asked the instructor if she alright...

Maybe my words caused quite a shock to her, since Cecilia widened her eyes in shock.

"But, but I heard that it was only me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not a girl?"

*Pacha*. Ah, that's not a good sound. It sounds like skating on cracked ice.

"In-, in other words, I'm not the only one?"

"Well, I don't know."

Madoka toyed with the instructor instead until time runs out, but she'll win if she tried, I believe.

"You! You said that you beat an instructor, right?"

"Mm, well. Something like that."

"Something like that? What do you mean by that?"

"Erm, calm down, okay?"

"How-? How can I calm down after hearing this—?"

CALM DOWN DAMN IT. Oh if only I could do that, being silent kept my temper in check, if only you knew.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation. It felt like a gospel to me now.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

Not good, such a reply will likely make her angry. I had to promise her first.

"What's her problem?" I muttered as I left the desk near Madoka, she replied simply by raising her eyebrow.

Oh sister.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stands on the stage. Seems like this is important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Suddenly thinking about it, Chifuyu-nee seemed to have mentioned it before. Hm? Inter-class tournament? Representative?

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become active. Not knowing what's going on, I didn't even know the meaning behind this. Hm, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now. Seems like it'll be extremely troublesome, and the person who'll be doing it will have quite the rough time.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

—Hm? There's someone else who's called Orimura in this class; Madoka. What a coincidence.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Her combat performance is nothing short of scary; well…not to the level of Chifuyu-nee though.

If not for training with her, I must be a physically pathetic guy. Thanks to it, I'm sorta confident with my fighting capabilities myself.

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

—ACK, there's no way this can happen!

"M-Me?"

I immediately stood up, and what struck me are the ray-like stares. Even without looking back, I knew that they're the irresponsible stares of 'if it's him, he can do it' that were full of expectations.

"I thought its Madoka?"

I looked at her; she then stated bluntly and crossed her arm, leaning on the chair "They said '**Orimura-kun**' right? Unless a teacher said it, it's you, Ichika"

Let me explain, –kun is a honorific often used solely for boys, but a senior or a teacher could call the younger one with –kun, regardless of gender.

So it's me after all? Such misfortune…

"Sit down, Orimura, you're annoying to the eye. Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

I thought I was handsome? People often say that...no, it's not the time for that.

"W-Wait a second! I won't do that—!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Ev-Even if I'm not willing—"

Just as I was trying to protest, I got cut off by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't acknowledge this outcome!"

*PAM!* Cecilia pressed against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot bigger. Oh, so that's how you exert yourself. I really have to get on her good side.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you want me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this shame for a whole year?"

That's right, talk, keep talking... hm?

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. But it'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

That's weird, I'm no longer a human? Why? Speaking of which, Britain is an island itself, right? That means that Britain and Japan aren't much different.

"Is that alright! Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

She could not hold back her excitement—speaking of which, as Cecilia's getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and cruder, more rage-filled. Though I didn't want to be the class rep, even a caveman will get somewhat angry on being told off to such an extent.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is such an unbearable pain to me—"

**WALA-miss, you're going too far.**

I turned my back on Chifuyu-nee and straighten my chest, right hand in my Blazer's pocket. Pose of arrogance, as people call it.

Here's my spearhead insult, accept it with all your might, Cecilia-sama.

"Even if Britain's one huge country, it's still too arrogant on your part, right? How many years has it been now that you've won the World's Worst Cuisine award?"

I said it, look; I'll show awesome a man is when their pride is insulted. And boy, she's pissed!

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?"

"Aren't you being hypocritical? Look at your classmates"

She startled again, notice that she insulted HALF of the class, who are Japanese. Digging your own grave huh? Bye-bye.

"Call us underdeveloped once the world allow Britain to construct their own IS Academy, until that day comes, play with our rules and be polite"

…Opps, I think I'm going too far myself, I should apologize…as soon as my blood pressure reduced of course. Right now, there's so many insult I can threw, and I'm holding myself not to spill more…

But instead, Madoka gave me her thumb, discreetly. Well, she has no mercy as always…

"It's a duel!"

*PAM!* Cecilia slams on the table. The next moment, she would try to throw her gauntlets over, even though she isn't wearing any. In other words, is this a battle for pride?

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than having a debate anyway." I crossed my arms and smirked, really, since when I'm the antagonist?

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it half-heartedly. If I win, apologize to everyone in this class"

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the one and only chance for me, Britain's candidate Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

Though it became a duel, a boy shouldn't be fighting seriously with a girl, right? What should I do?

"How much of a handicap do you want?"

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you."

At this moment, the class erupted in laughter.

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Wasn't it an old superstition that men are stronger than women?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's overdoing it."

"Yes, that should be the case. More accurately, I'm really bothered that I don't have to give a handicap. Hum-hum, saying that men are stronger than women, Japanese males really have a sense of humor." Cecilia commented.

Just as everyone's laughing —damn it, that seemed to be the case.

Of course, men are overwhelmingly weaker. They're powerless. It's true that only a few can pilot an IS, but all females are potential IS pilots. In contrast, men logically can't pilot an IS at all.

If a war happens because of a difference in views between men and women, the male camp probably wouldn't even last 3 days. If there's a champion, we'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours. This is because as a superweapon, an IS far exceeds fighter planes, tanks and battleships of the past.

"Hey, Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap?"

The girl sitting diagonally behind me sincerely advised. However, that complicated expression of hers—the laughter that she's trying to hold back and the forced smile made me even angrier.

"Well, as skilled as I am, my brother can outlast and overpower me in a fight sometimes" Madoka smirked "Men…are stronger… God made them so; biologically proven … there's a reason most women need hormonal injection to be an excellent bodybuilder, while most men don't. In short, is that mean you did not believe in God?"

HOLY MARIA! How can you make such convoluted statement in a time like this, Madoka? But I give you a point!

"It has nothing to do with our fight" Cecilia indeed disapproves.

"Well, you said IS is the reason we women gain this much power—? Now I ask you, he is able to pilot an IS, what kind of danger he is able to bring to society? I will think about it twice if I am you"

Madoka was right, let's see if she's really as good as she boasted.

"A man will never go back on his word. There's no need for a handicap." I decided.

The excitement just now died down. In contrast, Cecilia's expression right now is obviously of contempt.

"Hai —a representative candidate is being looked down on. Or is it that you don't know how an IS battle looks like?"

To be honest, I had never seen a real IS battle before. At most, I secretly watched videos of Chifuyu-nee while she was doing her military service (because Chifuyu-nee didn't want to see me get involved with IS).

"Then, we have a common agreement. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you prepare well. Then, let's get back to lessons."

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation. I harbored an unhappy feeling as I sat down, speechless.

(I can master the basics in a week. It shouldn't be too hard. Also, I did manage to activate it during the entrance exams. Never mind, I'll think of something once I get there.)

However, after getting past this, I'll be taking the position of class representative. Though it's a headache, I can't back away now. I can't make a mulligan here.

(Alright, time to pay attention to class.)

I immediately opened the textbook on the table.

~MADOKA POV~

"Ugh..."

After school, he sprawled tiredly on the table as I moaned.

"No, I didn't understand anything at all... why must it be so complicated...?"

"Because you make them looks complicated!" I chided.

He looked at a massive pile of books in front of him; if not for my help he might even read wrong books. Of course, I studied along with him, occasionally, no, mostly helping him explain something.

I have heard from Chifuyu-nee that Ichika-nii ain't stupid at all, in fact, he always get a Straight A when it comes to Math and physic.

However, he only spoke in what people call fundamental; physic. Anything more complicated than it, he won't understand at all. He is really against Pseudoscience for uncertain reason.

"When you fired a gun, especially one that spit solid object, there's this knock back force called 'recoil' which pushed the gun away from the intended target. I understand that I.S. use their electronic muscle to adjust and dampen it"

Uh, that… Here we go…

"But I can't really understand the need of PIC involved. So assume I.S. fired a super dense bullet, probably similar or even superior to that of tungsten, and then the destructive power must be far higher, and result in massive recoil. Assuming the internal muscle of the I.S. structure can't do anything, we have this **magic** field that somehow reduce the **inertia mass** of the gun assembly and thus made the recoil manageable?"

"Correct, hundred points for you" I told him, he emphasized on magic because, well… just because?

"So much for pseudoscience, we might as well call it 'magic'" he sighed.

(Hey, don't blame me)

Even though it's after school, the situation hasn't changed a single bit. As usual, the other students from different years and classes aren't walking up to me, and instead are muttering things among themselves.

We walked to the cafeteria, and all the girls were following me from behind, and it's not like they're our honor guards.

And when we went to the canteen, the situation was like "Moses splitting the sea" (his own words), and he ended up confused. Clearly, my brother had appointed as the school's savior.

"Such misfortune" we muttered synchronously.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, Orimura-san, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

"Is there something?"

Being called up, we lifted our heads up. It's our vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, carrying a book as she stood in front of me.

She's a teacher no matter how it looks, and as expected, the first impression she gives is that she's short, even though she's basically at the height of an ordinary girl.

"Well, your dorm's ready."

After saying that, Yamada-sensei handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school forces all students to stay in school.

Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have limitless potential. Truly, these people are closely linked with the future defenses of countries. Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't weird at all.—Speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure elite pilots over.

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you were forced to change rooms... Orimura-kun, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were so soft that only I could hear it.

On a side note, the government she's talking about is obviously the Japanese government. No matter what, there weren't any 'male IS pilots' before, so even the country took measures to protect and keep watch over him.

Ever since news about him as an IS pilot broke out, it was either the mass media, the ambassadors from other countries, or even human DNA research people that were sent over, saying that 'we have to do a live sample no matter how'. Whoever agrees with this is an idiot.

"Because of that, the government gave a special order. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So before that, please endure, and live with others."

"...Well, Yamada-sensei, your breathing is making my ear all itchy." Ichika-nii mutters.

What? How the bloody heck I don't realize that proximity?

Speaking of which, how long is she going to bite on his ear? Everyone else in the class really seems to be enjoying this.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"There's no need to apologize, I know... since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and my stuff. So can I go back home today?"

"Ah, no need. If it's luggage—"

"I've already arranged everything. Make sure to be thankful for this."

"Oh my, this voice definitely belongs to Chifuyu-nee. A black knight's song rings in my mind without conditions. On a side note, there's also another tune in my mind. It's called the Terminator." Ichika mumbles.

"Ichika, you dug your own grave" I growled.

"We're extremely thankful for it..."

"Well, it's just some daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a handphone charger should be enough, I suppose."

"As expected of Orimura-sensei, how crude and careless, thank you very much for your assistance" We muttered, creepily synchronized in a monotonic voice, that even Yamada-sensei frightened and flee.

That statement seems to hit her somehow; she coughed and rose colored spot is visible on her cheeks.

"Then please use this time to head back to the dormitory. For dinner, please head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, for this time, Orimura-kun is not allowed to use the large public bath."

"Eh, why?"

I really like bathing in a large public bath.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?"

"Ah—..."

That is s true but…

"Ya, Orimura-kun, you want to bathe with a girl! No, no can do."

"No, it's not that. I don't want to bathe together." He waved his hand.

UGH, Stupid Ichika-nii…

"Wha? You're not interested in girls! That…that could become a problem..."

My brother is visibly hurt; clearly Yamada-sensei got the wrong impression of him.

Once the words came out from Yamada-sensei's mouth, these words would spread around like a telephone game. Those 'women and children' talk started to heat up on the corridors.

"Don't tell me Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We have to check from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! We'll get results 2 days later."

"Aren't you all kind of missing the point? Ichika never said he didn't like girls, he said he did not want bathe together…or you girls secretly hoping otherwise?" I asked rather loudly "especially Sensei…how indecent"

"Ah, a-ano, it's not like that, Orimura-san…it's seems that my wordings aren't correct…I'm sorry, Orimura-kun"

Those girls also visibly hurt and embarrassed, not that I care.

"You saved me again, Madoka" He laughed.

"Who else can? Orimura-sensei enjoyed each second of your suffering"

"I heard it"

"It's a fact"

"Now, now let's be professional, two of you" Ichika-nii putting himself between us again.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Orimura-kun, please return to your dorm room, and don't move about leisurely."

Considering that the distance from the school to the dorm is only 50m, do we have to walk about even with this short distance? Seems like Ichika-nii agree with me, tit's bothersome.

It's true that they have all sorts of facilities here, all sorts of clubrooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms. But today, I won't be able to go there, and it's not like I won't be able to go there another day. Thus, I'll rest today. Finally, I can get away from the sight of girls pestering me and Ichika-nii.

"Ho—..."

Seeing off Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei as they walked out of the classroom, I sighed as I stood up. I could still hear the ruckus from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, I won't bother with them again. It's better to be in my dorm than here.

And besides, I'll share a room with Ichika-nii…

Just the thought of it made me thrilled!

**~ICHIKA POV~**

"Hm~?, it's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key. Eh, that's strange? The door is opened.

*Kacha*.

Once I entered the room, 2 large beds appeared in front of my eyes, arranged side by side. I dare bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it. Just looking at it alone made me all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level. Long live our country.

Temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leaped towards it...ohhh, how soft. These are definitely high-priced beds and quilts.

"Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a voice came from inside. Maybe since the door was blocking it, the voice sounded a bit deep. Speaking of which, every room should have a bathroom, right? –Hm?

"Ahh, I'm sorry for inconvenience, I haven't got the time to move my luggage yet."

—I had a bad feeling about this, this uneasy feeling trickled up my legs.

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"

"—Houki...?"

The one who came out from the bathroom was my childhood friend, who I completed my reunion with.

She had been showering a while back, and now she walked out of the bathroom. Seems like the bathroom is constructed to be both a shower and a changing room. And without confirming that the other person's a girl, Houki walked out with only a towel wrapped around her. Ah, it's not a maiden's ponytail anymore.

The small surface area of the towel could mean several things. Below the edges were the naked and tender thighs; and seemingly indicating that she just showered, the water droplets... skirted down her legs. Healthy white skin is a real eye-opener.

Above that is the slender body that had been thoroughly trained, and I could feel it even though she had a towel on. It really makes my heart race, and thus I'm really mindful of women with unique curves.

Like my sisters for example…

Pressing a hand in front of her chest, the large breasts behind her towel are lifted high. No matter what, the last time I saw her body was during swimming lessons in 4th grade, and I didn't really have any impression on it. To think that Houki would choose to wear thin clothing—the above 0.3 seconds of thought were over.

"..."

Houki was shocked. I was too. The all-Japan's most shocked person tournament has begun.

"I-I-Ichika..."

"Oh-, mm..."

I made a definite reply, and Houki's face became extremely red. Basically, this should happen when two people of opposite genders are to face each other after a bath, right? Even I would be rather bothered by how to react and handle this.

"...? Do-Don't look!"

"So-Sorry!"

I frantically turned my head aside and looked away. From the image I managed to see from the corner of my eye, Houki tightly wrapped the towel around herself, as if she was trying to hide her body (or protect it)...the cleavage of her breasts, that was obvious due to the movements of her arms. This made my heart beat extremely fast.

"Wh-Wh-Why, are, you, here...?"

Houki stiffly asked, and it sounded like gears clattering with each other.

"Well, I'm staying her—"

On the other side, she took action. Extremely fast, as expected of the champion of the National Kendo competition. Houki grabbed the bokken beside the wall, whirled around and quickly thrust forward. She lowered her body and instantly decreased the distance between us –I'm about to die!

Or not, I quickly grabbed a Shinai on her bag and pull it, Oh there's something tangled on it… I don't care; my life is more important.

It seems that I'm caught her of guard for some reason, gave me a good time to escape, I jumped frankly out of the door and ended up rolling in the floor before regain my balance using my knees.

Houki fiercely stabbed the door several times, hoping I'm still near it. How exactly a wooden sword able to pierce a wooden door is beyond my common reasoning, probably she's just that good in the way of sword.

If I'm stay there, I'm probably dead already.

"Are you tried to kill me or what?" I wailed in disbelief.

"Ah, it's Orimura-kun!"

"Huh—, so Orimura-kun lives in this room? That's some nice information~~!"

With the commotion that was caused, all the girls started to move out of their rooms.

Also, what's troubling is that they're all in simple nightgowns, completely unmindful of a guy looking at them.

Some of them took it a step further, wearing only a shirt, and not wearing pants or skirts at the bottom. Instead, I could see a white inverted triangle.

And also, some of them are wearing blouses, and I could see flesh-colored chests...girls, should you really reveal your underwear so easily? In more ways than one, is this really alright?

"...Screw this I'm outta here!" Houki returned to her, no, my room, and lock it from inside.

"HEY! WAIT HOUKI! OPEN IT!" I knocked the door, but there's no reply whatsoever.

Now what should I do? Should I jump outside window?

"...THIS IS **MY ROOM**, HOUKI!" I smacked the door angrily.

The only response I got from inside is silence. However, the bokken was pulled back. I sincerely hope that there won't be a third attack, or else I'll resort to violence and looks like a moron doing so.

Silence...

After that, it was silent for about 2, 3 minutes, but to me, it felt like an hour.

*Ka cha*.

"...Come in."

"Woah, oh."

The door opened, and Houki's wearing kendo attire. Looks like this was the only clothes she could put on immediately. Truthfully, since she was too hasty in wearing it, she didn't tie her belt properly.

Either way, I was granted permission to enter, and entered my room... eh? There's something strange, right?

"What now?"

A fierce glare. I was glared at. Sorry, there wasn't anything wrong.

Houki sat down on the bed. Ah, oh dear, she wants to deal with me inside.

"..."

Looking rather angry, Houki quickly ties her wet hair back into a maiden's ponytail. Hm, it's the Houki that I knew of, at least that's what it seemed from the outside.

"So you said you'll be the one stay in this room?"

"Yeah, with Madoka, why?"

"What-, what's your purpose?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what you were thinking. Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn 7, that's common sense!"

What era was that from? Even though it's not the same bed, for 15 year old males and females to be living together... err... living together might be problematic.

"But of course, I and Madoka is different, we're brother and sister, we're twins!"

"You-, you-, you...!"

"What?"

"Nevermind" She sighed, holding her anger.

Why she is angry is a wonder, this is my room, after all. Does she hate Madoka for a particular reason? I'll check it later, for now roommate problem.

"Well, supposedly I'll stay here with her, you see" I waved the key the teachers gave me.

"Y-yeah, I just heard…that's why, I'm still preparing my luggage" her face flushed, it was cute somehow.

No, I withdraw what I previously said. The Houki in front of me is already a Reaper, so even though it isn't a real sword it can still split me into two parts. Must be careful about that Bokken in her hand…

After all, she's a kendo Championship. As strong and as skilled I am now, winning against her is too difficult and to bothersome.

"Ichika…"

"Hai…"

"W-what if…what if I actually asked that I want us to be put in the same room?"

"Huh, is that a joke?"

She swung her Bokken again, I was reminded that I'm still holding the Shinai and began to parry her fiercely. No matter what you think, sooner or later I'm dead. Why?

Because unlike Bokken, Shinai constructed from several pieces of flexible bamboo, while Bokken was, well a block of hard wood shaped like a sword.

"No common sense... you're saying that I don't have common sense? So it's like this huh, like this..."

Damn it, she's really, really frightening.

Speaking of which, the strange object on the Shinai miraculously stay there, and after the seventeenth parry, Houki noticed it and startled.

I took the chance to smash her bokken away as hard as I can when her grip are weak.

"Houki, calm down"

"It's…hya" She hid her face away after snatching it.

It's about the strange object isn't it? Its clothes, pink…let me see, what the hell is that and why it's so important?

"Oh, you're starting to wear a bra" I laughed.

*POW* I managed to parry the Bokken again; the Shinai almost gave up by the way, as I heard the creaking sounds.

"You, you, we haven't seen each other for so long, and you've learned these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!"

How I'm a pervert? It's not like I have intention of stole it or something like that! I'm not that sick, Houki.

*TA* *TA* familiar sound began to ring in my ears, it's a sound of Airsoft gun fired.

Houki is visibly jolted and holding her hand, throwing the Bokken.

*TA* *TA* me too, dropped the Shinai. It's not that painful actually, just somewhat shocking. I see its soft rubber pellets, not plastic one, thank God.

"Meh, I'm answering the call of Nature and what happened? Are you two masochistic or something?" Madoka said, with a Mini Uzi replica on each hand, threatening us.

For your information, that one is not a cheap, pump-action model from China. It used Carbon dioxide powered pneumatic mechanism, which mean could function at automatic rate if she switched the lever located aside of each gun, releasing the safety lock.

You're making this worse, Madoka, and why just now you joining the havoc? And why must Uzi? You look like villainess from action movies y'now. They always said 'Do not try this at home' right? Oh well this is dorm.

"Houki-san, I believe I and my brother supposed to stay in this room, what's wrong?" she asked rather calmly.

"HMPH" Angrily the sword maiden took her bags and kicked the door.

I should ask for forgiveness later, but for now, I'm dead tired.

* * *

><p>So, in this story, Houki was kicked out of her room very early, of course Char will kick Madoka but that's for another chapter he-he.<p>

And now I'm confused…

**Who's gonna be his training partner? Houki? Madoka?**

Oh well, hope some crazy inspiration fell from heavens, or maybe from the readers, or maybe people in Animesuki (Note: If you have suggestion, feel free to PM me, I'll give a credit of course!)

…because my head is dizzy.

By the way, did you notice that Ichika is less submissive and somewhat more skilled in handling Houki? Yeah, because Madoka pestering him not to quit Kendo, not to mention their share of joint training…as the result, this Ichika is more skilled than he is in the canon (oh, hope there's no Marty Stu accident, I hope, at least he's still as Idiot as ever).

Oh, but I'm thrilled about chapter 4, which is the battle between Ichika and Cecilia. Right now, chapter 3 is my biggest hurdle which I should overcome.


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD CHAPTER! I'm so fired up that apparently most of the reader liked this story, despite the hell I've done with canon.

Hope that canon Madoka won't kill me for trampling her character.

And for your information, 1 chapter Novel = 2 chapter of this fic

BTW, **Asakust** told me that my story is predictable. Of course, basically, **I copied almost 100% of canon dialogue** and adding some more, really. Yes, I'm just that shameless, and **this whole story could also counted as plagiarism**. No, I'm not gaining profit for it. **I owe everyone in bakatsuki, if not for them, this story won't be born at all**.

But things wills start to wildly diverge starting next chapter, yes, battle between Ichika and Cecilia. I and **Blitz1/2** has A LOT OF PLANNING for this, his ideas are brilliant and I'll incorporate them in, I'm not gonna be a plagiarist anymore, all I need is trust and encouragement from you, dear readers.

Well, if anyone of you had a complain, I'm gonna pull this story and going for a hiatus, rewriting all of three chapter with extra originality. If not, I'll still write chapter 4 by my own style anyway haha ^_^'

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 03: Reconciliation<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hey..."<p>

"..."

"Hey, how long are you going to remain angry?"

"...I'm not angry."

"You're not looking too happy."

"I was born with this face."

Acting so indifferent to Ichika-nii, how dare you!

On a side note, it's 8 am of the second day of school. We're in the first-years' cafeteria, and like before, there are girls all around us. Ichika asked me what' is my opinion about the fact that even the staff members are all female.

Well, with segregated society like this, it's somewhat logical, he nodded in agreement.

I'm having breakfast together with Houki too, whose are 'kicked' from her room, is uneasy, yes even I could feel remorseful somehow.

On a side note, Ichika-nii's breakfast is of the traditional Japanese style, including natto, blocks of salmon, miso soup and mild pickle.

Good, Japanese do not eat weird things. Ah, Houki, how bout you?

Houki ordered the same thing…

No, I'm not jealous, I prefer bread. Even Ichika wonder why, my reasoning is that it took longer for human gastric to digest bread than rice thus I ate less.

Even then my reasoning is invalid; I do eat bread, and plenty of them!

"The rice is soft and hot, wonderful. An electric rice cooker can't make this taste, so is it cooked over a rice stove?" Ichika-nii mumbles happily.

And ignored. As if in agreement with him who's being ignored, Houki picks up a piece of salmon.

—Never mind, that is nothing. What is her problem being so high and mighty? Anyway, she treats Ichika-nii like dirt.

I cannot believe how close two of you six years ago, does people change that much in time? Well, physically, they did. Personality wise, it's still a fact I could not accept.

Or maybe, she just tired will all the hinjiks with Ichika-nii…

"As I said, I'm not angry."

"Look look, he's the famous boy ~~"

"And his twin sister!"

"Seems like both of them are Chifuyu nee-sama's younger siblings, you know."

"Huh—, so both siblings are IS users? Is he strong? I heard the girl toyed with the instructor during the exam…"

"He actually beat one"

"Waa, she greatly resembles Chifuyu-sama~!"

"I heard they even have similar personality, so cool!"

"What an amazing pair of twins!"

Grr, not this shit again. The girls began to encircle us, luring us onto their trap. Ichika-nii assured that he doesn't care anyway.

"So as I was saying, Houki—"

"Don't call my name."

"...Shinonono-san."

"..."

Now you're going too far, besides, you're the one that always hate your surname, now you're conflicting yourself? Why makes thing so complicated, Shinonono Houki-sama?

"…Speaking of which, something wrong? You've been silent all the time" he asked me.

I talk only if I want to, or someone asked first, oh well "Nothing, no problem"

"You two should talk more; people who kept silent will make other misunderstand"

As if I don't know that, it applies to you too, Houki. "Yes"

"Jeez, you just too lazy to even talk properly?"

I kicked his shin softly and sulk.

"Now you're angry…jeez"

"O-Orimura-kun, can we sit here, please?"

"Huh?"

I can see three girls holding their trays of breakfast as they anxiously wait for his reply.

"Well, it's not like you can't."

The girl who tried to talk up to me finally heaves a sigh of relief. Behind her, her two friends are secretly encouraging her. Nearby, there's quite a commotion.

"Ah~ I should have tried to talk him up earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. Nothing to panic over!"

"Sp-speaking of which, the people who rushed into the room yesterday are present as well!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ichika roared.

...Ah, mm, that's right. 8 first-years, 15 second-years and 33 third-years came over to introduce themselves. It's already tough enough to memorize all their names.

"If anyone's to come up to me and ask me 'do you remember me?' I can memorize about 20% of them. This is too cruel. It's early in the morning already, and I can't even remember three names" Ichika-nii held his head stressfully while told me.

On a side note, those three probably have their seats assigned, so they managed to sit down quickly. A six-seater table. Houki and I are sitting on the side nearest to the window, Ichika-nii between us, and they filled up three seats. There's no room to barge in, thankfully.

"Wow, Orimura-kun, you do eat a lot in the morning—"

"He, he's a guy, you know."

"I'm the type who eats very little at night, so I have to eat a lot in the morning or else I won't be able to make it."

We learn it from Chifuyu-nee; it's good to maintain body shapes by the way. Well proven method we held for years.

"Is it alright to eat that little for breakfast?" he asked bluntly.

A trio, though they have three different menus, they all have a drink, a piece of bread and a side dish. Mostly, just like mine, however, theirs aren't even half of my portion.

"U-Us?"

"M, yes, is it alright?"

"Because we eat a lot of snacks—"

...You'll grow fat if you eat too many snacks. Besides, that's not good for one's health, isn't it that what Ichika-nii always said? In teenhood like this, better control your appetite, or else you'll regret it.

"...Orimura, I'm going off."

"Ah? Okay. See you later."

I first met Houki in the Elementary, but Ichika-nii met even earlier in a dojo Shinonono family owns. In fact, I knew her mostly from his stories until I met her myself.

So, you could call us her Childhood friends and vice versa.

For some reasons, we didn't have any parents, so Chifuyu-nee and two of us were often taken care of by the Shinononos' parents for dinner. Truthfully, it really helped us a lot while we were poor.

However, instead of saying that our relationship was bad, let's say it was terrible. Though two of them walked down the same path—called comrades as samurais, we parted ways soon after (He looks somewhat depressed.)

"Orimura-kun, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?"

"Ah, sort of. We're childhood friends."

"Maybe a lot closer than that, right, Ichika?" I teased him a little, while looking him with other girls do make me feel uncomfortable, teasing him about girls is fun.

He tilted his head in confusion and asked with a very simple "Ha?"

Meanwhile, the girls was synchronously cries "WHAAAT?"

Oh good, looks like I'm spilling a tanker worth of fuel to a raging firestorm.

"How long are you going to eat! You got to be fast when eating, be efficient! If you're late, go run around the field ten times!"

You gotta be kidding me, a lap around the school is five kilometers…FIVE KILOMETERS! Are you insane, sis? Two of us, maybe Houki, could do it, considering what you did all the time. But have you learn the word 'mercy' at all?

**~ICHIKA POV~**

—In the end, there wasn't any progress.

Before the second period ended, my mind is already all dizzy.

(Not good…)

Can't be helped. It's possible to understand terms through practice, but there are some parts that are impossible to understand in the first place.

Like a math problem that's impossible to solve no matter what. Yes, those kind that are impossible to solve unless an example is shown.

"…"

However, the situation now feels even more inexplicable. When I first touched the IS, it felt like I was familiar with it, with many years of experience. It's that kind of a feeling.

But I really can't understand when I'm reading the textbook like this, that feeling is like 'did I really activate an IS before?'.

(Hm~…)

I fold my arms in front of me and stare at the textbook. Of course, we're having lessons now. Yamada-sensei may end up speechless at times, but she still continued to teach the students basic knowledge regarding IS.

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, endorphins (amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things)—"

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that."

One of my classmates said with an uncertain look on her face. It's true that the unique feeling created by piloting an IS may cause people to feel uncomfortable.

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

…Coincidentally, our eyes met, and Yamada-sensei just stood there, dumbfounded. Several seconds later, she blushes.

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori-Orimura-kun, you have no need to do that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha…"

"First and foremost, I'm not that low" I said with rather cold expression.

Yamada-sensei can only laugh blankly, unknowingly creating a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Compared to me, some of the girls seem to realize something as they fold their arms in front of their chest, looking like they're trying to hide their breasts.

Like the conversation with Houki yesterday, up till now, I don't have the interest of getting excited by seeing a girl's underwear. However, I'm surrounded by this—wanting to see it and yet not wanting to see it at the same time—this itchy feeling and I can't seem to calm down no matter what.

So I'm just that low after all those effort? Nah, maybe this is what they call teenage curiosity; maybe I'm just start to feel the hardship of puberty…

This abnormally bad atmosphere continued for another 10 or 20 seconds.

Hmm, they said real men talks dirty, let's see if I can make a dirty joke to break this tenseness…

"Secondly, I saw them just as often as you all doing laundry"

Attendance book and pencil case flew to my head at the same time, the whole student in the room except Madoka laughed. Yamada-sensei froze with her mouth open and closes, like a goldfish. Madoka mutter something incomprehensible…

"Ahem, Yamada-sensei, please continue with the lesson."

Ahahaha, Chifuyu-nee, no need to be embarrassed with a fact!

"Ah, okay."

Under Chifuyu-nee's prompt, Yamada-sensei returned back to topic even though it looks like she's about to bury herself in the book.

"Then, well, I'll got something important. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics."

I see. In other words, it means that I can't slack off during training.

"The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capability. You have to understand that the IS isn't a tool, but your friend."

Immediately, a girl raises her hand.

"Sensei, is it like a lover~?"

"Well, that, mm…it should be that kind of a feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know…"

The so-called experience should be of a boy and girl being in a relationship together.

Ignoring Yamada-sensei, who lowered her head as she blushed, the girls in the class start to chatter about things relating to boys and girls dating each other.

How should I say it? It's like this place is a bit too much like a 'girls' school' already. The air's full of sweetness, isn't it?

Honestly, this classroom—well, not just here, the air in the school is sweet. It's not the atmosphere, but rather, real sweetness. It's the aroma that only girls have.

Anyway, this sweetness is everywhere. Actually, it was like this; it filled up my abdomen so much that I felt sick from it. **I need to visit a dentist immediately! No, I NEED A DOSE OF INSULIN, QUICK! NUTBLADDER! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

"…Tch"

"Is, is there anything wrong, Orimura-kun?"

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing at all."

After hearing my words, Yamada-sensei vaguely waves her hand. It feels like someone's staring at me…seems like it's been since yesterday.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

"Ah, then, during the remaining time, we're going to start training on basic IS braking in the air."

Besides practical skills and other unique subjects, IS Academy is basically in charge of all the basic training. Within these 15 minutes of rest time, to the teachers who have to head back to the office, it's been tough on them.

"I say, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

So the scenario from yesterday has ended, hasn't it? Once Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee walked out of the classroom, half of the girls wound up coming gathering at my desk. I just heard the words 'Can't delay this any longer!' and I guess that it's not a mistake on my part...

It's seems like Madoka also suffer the same problem as I am, the difference is that besides asking her a lot of question, they also fawning over her…

Ahh, what they call it again, Fan girls. Madoka gather quite a lot of them, and often the very girls who buzzing around me like tomorrow…

Yeah, girls are weird.

"Then, please listen to me—"

I'm really bothered, and while I'm trying to finish what I wanted to say, I see a girl giving away some sort of coupons, and even receiving money for it.

Please don't do any commercial business in school, just don't.

"..."

My childhood friend Houki is not far away from the group surrounding me as she looks on. Seems like she's still angry. Please don't complain silently, humans are learning creatures.

(But I'm already lost now. Even though I want to let Houki teach me about things relating to IS...looks like I can only ask later.)

I thought, even if it's a short time, it's hard to endure those 'hurry up and answer me' looks that the girls are showing. Now which question should I answer?

"How's Chifuyu-nee's in her own house!"

"Eh, unexpectedly—"

*PAM!* "HYA!" *PAM!* "GAH!"

Madoka and I cried, in that order.

"Break time's over. Scram."

Ah, since when did she get behind? She's the only one who'll smack me at this time. She's here to prevent me from leaking information of her, right?

Speaking of which, Chifuyu-nee, hitting people like that isn't going to give people a good impression. Is it really alright for you to do this? Hey, you don't even spare your sister, how funny.

"Oh yes, Orimura, your IS needs some more time before it can be prepared."

"What?" I and Madoka said synchronously, and then look at each other.

"Ahem…Orimura Ichika"

"Oh"

"The school has a spare unit for you to use. However, it seems like the school's making a personal suit for you. So, you'll use a Personal IS during the fight instead of a the machine you use for training"

"-Ha?"

"Pfftt"

I heard it Madoka, what are you laughing about. Just as I'm being confused, the entire classroom started buzzing.

"A, a personal suit? For a first year, and at this time!"

"Which means that the government has given support..."

"Ah~ so good...I want to have my own personal suit soon."

What's going on? Is there anything really worth being envious of?

I just showed a look of not knowing anything at all, and Chifuyu-nee can't endure this as she mutters, "Page 6 of the textbook. Read it out."

"Mn, mm... 'Today, even though we have links to many countries and enterprises that provide IS technology, all the information related to the manufacturing of the core is never revealed. The cores of the 467 IS that exist in today's society are all created by Professor Shinonono. This core has been completely transformed into a black box, and none have achieved the success that Professor Shinonono has. However, the Professor has declined to continue creating more after a certain amount, and all countries, organizations and enterprises have started research, development and training of their own cores. The dealings of cores are against Title 7 of the Alaska Treaty, that these are forbidden no matter the circumstances'..."

"That's the case. You understand?"

"Sort, sort of..."

Mm, let me clear this up a bit.

1. There are only 467 IS existing in the entire world.

2. Only Professor Shinonono can create the cores, and the Professor's no longer willing to create more.

3. I got a special privilege, but this is a test prototype.

That's the case. Mm, I understand it rather clearly. On a side note, this Professor Shinonono is—

"Also, you're prohibited from using any weapon but sword"

"Ha?"

"That's the only thing you can use right?"

"Okay"

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinononon-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono...?"

A girl trembles as she asks Chifuyu-nee...that's right, this surname Shinonono will be discovered anyway.

—Shinonono Tabane, the complete genius who designed the IS all by herself. She was Chifuyu-nee's classmate, and Houki's elder sister. No matter how many times I met her, I always think of her as—'genius'.

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister."

Hey, sensei, is it really good to divulge other people's information like that? Actually, Tabane-nee is now a person who's placed under unique security that exceeds National laws.

Though she's not a criminal, the whereabouts of the person who has all sorts of technology in regards to IS are unknown. This makes every related person to the governments and organizations feel rather insecure.

(However, she herself doesn't seem to mind though...)

Remembering that haughty look on her face, well, if I have to describe it, an example would be a 'cunning sheep'. On a side note, Chifuyu-nee's an 'honest wolf'. Hm, I'll call that rotating image. Rather suitable, isn't it?

"WHAAAAAT—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person! She's a genius, right!"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too! Teach me how to operate an IS the next time."

We're supposed to be having lessons now, but the girls are now gathered around Houki. Ah, if I look from here, it may make quite the nice scene. According to common sense, nobody will help you out.

(Strange? Speaking of which, did Houki pilot an IS before...?)

I tried to search through my memory. Hm, definitely never seen it before. Besides, Tabane-nee and Houki—

"I HAVE NO RELATION WITH THAT PERSON!"

The sudden loud voice cuts my thoughts like bamboo.

Looking over, the girls surrounding Houki are revealing similar expressions, not knowing what's going on.

"...Sorry for using such a loud voice. However, I'm not that person, there's nothing I can tell you."

After saying that, Houki turns her head to stare outside the window. It seemed like the girls' enthusiasm got doused, everyone's looking troubled and unhappy as they returned to their seats.

(Does Houki really hate Tabane-nee...?)

I again tried to search through my memory, and for some reason, I couldn't find any image of them being together. Speaking of which, Houki would always refuse to talk about Tabane-nee, once anyone mentions her, Houki will end the topic.

"Then, let's start the lesson. Yamada-sensei, the command."

"Ye-Yes."

Yamada-sensei seems to be mindful of Houki as well, and from this viewpoint, she definitely seems like a professional teacher. The lesson finally starts.

(I'll ask Houki later...)

Harboring these thoughts, I opened the textbook.

**~Madoka POV~**

"My, it's seems that the school is backing you up eh? But no worries"

Oh my God, that British wasp again, I growled as she approached Ichika-nii. This is lunch break for crying out loud.

"Oh my? The victor's obvious already? It's really unfair though."

"? Why do you say that?"

"Oh my, you still don't know? Alright, let me tell you, an ordinary civilian. I, as the English representative of England, Cecilia Alcott...in other words, have my own personal machine."

"Wha—"

"...Are you treating me for a fool?"

"No, although I feel that you're amazing, I don't know how amazing you are."

"Normally speaking, wouldn't you be treating me as an idiot if you're saying that?"

*BAM!* She slammed both hands hard onto the table. Hey, look what you done, the notebook dropped onto the floor, idiot. If this is outside the classroom, I might shoot you already. No wait, she has a personal IS so my toy gun might be useless…

"...Ahem, wasn't it just mentioned during lesson? There are only 467 IS in the entire world. In other words, those able to have their own personal IS are the elites among elites chosen from the 6 billion people in the entire world."

"Is, is that so..."

"That's right."

"So the current global population is already over 6 billion..."

"That's not the main point!"

*PAM!* Hey, idiot, now the textbook dropped on the floor, you idiot. You're much more idiotic than my brother are, at least he's polite most of the time!

"I say! Are you really treating me like an idiot!"

"No, no such thing."

"Then why are you rebutting me...?"

Got him one point, Cecilia-sama.

"Why, Houki?"

*DING!* With the sound, the glance flew over. Houki's expression screamed that she does not care of him whatsoever, what a pain.

"Speaking of which, you're Professor Shinonono's little sister, right?"

Facing Cecilia who pointed the tip of the spear at her, Houki responds with a sharp look.

"I'm just her little sister."

Awesome, Houki. You're just that good at made people afraid yes? Look, even Cecilia's giving a "uu..." sound. Haha, seriously, if only you knew what problem will come…

"Ne-Never mind. As for whoever's suitable to be class representative, just don't forget about me, Cecilia Alcott."

Swinging her hair down with her right hand, she turns right and leaves. Hm— Fancy body, fancy pose, you knew you do the right thing to flaunt your attractiveness—. Except Ichika-nii has no interest in such thing, at least for now.

"Houki."

"..."

"Shinonono-san, let's go and eat."

Approaching Houki, Ichika-nii laughed softly.

"Who's coming along?"

"Me me me!"

"I want to go—hold on a minute—"

"I made a bento, but I'll go as well!"

"How about you Madoka?"

Got to pretend I'm busy.

"I'll be there in five minutes, gotta check something"

"Well, I'll not forgive you if you skip lunch. Sure is important to have a good relationship with our classmates, isn't that right, Houki?"

"...I'm, not going."

"Don't say that. Come on, stand up, stand up, and let's go." Ichika-nii shook her shoulder and smiling, like a child begging for company.

"Hey, hey, I said that I'm not going—stop putting your hand behind my back like that."

"What, you don't want to move? Do you want me to carry you?"

Maybe tired of her rebuttal, Ichika-nii pulled her hands, softly but firmly.

"Wha...!"

Hmm, interesting reaction that she seems embarrassed but enjoyed it somewhat.

It's seems that Houki is weak against forceful person who always go with their own rhythm, like Tabane for example.

I'll let you gain upper hand this time, Houki. For the sake of my Ichika-nii…

"Let, let go of me!"

(**A/N: From this point onward until the POV Switch again, there's nothing much changed about what happened with Ichika and Houki, you shall just read the Light Novel Translation in Bakatsuki XD**)

Chifuyuu-nee returned to the classroom then look around. Maybe she wanted to see Ichika? Then she approached me.

"Give this to that idiot" She slapped a disk on my desk "Feel free to look what's inside, but don't let anyone else knew"

Hmm, maybe the data of Ichika-nii's training Machine?

"Spare machine huh?" Madoka checked the schematics, from the looks of it, it's a nonstandard.

"BWA? 2nd Generation Prototype: Kurogane? What kind of joke is this? Does this mean Ichika-nii should train with this junk?"

Okay, I should know better. There's not much difference between IS of each Generation, besides several useful perks that indeed sometimes crucial inside battlefield.

3rd Gen for example, has this perks called 'Image Interface', allowing the user to control their weapons via visual tracking and concentration. Often, weapon based on this system is a specialized anti-IS armament.

Spec wise, the only thing that is bad with this machine is balance and control, otherwise, its performance is indeed above standard Mass Production version, Uchigane. It's power output is especially remarkable. If Ichika-nii can master its usage and compensate its current weakness…it's not a bad machine, really.

I guess this is what they call Super Prototype?

Hmm, might tell my Brother about this, but for now, **SANDVICH!** I store the disk inside his bag, but first, there's no one looking right? No, I'm not putting a love letter or something suspicious, honest.

I arrived in the Cafeteria and took my share, finding that in the end, it's just Ichika and Houki being alone, the three girls might be frightened by the excessive reaction. Houki, stop being extravagantly angry!

So I approached the three girls instead, by the way, I forgot their name, but it'll be fine right?

"Seems like she shooed you eh?"

"Ah, Orimura-san, No, well…"

"It's okay, even though she's cruel, she's good person at heart"

Emphasis **at heart.**

"Umm, sorry to ask Orimura-san, you also eat plenty huh?"

"Though not as plenty of Orimura-kun"

"Well, as he said this morning. Orimura-sensei said it's good to maintain body shape. It's like eating one and a half portion for breakfast, one portion for lunch, and half a portion for dinner"

I told them the truth.

"Re-really?"

"It's well proven" I pointed thumbs, oh how corny this situation is.

"KYAA! I'LL TRY IT THEN!"

"ME TOO! ME TOO!"

"Don't force yourself, have a slight transition" I smiled softly, realized that it's not so bad being with normal girls sometimes.

"KYA! SHE'S SMILING!"

"HOW COOL!"

"MADOKA-SAMA!"

Wait what? Here comes the Fangirlism…jeez, good job Madoka, good job.

"Even though your brother insult British culinary, seems like you have a different opinion eh?"

My happy expression fades as soon I heard that particularly girly voice "Is there a problem?"

"Hmm, no, it's good. You have chosen the right choice"

"Liking foreign cuisine doesn't mean I dislike local dishes, Ojou-sama. Especially if cooked by Ichika, he's a good…no, exceptionally good chef"

That I can't cook well is an embarrassing fact…not that I'll tell ya.

"WAAH? REALLY?"

"THAT'S COOL"

"By the way, why don't you sit there, please? We can have a proper talk"

"Humm, thank you very much, you must be honored that I approached you-"

"Not really"

"WHA?"

"You call yourself a noble? Haven't someone told you that looking down at someone while talking is impolite?"

"Tch, you're just the same"

Gotcha, of course, I'm his sister. Wait no, actually he's more polite. I'm just holding myself this time…

Feel insulted, she left the scene. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON, ONIICHAN, I WON! Oh God, suppress my grin please, I look like a Moron.

"Allcott-san, beware of the tip of his blade, I assure you"

You should not look down at anyone named Orimura, **you should not**, well…nobody look down at Chifuyu-nee anyway.

"Come to the kendo arena later. I want to see if you've gotten rusty in your movements."

"No, what I want is the IS—"

"Just do as I say."

"...Got it."

Poor Ichika-nii, you just can't bear to refuse eh?

"Ahh, how forceful" He sighed "Can I sit here?"

"PLEASE~~!" The girls happily pleaded, oh man, Ichika-nii, we might start a fandom rivalry! No wait, we might even share the same fangirls.

"What did she talk about?"

"Well, I asked her to help me about IS problem, instead she said I shall go to the Dojo"

***BAM!***

I slammed the table, much to the girls' horror. Really, Ichika-nii, you…

"You…asked…**her?** Why not **me?**"

"Ha? Isn't it obvious that you already helped me all the time?"

"Wa-what?"

"I just think more help will yield better result"

Oh, I see…I see. I'm still in his list of priority, no need to angry then.

"Sorry then…speaking of which, you shall spare at least one hour for your IS training"

"I haven't learned the basic yet"

"Judging from your initial performance, there's no problem, the IS will help you understand it anyway. During that time, I'll also supervise you"

"Now that's my imouto" he chuckled and affectionately ruffled my hair, pushing my tomato-colored face to his firm, well toned chest.

"Yeah, I am" Jeez, I am really your imouto, can't win against you. On aside note, the girls seems to be jealous…do you want Ichika-nii to hug you? **NOT A CHANCE!**

"Wa, Orimura twins sure are close"

"Isn't that a little…too close?"

"Umm… maybe"

Uh, I'm happy if there's a gossip about us but it'll be problematic if Chifuyu-nee or any teacher heard about this. Please be silent.

**~Ichika POV~**

"What was that?"

"Well, even if you ask me that..."

After school, we're at the kendo dojo. Even though it's packed with the spectators here, Houki's still throwing her temper at me.

Still, I was able to hold her for twenty minutes. Our match are, well, rather inhumanly brutal. If this real competition, a refree might disqualify us for excessive violence already.

But in the end, I lost to her.

"It's seems…like you're…little better…than I expect"

"Cause…I was…preparing for exams…I guess."

It's ridiculous if you tried to talk with your lungs are burning due to our body doing an extreme

"...what club were you in during middle school?"

"Well, I was in the 'going home' (=kitakubu) club, and I never missed a day during my three years."

"~HA?" Houki looked at me at disbelief.

Well actually, I went to work part-time to support my family.

"Though I did go to train my body during vacation, after going to cram school"

Because Madoka pestering me not to neglect my body that much.

"—Got to retrain you."

"What?"

"Retrain! While you have the reflex, strength and stamina beyond my recognition, but your techniques are dulled! From now on, I'll train you for three hours, every day, after school."

"What? That's a little too long—speaking of which, it's not IS training, you know."

"That's why I said that it's an even more serious problem!"

Wah, she's rather angry. Seems like she won't listen no matter what I say.

"How miserable. Not just IS, you can't even beat a girl in kendo when you're a guy...aren't you ashamed, Ichika?"

"Well, you're a kendo Champion; I'm just a random guy that happened to known how to use Shinai (and an IS, but it's irrelevant)... I do feel embarrassed about it."

"EMBARRASSED! You're mindful about your own embarrassment in this situation? Or, I see, you're happy to be surrounded by so many girls!"

*Pata*. It's here. She's angry. No matter what, there's no reason for you to tell me off like that.

"I can't be happy at all! I'm being treated like a pet here! Worst of all, I have to share —"

"You…! How shameful, you see your imouto in such shameful way!"

*Shua!* Right at the critical moment, the bamboo sword she swung down was blocked by my own bamboo sword. Wah, hold on, you idiot. I took off my gear already! Are you trying to kill me? Why the heck she is angry? Of course I treat my sister as a girl; we're having a different set of chromosome to begin with!

"Ca-Calm down a bit, Houki. I don't want to die yet, and you aren't at the age when you can think about killing, right?"

Speaking of which, my right hand singlehandedly-blocked the full force Houki brought over, and my left hand's trembling like crazy.

"As I was saying, Houki? Please, I'll treat you next time, so let me off this time!"

"...Humph, two hours."

"Huh?"

"I said two hours; use the rest to train with that stock IS they lend you"

I grinned, gearing myself with protective gear once again "Let's continue this then?"

We duke it out for the second time, though not as brutal as before, to be honest, Houki looks like enjoy this one a **little** better, I guess.

I finally managed to defuse this attack, as Houki glances at me with a look of disdain before heading to the changing room.

(However...)

Houki has become stronger. If it were the past, I would have won easily.

The forearm that got hit is now aching. Ah, it's all swollen here...

"Orimura-kun is, well..."

"Strong or weak?"

"Shinonono-san said he's strong but..."

"Dulled technique?"

"Can he really operate an IS—"

There're the voices of doubt from the spectators. Ah damn it, there's nothing more humiliating for a guy than losing to a girl.

I can't forgive myself, even more than anyone else would.

Right now, if I want to beat everyone—forget about that, I can't even protect those close to me.

I continued to sulk about it, bringing out all the feelings within me.

"...So, training's about to begin again?" Madoka asked me.

Since I'm placed in the lower rung...since I'm at the lowest, I can only work hard. I can't run away any more.

—Right, got to work hard.

Because I can't falter here.

"Let's do it after five minute break" I said.

"A little too short?"

"Nope" I assured her.

She smirked and threw me a pet bottle, apparently sports drink; she's really my twin sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Houki's POV after this scene can be read in Bakatsuki, you should read it if you want to understand her reasoning. I'm not going to Copy pasta it; it was insulting to every translator, editor, and proofreader participating in the project. I honestly realized my fault, and I'm very sorry.<br>**

Next chapter, IS training with Kurogane and Fight with Cecilia!** 100% fresh and original chapter from me and Blitz, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**300+ Hits and 20 Review, crazy, just crazy! It's just few days and three unoriginal chapters and look at the response! I am touched that most reader did forgive me for the shameful things I did, originally simply my way to preserve canon, somehow ended up as plagiarism.**

**To answer your belief on me; this is my definitely original chapter, 100% rewritten than copied™, why I'm so fired up? Cause I'm happy! The plot is mainly the same as canon, but I believe there'll be sharp decline in quality™. I've prepared myself for backlash, don't worry.**

**Oh well, besides raising Ichika's skill™, I'm also gonna increasing everyone's power level™…also Twincest™… ACK! Just read and review as always™!**

**(Yeah, the Trademarks were sarcastic jokes; this chapter is very-very cliché, and the grammar is really-really broken, not speaking English you see…)**

**Blitz1/2 (un)officially became my beta, and thank you for your effort.**

**On a side note, I officially announce Side Pairing of Char x Laura. Yes, Sorry IchiChar fans, there's better fic out there.**

**Ahem, and thus, I present ya:**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 04: Class Representative Selection Match!<strong>

* * *

><p>*KACHA*<p>

"..."

Subtle but nice smell and something squishy rushed onto my face, wake me up from my little slumber …

Something Squishy…smell of Lavender…

"—Madoka?"

"—Oi~"

Is this what they call 'accident during sleep'? Because right now, my limbs and my sister's are tangled in such a way pro wrestling athlete would be proud.

By the way, my head struck a place inappropriate for a brother to smuggle in, and that's why I can smell her shampoo and smoothing agent…

"Gotta release this sweater of her…"

*WHOP*

…I felt like an Idiot as we're heading to the floor together, my head struck even further inside that damned sweater.

By the way…

PURPLE BRAS! This is dangerous, don't scream Ichika, don't scream...okay, calm down and think for a second...

Let's recall what happened, this is the day where I, Orimura Ichika, should fight a Representative Candidate from England, Ceci—erg, what was her name again?

"_Cecilia Alcott, desu-wa, ho-ho-ho~_"

…oh! Right, Cecilia Alcott, speaking of which, it's easier to remember the names of people who clearly wanted to distinguish themselves from the crowd.

Oh, last night I and Madoka reviewed again about the strategy, both of us fell asleep in the middle of it…

My face still struck in the very same indecent spot inside her purple-colored massive-sized sweater (which she own since elementary, kind of like security blanket); at least we're not tangled anymore, I could easily release myself from the mess.

"Madoka"

"Hmm~"

"Get up"

"Five minutes more"

That laziness of her again, stop being lazy! You're supposed to be an excellent model student. For such, I carried her to the shower by her waist. Madoka was surprisingly light, or maybe it's really me who's strong…Houki did say my strength is beyond her recognition…

"—Ichika~"

"Ha?"

"Morning kiss…"

Jeez, here they are, random incomprehensible ramblings again.

"Orimura-sensei, looks like Madoka want to sleep longer than usual"

"GHA—I'm awake…uh, Ichika?"

That trick always works for both of us.

"I have no choice; I don't want to use meaningless violence on my imouto"

Ashamed, she quickly waved her legs and reaches the floor to gain a stable footing. She often talks weird when she's half asleep, someday, Madoka…that will cause a misunderstanding.

There's nothing much we're talking about during the personal hygiene and breakfast session, maybe about what should I do, whether I lose or win.

Yeah, I don't particularly care about the outcome, though I'm more worried about reaction of the girls than my own feelings. But of course, who in the world did not want to win a physical argument? Definitely not me, I want to win this struggle and leave it at that.

Still, as I said before, the girls are much more excited than I am.

"Orimu, you have to win!" Okay, I'll try…mm, wait, scantily-clad-san, you name is…"You should win and sat on the throne" Huh? What? Which throne are you talking about?

"ALL HAIL ORIMURA!" Madoka shouted in response, wait, Madoka? Stop adding fuel to the fire! There's no throne whatsoever!

"**ALL HAIL ORIMURA!**" the rest of the girls howled in agreement, hey, I'm not a king material so to speak. Good job, imouto.

"…I don't know, cannot promise anything"

"Let's have a photo of him with the IS Outfit for the first time-"

The IS Outfit in question actually is the nickname of clothes used when you're operating an IS. As for me, being a guy; are a tank top and a knee-length Bermuda. I don't know why it's so skimpy; the teachers haven't yet explained that part, I'm sure there's a good explanation.

"-And sell it on a high price!"

Haven't you heard about royalty, by the way? Don't forget my share. Wait; don't sell your classmate like that! Kana-err, ah, I don't care anymore.

Wearing just my blazer on top of my IS Outfit, I walked toward the Arena. Houki and Madoka both waltz just behind me, side by side, the rest of the girl surprisingly quiet and calm, following us enthusiastly.

So, I am really **THE** King.

The girls in the classroom corridor looked at me with various expression, mostly telling me about their expectation. Ah, what kind of burden I carried all the time?

Most of them stepped aside hurriedly, much to my dismay. Some decided to join the crowd, even.

(This is really embarrassing…)

"Here is fine, everyone" Madoka spoke as we reached the door to maintenance room, where the IS are stored and maintained.

"Wa…but we want to see him suit up with his Personal IS"

"Yay, we want too~"

"Too many people will be a bother instead of motivator" Houki added.

Why are you following me in the first place, Houki? You didn't even cheer me…

"You're late" Chifuyu-nee said as the door to the maintenance room opens.

"Chifuyu-nee"

*THWACK*

"Call me Orimura-sensei. Remember this, or die."

Is it okay for you to say that as a teacher? Even I, a little brother, knew what a beauty you are. Maybe this is the reason she doesn't have a boyfriend, a Spartan personality.

"Hmph. If I didn't have to take care of this stupid brother, forget about dating, I could have already gotten married by this time."

What kind of guy is strong enough to even be her equal? I knew society saw us men as number two, even worse in Japan. But Chifuyu-nee is not the type that blinded by society right?

…besides Madoka, Chifuyu-nee also able to read my mind somehow. Anyway, Chifuyu-nee can read everyone's if she wanted to.

"Quit making annoying commentaries"

(Damn)

"Ano…Orimura-sensei, can I have a request?"

"Yeah, what it is?"

"Can I bring the secondary sword in the Kurogane?"

Furrowed her eyebrow in response "Why? The one in your new IS is better anyway"

"Just felt like it…"

Chifuyu-nee smirked in response, showing her mysterious side again eh?

"Do as you wish"

"Orimura-kun, welcome" Yamada-sensei greeted me in such a way that is different than her usual self, she looks mature and looks like a real teacher…

(Wait, she's one.)

"Hai"

"Your machine was finished just in time but you might have problem using it at first, its performance is really high"

Eh, really? Don't tell me it's like Kurogane, high-spec machine with poor control and balance.

The thick, slanted protective door of the IS container slides…I watched in anticipation as soon as it's showing a pair of blue feet.

I never feel so excited myself, is this the same feelings when the girls betting on me? I don't know, and not have the time to ask…

…it's bland.

…no really, the IS in question was bland. Composed mostly of basic structure that is arms, legs, and a pair of boosters. No Flashy decoration, just bland, creamy white IS, with mesh blue internal frame.

Even humble Uchigane is a lot more elaborate.

(Still, when they told me it's special, it's really special.)

"This is..."

"That's right! This is Orimura-kun's personal IS"

"白式 [–ByakuShiki-]"

White Expression? What a fitting name…

"Get moving and start mounting. We don't have much time, so format and fit all the settings during the battle from your own memory. You'll lose if you can't do it, got it?"

Being prompted, I touched the IS.

"Strange..."

I didn't get the electric shock-like feeling of touching the IS like I did during the exam, merely common knowledge and understanding. What it is, why it exists— I understood it all.

I rested my body, and the torso section armor began to tighten itself, at first it felt rather heavy.

*CLANK* *PSHHHH*

I guess that's what they call depressurization, gaseous material being released as a spacious structural system shrunk in size. Hey, I can understand it now.

As the headband-like apparatus grip my head tight, I could tell my vision became clearer, what they call it, High Definition…zoom in…Yamada-sensei's chest …wrong direction Ichika. I can see every single spectator via the launching catapult and differentiate each of them easily.

Meanwhile, I could also see the mechanics behind me. Also Houki and Madoka.

Their face shown me their worries.

Speaking of which, I'm still embarrassed about what happened this morning. Better not talking about it…

"Do you feel fine, Ichika?"

IS has something called Hyper Sensor. A System that enhanced virtually all the pilot's senses. It also enhanced the speed of our brain process, allowing us to think and react faster.

She called be by name, with a tone of indifference…to other people anyway, with subtle tone of encouragement and a ton of worries. Yes, I can also analyze people's emotion based on their voice thanks to Hyper Sensor.

"Hyper sensor is working properly" I replied.

*CLANK *SCREECH* *PSSH* *CLACK* *KA-CHACK* *PSSSSH* *BEEP-BEEP* *KA-CHING*

ByakuShiki's parts began to move around, it's like my skin slide and stretch, feel funny somewhat. Byakushiki updated its system, hardware and software, while scanning my body so it can enhance my ability and compensate my weakness.

Values and number began to flood my brains, somehow I could interpret them visually and understand what to do and what not to do.

Checking the equipment, there's a Custom CQC blade with special properties…

Special properties? What was tha-

"Ichika"

I broke myself from the weapon-analysis, turned my attention to Houki. She waved me, telling me to crouch.

She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down further, err…what are you doing? Your face is too close!

*Thud* our forehead softly crashed, not hurt at all, just shocked me that's all.

"You should win this fight!" when she told me that, her skin turned red…don't tell me you're gonna run three times faster after this.

I can feel her temperature is rising, so did her pulse rate, while our forehead touching. I can even hear her heart beat faster.

"I'll try, Houki"

This is what they call head-butt of encouragement? Ahh, she really cheer me up in the end, we're became friends again right? I'm really happy.

*CHU~*

Madoka kissed my cheek, everything happened so fast. I just realized it; she smiled brightly in my direction and gave me her thumbs.

This is one of the many factor distinguished her from Chifuyu-nee; Madoka can smile 10 times brighter than Chifuyu-nee did. People often overlooked that because Madoka do not smile often…

By the way, I feel strange that everytime I did something 'big' for the first time, she would kiss me in the cheek, like when I ride an Uchigane for the first time in the exam. Good luck charm, maybe?

Ahh, she likes to surprise people alright. Anyway, the girls **really** expect me to win? Ah, such misfortune…

"O-ho…I see you're a lot more popular than during the Junior High huh?" Chifuyu-nee approached me and smile…in such high expectation it's scary as hell itself, Chifuyu-nee, you won't kill me if I lose right? **Right?**

Even while smiling, she's scary if she wanted to.

She gave me the 1.7m Long High Frequency Katana, complete with elaborated sheath.

"Because ByakuShiki has no empty slot bus, you can only store it outside"

ByakuShiki made compensation once again, a makeshift sword hanger on my left side of waist to store the sheathed sword.

"I'm going. Ichika Orimura, ByakuShiki. TAKE OFF!"

For 2.0171 second, my thought wanders back again to what happened last monday, exactly one week ago after my training with Houki.

*GRASHAAAAAAA!*

What the hell.

Approached me who's tripping on nothing, but ended up face first on the soil, Madoka asked "Ichika, are you alright?"

"Light reduction of balance and control my ass" I cursed.

The acceleration level are insane, at least 53% higher than standard model of Uchigane if I can compare. The response also incredibly high…higher than Hyper Sensor could support, as the result, I've been dragged by the IS.

People sometimes said the power of a machine is limited by its user, they're right. An amateur like me can't handle this.

My current machine is 鉄 [-Kurogane-] (lit. Iron/ Black Steel), Prototype 2nd Generation IS.

...When they said Orimura Chifuyu used to be it's test pilot, I am right, it's not for amateur. Kurogane was constructed about 6 years ago and somewhat outdated in terms of construction and technology applied in it. Yet has incredible, nonstandard spec.

It was THE first 2nd Generation to be introduced in the world, indicated by it's shameless amount of slot bus, about 12 of them. But as Chifuyu-nee said, I was forbidden to use anything but sword. Rigth now, there's 4 identical Katana in the weapons inventory.

One year after Kurogane's launching, simplified and optimized version, 打金 [-Uchigane-] (Forged Steel) were introduced and became most produced IS in the world, and even today, most numerous IS in service. Uchigane only armed with single Katana, and has 6 slot bus.

Madoka said because most of the slot bus already stuffed with ungodly amount of limiter and stabilizer, now I know why Kurogane is so wild. Uchigane is so easy to use it's not funny.

But it's better than having no training machine in the first place, I'm more lucky than the girls who need a lot of effort to borrow one, I have a free machine for me to use for this whole week.

The reasoning is that the Corporation who made my IS, ByakuShiki, betting everything on this battle as it's first official sortie. Hence they wanted it's pilot to be at least competent and reliable. They're going so far as digging an old prototype machine from their sealed storage just for me to train with.

But even if I could show them mediocre performance, I, as the only male IS pilot as of now, still has a good promotional value. They might waved it as "It's too early too judge". Of course they're right, I'm after all just a first year.

"Can we just tone down its power?"

"I guess I'll tone it down a little, let's get back to the hangar and add some stabilizer first so-"

If everything goes too smoothly, something bad will strike me if I'm not ready. Indeed, right now I' underestimating 15% reduction of balance, and ended up with a bump.

Chifuyu-nee, what are you planning this time?

Well, then, if hyper sensor can't do…

"Ichika, what are you-"

I close my eyes, putting all my concentration to every sense except for visual. I kicked the boost and began to skim over the field…

I CAN SEE IT, not in the way human normally see, but still…the feel is almost surreal that I can 'see' everything not by my eyes.

I could feel the shockwave came from my mechanical feet reflected upward by the ground, 10 cm, 5 cm, 2 cm, 4 cm, 5 cm…

Okay, I achieved stability and…SHIT!

My booster roared as soon as I realize that I'm reached the wall surrounding the training field, and I flew upward…lost my balance, and slammed to the ground, everything went blank.

When I open my eyes, I was in my room; Madoka was reading a book and humming a theme tune I don't know…sitting in a chair besides my bed.

I felt a cold sensation, I see, she's using cold compress to treat my bruised face.

"Have you awakened yet?"

"No" I told her "I'm too pathetic to get up now"

"Don't be a lazy bum, O-ni-chan~!" Madoka chuckled playfully "It's not physical injury or fatigue, its mental shock you received during the crash that made you unconscious. Your body is way more resilient than that"

Seems like the case, I can't feel any part of my body was hurt.

"How long I was out?"

"Like, 30 minutes?"

"Which mean I wasted my first day of IS training, even for me, that's VERY stupid—"

"Let's go for a dinner"

(Damn it)

I grabbed her hand firmly, what I was thinking at the time, I don't know…but then I asked.

"Do you think I can win?"

"I don't know, it's really up to you, do you believe you can win?"

"Everyone expected me to"

"Screw everyone else, it's not their business" she assured me, gently placed her other hands on mine.

Her eyes no longer give me her aura of laziness, but instead telling me it's really my choice.

" …I want to win this match"

Not only for Chifuyu-nee, not only for Madoka, neither only for Houki…I want to fight and prove myself, deserving my name and role as one and the only one Orimura Ichika.

"That's my brother"

I know I can trust Madoka, Houki, and Chifuyu nee. Kurogane is a sword she passed to me in order to train myself until I get a grip of how handle it, and receive my own sword.

By the fifth day, Houki is being lenient on me and cut half an hour, lucky, I also began to conquer Kurogane's excessive mobility. Maybe because Madoka toned it down a little, the surplus power of the frame then relegated to the High-Frequency sword, made them more destructive.

When you're able to use Kurogane, is incredible. No, it's a monster. For some reason, I fought a second year in a mock battle and win. Although even I knew it was simply because of my machine, as I pressed her into close combat, where my mech has more advantage. The small victory still boosted my confidence greatly…

Long time ago Madoka decided to gave me training incentive: how to deflect a bullet with my sword. Thankfully, she's just using overpowered paintball gun, can throw it's payload at approximately 120 meter per second.

For normal human eyes, that speed is still excessive, as for me, it's took effort, but it's easy to see them and smash them midair.

Rifle bullets reach approximately 700-1200 mps, if I can use my IS properly, deflecting bullet would be easy.

But...today, how could I use that skill?

"I gave you a credit for not running away, hum" she looked at me with that smug expression again, both hand on her hips.

My enemy is a 3rd Generation IS from England, mainly bright blue with golden touch, it really suits her.

Its wings are composed of advanced weapon [Blue Tears], giving the IS its namesake. Suiting her (corrupt) noble-like demeanor, the IS gave of an aura of knighthood.

Her secondary weapon (though I believe has power output much higher than those BTs) is a single, 7 foot long large caliber energy rifle called Starlight . Well, with physic-broker mechanism like anti-inertia system at work, wielding a massive weapon is not really new.

No, not compensating for anything, honest.

For such beauty to be created and became my opponent, god must be crazy.

Speaking of color, Madoka told me that Kurogane doesn't suit me at all. Perhaps she's right, navy blue and white is better for me. Even if ByakuShiki looks plain, it does blend with my styling.

**(A/N: this is my first time putting a view of Cecilia's mind, if I made her out of character please remind me)**

**~CECILIA POV~**

Within this battle, I'll prove to everyone that he doesn't deserve that kind of attention.

He doesn't deserve it, and neither does her sister.

...or so I think.

It was started last week's monday, the very first day of the school, just when I was talking with some company from England about the ridiculousness of Orimura's presence here, in academy.

He was there, clad in a black suit, which does not match his goofiness at all...what was he? a kid? How exactly he's able to TRIP in a field that smooth?

...did he glide toward the field boundaries…and wall? Oh, he's staggered…and then diving right into the surface.

How foolish, he's a first-rate comedian alright. Can't bear to see it from here, must see his foolhardiness up close.

Oh, looks like he lost his consciousness. Surrounded by girls, must be lucky to be you.

"**MOVE AWAY!**"

…is that the Shinonono-san went berserk? Oh, Shinonono-san carried him and barking at the girls…err…more like dragging him by his foot? Not that I care…

"Ma-madoka-sama is angry"

"Hya, she's cool"

"Scold me, Madoka-sama~!"

"**BOLT UP!**"

"KYAAA~!"

Even though they ran away, I don't think they're afraid at all.

From what angles did they saw her? All I see is a strange girl with her fuse short-circuited. But I can sympathize with her somehow…

"O-ho-ho-ho...Looks like there's simply no hope for your brother, Orimura-san"

"..."

Ah, don't be angry at me. I just told you the truth, ne?

She skillfully slid under the IS and then activate it, hey, look at the person when they're talking!

...By the way, I never thought human bodies are that flexible, spines don't bend that way normally. It's...scary.

"Ah, if your brother lost, what will you do?"

"It has nothing to do with you" she began to type furiously in the virtual keyboard, looking indifferent at me...how rude.

"Even you have lost your hope eh? Even if you adjust it, it won't do any good. Against me, Cecilia Alcott. With my Blue Tears, I'm unstoppable. He's really pathetic huh"

She stopped typing, apparently thinking. Hoh, I hit a good spot huh? Should I apologize? Nah, there's no need-

"...ah, sorry, can you repeat it?"

*SNAP* my blood pressure increased by at least 30 mmHg when she said that.

"WHAT?"

"By the way, are you satisfied?" She continued to type, though not as fast as before.

"Excuse me?" What did she mean?

"Fighting against a weak opponent like him, with 100% chance of winning. If I'm you, I'm not even bothered to taunt him or his supporter. I'm just spending my time for anything more important, or just relax and being lazy like always"

...come to think of it, she's right.

I feel too excited about this hopeless fight, ne? What use taunting a weak opponent like him...?

"..."

A weak opponent that **obliterated** senpai from class 2-2 five days later.

...why? How? Even though she's not exactly **the** best, she's still better than him in so many thing, technique and experience wise. Maybe he got a better machine, maybe…yes, it's must be that machine. It was Madoka-san's doing…

But…

The senpai is using a [**-Raphael Revive-**], much better than standard Uchigane. Did that black machine really that good? I don't care anymore…

I see him laughing, his sister smiling, and even Shininono-san...even that Shinonono-san is visibly happy and relaxed.

And rather than crying in shame or despise him, his opponent congratulated him cheerfully.

"It's an honor to fight you, Orimura-kun"

"Nah, it's really just a fluke, and my sister tuned the machine excellently for my style" he bowed respectfully "Thank you very much; this is a priceless experience, senpai! This is my first fight too!"

"R-realy? As expected from Madoka-san, really skillful. Orimura-kun, I'm glad to be defeated in your debut battle… be sure to give your best shot next Moday, okay?"

HOW? WHY? How can you smile if you lose against **him**? Whose being a pathetic male is a disdain for the reputation of his family?

He doesn't even look at me with little respect, but how is he able to bow at her so easily?

I want to hear your reason to fight so furiously.

I want to know, how far you could go...with that stupid smile pictured on your face...

I want to know...this painful feeling residing within my heart when I think of you.

I demand you to give me the answer, **Orimura Ichika!**

"..."**  
><strong>

Opened my eyes, I realized, this was the time for us to fight for real, in this 3rd arena of IS Academy.

Today, **second Monday of the school's year**, is the very day to decide everything, to solve the problem plaguing two of us.

To prove who is better, who deserved the position of Class Representative?

Everyone cheered us to give us our best...and you, Orimura Ichika, strike me with all your might. That way..**.I could find a satisfying answer! Show me the truth**...with this first shot, are you gonna down or not?

*PSHA!*

He is not ready, and I managed to strike his shoulder. No, not a direct hit, sadly. He tumbles around to the surface, but regained his balance rather quickly. It's seems like I did some damage to his mental state...or maybe it's just his arm.

I heard this rumour about his personal IS being the latest generation prototype developed by Japan, moreso than my Blue Tears. Maybe they're hurried it's construction and as the result, it's imperfect. Or maybe it's really just a rumour...

Hurry up and dance, Orimura Ichika.

**~ICHIKA POV~**

SHOOT, the response is too late. Or maybe, too fast...ahh, I'm confused! Besides, seems like the parts had yet to fit me proper.

Thankfully, it wasn't slow enough not to let my arm torn apart by sheer force of the resulting sonic boom, and even with anti-vertigo system that stabilize my body during extreme condition and prevent me from fell unconscious, the pain is incredible.

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!"

Dance? Don't you joke with me; is this mean she did not take me seriously? Considering her early treatment, safe to say she didn't.

Battle between IS mostly decided by their shield points, if mine dropped to zero, then I lose. Meanwhile, some attacks are strong enough to deliver a knock effect, damage the parts located behind the invisible shield. On aside note, IS with crippled parts are harmful to be used.

Most IS has 800 point, for some reason, ByakuShiki has 600. Now, it's only 521, plus 42% shoulder damage. By the way, would the damage affect my mobility or protection?

Oh, there's a 0.3s delay between each pull of the trigger and high energy particle leaving the barrel, there's about 0.2 s moment where one can detect high energy emissions from the barrel.

...hmm, I think I have an idea, but first...should conquer Byakushiki's movement.

...when she said I should dance, she's right. Pillars of right often strike a place just one or two feet from where my limbs located before, and it was scary, so to speak.

So far, so good however. I think I can manage...

But...

Why didn't she use those? Those weapons called Blue Tears...

**~CECILIA POV~**

What are you doing Orimura Ichika? This is embarrassing; you don't even deserve the might of Blue Tears!

"Using a close ranged weapon to challenge me in a long-ranged type suit...what a joke!"

You heard me right, Orimura Ichika? What are you, stupid? Kneel before me! Dance with the wind, bring forth by me, Cecilia Alcott.

It's been 17 minutes already, been like forever, as our time flows differently than ordinary people's.

"—17 minutes. You've really hung in there. I'll give you credit for that."

And I'm honest, Orimura Ichika. Still, you haven't even closed your distance to me. With that sword, what could you do?

I'm growing impatient!

I launched two of the BT unit, graceful yet at the same time fierce; they began to deliver the extension of my suffering to him in form of high energy beam.

Still, I was unable to scare him, what are you hiding from me?

Even if he looks overwhelmed, the damage I can deliver to him is rather minimal.

I'm confused.

Is he weak or strong?

And now he began to synch his movement with the two BTs plus my rifle, I can't even touch him as he skim around me.

His gaze...

His gaze strike into me...

(What is this feeling? Why I'm panicking like this?)

And then...

And then he kicked the ground, soaring through my attacks and prepared to strike.

NO! I WON'T LOSE!

My skirt folded aside then forward, showing its true form. Dual 4-inch "Meteor" Anti-IS Guided Missile Launchers.

*WHOOOSH!* *WHOOOSH!*

Shocked by my surprise retaliation, he retreated as fast as he could. Alas, no IS can escape this missile, at least technically.

It's too futile, Orimura Ichika. He engulfed in a huge explosion, and what result is a thick cloud of smoke, slowly dissipates.

Without I realize it, I release four BTs and deliver rain of high energy particle on him as soon as I saw his silhouette.

Is this the end already?

My eyes widened, and the loud spectates died in an instant.

Those swords, held by each hand, are burning brightly, their sharp edges still emitting thin vapor of coolant.

My attacks only managed to graze out 80 shield points from him, and his armor is untouched.

His appearance also changed considerably, his booster became much larger and streamlined, and the armor is more detailed, it's really medieval style.

Instead of dull, creamy white. His armor is now shining brightly, reflecting the sunshine. Silvery white, like snow…

Orimura Ichika has deflected BTs' attacks with a pair of blades, and at the same time…

He was reborn, no, he's evolving.

Beautiful…

"ORIMURA-KUN! FIGHT!"

"ORIMURA-KUN!"

"**LONG LIVE EMPEROR ORIMU!**" Some girls in the silent crowd shouted, breaking the eerie silence.

The girls around them began to cheer with the phrases like:

"ORIMURA-KUN! ASCEND TO THE THRONE!"

"ORIMURA-KUN! LEAD US TO VICTORY!"

"ALL HAIL ORIMURA-KUN!"

"**ALL HAIL ORIMURA! ALL HAIL ORIMURA!**"

Such synchronicity it's scary, meanwhile, the rest of spectators became wild one again. This is embarrassing, nobody cheered me...

It's your fault, Orimura Ichika!

"This is my resolve" he said; full of confidence, pointing the Sabre-like weapon on his right hand at me arrogantly "Time to fight seriously"

This cannot be...

"Don-Don't tell me...that's the First Shift? This means, this means that you were fighting with the initial settings right from the beginning!"

**~ICHIKA POV~**

Phew, that was close. That act was purely by reflex. It was the same as that time, that fight with a Senpai...

Merely fluke. Maybe I talk a little too big, but she seems shocked by my daring action. Good, what they said about this again? Psychological warfare.

Still, I do feel that ByakuShiki began to respond positively.

The change was not in appearance only, the performance is vastly different. Right now, ByakuShiki truly became my partner.

I have 274 shield points...two functional blades, one with special properties I haven't know yet.

I store Kurogane's blade on its sheath, meanwhile...blades with special properties Activate.

The edge of the blades slid backward, leaving a gap between. From an opening there, particle beam is emitted in such intensity it almost made me blind.

**Yukihira Nigata Activated.**

—Yukihira. That's the name of the weapon that Chifuyu-nee once used. At that time, the sword-shaped weapon that she used was called Yukihira.

...Ahh, this is so touching.

"I really have the best sister in the world..."

No matter how or when, my sisters always had been there for me...Thank you, Chifuyu-nee, Madoka.

"I'll be the one to protect my family."

"...Ah? What're you saying—"

"Anyway, first of all, I'll defend Chifuyu-nee's name!"

My idiocy always had been a stain to the name of Orimura family, at least for now; I want to make clear that Orimura is not to be taken lightly just because one of them is an idiot.

...hmm, that Idiot is probably me.

"More like I'll be mocked."

"What are you rambling about...ahh geez, you're too irritating!"

And then, a massive barrage of missile and beam surrounded me from all sides, normally there's no way I can survive.

But ByakuShiki react well for my taste, the movement is so smooth, my visual is enhanced even more. I can even see the BITs moves with a blur due to their excessive velocity...yet I can still see them, evading and deflecting their attacks.

Perhaps something good would come from this fight.

Perhaps I'll be able to win this fight.

Perhaps this surge of hope is not false...

Perhaps...

**~MADOKA POV~**

"Awesome!" I clenched my hands and blurted, deflecting paint balls is easy, deflecting beams? INCREDIBLE!

"But...how..." Houki's mouth is left agape "Beam? Deflected? More than that, since when he learn to use a pair of sword?"

"Timing" Chifuyu-nee began to spoke "There's 0.2 second of delay between the first detectable emission where the weapon gathering particle and when the beam fired, and in this case, the beam is more accurate than solid ordnance, so the degree of deviation is low."

"If one took the barrel positioning into account, incredible reflex boosted further by hyper sensor, plus a little luck, it's not really impossible to achieve. Also, his machine saved him, evolved just in time of need...that idiot is really lucky. And no, what he did is not even a proper form of Nitouryuu"

"I see…" Houki seems like disappointed.

Lucky huh? Ichika-nii is really a lucky bastard. Not to mention suicidal, but still, he's really cool, he's my Oniichan.

By the way, Nitouryuu means 'Dual wielding'.

"Right now, Alcott has yet to learn that trick" Chifuyu-nee snorted "She's got the short end of the stick"

"Ah, that one...I see" Yamada-sensei smirked and clapped her hands.

Trick? What trick?

"Chifuyu-nee"

*WHAP*

"-Orimura-sensei, could it be that...you used Kurogane to...train his reflex?"

Chifuyu-nee just replied with a smirk "One week worth of training, it's useless. Still, that Idiot is really happy"

Huh?

"Wh? How do you know?"

"He has been clenching his left hand all this time, right? That's a habit he's had since he was young. When this happens, he'll start to make very simple mistakes.

"Wha...to be aware of that, you two sure are siblings!"

When Yamada-sensei said that, weird pink color began to crept onto Chifuyu-nee's expression.

"Ye-Yeah, how should I say it...even if he's like that, he's still my brother..."

"Ah—are you embarrassed? Are you embarrassed?"

"What I hate the most is to be making fun of"

Chifuyu-nee putting Yamada-sensei into a headlock, even though the latter only two or three years younger top, it's looked like Chifuyu-nee punishing one of her pupil instead.

"IYAA! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Come to think of it, that reaction is really excessive. Is this becauseit's related to Ichika-nii?

"..."

No way, there's simply no way. I can't accept it...not Chifuyu-nee…

**~CECILIA POV~**

WHY JUST NOW THAT YOU REVEALED YOUR TRUE FACE, IS THIS YOUR ANSWER?

I futilely fired at him with my rifle while Blue Tears screaming as I kicked the thruster as hard as I can. Still the white IS has better output, It's hopeless.

Even though I gracefully evaded most of his attacks, I think…it's still hopeless...

Too hopeless.

Swiftly rolling around in the sky, he managed to slice my BTs one by one with his new weapon. There's no resistance whatsoever, my BTs shouldn't be that fragile…how?

Is it because of his weapon? Is it because his Machine? His swordsmanship?

...no...

I think...I find the answer, just need to think and digest it a little more...

I hate it but...this is my last ditch.

A simple CQC blade...a barbaric weapon unsuitable for me.

He strikes me with all his might, but I manage to hold him for well over a dozen seconds before my blade started to melt, overheating.

But he realized something and thrusted his other sword at me, prompting me to swipe it instinctively, letting the energy one loosely aimed at my body.

And that my last BT fired on his back at the same time his blade breaking through my shield and activated my absolute barrier.

I...

The buzzer signaled the end of the 24 minute long match.

"Ending the match. Winner—Cecilia Alcott"

"EH?" How? Why?

**~MADOKA POV~**

"0.00124 sec" Yamada sensei told him.

"Huh?" Ichika-nii's face is fumbled "No wait, I don't understand"

"You lost by that little margin. Idiot..."

"Because Yukihira is sapping my shield empty?" he asked frankly.

"You realized it a little too late. It's because you didn't consider the special characteristics of the weapon before you used it. Now you have experienced it for yourself already, right? From tomorrow onwards, start working hard. Activate the IS when you have time, got it?"

"Yes"

So that's why he unleashed Kurogane's sword right before the countdown, still, Ichika-nii is too excited that he's using the same weapon as Chifuyu-nee did.

...Idiot.

By the way, the gauntlet looks really cool, wait, is that permanent? By the way, the gauntlet is ByakuShiki.

"Well, the IS is in standby mode now, but if Orimura-kun calls it, it'll deploy right away. However, there're rules to this, so please study it closely. Here, this is it."

Handed the IS Guidebook to him, Yamada sensei is smiling brightly. Truthfully, except Chifuyu-nee, everybody is high on sugar due to his outstanding performance.

Even though he's lost due to a small mistake, there's still many room for improvement. Everyone knew that.

No, I'm not going to help you. Don't look at me pleadingly...ahh...

Okay I'll help geez, can't just refuse you.

"Ichika"

"Wat?"

Houki looked at him with such intensity it's not funny, no, despite what he expect, she's not angry. In fact, more like disappointment, mixed with slight happiness and relief.

She raised a shinai, my Brother close his eyes in anticipation.

*POK!*

It's neither soft nor hard strike on his shoulder; my brother don't even winced, just jolted in slight pain.

"Idiot, why don't you try to evade that?" She actually surprised and seems pissed at his reaction, she really dislike weak people didn't she?

"...Because I broke the trust you gave me"

Silence, Houki's face mellowed again.

"...You could have win"

"I know..."

"Are you unhappy about losing?"

"...Well, of course I am."

"...Starting tomorrow, no Kendo training" She began to twiddle her fingers, pouting.

"I think...wait a minute"

Silence.

"HuuH?" Both I and Ichika-nii responded in a creepily synchronized tone.

"...I mean, we'll use an IS during our Training. I'll teach you how to properly wield a pair of sword…" Houki's face flushed.

She seems to be extremely happy as she again is playing with her hair, continuing to flick her long ponytail apart with her fingers "Two birds with a stone"

"A...well…ah! Of course, right Madoka?"

"A-ah...of course, why not?"

How convenient...Kurogane is not even my personal IS, soon the school will retrieve it, soon.

If it's for Ichika-nii's sake, then it's fine. Its fine...but why my heart cannot accept it?

"Fuuh…let's just back already, shall we?"

"O-okay" Houki awkwardly followed and walk aside him; she's surprisingly docile today…

"If you want to go to bathroom, don't hold it, Houki"

*THWACK!* "That's" *SMACK!* "VERY" *POW!* "**RUDE!**" *BLAM*

"AAH! FORGIVE ME!"

"**YOU DARE TO RUN AWAY?**"

"NO!" he picked a dead branch and began to parry her attacks. No, she's still as merciless, and he's still an idiot. People could change quickly, but never completely.

(**A/N: oh yes, the usual, just read the Light novel for Cecilia's monologue, cause when I'm trying to rewrite it, the result is horrific**. **By the way, it's important**. **ALL HAIL TRANSLATOR! ALL HAIL BAKATSUKI!**).

*PA!* *PA!*

Strings pulled and the crackers were popped, showering my brother with colorful paper pieces. This is supposedly a small dinner party to celebrate whoever became Class Representative.

"Then, the class representative of 1-1 will be Orimura Ichika-kun. Ah, it sure is nice to have a '1' for everything!"

Yamada-sensei said delighted, and the girls showed a strong reaction to this. Ah, of course I'm happy that Ichika-nii being ascended to his well-deserved throne, but how?

"I have a question…" he muttered grimly, he really doesn't want this position huh?

"Hai-hai, what it is, Orimura-kun~?" Yamada-sensei smirked

"I definitely lost the match yesterday, so why did I still become the class representative?"

"That's because—"

"That's because I gave up on it!"

Pardon? You gave up on it?

Cecilia forcefully stood up and quickly put her hands on her hips. She's giving that ojou-sama vibe again. She doesn't seem as angry as yesterday. She seems to be feeling rather happy however—why

"Hm, Even though you lost, that was to be expected, since your opponent was this Cecilia Alcott, so it couldn't be helped that you lost!"

Obvious, Ichika-nii look dejected on that statement. She really can't stop being arrogant huh?

"Besides, I have reflected on my actions for being unable to control myself. So..."

Really? I don't think so, besides, you don't look sorry at all.

"I decided to hand over the class representative position to 'Ichika-san'. For IS piloting, having practical fights is the best way to improve. So, if you become the class representative, you will have lots of battles."

True, true. Ichika-nii has a lot of things he should study.

"Ooh, Cecilia's really professional!"

"That's right. There's already a one and only guy down here, so, as classmates, we have to support him—"

"We can gain valuable experience and sell information to other classes. Orimura-kun's presence here can kill two birds with one stone!"

Ah, my, Ichika-nii...you're a lot more popular than you know, still...this is too painful, you're cool, but at the same time, you're an idiot!

"Also, if this outstanding, graceful, elegant and perfect person that I am, were to teach you how to pilot an IS, you would definitely imp—"

*BLAM*

"Sorry, but Ichika already has an instructor. He already asked me directly!"

Here comes Houki into the rescue, thank you, Houki, thank you!

"Oh my, IS grade C Shinonono-san? Is there anything you want to talk to this grade A me about?"

"This..., this has nothing to do with level! I was requested. I-Ichika begged me earnestly for this!"

This time, Houki, I fully support you, by the way…I'm an A-ranker as well, but Chifuyu-nee said it's useless "Rank has nothing to do with performance, besides, Ichika already have me as his long range combat instructor, and it's redundant to have two of them"

"Ha~?" Cecilia looked me and sneer with such ridiculing tone "You?"

*POK!* rubber pellets hits her earrings and she gasped "KYAH—! YOU—!"

"Yes, Problem?" I raised my eyebrow, storing the smallest and weakest airsoft gun in my blazer's pocket. You just can't beat me in fast draw, you just can't.

"It's a duel"

"Bring it on!"

"YAAAY~CECILIA VS MADOKA!"

*BLAM!*

Ichika-nii slammed the table; everyone became quiet and paid attention at him "My first order as class representative, **no duel until I or teacher told you so**. For now, let's just party hard and call it a day"

"YAAAYYY~! LONG LIVE EMPEROR ORIMU" Scantily-clad-san (my brother's nickname for her) raised her hands which is covered by her long sleeve…does anybody ever scold her?

"All-Hail O-ri-mu-ra~! All-Hail O-ri-mu-ra~!" The girls began to sing in broken English, hey; our family has a theme tune now! Not too bad, Onii-chan. Wa! Even Cecilia! You're really our king! WHA—

Niichan, you can't carry me easily like that! Besides… your hands are touching my—

"All hail Orimura! Ha-ha-ha" He laughed, lifting me like a trophy, now he hailed me literally—?

Chifuyu-nee looked at us from afar, raising a can of beer and mutters something, if I translated it correctly; she said "Long live Orimura family". Even she enjoyed this party huh?

* * *

><p>Chifuyu and Maya referred the trick "Flexible", and ability to bend the beam fired, similar to 'beam smart gun' in Gundam UC era.<p>

Yes, Cecilia has a blade, but she never uses it at all, pity. And yes, despite what you readers expect, Madoka is more of a long range type, just look at her Canon IS. And yes, my Madoka is really lazy, only works hard if it would benefit her (or Ichika-nichan). Think Shikamaru from Naruto.

"**ALL HAIL X!**" is a joke from Code Geass; now, if only Wakamoto-dono is 40 years younger…our Ichika might be 10 times more badass being voiced by his majesty, because his current self is **too** **awesome** to voice Ichika, Byakushiki would instantly reached third Shift and Ichika will instantly all get every single IS pilot in the world as his harem.

Yeah, since this chapter, Emperor Orimu(ra-kun) is an official nickname, LOL. Hey, If IS can use bloody amount of mecha references, I'm going to do the same with fanfic. Three guesses what fanfic I referenced.

Next chapter, time for a sudden change of plot™! (It's a lie, maybe)


	5. Chapter 5

DAMN COMPUTER! UNABLE TO ATTACH FILE IN NEW FUCKING YAHOO! THE HELL WITH VISUAL ENJOYMENT! I WANT OLD, FAST ACTING YAHOO BACK! DAMN IT!

Due to School business, this chapter and the next will be rather….emotional… thanks to awesome job of my new **co-writer** **Blitz1/2 **(who also beta-ed this fic).

Anyway, there's nothing much I'll say in here. **Read and Review**, as always!

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 05: Calm before Storm<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, I had a dream….a dream about my childhood life, and surprisingly, I can remember them very clearly, no imagination to twist it up.<p>

"Madoka, cheer up" Her expression was frozen in a frown

"I was born with this face"

"Ma…don't emulate Houki, girls are more pretty when they smile" I reached up and tried to curve her lips, but I was unsuccessful.

I was that bold when I was a child? Uh…that's embarrassing.

"Houki?"

"Yeah, you remember that girl"

By the way, I was still five. I and Madoka sometimes undistinguishable at that age…now that we're 15, we're do not resembles each other much except for hair and a little of our facial structures.

"…Ichika-nii"

"Yah?"

"Teach me Kendo too"

This is the first time Madoka asked me something with begging expression, I don't think she EVER did it, as far as I can remember anyway.

"Why?"

"…because Ichika-nii spending too much time in Shinonono-baasan' places"

Yes, she also quite possessive when we're still young.

Both Houki and Madoka are quiet; putting them in the same spot will cause an eerie silence that is very uncomfortable. We did it once when I was 8, by making they play the devil in 'Hide and seek' game, and they did not talk whatsoever if I can remember, as I was hiding on top of a tree at the time.

As the result, they are not QUITE friendly, not that they hate each other or something. They just…my words can't do justice about their strange situation.

"…I'm not having too many friends, Houki was one of them. But you have a lot of friends… Madoka"

By the way, when I was little, I never got along with the other children. I was also somewhat hot blooded and fierce, if they bullied Houki or Madoka, I'm always retaliating in their defense, and very often reprimanded by teacher for doing so. But, I always believed I was obligated to protect them because I was a boy…

Come to think of it, Houki was often picked on when she was younger. If Houki was here to witness her child self, I would think she would be revolted at her weakness.

"Shinonono? Hairband? Ha-ha, it doesn't suit you at all!" The older kids inched closer with a sneer.

"…not your problem, go away" It was a weak response, one that lacked self confidence.

"Ha? Look at that, she's a tomboy…don't look cute at all"

"How silly, thinking that change of hair will make you pretty" One of the boys reached out and grabbed the hairband, causing the girl to yelp out in pain.

"You're ugly! Look at the mirror, Shinonono!" The girl was thrown to the ground, several strands of hair was pulled out, tears poured out from her eyes, her eyes are begging for help and why she has to face this injustice. Without mercy, the boys were laughing at her…

My patience just ran out once I saw her crying visage, I shouted out to Houki's tormenters, "Apologize to Shinonono, or I'll send you to Hospital" My fists clenched in fury, despite that I was smaller, my physical strength was nothing to be scoffed out, even by boys older than me by one year.

In the end, I saved Houki while I suffered several bruises. Chifuyu scolded me afterwards, but what I could I have done instead? Houki was crying.

Madoka was also a victim during our childhood.

Madoka was often isolated in her childhood; she was smart academically and was pretty much gifted in everything, which meant that she was also gaining negative attention from her fellow classmates.

One day when she was waiting outside for me, I went back to the class to get my homework because I was forgetful when I was younger, she was approached by 2 boys and 2 girls, all 4 of which was in her class. The lead kid pointed at my sister, "We don't like you, Madoka"

"…" A blank stare back at them.

"Are you messing with us?" The tallest kid lunged at Madoka

*KTUNK* they threw her an empty can; she did not react even as she dived headfirst into the can.

"Go away, you're sick, you're never talk"

*SPLAT* they threw her a handful of mud, she still didn't react as the brown smudges splatted on her face and clothes.

"You have no parents! How sad isn't it?"

Now, they went too far…I heard everything *ORIMURA BITCHLECTURING*

"Hey, shut up! Madoka don't care about spoiled brats like you, ungrateful witches!"

*Throwing any disgusting object in sight*

Unfortunately, I was caught by the teacher and I knew I was in trouble.

Madoka ran to me. I reached out and pet her head, "Don't worry Madoka, nobody would hurt you ever again." The smile she gave me was beautiful; it was a smile I vowed to protect. At least, I knew that I didn't regret my previous actions as I knew that Chifuyu would hear about this.

Come to think of it, the very reason Chifuyu-nee pressed me into kendo is because she said Martial arts help me control my emotions, seems like it work.

Madoka however, despite being quiet, is liked by both boys and girls alike (mostly anyway, as noted above); they say that Madoka is quite 'mature' and 'cool'. If only they knew her inner spoiled side…

As we starting to grow up, I found that it was increasingly difficult to keep Madoka all to myself, she really deserves to have more friends. I was becoming a burden to her.

"I don't care about them, I want Ichika-nii"

I gave up to her stubbornness, "Really, then…for one hour of each day, I promise I'll spend one hour teaching you whatever I got in my Kendo class"

"Promise"

She pointed her pinky and smiling brightly, ahh, how innocent.

Since that day, we indeed spend one hour, with me teaching her whatever I learned at Kendo class in Shinonono's shrine.

Because they don't interact a lot, Houki and Madoka did not know each other that much, it's feels like I'm a bridge that connect those two, actually.

When we're 9 years old, Houki moved away as the Government secretly announced a protection program for her family. Madoka also left me, because our old elementary school recommended her to move into a prestigious boarding school.

Anyway, Gender separated school became even more common as society changed, and now, only all-girls school got the title of Prestigious or something equivalent, mixed gender school tend to be average private-owned institute, while the government-supported all-boys school are full of stressed out delinquents and pitiful in terms of condition, most of the time.

Madoka at the time is rather confused, and Chifuyu-nee just ask her that it's her choice, but I encouraged her to do so (hoping for her good future). Chifuyu has a relation inside the school, apparently the very caretaker of the dorm.

Madoka left home about few months after Houki, exactly when two of us became fifth grade.

And then…I meet her, a girl who's even more furious and hard to handle compared to even Houki, like tempest, but that's another story…

Anyway, Madoka also returned during each vacation. This means every time we meet each other, both of us have changed.

For example, Madoka has taken a liking for airsoft guns when she turned 10; sometimes we use them to train my reflex.

In those vacations, something crazy often happens.

For example, when we're both just finished our final exam in elementary (and in my case, already accepted in a local junior high) we're kidnapped by 'Mysterious people'.

"Onii-chan, I…I'm scared…uuu~"

That was actually the first time I saw Madoka whimper and cry, while embracing me, or maybe the only time?

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." To be honest, it was an empty promise, there was no guarantee that we were really "alright"

Well, it seemed like our prayers were answered, a light from heaven showered us in its warmth, could it be? It was her!

Chifuyu-nee came to rescue us, with her IS! Who I noted remarkably similar to Kurogane somewhat, now I remember.

"Are you fine, Ichika, Madoka?"

"Chifuyu-nee...uwaaaaa~"

Because Chifuyu-nee broke several rules regarding the usage of IS (on top of that, she's flying from Italy just to rescue us), her final match in Mondo Grosso 2 was annulled thus her opponent became Champion by default.

Chifuyu-nee retired from active service, and left for grand total of a year after that, and became less and less frequent spending her time in the home after she came back.

Another less terrifying but just as absurd is when we're spending time together when we're in the second year.

I was smacked by a woman for not offering her a seat in a bus trip, and kicked when I grumble while doing it.

"WHAT A BITCH"

"HOW IMBECILE! DID YOUR PARENT'S DID NOT TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?"

"I HAVE NO PARENTS, DAMN OLD WOMAN!"

(Yes, I said it very loud, it's very out of character even for hot blooded me, and of course it became a problem)

Madoka does not accept that well and she literally dragged her out of the bus in the next bust stop, and pulling out her new guns (which is for a good reason, AUTOMATIC!) and toying with the poor women until she…ahh, what they call it, 'leaking'.

"For-forgive me"

"I'm gonna shoot you, I'm gonna shoot you AND PICK YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY BARE FINGER! BEG MY BROTHER A FORGIVENESS! YOU OLD WITCH!"

(This was the first time that Madoka really scared me, but then again, so did the woman and her action. The catch? Such random assault to men appears in random places, to random poor innocent guy, of various ages, only in Japan…no, **more frequent** in Japan, the irony. I was lucky I'm having Madoka, I might ended up jailed for harassment, which I don't really deserve)

"..."

Subtle but nice smell and something squishy rushed onto my face, wake me up from my little slumber …

This is deja vu, oh well; maybe it's just the morning accident once again.

**Except not**, it's just Madoka's Stuffed Plushie that ended up in my face because she's being wild again during her sleep and threw everything around including her pillows…

Is the bed really uncomfortable?

"Mmmmh" I threw it as hard as I can and moaned, stretching my body…I could feel my joints cracking in response, yesterday training with Houki is damn tiring.

…morning has come, and we all gathered in the field, except for Madoka, who did not present after Chifuyu called and talk with her. Maybe an errand or something on that line, I guess.

"Well then, let's start practicing some basic IS maneuvers. Orimura, Alcott, trying flying with your IS."

It's near the end of April, and this is the time when the late-blooming Sakura petals fall. Today, I'm seriously learning from the instructor from hell called Orimura Chifuyu.

"Hurry up! A properly trained pilot doesn't need more than a second to deploy the IS."

Speaking of which, why is my IS a gauntlet? They said when an IS is inactive, it'll transform into an accessory.

Although, it's cool and really-really useful as protective apparel when Houki started to reach her Bokken and beat me senseless.

Maybe because I'm a guy, thus ByakuShiki evoke old era masculinity by forming an armor (toughness) than accessory (beauty). So far, it's my belief.

"CONCENTRATE!" Chifuyu-nee smacked her shinai near my feet, broke my daydream and made me shout.

"DEPLOY BYAKUSHIKI!"

In less than 1 second indeed, my body is surrounded by lights, ByakuShiki formed around me and I can feel its armor clamped to me right away, unlike when I first use it.

*WHAM!*

"What are you doing? Are you a 5-year old brats or something?" After whopping me with her Shinai, she asked.

"Uh, that's because you startled me"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I won't repeat it, sensei!"

It's not advised to call IS (or in case of Gen-2, their weapon) verbally, verbally calling them helps to concentrate though.

In Chifuyu-nee's case, she definitely against it and forced us to use 'mind focus' method in the first place. She got a point though, she wants us and especially **I**, to develop much faster than students of the other class can, because of the upcoming Class Representative match.

Chifuyu-nee did not want her pupil to fight badly, it's a form of favoritism, not that we enjoy it…

"You two can take-off now"

Both of us taking of at the same time…but for some reason, Cecilia letting me behind.

"What are you doing? In terms of specs, Byakushiki has a higher power output!"

Which translates to higher acceleration, by the way, I just learned the way of moving the IS properly, imagining the movement…mid-air pyramid or something…

"Ichika-san, just think the form you're comfortable with"

Really? I prefer not to think of any form, speaking of which, how exactly is an IS able to fly?

"Aside from being the locations of booster, the wings are meaningless to explain IS ability to fly in completely 3D vector, right?"

"Do you want to know? This includes various theorem of Anti-Inertia system located in the wings and flow interference-"

"-of Earth magnetic field that therefore turned into additional levitation force" I finished her explanation "What I mean is, the levitation force of this kind of interaction is barely enough to function against earth level gravity"

I actually fell asleep during my study when Madoka said something along that line… even then I knew that that alone is not enough.

"Well, that's where thruster came into use alright, as you said before, the supposed anti-gravity system is not even enough to hover…fu-fu-fu"

She smiled, neither ridiculing nor courteous; it's really an honest smile, a happy one even.

She keeps pestering Madoka to let her join my daily dose of training, Madoka did not let Cecilia in for various reasons, and neither did Houki. Madoka said something the line of "Childhood friend privileges" when I asked why she allows Houki, and that Houki is close combat instructor.

Even then, once or twice a week I'm doing a mock battle with her, and unlike the first match between us, it's really hard to keep with her, sans counter her, maybe she learn something from it, me too, but they said Genius learn faster.

She's not a Cadet Representative for nothing.

But the first thing I notice that her treatment of people, to me most notably, became different. Her proud, high-and-mighty remains unchanged, she refrain herself from insulting comment, mostly that is.

"Ichika-san, if you want to, I can teach you after school. We'll be alon—"

"ICHIKA! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP FLYING UP THERE! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN!"

Ha? What are you doing Houki, snatching speaker from a teacher is bad you know? The teacher in question is Yamada-sensei, and unintentionally, my eyes focused on those…classes again.

"Let me add on a bit, right now, the sensors are still limited. The IS was originally intended for space activity, and since the IS has to grasp objects at tens of thousands of kilometers of distance, it's expected that we can see so many small things at this distance, so clearly."

Houki's clues are less easy to understand, especially her 'interpretation' of activating an IS (If my 'Translation' is correct. If not, I'm really clueless)

"Like a 'mm' feeling."

Referring to the chill feeling as IS armor began to form.

"With a 'dong' touch."

When the armor began to fit themselves in our body, causing a jolt.

"And also with a 'clang' mode."

The way our visual is enhanced when the hyper sensor is active.

Yeah, Houki is bad when it comes to express her own feelings; maybe that's why she looks really cold in our first meeting here.

And it really made me felt headache, and think those weird clues a little too seriously. This is infuriating, and I can bear to spill it at her, she'll retaliate three times harder, no, ten times harder.

Worse, Cecilia would always rebut Houki's explanation, and then both of them would start to squabble. If so, she's soft to me, yet antagonistic to Houki. Why is that?

Girls are bothersome.

"Orimura, Alcott, try doing a sudden dive and come to a complete halt. The target is 10cm above the ground."

"Roger that" Cecilia replied confidently, then looked at me and said "I'm going first, Ichika-san. Please give attention since this maneuver is dangerous"

"Alright"

Dashing toward the ground, Blue Tears' presence became much smaller since I'm currently about 200m above ground.

She stopped just before her legs are touching the ground, hovering.

My turn then.

Imagining myself as a projectile, ByakuShiki's booster roared and I'm diving straight to the ground…

And failed to stop, but hooray for my reflex, I kicked the booster hard to change orientation.

***CRASH! BRRRRRR!***

"Wha, that's too close for comfort"

*PSSSH*

Instead of making a giant crater, I'm making a shallow, spiraling trench with my hydraulic-powered feet. Now, I look stupid, no, I look even more stupid than few second ago…I should just let myself crash normally.

"What are you? Hero of justice?"

"Sorry"

"Ichika, have you forgotten what I taught you yesterday?"

"No, 'mm' feeling, 'Dong' touches, and 'Clang' mode?"

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME OR WHAT?"

"Hey, you asked!" Bingo, Houki shut herself but then again, no…

"Basically Ichika, ever since the past, you've been—"

Interrupting Houki's supersonic rattling; Cecilia popped out in front of me and obscured my view with her face.

"Ichika-san, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright" stop touching me randomly please.

"Fuh, I'm really scared, didn't you know that?"

Girls are strange, their change of emotion is borderline surreal, if you put them on canvas, there'll be a scribble that somehow has high artistic value.

"Anyway, might check your leg-"

Madoka lift Cecilia easily as she's inside Kurogane, she then gave me a giant, IS scaled spade. Oh right, my task.

"…why are you looking at me?"

"So you're going to retrieve Kurogane, huh?" Now I know why I don't see her back then.

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee told me to"

Attendance book humorously flew toward her head, but I was able to catch it easily thanks to ByakuShiki.

On a side note, Madoka prefer a tight, hot pants custom model than bikini-like lower outfit the rest of the girl had, she still retain the knee high sock though.

….strange as it may seems; her uniform is **perfectly standard**. If she not spoke something and just standing behind a crowd of students, you can mistake her for a nondescript girl, unlike Houki or Cecilia.

Then again, the CROWD tends to be loud about her presence because of her similarities to Chifuyu-nee…

…Why I am thinking about it now, I'm such a pervert brother.

**~MADOKA POV~**

That boost kick in the last few seconds, average student might not be able to do that. Not bad, Ichika-nii…

I want to say that, but then Chifuyu-nee will scold me for spoiling him.

"...How could he possibly be injured when he is equipped with the IS..."

"Ah, Shinonono-san, isn't it normal to be concerned about others? Even if he's equipped with the IS, this is common sense, right?"

"You're one to talk, you wolf in sheep clothing."

"Well, it's better than donning the clothes of a demon."

Those two are at it again, why don't you date each other instead of chasing Ichika-nii half-heartedly? You shall seriously think about your tone, Houki. And Alcott is being hypocrite…Oh; Chifuyu-nee is approaching them.

"Can't you two just keep quiet?" Chifuyu-nee pushed their face apart "Alcott, deploy BT once again"

"H-hai" she sticks her tongue out to Houki before doing it.

I wonder why Chifuyu-nee asked me to retrieve Kurogane from the storage this morning; on top of that, she said I should reduce mobility and add some Vernier motor for extra stabilization.

She did not said anything about returning them to the factory, strange, it's like Kurogane her private IS or something along that line.

"Madoka, how about it's current performance?"

Mobility: 135%, Stability: 95% check, Combat Efficiency: 86%...tch.

As anti-shift limiter has been placed inside Kurogane, the IS so-called 'growth' will be stunted, it's performance is frozen at default instead of steadily increased overtime, besides from the usual compatibility uses.

"…no problem, Orimura-sensei"

"You'll act as an Aggressor, Alcott, your task is to defeat her, Orimura will use anything to bring you down. Understood?"

"HAI!"

I'm fired up, ever since that day, Ichika-nii always interrupt our confrontation, this time, we'll solve it with IS battle for real.

I unleashed a .545 Caliber Sniper Rifle out of inventory.

"Haa? Using a rifle with a Close Combat Mech?"

"Save your words for later" I told her calmly.

I held my rifle downward in a ready position; meanwhile, she's holding her sideway, as if she's intentionally making a 'cool pose' or something, flaunting the gracefulness of her IS and its armaments…

Bad move, Cecilia-sama. Did you ever learn how to handle a real gun? Chifuyu-nee, don't tell me this is what you're aiming for.

"Begin"

As we took a distance from each other, the only thing I'll say.

"Goodbye"

***BLAAAM!*** *CRACK* ***BLAAAM!*** *BZZZT*

Eyes widened in surprise, Cecilia lost her balance and stunned as my bullet pierced her scope. By the way, the scope of an IS' sniper has a camera that's slaved to her visual directly, this it's almost like she saw a bullet going through her eyes.

The second bullet was deflected by her shield, if not, there's no longer Cecilia Alcott here, at least not her head.

"Wha-what…"

"You're already dead, Cecilia-sama" I said to her mockingly as we circled the field.

"But, WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Because that useless posture of yours, change it" Chifuyu-nee kindly informed, well, as kind as she could get anyway.

"Bu-But, but I need to maintain this for my image—HUUH?"

"Correct, it took about 0.5s for you to move the rifle to firing position and additional 0.2s for the beam to left the barrel after you press the trigger. Meanwhile, holding it downward firmly only took 0.25s and my bullets took off almost instantly, went at 1750 meter per second and reaching your position in less than 0.3s. My intention is shooting your rifle barrel though…"

And no, I'm not boasting. With a sensor as accurate as IS sniper rifle had, and considering her rifle barrel is whopping 6-inch wide, it's an easy task. Though the scope itself is even larger at 8-inch.

However, my arm's aiming and calibration speed is less than her, because melee IS had sturdier, more rigid joint construction, reducing its shooting capability for the sake of durability and strength.

If only Cecilia hold her rifle properly, she should get the first shot, since her projectile speed is close to speed of light.

"This is just the beginning"

We began to trade shots, Cecilia is a bit clumsy because she's still upset from my surprise assault, but she's still damn formidable, especially those BITs of her, fast, accurate, and thus deadly.

I took advantage of the data left in Ichika-nii's ByakuShiki as well as the footage of her previous matches, it's possible to dodge, or easier to deflect those attacks if my timings are good enough.

Still, I took a hard time to deliver a hit myself, that blue IS is damn agile, but the pilot also efficient enough and knew that her mobility is a great assets.

Not to mention, even without scope, her shots are precise enough. If my first shot did not hit it incidentally, it'll be a nightmare…

Even I, who claimed as THE only one Long Range Combat Instructor of Ichika-nii, feel inferior somewhat…

(Maybe I should give up my job? Nah, with her logic clouded by vanity, pride and attraction, and with Houki to take into consideration, it'll be a disaster if I let her took in.)

Also, Kurogane is a Hover type IS, not an Aerial type, meaning that's despite its incredible agility, the movement is rather two dimensional (with occasional jump and limited flight). A great deal of effort is needed to evade this kind of barrage.

Little by little, she's sapping my SP dry.

What a terrifying opponent…at best I just grazed her shield and reduce her SP a little with lucky glances.

Her SP is 502, mine is 501…492…

***PSHAAA!*** *BZZTTT!*

**MY EYES!** 455…

I'll lose if I'll let her having the upper hand…

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Time to change the plan, I unleashed a Shield to deflect some of her attack and charge forward, meanwhile, I also used a 61-caliber Pistol to retaliate, though it's accuracy is measly and its power is mediocre, I managed to get three direct hit from all 12 shot.

(Equalizer is scary if used right)

Cecilia seems panic when I was able to approach her, store my weapons away and unleash my HF Katana.

"I-I won't let you!"

***KLANG!***

She responded rather awkwardly and releasing her own CQC blade, [**Interceptor**] and parried my first strike. But her technique are bad, no, her close combat capability is **nonexistent**. I was able to smash her blade away by the third strike.

As I tried to hack her torso, her shield activated and I was able to drain her SP further, now her point is much lower than mine.

Knowing that myself on her BITs mercy though, I decided to retreat. I'm not as stupidly daring and confident as Ichika-nii when it comes to swordplay, neither as skilled as him.

(If I'm pitted against Houki in a sword match, I might be dead in five minutes)

I was able to cut one of the BITs, apparently their outer shell are hard, but their rocket nozzles are fragile. New information absorbed, time to prepare a counter…

"That's enough, both of you"

Hearing Chifuyu-nee on the speaker, I store my entire weapon and raised hands, signaling truce.

Cecilia doesn't look happy. Obvious…

**~ICHIKA POV~**

"Now, Alcott, can you explain why you're being overwhelmed by an 'amateur' opponent like Orimura"

Amateur? Yes, Madoka is an amateur, if a 'well-informed' and considerate one (sorry for having an Idiot brother, Madoka).

That's why I love the way she teach me, I love layman terms she used to explain me the things I cannot comprehend myself. I love the fact that she never hit me if I don't understand her explanations…wait, never mind, the last one is just a bonus, even if a nice one.

Cecilia is silent and just pout, hearing that Madoka is a rookie must give her pride a powerful jab.

"I doubt you're stupid enough not knowing it, you're at least three times more clever than my Idiot brother is"

Hey, don't bring me as an equation! Cecilia took a deep breath, successfully making herself calm, and then spill it.

"Because my stance is bad and unnecessary flashy, by the time we started, I was not ready. Meanwhile, Madoka-san has her rifle ready to be fired by the time you gave the mark, Sensei"

"Indeed, you're very clever. There's one that you might forgot, it took you too long to call your CQC blade, fix it. Do not repeat those mistakes, understood?"

"Understood, sensei"

Normally, small things like this will escape attention. But Chifuyu-nee is able to see it, and using Madoka, a by-the-book student, to smack those clues on Cecilia that **small mistakes can be fatal**.

Just like the first time I used Yukihira without paying attention to my shield energy.

Chifuyu-nee did this because she felt words alone are not enough for Cecilia to digest. Or rather, Chifuyu-nee knew it's too embarrassing for conceited Cecilia to admit that she's making mistake.

Of course, Madoka has this weakness; once her tactics was found, she's defenseless. She compensates it by using dozens of tactic at her reserves and outwitted enemy by using dynamics change between those organized patterns.

The first way to defeat her is outwitting her, the second is just charge with simple tactics but coupled with brute strength or superior skill, the last is always my choice when we're doing a spar, I'm both stronger and more skilled than her when it comes to close combat.

If only Cecilia don't make those mistakes, and stay calm because the lack of initial shock, she might figure Madoka's weakness. Madoka is 'smarter', but no one knew how clever Cecilia is except maybe Chifuyu-nee.

By the way, I already fixed the trenches while watching the fight, thanks to ByakuShiki's help. Madoka approached me and asked.

"How…was my performance?"

Her face is flushed; clearly she's embarrassed because she thought she's not good enough. Not really, with both of them crippled due to machine problem, I'm not even sure which one will win.

"As expected from my instructor, she could make even a Cadet Representative"

Her face became redder and began to twiddle her fingers, then awkwardly smiles before she left "Th-thank you, Ichika"

Ahh, her sweet side emerges again apparently.

Oh, Cecilia apparently still shocked, must distract her.

"Cecilia"

"Don't talk to me, I'm pathetic"

If you felt pathetic, why angry at me? No, that's not what I want to say…

"Nobody knew the result if Chifuyu-nee did not stop you"

Cecilia looked at me seriously, then…then her eyes softened and she's pouting again. Okay, at least she's not depressed, sad, but not depressed.

"Really?"

"I knew Madoka more than you do; she's trying as hard as she can in that battle"

Although you did as well, but truth to be told, I like people who are hard working to achieve something rather than one who get everything ready.

"Really? I-it can be helped then, I'm just that good huh?"

I don't mean you'll win at 100% probability, I mean the match is very close.

"We all still have to improve though, Chifuyu-nee is not one to talk gently, but she want to tell you that if you're slacking off, we'll soon will approach your level"

"As-as if I'll let you! Fine then, I'll put myself in lowly position to reach an even higher place! I'll join you during close combat training"

"Ah…for that matter, you should ask Houki" Oh, she looks dejected, but can't help it, Houki is my close combat instructor, so there. Oh wait, maybe this is a good chance to make their relationship slightly better.

"But you're our Emperor right, maybe you can…you know…ensure her?"

I'm not, stop using that strange title!

"I can only use my authority as Emperor—I mean Class-rep during class activity, and she's my mentor, I had to respect her decision first"

Ah, the girls' nickname rubbed at me too much, alright. When exactly I was able to handle diplomatic things, actually? Maybe I'm enjoying my task as Class-rep a little too much. I somehow succeed in getting Cecilia's approval as we left the field.

"Fine, I'll ask her myself"

That's too smooth; by the way, I have a bad feeling about this.

This today Training also surprisingly good and there's this interaction between Cecilia and Houki:

"HA~?"

"Please let me join your training group, pretty please?"

"…Your motive is questionable"

Houki, don't be so cruel. By the way, they began to mutter something I don't know, Houki seems pissed off and Cecilia is no less angry.

But then, silence. They began to whisper, wait, why I'm eavesdropping? This is bad.

"…You sure you will obey my instruction?"

"YES! YES!"

"…really?"

"…depending of relevance, actually"

"I won't said irrelevant command, Deal"

SMOOTH! HOUKI ACCEPTED CECILIA AS HER PUPIL! THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! BUT IT'S REALLY HAPPEN!

That was when I realized, this is the situation they call '**Calm before Storm**'.

That night, I'm really beaten up, mostly because sparring with some of the kendo club member. Most of them aren't that strong, actually, they're very weak (Note: maybe because I'm using Houki as standard). Still, fighting 12 of them, one by one, is damn tiring. We skipped IS training altogether today.

I was concerned about Cecilia, who absolutely has **no clue** whatsoever to fight using a sword.

But rather than physically harassing her as expected, Houki is being complete deadpan but surprisingly soft on her, although several times, she smacked Cecilia's feet because Cecilia refused to do the stance right and complain.

"MOU-Ichika-san! Houki-san is being mean at me"

"DON'T BE A SPOILED BRAT! I HIT ICHIKA THREE TIMES AS MUCH AND TEN TIMES HARDER, HE NEVER COMPLAIN!"

I did complain Houki, I did.

"Uuuu-Okay then"

"…good, keep swing it"

"…EI! …EI!…EI!"

Oh, first thing first, Houki is teaching her to use her full power efficiently when striking. It's seems that Cecilia used to (and probably still) play tennis a lot, so her grip and arms actually quite well trained despite not as strong as Madoka (or Houki, who is 'monster' level of strong).

We also did a Tameshigiri (1) along with some of Kendo club members; Tameshigiri is a sequence of cutting a roll of spiked, wet tatami to judge the advancement of our kenjutsu training. Cecilia cannot participate because:

1. Only trainee with months of experience can do (both Madoka and I qualify)

2. Of course, we're using a REAL sword. Thus this test is dangerous for a rookie, leading to above.

Houki is surprised that Madoka can do Sayuu Kesagiri (Alternating Downward Diagonal cut) at exceptional speed, though bear in mind Sayuu Kesagiri is very **basic** form of Tameshigiri, so, it's very expected.

I myself doing a Tsubame Gaeshi (Returning Swallow Cut) rather successfully, an intermediate level of Tameshigiri, much to the girls in Kendo club's excitement. It was said that Tsubame Gaeshi was the infamous Samurai Sasaki Kojirou's favorite move, and can do it in such brilliant speed that it can 'cut a bird mid-flight'.

Madoka then doing a spar with Houki, wanted to broke 4 minutes record of endurance she had with Houki, she succeed, marked at 4 minutes and 30 second.

Moreover, Houki asked me…

"Ichika, are you ambidextrous?"

She refers to the length of the sword in the minor hands, in my case, the left hands. The Nitouryuu school of Shinonono family is equal lengths, meaning it's the same sword for left and right. Of course, Houki is ambidextrous, I'm not.

Houki told me she can't teach me that unless I'm ambidextrous…anyway, in the end I choose the common form of Nitou and studying it from a book, with Houki as guide/ supervisor.

…the feel of handling two swords is really different; more technique and speed is needed to use them efficiently.

My penchant for improvisation messed things up. Houki even sarcastically joked (yes, she **can** deliver a joke if she wanted) that I'll invent a new style in twenty years instead of learning the existing, well proven one.

Yeah, everything is smooth…and when I dropped myself on the bed, I was afraid…

"Madoka"

"Oi"

"Don't you think this went too smooth?"

When I sat on the side of my bed, I can see her smooth, well toned back as she removed her IS outfit. It's not a bad sight…

WAIT…

I slapped myself and quickly curled myself on the bed silently, sorry Madoka, it's your fault.

"Ichika, I'm using the shower first"

"Go ahead"

"…Are you sure? We can use it together"

"The hell we're 15 years old already, and the bathtub is too small"

**~MADOKA POV~**

Idiot, what I am thinking, of course Ichika-nii was going to refuse.

*SPLASH* *WHRRRR*

Maybe…because we both changed so much, especially in terms of physical appearance. Maybe he already realized that I'm beginning to develop sexual characteristics of an adult female, and that his logic smacked the hell out of his natural response to this.

Anyway… even though we're always staying on contact, I met Ichika-nii rather rarely, because I went to a prestigious School in Tokyo around the same time Houki had left him.

Chifuyu-nee did not prevent me or anything when I expressed my intent of return back and enter Aoetsu instead of continuing my study in the same institute's High School.

But Ichika-nii said that I would waste my youth if I went to a cheap and mediocre Private School like him. But then, I told him if he remembers that I was forced to enter remedial class during summer.

I lied to him; the reason is not because I am **THAT** lazy.

But because I've beat the shit out of several girls, one of them is the daughter of the school's owner.

The teacher got me into a detention for two weeks, and then…

The father of the girl came to me and asked for forgiveness, because he knew I always been her daughter's friend. And to protect her reputation, he begged me that the cause of the argument itself should be disclosed.

I refused politely and said that I deserved it, no; I'm not doing it out of sense of obligation, the girls' condition, except for the titular princess in question, quite messed up.

By the way, the group of girls used to be my closest friends…but they had changed so greatly in three years it's not funny anymore.

Particularly when they started to bully and molesting an innocent, rather handsome boy from neighboring all male school, threatened to scream and put him into blame.

How sick.

It reminded me of what happened to Ichika-nii when he was in the first vacation I had, when we're going into a sort of date, and random woman harassed him.

"What are you doing? Madoka-chan?"

"ARE YOU INSANE? Hey you, please run away, let me take care of this one"

Instinctively, I went to the boy's defense and letting him escape, we went into a massive quarrel that ended up with me sending them to hospital. I said 'do not mess with Orimura'.

By the way, I won't tell the students that my friends are attempting a date-rape. It'll backfire to me. Still, those ungrateful **bitches** can't just shut up and began to tell about my penchant of wanton violence.

After my detention, many of the girls began to saw me in a new light; that Orimura Madoka, THE very model student of faculty, is a cool and manly delinquent.

I began to receive a lot of letters, **love letters** in fact. I actually shocked when one of the confessing girls began to strip herself and told me to…take her or something.

"I have no proper biological equipment, forget it" I said, then I ran and crying in disgust.

The world is so twisted, and then I realize. Enduring the massive social change, I can't stand up by myself.

But I lost all of my closest friends; I can't depend of them, who have giving themselves to the devilish society of current day Japan. I could not tell them my anguish and sorrow, not anymore.

That day I realized…I need Ichika-nii…I always need him, like years ago, it never changed.

I love him; not only as brother, but as a man I can depend on, a man who can protect me.

Because I can laugh, I can cry, I can scream all I want in front of him without doubt or fear of him leaving me or looked me in the weird way. I don't exactly care about world's view of me; all I want is to make Ichika-nii happy, and for him to make me happy.

**The very embodiment of my happiness is Ichika-nii…**

I decided to take the remedial summer class, fighting the urge to return and spent my summer vacation with him, because I want to have my grades high enough to boast for.

So I could tell him, My Twin Brother, Orimura Ichika, that my days in Junior High are awesome.

And by February this year, I asked the school for a short break so I can took an exam of a local high school in my hometown.

They somewhat reluctant to let me go, as despite my reputation had changed to the worst direction, my performance as a student is still as outstanding in their eyes.

Jokingly, I said **I want to slack off**. And that's how; 'Madoka, the King of Laziness' is born. Because some teacher who hated me, talking about it too much and exaggerate it. I'm lazy, but not to that extent!

But the winds of destiny is hard to predict, I and MY BROTHER ended up in washed into IS academy, the single, unparalleled, most prestigious All-girls Academy in Japan.

The news made most of my teachers proud, though some of them are cower in shame when I gave them the test result.

Strange as it may seems, I become some sort of advertisement mascot for that very school this year.

"Ichika, I've finished, you can use the bath-"

He's snoring, probably tired from today's sequential sparing with the Kendo club members.

When he's sleeping soundly, he looks very handsome. Likely the reason for him to be so popular here aside from him able to use an IS, strong, and being nice.

…now that he's reunited with Houki, and Cecilia-san is joining the fray.

What should I do? Even though we're sharing the same class and bedroom, we're spending less and less time together…

"Ichika…"

"Oniichan…"

The time will come when I'm kicked out of this room…before then…I want to spend as much time with him.

By then, I was sleeping beside him, enjoying the comfortable, warm feeling both my body and my heart can feel.

* * *

><p>THE POWER OF TWINCEST COMPELS YOU! Anyway, for some reason I'm very lazy to write Ling's entrance (of all harem member, she's the least favorite for me, not that I hate her or something).<p>

So I decided to write a rambling consist of Madoka's backstory (and start of her 'realization').

1. Further information, read this website, it's has a lot of other info as well

www(dot)toyamaryu(dot)org/Tameshigiri_Basics(dot)htm

**Blitz1/2**: Twincest will make the world go round! Oh wait…xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

**Last chapter's note:**

**Madoka did not really beat Cecilia, as Ichika said, they're on par during that condition, and Madoka would've lost had Cecilia ready since Kurogane's compatibility with limiter on is reduced.**

**Chifuyu warned her in the novel for unnecessary pose and her inability to summon her CQC weapon quickly. And Cecilia refused to accept her mistake until Chifuyu scold the hell out of her. Though the wording indeed make it look like character bashing…sorry for that, dear readers. STO**

**And while I said CharxLaura is official, I've never said Charlotte and notCharles. Gender is undetermined as of now; I apologize in advance in case I crushed your fanboy's sincere hope. STO**

**Character change:**

**In case you did not notice, I'm kinda changing Ichika's reactions to the girls so that he looks like a cheerful and friendly gentleman.**

**If you want a comparison, see Shouta Kazehaya from Kimi Ni Todoke, only more clueless, in the line of Fuyuki Hinata from Keroro Gunsou, so the girls still had valid reason to like him even though he's kinda Idiot.**

**His monologue however, hilariously remains unchanged for the sake of comedy. XD**

**Madoka also will be more open about her mischievously cheerful and brocon tendency, not that Ichika will realize the latter, the rest of harem on the other hand…**

**As you see earlier, Houki is less violent and Cecilia is less bratty. Now, what kind of change should I do to Ling? Maybe Ling who's less unstable?**

**That's all I can say, Read and Review, as always!**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 06: My Second Childhood Friend and my Twin Sister<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ICHIKA POV~<strong>

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning…"

"Hmm, Emperor, you look very tired"

"Yah, yesterday's training is quite hard"

"Ichika-nii just defeated several members of Kendo Club" Madoka JUST have to spice up things…really, that girl.

"As expected from our Emperor!"

"Emperor Orimu is really cool!"

Scantily-clad and her friends, I think its Kana…or something began to gossiping around, I hope the resulting rumour isn't that bad.

"Though Houki beat-"

A soft but unexpectedly strong hand clamped itself to my mouth, keeping me from spilling anything, I leered aside and find that it was Houki, her smile screams murder.

"You want to die young, Ichika-dono?"

I can feel her warm breath tickled my ears, if not for the situation, that would feel good…I can smell her peach-flavored cologne…ah, what the hell I'm thinking? My life is at stake now.

I shook my head quickly.

"Good"

Houki left for her desk, humming a very traditional song happily, one session of torture has been skipped apparently.

"That was close" I sighed "Madoka, stop spicing up the news"

"I only told them the truth, the rest is their fault~" Madoka mischievously poked my cheek, really, what made everyone so cheerful today?

"Ichika-san…"

"WHOA! What it is Cecilia? You don't look good as usual" I gasped in surprise as Cecilia suddenly appear in front of me, I can see that she has a problem with last night's sleep judging from her pale face.

"My body feel hurts…my waist is…Uuu~"

"And you can't rest well because of that?" I asked frankly.

She nodded and sobbing.

"Can't be helped then, Madoka, can you make a schedule for her based on her general condition? We'll do 'that' in the first period's timeout"

"Leave it to me"

"Huh? Wha-" Cecilia seems fumbled and afraid "W-w-what are you two's planning about?"

"It's a secret~" I and Madoka chimed synchronously with a smile.

I swear Cecilia is horrified or something when we did it.

"Good morning, Emperor!"

"Ah, good morning"

"Did you hear about the latest rumor?"

"Hmm, truthfully, no. And what was this rumour about?" I asked rhetorically, because I honestly don't know.

"That there's a new transfer student in the Class 1-2"

"Oh, I see" Transfer student always been a big hit, no matter which school we're talking about. So, it's understandable.

"In a time like this?"

"It's seems like it was because of unusual circumstances"

"Is she strong?"

"Probably"

"Emperor, are you interested in her?" Scantily-clad asked me, flailing her long sleeves, "Well it would be stranger if I'm not, right?" I replied.

**~LING POV~**

That's one problem solved; now, **I AM** the Class-Rep of Class 1-2.

Anyway, there's not much resistance or argument whatsoever as soon the former class-rep heard I have my own personal I.S.

How? It's easy, in IS Academy, Authority = Butt-kicking and vice versa, even that guy earn his current position by defeating Cadet Representative of England…what's her name again? Doesn't matter. I do not particularly care.

I see Ichika now became much stronger since us parting away one year ago.

I guess…he really deserve his position, being equal to me, Huang Ling Yin.

…By the way, yesterday, that girl walking aside him, who is she? It's still bugging me…I can't sleep well last night. I'll figure it out soon.

However, a part of me was too impatient to wait for tomorrow. I'll just check it now.

This is Ichika's homeroom…

Should I make a formal entrance or…

"You should be more concerned about this months' tournament, Ichika-nii. There's no time to spent thinking about other girls"

Class representative tournament is a battle between the class representatives, and a chance to give everyone a realistic goal before they really start learning how to pilot an IS.

"Nah, I mean her abilities. If this a manga, then the transfer student turned out to be strong" Ichika waved his arms lightly, he told the truth accidentally.

It was the black haired girl again, come to think of it; she resembles certain scary woman…could it be that she is-

"Nah, only class 1-4's representative had a Personal I.S., no need to worry, Madoka-san. On top of that, both I and Ichika have personal I.S."

And then there's blonde with drill-shaped hair curl…only nobles and riches choose this kind of style, as far as I knew.

"Not having personal IS doesn't mean they're slacking off, they could be much more skilled than you expect. Look Madoka-san for example…"

And then, there's this tall girl…whose ponytail are split in the centre…she's defying physic for sure!

Did she say Madoka? Then that girl is really-

"I have Kurogane, remember? So it's different, Houki-san"

I've just learned yesterday, that to borrow a training I.S. required a whole ton of procedures and it's incredibly tiring process. By the time you've finished, you might as well not have enough time and energy to train.

So, that girl also has a personal I.S., but why the blonde said only she and Ichika has an I.S., truth to be told, I've never heard of this 'Kurogane' either.

"Still, you have to win, Ichika"

"Yeah, Houki-san is right, Ichika-nii"

"I know, Houki, Madoka. Everyone is betting on me…and I wanted the free coupons as well, free meals always been the best"

"That's our emperor, Ichika-san"

"By the way, since when exactly did you add honorific, Madoka?"

"Uh, well, I just felt like trying it…you don't like it?" replying his question, the black haired girl replied while blushing furiously.

"Nah, you look cuter when you said that"

The brunette and the blonde aren't amused and puffed their cheek angrily…without I realized it…Ichika already gathered more rivals for me to beat…How sickening.

DAMN. Fury reaches maximum levels.

"A-hem" I knocked the door, though it's already open, simply to gather more attention.

"It's seems like the information is a bit outdated, ne? Don't you know that the new class-rep is having a personal I.S.?"

"Who are you?" the Chifuyu-look-alike frankly asked, now that I remember, she must be THAT Madoka…

A small part of me wanted to beat her for not hearing about my fame. But I'll be patient this time…

"I'm the new Class 2's Representative and Representative Candidate fromChina, Huang Ling Yin"

I pointed at Ichika, "I came here to declare war"

"Ah, it's you, Rin" Ichika responded with a smile "That pose did not suit you, by the way"

The class is visibly silent.

I felt like the ligaments around my jaw lose its grip; feel humiliated by his idiotic remarks "Wha?"

"But since I'm this class' Representative" he stood up and put his right hand on the blazer's pocket "I, Orimura Ichika, will accept your challenge as a gentlemen"

"Wha, good job, Emperor!"

"That's really cool exclamation, Emperor"

"Good job, Ichika-san"

Emperor? Is my ears stuffed or something? Are they joking around? And why the reactions are kind of hyped? The fact that Ichika is getting all this unwanted attention is really pissing me off, so he has been having fun WITHOUT me?

The cheer went dead in an instant and they're seems hurried to get a seat.

*PA*

And then someone strike me in the head, I turned around, "How dare you-"

A familiar face, which is scary as always, appear before my eyes. If it's Ichika, he'll imagine epic war drum are heard.

"Chi-Chifuyu-san" Whatever pride I had then crumbled at the sight of the demon.

*PA*

I got smacked again "Call me Orimura-sensei, this is time for SHR, go back to your class, you're getting in the way"

I huffed angrily and turned my attention of Ichika for the last time "I'm gonna get you during the lunch, you better not run away."

"I have no reason to do so" he gently smiled at me, showing no fear to my threat, instead he shown me that he's happy to see me again…

M-maybe I'm worrying too much…about that idiot.

**~MADOKA POV~**

Huang Ling Yin, where exactly I ever heard that name?

By the way, she said she has a personal I.S.…she said she's Chinese Cadet Representative so…

Chinese? Now I remember…she must be Huang Ling Yin that Ichika-nii talked about during his days in Junior High.

"So, she's an IS pilot? This is the first time I know of that..."

With that (Probably subconscious) exclamation, the girls began to circle Ichika-nii's desk and carpet bombing him with a lot of questions.

Poor Ichika-nii.

"...Ichika, who was that? Someone you know? You two seem rather familiar with each other."

"I-Ichika-san? What sort of relationship do you have with that girl—"

"Don't tell me she's your old flame or something—"

"WHA! EMPEROR'S OLD FLAME!"

"Girls, please came back to your seat" Ichika-nii tried to warn them but alas, too late.

*PA!* *PA!* *PA!* *PA!* *PA!* *PA!*

I swear that Chifuyu-nee's signature folder is on fire due to the massive friction and impact force caused by the rapid fire whacking.

"HURRY UP AND GET ON YOUR SEATS, YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"

"I told you so~" Ichika-nii mutters, thank God he's not getting a share.

"Orimura, stop making a ruckus" The point was clear, if he created any more noise, he would get his own share of punishment.

"I'm very sorry, Orimura-sensei"

During the Homeroom, I see that the girls is anxious, Ling's entrance had decreased their morale. Looks like their hopes of an easy victory faded in the distance.

Aside from her being Cadet Representative, she also personally knew Ichika-nii. She's really a big threat in more ways than one. Have to really look out for her.

Getting so concerned about the girl that appeared this morning, Houki has been unable to concentrate during class.

Maybe she thought that she's his only childhood friend? Considering Houki, she is. Wait, why is she staring at Ichika-nii wrathfully? It's not his fault he's studying seriously!

And then suddenly, she folded her arms and smiling and nodding, oh no, stop it Houki.

Too late.

"Shinonono, what's the answer?"

"Yes! What?"

Silence.

"**What is the answer?**"

"...I, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson..."

*PA!*

Meanwhile, Cecilia was scribbling something; her advantage being sat in the back is that she goes unnoticed by teacher…

Usually.

Moreso than Houki, it's obvious that Cecilia is threatened. She's hostile to me and Houki in terms of gaining Ichika-nii's attention, and getting additional rival might be too much.

Not to mention that she's the only one with Personal I.S., except that both Houki and I use Kurogane all the time and there's not much procedure to be taken to retrieve it, strange isn't it?

Hah, if only she knew who is the **strongest** contender…and it's not me, no matter how much I hoped.

"Alcott."

"...How about I ask him out on a date. No, if I want an effective..."

"..."

*PAM!* the blond hair on her head got flattened by the attendance book.

"Orimura-imouto, what's the answer?"

"Huh?" This is bad karma is it?

Because I'm watching Houki and Cecilia, I'm not paying attention either…

A small crumpled piece of paper was thrown onto my desk; I quickly open and read it.

"Certain IS are optimized for stability, sacrificing aerial combat performance in process, like Uchigane"

"…next time, pay more attention, all of you"

I lowered my head in shame; Ichika-nii smirked at me.

Ironic that he's the one that helped me in lectures…not that I don't like it, I was happy.

**~HOUKI POV~**

"It was your fault"

"Yes it is"

"Excuse me? How exactly it's my fault?" Ichika retorted in disbelief, well, it's not really his fault…no, it's his fault! It was HIS FAULT!

"You always been like that, being ignorant, idiot"

Yes, he's never changed at all, being clueless all the time, how could you dare not to notice our feelings?

"Then why don't you tell this ignorant, idiotic person what's his fault so he can properly apologize?" he huffed in annoyance and pouting "I'm sorry to be born"

Huh?

I'm supposed to be the one that angry but why I felt guilty?

"Wait, I-ichika-san, where are you going?"

"Rooftop"

"Wait for me! Ichika-san!"

Wah, he's angry! He's angry! What should I do? Should I apologize?

But it's his fault!

"Ichika-nii is the type that hates arrogance and dishonesty, Houki-san" Madoka whispers as she went ahead "Though normally, he'll refrain himself from any sort of retribution, he's always been emotional if tired" Her expression was sincere, at least I hope it was.

…So in the end, **I** am the cause…of course I can't tell him! It can't be helped then.

"Ah, anyway. Cecilia, open your blazer"

"PARDON?"

"I said open your blazer"

Ichika…you…YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD! Are you planning on doing THAT?

"If-if this some sort of punishment game, you-you're really daring Ichika-san…ah, not that's it's a bad thing but what if others found out?" Cecilia twiddling her finger, her face went red as skin of ripe tomatoes.

…YOU'RE ADDING FUEL TO THE FIRE, CECILIA!

"Ha? I just wanted to help you relax; c'mon we're only having 5 minutes of short break"

"Three and a half minutes and counting" Madoka corrected, what? She actually supports him?

**What in the heck are you two thinking about?**

"If…if that's the case, then-" Cecilia unbuttoned her blazer as he said, I…I'm not gonna let it.

"Ichika, are you crazy?" I took a step to stop this outrage.

Madoka stopped me. She shook her head, indicating there was nothing to worry about.

"Please relax and lay down here" he said while using his and Cecilia's Blazer as cover on top of the grass.

"Can't help then"

"It might be a bit painful at first, please just relax and lay on your back…"

"Kya~Ichika-san is really adventurous, ne? Doing it outside while wearing clothes"

Ichika placed his hand on her stocking covered feet…I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! I'll smack him and…

*PYO* His finger dig onto her foot.

"Huh?" both I and Cecilia asked, I knew something is really different from our expectation.

Especially Cecilia's…

What was that sound again? It was like the sound of human joints being twisted, or certain type of massage. Or maybe that…

"UWAAA! AIYAA! HIII!"

"Wait, Ichika, what are you doing?" I asked frankly, I'm somewhat unsure, even though I have the idea…

"Reflexology and Acupressure" Ichika mumbles as his hands moved to her fragile-looking finger and push it "It might be painful, but soon, you'll feel good, Cecilia"

I see, so he's pushing her acupuncture points…

"If only we have a lot of time, he can do gentler and more comforting message, sadly, the time is almost out" Madoka chided.

I swear I can see Cecilia is crying, physically and mentally. Her pride and expectation as a woman must've been torn off…

Still…

Why I am relieved?

Only two minutes and the massage are finished, Cecilia moved her body and slumped.

"Umm…I do felt like relieved somewhat" Cecilia pouted and wiped her tears "But it's very painful, you're mean, Ichika-san…"

"Sorry about that… I was concerned that you're spacing out in the class, I though maybe because you're still holding the pain" Ichika must be confused that she's angry "Though I already lowered the pressure since the first time you cried, and your limbs aren't as strong as Madoka's"

Cecilia blinked, and bright smile began to rise on her thin lips.

"However, painful as it is, at least it worked…thank you, I felt like I'm alive again, Ichika-san"

"It's okay, we're friends isn't it?" he cheerfully laughed, why? Without I realized it, his anger to both of us already gone.

Friends…

Yes, we're all just the same; his friends…and he tried as hard to make us happy, even if he's suffering for it or angry at us.

It's not really a matter of who is closer…it's a matter of who fights harder for his attention.

And unreasonably angry at him to get his attention simply not a good option, now that I realize my own stupidity…I had to change my plan.

Right now, my first task as his childhood friend is to beat that Chinese girl…if I want to win Ichika.

"Do you want one, Houki?"

Ah, if only there's a lot of time…of course unlike Cecilia, I'm used to that kind of massage. Considering how hard my training usually…

"Nah, probably later…it's almost time for the next subject"

I smiled at him brightly, in the end; it was his **equal treatment of people** that made me fall for him…

Such as how he helped me and Madoka, when both of us are outcasts, yet, he's still helped me, who have no ties whatsoever to him.

Ichika…

*DANG* *DING* *DANG* *DONG* the bell is ringing, signaling the next session.

The next session went rather quickly, I was able to pay proper attention as of now, but the same couldn't be said for Cecilia though…she gets whacked three times.

"Uuu-"

"By the way, Ichika, can you tell me about your relationship with that girl?" I asked quite calmly, calmer than usual anyway.

"Hmm, of course I'm gonna tell you, while we're at it, let's get a lunch"

"Yeah" I nodded and walked in his right side,

Anyway, the lunch group is absurdly large. Mostly fawning for Ichika, however Madoka's sole presence brought another crowd. Thus, a grand total of 16 girls are walking into the canteen in near perfect lines…

"Wa…its Emperor Orimura…"

"He's really has his own brigade"

"And his two Mistresses are not average too…"

"Shinonono Houki?"

"And Cadet Representative fromEngland…Cecilia Alcott"

"…Madoka"

"What it is, Ichika-nii?"

"I'll strangle you to death while you sleep soundly tonight" he smirked, though I can see his veins tensed up.

She just sticks out her tongue in response; by the way, it was Madoka who **started** the rumour so Ichika's embarrassment is understandable.

Speaking of which…

"Madoka…"

"What it is, Houki-san?"

"Where exactly did you learn Shinonono ittouryuu? I don't remember ever seeing you in dojo until it were closed when I left"

"Uh? That, well…" Madoka is a bit startled.

"It's okay, I'm listening" I calmed her down.

"When I was little…you know how clingy I am?" Assessing threat level…

Even now she's quite clingy actually; just like third contender in fact…uhh…that aside, Madoka and I are on the same boat anyway so…

"I have nothing to say for that" I smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry" she chuckled and nodded, before recomposing her usual, straight expression "I was angry at Ichika-nii spending too much time with kendo…then he promised me that he'll teach me what he learned in the dojo, one hour for each day. He did"

I was surprised that Madoka's basic knowledge was QUITE perfect for one doing it half-heartedly.

While Ichika is better, that because he spend 1 hour ruggedly train his strength, speed and reflex, 1 hours 45 minutes each day just to train the technique, and 15 minutes to challenge other kids in a spar.

"However, he stopped his kendo activity by the time we entered Junior high, I've never stop practicing what I learn…though just like the past, I only hone my swordsmanship because it reminds me the time we spent together. Ah, have I mentioned that I entered a boarding school when we're gone to fifth grade?"

Once again, Madoka is the same boat as me…

As such…her true feelings…I can see it from her eyes. However, unlike me, Madoka never denied her feelings and lied to her own heart; she just hid her love for him all the time because it's forbidden and sinful…

"Hmph, I see, I see" I crossed my arms in front of my chest "Well, you want me to teach you the intermediate level?"

"Really?" she asked.

"But be ready for hellish torture"

"…Bring it on, Houki-san" Her expression was mischievous.

**~CECILIA POV~**

We arrived at the canteen; Ichika-san quickly went for the vending machine and uses a voucher to get his lunch.

It's a set of dish I don't recognize by the way…Ichika-san always bought Japanese's traditional styled dish all the time.

Maybe I should make him western one?

"I've waited for you for a long time, Ichika!" Twintails swung into view, it was that little Chinese minx again…

Move aside! You're blocking Ichika-san.

"Ah, the noodle lose its spring"

"Seriously, it's because you made me wait for you for so long! Why didn't you come over earlier?"

"Not my fault, I'm not an esper"

"Yeah-yeah, old man, talkative as always isn't you?"

Hypocritical aren't we?

"Speaking of which, it's really been a while. We haven't met for exactly a year, right? How are you doing right now?"

"O-Okay. What about you? At least get sick for once!" That's a pretty odd thing to say for someone that is a childhood friend

"What kind of wish is that..."

"Ahem! Ichika-san, your lunch is ready, you know?"

"Let's get a table, oh; there are six of us, lucky" He happily marked one table as his turf, wait, not that…that sounds very wrong.

"Rin? Since when have you been atJapan? How's aunty? When did you become a representative candidate?"

"You've asked too much already. I want to ask you, how could you use an IS? I was shocked when I saw you on the news."

"Ahem, Ichika, I believe you owe me something" Houki-san smiled…wait; she really smiled, not being cynical.

Madoka-san just yawned lazily…so, it's ME who did not know anything, after all?

"That's right, Ichika-san! Are you...going out with this person?"

Gasped in response, the short Chinese girl stuttered and said "N-no-no-not really, we aren't dating..."

"That's right, why must we go to that extent? We're only childhood friends."

"..."

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Nothing!"

Ufu-fu-fu, so it's just another childhood friends? How lucky, still, I cannot let down my guard.

"Houki's family moved out when she had just finished 4th grade, right? Madoka just two months later or so. Rin transferred in during 5th grade. After that, she went back toChinawhen she finished her sophomore year in Middle year, so it's been about a year since I last saw her."

"Ah, don't tell me, it's the 'tempest girl' you're talking about?" Madoka-san pointed.

"Tempest? How dare you" the girl, Huang Ling Yin, pointed her fist at him.

"We don't hit that good in the first contact isn't it? I remember that we verbally and sometimes physically abused each other until-"

"U-until what?"

"…Nah, just like it, naturally"

Her face flushed, Ichika-san seems like he's hiding…SOMETHING. But I can confirm she also attracted to Ichika san as of now…rival + 1, threat level increasing.

"Then, this is Houki. Oh, I told you about her before, right? She's a childhood friend I've known since grade school, she's the daughter of the dojo owner where I used go to train kendo."

"This is Madoka, as you see; she's my little sister who transferred to a prestigious boarding school inTokyotwo months after we meet, she also in different class, so I knew you two don't meet each other often"

"And this isCecilia,England's Cadet Representative, just like you. Our meeting also isn't that smooth as well, but at least we can respect each other as of now"

"Childhood friends I see…" Houki chuckled, seriously, that is scary…

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along."

"Yeah, me too."

Now, it's a battle between Childhood friends? The fact that they are ignoring me, the representative fromBritainis unforgivable!

"It would be bothersome if you forget about my existence. Representative fromChina, Huang Lingyin-san?"

Madoka-san leered at me and sneered, ridiculing me that throwing myself into fray. I don't care…

By the way, that means only I don't know Ichika-san in the past…

If only I can meet him sooner…maybe it can spare me of the agony and false prejudice…

"Um, I'm not really interested in other countries."

…What?

"Let, let me say this first, I won't lose to someone like you!" I pointed.

"Really? If we were to fight it out, I would win! Sorry, but I'm strong."

**WHAT?**

"You said you're Class 1-1's rep right?" I'm being ignored again.

"Yep?"

"I never thought you'll be so daring"

"Nah, I knew you better than you think"

"That, if possible, may I guide you a little on your IS piloting?"

I slammed the table, even if she's his childhood friends, helping him is absurd. More like she's either spying his abilities or getting the chance to be close to him.

"You're in class 2, right? We won't receive help from the enemy!"

"I'm talking to Ichika right now. Would people not involved please leave?"

"Aren't you a bit rude? Ichika never invited **you** to have a lunch with us, after all, isn't that right?" Houki-san commented coolly as she finished her noodles, Udon, if I'm not wrong.

Gasped in realization, Huang Ling Yin frowned.

"It's your fault, Ichika"

"How it was my fault, excuse me?"

Oh no, she's gonna make him angry.

"Tch, you grow too much backbone"

"There's only one backbone in my body, it was however composed of dozens of segments that contains peripheral nerve system-"

…When being sarcastic, Ichika-san is scary in a way…

"I'm not going to hear a lecture from you, aah! I'm sorry!"

"Since he's the representative from class 1, he has to be taught by someone from class 1. Seeing how it is, to suddenly appear like this, I'm guessing that you're plotting something—"

"I didn't just pop out of nowhere. I've known Ichika longer than you have!"

…God, please help me, I am **really** an outsider here! I can't retort with logic as of now! Please do not let Ichika-san see my pathetic side again.

~**MADOKA POV**~

Fed up with her rudeness, I finally spoke.

"You really thought you knew Ichika-nii longer than me and Houki-san?"

"Ichika has often come over to our house to eat, so we understand each other very well" Houki added.

"Then it's the same for me"

"Huh? I never heard of that one…" Houki twitched in response and leered at Ichika-nii.

ouki twitched

"Ah, the restaurant isn't it?" I pointed. I laughed internally, of Rin's "trump" card.

"What's to explain...we're just childhood friends, and I often patronized the Chinese restaurant Rin's family owns." Ichika-nii casually replied.

As Ichika-nii explained, they don't get along quite well initially until… a certain incident, where Ichika-nii sent three boys to hospital. Ichika-nii never told me what the cause is, but based on my interpretation of his message, the incident prompted them to start a better relationship.

Ichika-nii cooked in case me or Chifuyu-nee came home, but he told me that cooking for himself felt awkward, and Ichika-nii is really concerned about things if it comes to human health so he did not like instant noodles that much. That and the fact that cooking was not an easy task for me and Chifuyu-nee.

As the result, he often went to a cheap and decent Chinese restaurant, owned by Huang family.

"Oh my, I see. If it's just a restaurant, there's nothing strange about it." Houki sighed in relief, as she still wins even if Ling pointed her 'childhood friend privileges'.

"Is your dad doing well? No, he should have recovered by now, right?"

"What...erm, he's doing well—seems that way."

Notice her tone of speaking is very different, I knew something was wrong, and so did Ichika-nii.

"So, so then, you're free after school, right? Since we haven't seen each other for such a long time, let's find a place to talk! Maybe the restaurant in front of the train station."

Faking her casual cheerful side, she replied.

"Ah—it closed down last year."

Poor little thing.

"Is, is that so...what the heck! How, how about a student restaurant? You should have a lot of things to talk to me about, right?"

"—Sorry, but Ichika's having special IS training with me, so he doesn't have time after school."

…that's a little too cruel…

"Nah, today's long range training is annulled, you can have 1.5 hours free" I said while carrying my lunch plate

"What, that's unreasonable" Houki slammed the table.

"That's right, special training is required for the inter-class tournament" Cecilia backed her as well.

"Normally I'm siding with you, however, Ichika-nii has his own life outside of IS matters…and three of us"

It gave a straight jab to both of them, being too possessive isn't a good thing, I knew.

"Then let me replace you! I knew my skill will suffice, and I have Blue Tears to so-"

Hearing her said it, my blood boils…

"Then you can replace me permanently, Cecilia-san; see if you can do it without me as your translator" My pride was completely taking me over.

"Besides, Kurogane is not my personal I.S.…don't worry, Ichika-nii…Cecilia-san is far more skilled than me right?"

Ichika-nii grabbed my hand firmly and pulled me to face him, our eyes meet. His expression was serious.

"Even if you said like that, I'm not going to train if my entire instructors are being selfish like this. You really wanted to gamble the trust I gave you as my long range combat instructor? That's cruel, Madoka"

By then, I realized that…my cold remarks caused a misunderstanding and hurt Ichika-nii's feelings.

"About that…so-sorry" I said "I just think that…it's been like a year since you and her parting away right? I think it would be too egotistical for us to rob you all the time"

"…I see, you're concerned about that" he nodded "Sorry Rin, let's just meet after my special training, can we?"

"Meh, no problem"

Waving her hand and flailing her twin ponytail, she left.

"Ano…Ichika-san, I'm sorry for that outburst earlier"

"M-me too, sorry for that, Ichika"

"Nah, let's just get along, if you all went to fight each other for real, I'll be silent like an idiot and don't know how to react"

Yes…He cannot bear to take sides, for him, all of us are people he's cared for.

In the end, I cannot do anything but messing with his life, just like them…

**~ICHIKA POV~**

Just when I arrived in the field with, I saw something incredible.

Houki is using an Uchigane.

Graceful and invoking ancient, glorious times of Sengoku era, Uchigane is a high grade model that been number 1 most produced IS in the world.

Differing from Kurogane, its main booster was located on the so-called samurai skirt. Along with several smaller thrusters, this allows incredible stability and ease of control.

Uchigane also has rather thick armor and floating portable shield, which means they can repel I.S. grade small and medium firepower without having to resort to energy barrier.

However, its heavy defense means that Uchigane has poor mobility, which means that Uchigane has lost its critical assets as strictly-melee combat I.S.

Therefore, most people only use Uchigane to train the rookies, or just remove the skirt armor and replace it with more boosters.

"Wha-What's with that look...is it really that strange?"

"No, well, instead of saying that it's strange—"

"Shinonono-san? What are you doing here? Why could you…"

Cecilia appeared with her Blue Tears, also surprised that Houki can get the training I.S.

"What's the 'why'? I promise Ichika that I'll merge Kendo training and I.S. Training right?"

"But…ahh, this is too bothersome"

"You want me to kick you out from being my pupil and forbidden from joining our training?"

"Eeeek! No-no, just do as you wish!"

It's seems that in the end, Houki was the one hold the authority and not me. Poor Cecilia, I'm sorry for placing you on the lowest hierarchy…I'm very sorry.

"Well Houki-san, I believe you owe me kendo training as well" madoka jumped out of pit with Kurogane, already unleashing the HF Katana.

"Huh? But I don't"

Madoka began to whisper something on her ears, Houki's stern expression began to mellow, then replaced by confusion, and then understanding.

"Ah, okay" Houki nodded "Ichika, could you train with Cecilia-san for an hour? I'm going to teach Madoka-san the intermediate level of Shinonono Ittouryuu…"

Really? Congratulations, you gained a new pupil. With starry eyes, Cecilia approached them.

"R-really? You would let me that, Madoka-san?"

"Yeah, but don't press his idiot brain too much, just say the name of techniques and then show the real deal, he'll understand" Madoka warned her.

I'm sorry for being an Idiot.

"Then, let's just follow the basic aerial maneuver"

"Oh right, it'll be good, thanks Cecilia!" I nodded happily, since Kurogane is not an Aerial I.S. Madoka has a little problem showing me the real deal, even if her explanation is easy to understand, I'm really a kinesthetic person with near photographic memory…

O-ho, now I'm boasting to my own self.

And then I follow Cecilia as we took off, once or twice, Cecilia told me the name of technique, but not explain it.

Right now, we're performing Grid cross turn, a maneuver used to close our distance against ranged combat opponent.

Cecilia said she's not too well versed at it since she's bad at full-contact, but I knew it was true when she told me that it'll be good for me to use.

We perform the training at relatively slow speed, there's no accident happen.

When our training time almost ended, Cecilia mumbles like this.

"I'm sorry about what happened during lunch, Ichika-san"

"Nah, don't mind it…even Madoka is just an average teenage at heart, she can feel overwhelming emotion for something so trivial and overlooking something that is more important"

"I just want to spend some time with you so I can know you better…y-you see, as a friend, its better. I know it's very selfish…"

Hmm, so that was her intention all along. She just wants to be accepted as our friends…

Probably, Houki too, wanted to revive our scarred friendship anew, so she wanted to spend more time with me.

Now they knew that the method used are improper, that's one less problem for me.

"…it's alright to be selfish…even now; I have yet to understand you and responding stupidly"

"…Thank you, Ichika-san"

Ah, that honest smile again. Beautiful…

"Then, that's it for today."

"Oh, okay..."

Madoka and Houki looks very tired, and Cecilia is wasted beyond belief. For some reason of other, we caught in a massive battle royal in the last ten minutes.

It happened so fast I don't recall what actually happens other than deflecting bullets and beams and slicing missiles and grenades, as well as parrying Houki's blade. Oh, maybe that's what happened all the time.

However, the sweat drenched figures of three beautiful girls gave out such aura of elegance and strength it made me slightly thrilled…just slightly. Please leave it at that level, just slightly.

I'm sorry for being born as a perfectly healthy male and raised within a healthy lifestyle.

By the way, Madoka dragged the two girls who insisted they wanted to go to the pit I'm in, what's the difference?

In fact, I am relieved, because they didn't see me slumped on the chair as soon as ByakuShiki disappear.

If someone look at me that way, that would be sad.

"Good work! Here's a towel! Also, a sports drink should be okay, right?"

Ah, this cheery, childish voice. Does this childhood friend of mine have a gentle side on her? I'm really grateful.

"Thanks! Ah-I'm alive..."

Sport drink always the best, it has the enough nutrition to replenish what's lost during heavy physical activity. Sometimes, thick amount of glucose can do some benefit.

Now I sound like an advertisement pamphlet. But the towel really helped me, honest.

"Thanks…you knew I don't like cold drink" At least she understood me.

"You haven't changed Ichika. Still so young, yet so concerned with your health."

"I told you, it's best to start early. This will form a habit, sparing your family from many worries!"

It's harmful to drink something cold after a workout, especially if it's hot. So, don't eat ice cream during summer.

"You're just like an old man."

"Shu-Shut up..."

Back in the junior high, I have yet to distinguish her from Dan or any of my male friends, they're just the same.

Now that I've realized, my body and minds changed so much that I can see, hear, smell and feel things I don't want to. I began to notice the difference of girls and boys, their scent, their attitude, their style, their expression, and so many things…

Ling is different, Houki is different, Madoka is different, Chifuyu-nee…slightly different. By the time I entered High school, the girls are changed so much because I did not notice it earlier.

Perhaps this is what people call puberty…am I a late bloomer or something?

"Ichika, you must have felt lonely without me, right?"

"Well, I would feel lonely if I lost a playmate, right?"

"I don't mean that!"

Every time I saw Ling's playful smile, something would went wrong…like her forcing me to buy a weird movie ticket. Her grins are untrustworthy, but perhaps she's changed?

Nah, I'm not falling onto her traps.

"Rin."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I won't buy anything."

Rin stumbles. That's strange? Did I guess wrong?

"I'm saying...you're my long-lost childhood friend, you should have something to say to me, right?"

"Ah…that…how should I put it…"

She sighed in defeat, for a sudden, I lost my honed up diplomacy skill, how embarrassing.

"Anyway…Ichika, do you remember our promise?"

Promise?

-Hm? Now that she mentioned it, she did say something about some promise or something.

"Rin, as for that promise."

"Wha. Mm, you should...remember that, right?"

She suddenly lowers her head as she continues to peek up at me, looking rather embarrassed. Is it just me?

"Let me see, you mean that one? If Rin's cooking skills improve, she'll cook sweet and sour meat-"

"Yup, that's right. That's the one!"

"-For me to eat, right?"

I remember that we seemed to have made that promise when we were in elementary school. Really, so amazing! I must have a good memory if I can recall that much into the past! Seems like my brain cells are seriously working; I'll have to reward it.

"...What?"

"Isn't it about the promise that Rin will treat me to eat, once she learns to cook?"

"It's so hard to calm them down, sorry it took so long" My sister walked into the locker room.

"Ah, Madoka…you knew what I talked about-"

*PA!*

I suddenly got slapped. As it happened so suddenly, I couldn't understand what's going on. I blink my eyes, and my gaze meets Madoka's.

Her eyes widened, and her eyes narrowed.

"Wha, that..."

I slowly, really slowly, turn my face back to where it was facing, and see Rin. However, the thing I see is a scene I don't want to see the most.

Madoka whipped her Gun replica, which I for sure did not know where or how exactly she store it, maybe in her sports bag or something.

But then, Ling's arm already covered with bronze-colored metal glove, it's really the arm of an I.S…

So much of a reaction speed for a partial deployment…

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I use my super reflex to get myself between these two; using Byakushiki's sleeping form to deflect Ling's armored knuckle and left arm to hold Madoka's. It's painful, but at least my arms will leave intact.

"..."

Rin's shoulders are trembling, and she's glaring at me with hatred. Her eyes are watery, and her lips look like she's about to cry anytime soon, as they remain sealed up.

"Oh, hey, Rin..."

"YOU'RE THE WORST! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO A GIRL! YOU'RE A SHAME AMONGST MEN! GET BITTEN BY A DOG AND DIE!"

With that statement,

"What the hell is her problem?" Madoka chided.

"…a Promise…It's seems that I forgot a very important promise"

Madoka looked at me in disbelief, so she's angry at me as well. Such misfortune for being an Idiot…

"You mean…that she'll learn to cook and treat you sweet & sour pork everyday?"

"HUH? So I was right?" I wailed "Maybe I interpret it the wrong way?"

Madoka confused even more at my exclamation, really, I cannot hope to understand girls fully and make peace if all I did is making them angry…But understanding a girl isn't exactly a science course either.

-The next morning, there was a large poster pasted on the student's corridor.

The topic is **Class Representative Tournament Schedule**.

And my preliminary opponent is-Rin from class 2.

I can only pray to God to forgive me for any transgressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm not the type to discriminate what anime manga/ Light Novel/ Western Novel as long as I can enjoy it regardless of genre, quality or popularity, like rewatching Cardcaptor Sakura after Digimon and reading Otomen after Ubel Blatt. **

**If I remember, I read more Shoujo and Seinen manga than I read Shounen, heck, I abandoned the big three (One Piece, Naruto, Bleach) because I don't like formulaic prolonged story too much. Meanwhile, various Shonen with dynamic and interesting story like Double Arts is stopped…damn.**

**Yes, hypocritical I know, because right now I'm writing I.S. fanfic, which is formulaic, though not really long for Shonen Standard thus still manageable.**

**Fans of the big three, please don't send hate message to me, remember that this is my personal opinion. And in my defense, I read a lot of fanfics of those too…**

**Erm…without I realized it, the rants became longer and off-topic than I expect, sorry.**

**Finally, my Fanfic Recommendations:**

**1. EthernalRain's "Heart of the Machine". If whopping 80+ reviews did not make you believe me, read it yourself for high-quality fanfic. By the time you read this, I believe you already reviewed a dozen chapter of it.**

**2. Charlotte-chan's "Where have you been". It has a good IchiChar shipping premise and plot. Start out as wall of text, but already fixed as of now. Long enough to keep you for a while, your time will worth.**

**3. Vendetta456's "What Lies in the Shadow". It has good sense of lighthearted humor despite technically being a dark fic, it's also beta-ed by EthernalRain above, and so the quality is undoubtedly exceptional.**

**4. Jak's "Project Silverback". It's only one chapter as of now, and has massive cast of OC. Still, based on our discussion in animesuki, it's shown a lot of promising potential (including non-Gary Stu characters), stay tuned.**

**Blitz's ramblings: To be honest, it was a bit hard in editing Ling's character, while I know that she's practically the one that is most possessive of Ichika, I felt that there was a good reason behind it, which I wrote in animesuki. Anyways, wish all of you IS readers and writers best of luck and await another chapter of gold from Zero soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

**Technical change:**

**I'm changing the rules about "One-off ability", that it can only be used within certain limitation. However, can anyone help me make such thing? I don't want Houki to spam Kenran Butou because that's just God Mode.**

**Also, the acronym will be changed to I.S. to avoid confusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 07: Those Feelings that Tied us Together<strong>

* * *

><p>It's May.<p>

The Class-rep tournament was very close, in fact this was the last day I'll be allowed to use the arena for training purposes.

As always, the three stooges (can't help myself, sorry for the slip) already waiting for me.

"At least the I.S. control has gotten somewhat decent, so this time-"

"Because I've been training him as well! It would be strange had he not reached this standard."

"Since when is mid-range useful! First, Ichika's IS doesn't have any ranged weapons."

"Actually" I pointed "I can have as much ranged weapon as I want, well, actually four"

"Huuh?"

I pointed at the sliding hanger on both my shoulder blades and my hips; they can work as weapon mountings, but at severely limited degree of freedom. For example, those mounted on my back can slides forward or backward, adjusting the levitation, from firing straightforward to 90 degrees upward.

Meanwhile, the one on the waist has almost 360 degree of rotation, but unable to pivot.

"Problem is, ByakuShiki has no FCS"

"Strange…" Cecilia mumbles "Normally, even melee focused I.S. has at the least basic type Connection detection"

I definitely need a super hi-grade sensor. That's to include the required signal when the enemy's in firing range for the IS pilot to detect. The weapons and sensors have to be linked together, but ever since the beginning; [ByakuShiki] doesn't even have such an option.

"All the aiming and targeting are manually controlled; it's the same as I'm wasting my ammo" I shrugged.

"Secondly, ByakuShiki has no capability of refilling the spent ammo, and the energy pool channeled by the hanger is very little, so energy cannon is out of equation unless…nah, I'll save that one for later"

"What are you mumbling to yourself?" Houki and Cecilia asked synchronously.

"Nothing"

After sensing that something's wrong, I touched the sensor of the A control zone door of the 3rd arena. Through fingerprint and pulse identification, I got clearance, and the door opened with a 'whoosh'. No matter how many times I hear it, the release of compressed air still feels loud to me.

"I've been waiting for a long time, Ichika."

To think that the one waiting for me here is actually Rin. She folds her arms, looking rather cocky and fearless as she smiles. She definitely looked angry yesterday, so how much has her mood changed...ah, I can feel Houki and Cecilia frowning behind me. Don't look at me, it's not my fault!

"Ichika, have you properly reflected?"

"Huh? About what?"

"About what, you say? You should feel regret about making me mad, or thinking how to 'make up with me', right?"

"Even if you say that...you're the one who has been hiding from me, right?"

"You...don't tell me you would really ignore a girl when the girl says 'don't bother me'?"

"Yup."

I'm not the type that forcing the girls to listen, then again, said girls are just plain dangerous, any men in my position would just do that.

"HURRY UP AND APOLOGIZE!"

"Why should I? I did remember the promise, right?"

"I don't believe it! Are you still talking about that? You were wrong about the meaning, the important thing is the meaning'!"

"Unless you explain the meaning, I'm not going to apologize, because I'm not the one at fault" I told her quite frankly, suppressing my own anger.

"That…OF COURSE I CAN'T!"

"Then I'm not going to apologize"

Such a good logic huh? By the way, it means I'm declaring a war with her. Such foolish logic…But even Madoka was sure that I remember exact phrase, I cannot throw my dignity as a man.

"So be it! In the class rep battle next week, the loser will have to listen to what the winner commands, is that alright?"

"Okay, if I win, you'll have to explain it clearly."

"Ex-Explain it...?"

For some reason, Rin starts to blush as she points at me.

"Why? Is it really embarrassing to say why you're angry? What's the matter? You can back off if you want."

Good thing I said that cordially, but it seems to have the reverse effect on Rin.

"Who would back off? You better practice how you'll apologize to me?"

"I don't want to lose either, sorry"

"Then that means war"

It's mutual, captain, I know about that. We're already at war ever since the first day we met.

"You idiot, you could just accept your own fate and beg for forgiveness…"

What?

"Have you no shame, as a man you should just-"

*KLANG* *SCREECH* Byakushiki's sleep mode slipped through her defense, my fist almost touched her nose much to everyone's horror.

What exactly I am doing?

"…You've changed…"

That's not what I wanted to say! Stop!

Even then…even then my body could not react proper, and I turned on my back, leaving fumbled Rin behind.

I'm sorry Rin, but that phrase is forbidden and I'm very sensitive on that one…I'm very sorry, I don't' want to hurt you.

**~LING POV~**

"I…what in the hell I'm saying?"

I look at my arms; both of them are covered in scarlet armor and bronze joints.

"What in the hell I am doing"

Precisely, because Ichika is different than most guys, I like him, and chasing him all the way here, but why?

Why should I say that?

Am I just held my own pride way too high? Am I just a powerless, lonely girl, hiding behind the protection of ShenLong?

What already sad cannot be retracted.

Right now, Ichika is angry at me and with both of us angry at each other…can we really repair the bond that has been severed?

I wonder myself I watched as Ichika fought that Cecilia-girl in her Crimson blue I.S.

Beautiful, just beautiful, but at the same time; brutal.

Then he went on a rampage using heavy machinegun, expelled his anger on holographic target.

Pitiful…

Why should it ended up like this?

"I hear you're using that sentence in front of him"

"…huh"

It was his twin sister, Madoka, standing beside me with her custom IS outfit.

"Back then in middle school, we had this certain…bad incident that made him rather sensitive every time the fact about male disadvantage is brought over right on his face with arrogant feel and tone of disdain"

Madoka then told me what happened.

Since then, Ichika has been controlling his anger very well. Unless his pride stomped… then he would let a roaring rampage, or at the least, venting his anger with harsh argument.

It's no matter if it's friends or lethal enemies, if you're ridiculing male with such kind of humiliating remarks…

"I…never knew about that"

"Of course you didn't, you did not ask why he's angry either. Why don't you just apologize? Or at the very least, explain everything"

I can't reply, in fact, I didn't know why I am angry.

Because he remembered the exact phrase…even if he accepts it the wrong way, he remembered it.

It's really all my fault.

Uuu-

I don't know how much time I spent crying, what I knew that his very presence laterrb me.

"What exactly are you doing, crying inside the launching catapult?"

I looked upward, it was Ichika, and his body was covered by snow white armor reflecting the orange-colored sky.

I can't see his face, he probably still making those stern faces.

"SHU-SHUT UP, Uuuu… IT WAS YOUR FAULT"

No, it's not really Ichika's fault.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh…"

He apologized? No, I want to say that he should not apologize but…Why can't I open my mouth?

"I'm sorry for that outburst earlier, Rin. I'm kind of felt…you know, have my pride torn off…"

"Of course I knew that…" I tried to wipe my tears away "I think that was overboard too, I hate when I knew that in the end, it was my fault"

"…"

"…Even my mother said that the hardest part of life is admitting mistakes"

"Then I'm sorry for not understand your message"

"No…not that, Ichika…it's all about me! It's…all, it's all my fault" I finally admit it, thank God; you gave me enough courage to admit it "I just can't…"

"Then how about we settle it with our fight?"

Huh?

"A man cannot go back on his words, after all" as he faced the sunset, I can see his brilliant smile.

That smile, I always yearning for… that smile which reminds me my own happiness in the old days… and the very smile that instantly erased my sorrows.

He's always been handsome, but it's not his main charm point. It was his smile, the smile that can easily charm any person not ready for it.

The smile always comply all the good deeds he accomplished to earn his friend. Said friends are not much if you count by numbers, but all those friends, to speak of, is the best people he can get in this cruel and unjust world…

And I'm determined to earn a position amongst those people; people who he can trust, people who saw that smile all the time.

"Ichika"

"Hai?"

"Let's fight till the last drop of our strength"

He's visibly afraid when I said that, I knew he's not afraid of losing or hurt, he afraid because he mistook my message, then again, its sounds like a threat.

"…You must be kidding"

"I mean…" I took a deep breath, and stood up beside him "I wish we can fight all out without hatred whatsoever"

He raised his eyebrows, and then shows me his wide grin of cheerfulness.

"Deal"

"But you still owe one more words of apologize"

"Yes"

"Make it as extravagant as possible"

"Yes, but then you had to confess the meaning out loud if you lose"

"Ah…you-you wish!"

We talked like that until the sky lose its color, became dark blue. The more we talked, the more I felt I lose the burden plaguing my heart.

The more I am sure…

That I always liked him…

If he's lost, then it's all fine. We can be friends once again, and I can attain happiness that way.

If he won, then… then, I'm going to confess my feelings…

**~ICHIKA POV~**

It was the day for the tournament to begin.

I can see why the arena is numbered based on importance, the second arena is at the least 50% larger than the third arena, the one I often used to train. The fight with Cecilia also took the same arena.

When I took off, I can see the difference more clearly. The benches already full of spectator; it's after all the rumoured match between the first grades.

Especially, battle between 'White Emperor' Orimura and 'Tempest Dragon' Ling Yin.

On aside note, it was Madoka, once again spreading false nickname to spice up rumour...this time, it's for Rin.

"So, you're no chickening out eh, Ichika?"

"Nah, no blind hatred within each strike that connects?" I asked in confidence.

"None, but still, we have a bet to solve"

*SCREEECH*

Souten Gagetsu was the name of her scimitar-like blades, they're not that long, only about 1 meter each, but they're much, much wider than most IS blades.

As expected of China, they would even reference Guan Yu's weapon, I'm impressed.

Implying most of the damage caused is impact force, cause as far as I knew, Lings' IS is a strength type. Even if that means her mobility is below average, I never knew about pilot factor. I never knew how she would perform, how far she is able to maximize it's advantage and minimizing it's weakness.

Besides...

Those floating cannons around her shoulders...those are her experimental type 3rd Generation. Considering the shape, it's a hard hitter type...

"Let me say this first, the IS defenses aren't perfect. The suit can be damaged by an offensive power that can break through the defensive shields."

Military IS, for once, is armed much more heavily than league type IS. On those dangerous war tool, mounted something called Final weapon that is able to break defense and not only defeeat enemy in one swoop, they could easily injure the pilot heavily or cripple them for the rest of life.

"So you gonna use that?"

Obviously, such weapons are prohibited from league service, even if those allowed, the power should be toned down.

"It's possible to wreck the entire suit without killing the pilot."

Even then you still risking my safety? But...it's not like Yukihira is much different, I guess its goes both way for us, this fight is really, really dangerous.

Time to use my latest card; Koyuki Ittoshiki (Snow Girl Type 1)

It is a new type of weapon developed specifically for my use. The idea came from the fact I'm using two swords during my fight Cecilia.

The scientists knew that I do not know proper Nitouryuu, but they made it anyway, apparently feel 'insulted' that I'm using 'ordinary' High-Frequency Katana on their State-of-the art machine. If only Chifuyu-nee could hear them now…

It's really a miniaturized Yukihira; overall length is adjustable between 80 cm to 120 cm (set during maintenance). Overall abilities are the same, vibration blade on default form, beam blade with special properties when activated.

*KLANG!* *SCREECH* Sparks flew as they made contact.

However, I can instantly feel that I'm overwhelmed by her superior strength. Well expected of her, she doesn't hold back.

ByakuShiki optimized most of its frame power system to its mobility, the reason why the ports in my hands and weapon hangers supply a little amount of energy.

Also, it was designed as sleek, lightweight I.S.; therefore, servo motors located in its joints is actually weaker than those of Uchigane and Kurogane.

Anyway, now I was overwhelmed. Rin's attacking me from sideways, vertically and diagonally, and since it's spinning rapidly, it's hard to cut it in half.

Even though technically she's slow on paper, her efficiency in making each move is incredible.

Even then, I have Koyuki...I won't lose!

I took some distance using my superior mobility

"Bad choice Ichika, Bad Choice"

*WHOOOSH*

Split second before something came into contact, ByakuShiki warned me about massive distortion in the air, and I instinctively rolled aside to avoid full contact.

Something invisible grazed onto my body, made me lose my balance. What was that?

I can see the floating shoulder cannon on her shoulder open its frontal side, revealing a firing mechanism of sort.

…Strange, where's the barrel?

OH SHI-

***WHOMP***

With that sound, my body crushed to the ground by an invisible pressure force. My ears is ringing, even though ByakuShiki should deploy the protective barrier, it doesn't help that much.

186 SP reduction, 35% torso damage.

For a second or so, I actually blanked out to regain my sanity, I begged ByakuShiki not to give up, and at the very least, even with my eyes blurry and my ears ringing, I can do basic maneuver to evade her subsequent barrage.

"You sure can dodge really well, even though the specialty of the 'Dragon's Roar' is that both the barrel and bullet are invisible to the naked eye."

Invisible? Well, she's right, mostly. Both the barrel and projectile, if you could call them that, is invisible. The oblique shape of the cannon and the mechanism within the weapon allowed Rin to attack all direction, even behind her.

She conquered the knowledge of basic maneuver is scary too, how exactly should I counter her.

Grid Cross Turn…Reverse Axis Back flip…

Invisible bullshit, let's see if I can do better…

First and foremost, even using ByakuShiki distortion sensor, there's a good amount of delay.

***WHOMP***

Missed that one…hmm…the air is kinda hot eh?

Hot…

Ambient temperature…?

…Chifuyu-nee is going to kill me.

Madoka… seems like your stupid brother will become an unorthodox physic professor someday…

My mind wanders once again, to my special training with Chifuyu-nee a week ago.

"Barrier Void?"

"Breaching through enemy's protective barrier no matter how powerful they are, that was the 'special properties' of Yukihira series of weapon"

"If it's the case, then Yukihira will trigger the Absolute Defense right? That's really an instant win condition…"

"If you can land that hit"

"And that Yukihira is using the shield energy to counter enemy's shield?"

"…You understand then, I made my career to the top betting on Yukihira"

What a dangerous gamble, but who am I to judge, she was one of the best.

Held three years once, Mondo Grosso was a worldwide tournament where 21 countries who has the possession of military I.S. sent their I.S. Representative Pilot, best of the best, to fight each other.

The combined power of an I.S. and the Pilot's skill became the metaphorical symbol of a country's military power.

Chifuyu-nee was using the very same I.S. for both championships, six and three years ago, and only brought Yukihira in her disposal.

If only she knew what kind of pressure I and Madoka feel to have such magnificent sister like that…

"Even then, I still have those Hangers, it would be fine"

"In the first place, can an amateur like you survive mid-ranged combat? Suppressing the recoil, calculating the trajectory and pulling the distance, stopping suddenly, making an absolute turn...and also the characteristics of the projectile, the atmospheric condition, the effects of the armaments of the opponent; this is a strategic battle...and there are others! Can you do it?"

"I'm not, and I never actually asked high precision anti-IS rifle"

"So what do **you** want?"

I can't hold it anymore…

"I actually wanted to ask what exactly **Orimura-sensei** expected from me"

Chifuyu-nee seems fumbled on that statement, it sure hits well, stupid me…

"Sorry, I'm going to leave now"

"…Ichika? Wait a minute, Ichika!"

I'll apologize once I can clear my mind, however, I can't be Chifuyuu-nee…we might be brother and sister, but no two person is the same.

I'll take a different path from her, I knew it.

And thus, this is my resolve.

**~LING POV~**

"This is the end, Ichika?"

Even if this is the end, there's no shame, no regret, no hatred between two of us, we can be friends, I still have plenty enough of time.

My rivals, so to speak of, must know about this as well.

*BYASH* ***KABOOOM!***

I really don't want to do this but…huh?

The smoke fades, and I can see Ichika is kneeling; his sabre-lookalike sword on his right hand was held on his left side, ready to be unleashed anytime. The ground on his left and right side is obliterated.

I can see his SP drained…but only a little, and his armor is untouched.

"This is not the end, Ling. This is just the beginning"

Instead of holding a pair of sword, he's holding a much longer one. At the very least, that blade should be about 8 foot long… even for my standard; it's really, really overcompensating.

Impossible…

"You're just boasting aren't you?"

"It's a self-fulfilling boast" He retorted with such confidence I began to doubt that he is joking.

*BYASH* ***KABOOOOOM!***

Did that one work?

*PSSSHAAAAAA*

"HUH?"

Ichika left the dust cloud, still unharmed, once again I only manage to take out 20 points off his barrier, compare to 186 points on the first attack.

His velocity and acceleration are inconceivable, what did he do? He circled me around, toying with me.

None of my shot could connect because he's behind me, and even though I was able to see him, it's awkward and will took too long to react…

"DAMN IT!"

I charged Ryuuhou once again as I dropped myself downward in hope of evading his attack, but his mobility is beyond belief.

ShenLong never been a speed-type IS…and backstabbing is one of the best ways to take it…Ryuuhou was designed for compensating that weakness being able to fire on all direction, but I don't think those shockwave cannon, fired at rapidity mode, is enough.

I shot the Ryuuhou at one third the power, and readied my scimitars.

But what I see is…

AMAZING.

He combined his sword, so fast that I can only see a blur despite my enhanced visual; the sword changed its form, from 5 foot long Sabre and 4 foot dagger into a humongous 8 foot blade, and slices my attack.

Could it be…he deflected most of the Ryuuhou's destructive power using his larger, composite sword?

*CLAK* ***KLANG!***

Our blades meet and collide as the sword split into two again.

*KLANG!*

"Gotcha"

I did not paid attention and finding that he has a hidden Gunpod on his back…the cap has been detached, revealing six-barrels of glorious, manly pride.

*WHIII-RRRRRRRR* ***KA-BLAAMM!***

One of my Impact Cannon exploded as Ichika showered it with small-caliber hypervelocity bullets using his Gatling-type gun.

"DAMN IT! WHY?"

"I don't think your weapon is suitable for close encounter" he chuckled.

"**EMPEROR ORIMU! FIGHT!**"

"**ALL HAIL ORIMURA!"**

The spectator instantly roared again.

Ichika, is this the power you show them during that battle for deciding Class-representative?

Not only physical prowess, but the power to sway the attention of people without even trying?

Then…

SHOW ME MORE!

"Ichika you…"

"What, Ling?"

"This is only the beginning right? Because your fangirls gonna be disappointed if you fail here"

"…I wonder what you mean with that…but I don't want to lose"

*KLANG!* *KLANG!* * WHIII-RRRRRRRR * *B-B-B-B-B-B-BYASH!*

Strange as it may seems, pitted against him and cornered like this, feels fun.

Maybe, because I'm spending my time with him, even if it's as enemies in a battlefield…

*WHIII-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** * *KLANG* ***B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BYASH!*

Or maybe, because I knew that he's just as strong as ever…even though I don't want to admit it myself.

Maybe, I want him to be stronger after all…

*KLANG* *SCHWIIIRRRRRRRR*

Our blades locked with each other, we spun rapidly and then went into standstill.

The spectator was so fired up, I felt as if my eats deaf. Or maybe it's just the near-ultrasonic sound from his blades due to high-frequency oscillation.

"Ichika"

"Oi"

"I won't forgive you if you lose"

"…Then I just have to win this fight"

**~MADOKA POV~**

Moments before Ichika-nii took off, Chifuyu asked him.

"Are you sure you'll only bring that Gatling gun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why you use those?"

"Because what I need is something to distract the opponent or deflect the attack. Probably just shower them with bullets if I'm that desperate" Ichika-nii replied.

"Besides, I'm only good at close combat, and even then, I don't think my skill is enough to use Yukihira Sanshiki properly, not yet"

"Idiot"

Ironic, people always think me as the true successor of Chifuyu-nee, ironic because Ichika-nii's skillset and physical strength more resembles her than me; in fact, I do not prefer close combat unless it's important to ensure victory.

Chifuyu-nee actually expected Ichika-nii to take the same path as her, betting everything on a single sword that is Yukihira.

Even then, it's seems that even Ichika-nii began to stray from being Chifuyu-nee's 'shadow' as well. He has a penchant for unusual, no, crazy and instinctually-dependant solution. Then again, Ichika-nii **saw** laws of physic with his **eyes** instead of thinking about it with his brains.

Compared to Chifuyu-nee who's doing everything solely by logic, without her well-hidden emotion became weakness.

As of now, Chifuyu-nee once again saw how Ichika-nii can make a miracle by sheer idiocy.

"In the end, I'm still all alone right?"

"…no two individual is exactly same, Chifuyu-nee" I said to her "Ichika-nii lacked your intelligence and logic, and I lacked your physical strength and creativity…neither of us is able to attain your level of performance with exact same method you use to train yourself"

"You knew that all along?"

"I have your share of intelligence, remember?"

"But…Madoka, how exactly Ichika is able to see it?" Houki was rather agitated to know.

"I don't know, with ByakuShiki's specialized sensor, it's possible but even Ichika-nii's reaction speed is not enough"

"Then what is the solution, Madoka-san?"

"Manually seeing it with Thermal imaging than depending on the sensor calculation"

Eh?

"Using thermal imaging, he could see the slight difference of temperature as the air around the cannon is sucked and compressed" Yamada-sensei smirked.

I SEE!

"If the pressure is increased, then the volume will decrease, but if more pressure increased to the point that volume is unable to decrease anymore…the temperature will rise instead. And since Shenlong form a field to make a barrel…"

I felt like I'm so happy, and smile began to escape my lips unwillingly.

"Since Ichika-nii can saw something at speed and precision normal human cannot do, and that ByakuShiki sensor is state of the art…he could see the barrel instead, and thus predicting the path"

"Exactly, he really has good pair of eyes; he might even able to differentiate 65536 colors exactly" Chifuyu-nee chuckled "It's like they're packed for counter the new weapon altogether"

"Oh, I…I see" Houki nodded docilely.

"It's…normal people would not have thought of that" Cecilia also looks relieved.

"But this means Ichika already figured how to counter TWO anti-IS weapon, the world will saw him as a big threat by the time this match ended" Chifuyu-nee's expression turned grim.

"That idiot even doing it with that half-assed technique for the sake of style, I'll smack him later"

To reiterate, all 3rd Generation IS equipped with specialized anti-IS weapon, something that often could pierce through the protective barrier. Those weapons were controlled by Image Interface system, allowing the user to control the weapon using their mind and tracking enemy solely using their eyes.

By Half-assed technique, Chifuyu-nee might refer to his Tsubame Gaeshi. The swing speed is so high it creates a sonic boom, helping him countering the shock effect caused by Ling Yin's attack.

Still, Ichika-nii had not yet conquered the technique fully. His apparent goal is to activate Yukihira in one or two second only to conserve energy, in a manner suitable for finishing moves.

But he also fights using two swords when Yukihira and Koyuki kept separate, first shown when he's countering Cecilia's attacks. Rather than powerful precise stroke, he focused on speed and number of attacks.

Ichika-nii is both Miyamoto Musashi and Sasaki Kojiro born in one package. With Kojirou's hot temper and suicidal overconfidence, and Musashi's witty and creative mind.

Even if Ichika-nii took different path, Chifuyu-nee still looks happy.

**~LING'S POV~**

But a massive explosion destroying the roofs (virtual sky) interrupting our battle, and a massive object slammed into the ground, creating a giant crater.

It's seems that 'something' has breached through the protective measure, which will took a lot of power.

Besides, 'it' created a smoky crater by the sole entrance. This kind of destructive power can only be attained by either a massive bomb…

Or a military grade IS, as it was what my sensor described as ShenLong relayed emergency message.

"Ichika, the match's suspended! Hurry up and return to the control zone!"

"Hurry up, Ichika!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll buy you some time, hurry up and run away!"

"Asking me to run away...how can I just leave a girl like that?"

"Idiot! You're weak! It can't be helped, right?"

Nah, I knew Ichika was not weak, but considering him, he is not accustomed, or at least warned about unexpected situation like this. If that's the case, then he'll charge ahead without thinking.

"Of course I have no intention of fighting till the end. In this abnormal situation, the school teachers should be here to handle it-"

"WATCH OUT!"

*BEEP* *WHOOOSH*

Split second too late, my sensor indicated a high power beam strike, apparently Ichika's I.S. is fast enough to detect it and he was able to save me.

But…this position is embarrassing. He was cradling me?

"Ho-Hold on a minute, you idiot! Let go of me!"

I began to hammered his head with my armored fist.

"H-Hey, stop getting agitated-you idiot! Stop hitting me!"

"Shu-Shut up! You're too noisy! Be-Besides, where are you holding me-"

"Incoming!"

*WHOOSH*

Once again Ichika is able to evade the attack magnificently, even with hi-grade sensor, IS can only be as fast as the pilots are; it was Ichika's reflex all along.

"That bastard"

As the smoke clears, I can see 'strange abomination' that attacked us.

It was large, at least 50% taller than average I.S., its arms are huge, scratch that, MASSIVE. Over 2 m long and absurdly bulky, I knew those arms not only packed strength but a powerful weapon that is hi-power beam cannon.

But the thing that made me interested is the full armor appearance.

You see, most I.S. deliberately exposed its pilot, who are using very skimpy, Japanese old School model of Swimsuit.

The justification is because the special barrier protected the pilot, but some people still ask;

"If we can add that much armor with the legs and arms, why not vital parts?"

They said; "Getting an umbrella before its raining"

The answer lies to the fact that the armor itself will hinder the activation of absolute defense. Which will be activated when the pilot is in grave danger…even if someone had their body injured because the armor hold most of the firepower, the absolute defense would not be activated.

The more exposed the pilot is to danger; the easier is the Absolute Defense to react. Yes, most I.S. using reverse logic to take the pilot into safety.

In fact, Ichika's I.S. is surprisingly well covered; he even had that vest-like armor that can hold against the full power of my Ryuuhou without instantly broke.

Second reason is that exposed human pilot prevent sporting/ testbed I.S. from being frightening that no matter how powerful the I.S. are, the humans are mostly ordinary human.

Add to the fact that most pilots are cute, beautiful or sexy girls, which would be good promotional value.

("Fan service for lighten the mood", if I can simplify it. Even though the world has shifted its dominance, women still being the object of sexualization never truly change, though these days, male fan service became much more common than before)

Military I.S. on the other hand, covers most of the pilot with armor. Not only to protect them from I.S. light and medium firepower without depending on the protective barrier and absolute defense.

It also gave inhuman appearance, lack of need for sympathy and distinguishable expression, and become the embodiment of sheer terror.

People in the film industry call this 'Gas mask effect', as masked soldier tend to be treated differently, and the audience bears no sympathy to them as the result.

("Who give a damn to the white masked men in those old Sci-Fi movies?" works just like that to the case of I.S.)

"Orimura-kun! Huang-san! Leave the arena! The teachers will use their IS to suppress it."

I do not recognize that voice well, seems like someone from Ichika's class, or is it the teacher? But the tone seems very serious...

"-No, we'll deal with it before the teachers arrive."

Ichika looked around, I see…

Even being pitted like this, he's thinking about the audience's safety. Those innocents are running away for secure place, but something is really…really weird with the movements…

He never change at all, that idiot.

As we separate, we successfully dodge enemy's attack.

Even with that much of booster spread around its body, the huge size (and probably high mass) of enemy makes its movement very clumsy, even though ShenLong reported a higher level of acceleration than my I.S.

"Jeez, I'll support you using Impact Cannon"

With my perfect basic knowledge of combat, I think I would be able to follow Ichika's movement.

If he's not doing crazy unpredictable stunt again anyway…

"Agreed"

With that, we dashed toward the enemy.

**~MADOKA POV~**

"Since he said that he wants to fight, why don't we just let him do so?"

"W-WHAT, ORIMURA-SENSEI! HOW CAN YOU CASUALLY SAY SUCH A THING!"

"Calm down, and have some coffee. You're anxious because you lack sugar."

"...Erm, sensei, that's salt..."

"..."

Suddenly stopping the spoon that's pouring salt into the coffee, Chifuyu puts the white pieces back into the container.

"Why is there salt here?"

"Who, who knows...? But there's the oversized label 'salt' on it..."

"..."

"Ah, so you're worried about your brother? No wonder you made such a mistake-"

An irritating silence, a really irritating silence. Feeling that something bad may happen, I though I have to save Yamada-sensei.

Then again, Chifuyu-nee just silent and blush.

"Sensei, please allow me permission to use my IS! I can deploy it right away!" Cecilia offered.

"I would really want to, but-look at this."

I can see it that the audience are trapped on their respective chamber, so did the instructor, who's trying the open the gate to no avail.

"The barriers are set at level 4...? And the doors are all locked-is it that IS' doing?" Houki mumbles.

"That's the case. Because of that, we can't evacuate nor send support."

Though Chifuyu's saying this calmly, on a closer look, her hands are unable to unrestrain her anxiety as she knocks onto the screen.

Ichika-nii…

"If, if that's the case, why don't we ask for support from the government under the excuse of an emergency situation!-"

"We've done that already. Right now, the elites who have trained for 3 years are forcefully entering the system. Once we get rid of the shields, we can let the squads attack."

"Then let us join them" I said.

"…No"

WHAT?

"Have you done any combined training before? What was that mission? How do you use a wide range weapon? What's the setup of the enemy? Did you think of what the enemy level is? The suit's operation time-"

"If it's problem with Blue Tears, we can just seal the random firing algorithm and made them stationary. We should not use wired range weapon, instead super high precision sniper weapon will be fine, the setup of the enemy is identified as high speed, heavily armored and armed unknown I.S., we're fighting a **flying brick**…is my explanation enough?"

She did not reply, instead looking at my eyes with her usual stern gaze.

"Are you telling me that we should just abandon Ichika-nii, he may get killed out there!"

"He already volunteered for the job, he accepted those risks." Her expression was calm, it was unbelievable!

"Tch. What's wrong with you…showing us those calm faces while your brother is in danger… professionalism? Thinking logically? Bullshit!"

"That was uncalled for, Orimura-imouto."

She REALLY did not understand us, after all. She's deserting him much like she did several years back when she was the champion, well if she's not going to go, then I will!

I'm left the observation room and quickly get Kurogane, conveniently stored in the arena's hangar, which only have two sealed doors.

I heard Chifuyu-nee calling my name, but I no longer cared for it. Ichika-nii, I am coming…

**~CECILIA POV~**

She just darted from the room.

"Madoka-san…"

I looked at Orimura-sensei, who stay calm and quiet, even though her face is cold as always, I can see that her eyes irradiating such anxiety that I want to cry.

But Madoka-san, who's been blinded by her own concern for Ichika-san, unable to see it.

"That brat. It's always been like this…" finally she spoke "If it's about Ichika, Madoka always lose her cool and became irrationally angry"

She faked a smile as she explain further "Ichika-nii this, Ichika-nii that…that stupid brat is too emotionally attached to him…without his presence, she think she would be left wrecked"

I wonder how exactly could that happen, Madoka-san always appear strong. Then again, so did Orimura-sensei.

They're still human, after all, and no human is perfect.

"Why?"

"She lost her belief on the whole world…due to an unforeseen event with her friends…all she can believe is me and Ichika, and even then…sometimes there's a misunderstanding like this even between us…"

I wonder about that, misunderstanding always happen all the time, its part of life. Family is not an exception.

Family…

"Can you give me permission to go, Orimura-sensei?"

"Why, have you blinded by your concern about him as well?"

"I'm worried about Madoka-san…with such kind of irrationality, her performance couldn't be better than a bratty kid with no experience"

Even though my statement sounds like a joke, I'm not kidding.

"…"

"I want her to believe that you're worried about him as well, to trust you once again"

"Go ahead, and smack some sense to her"

"Orimura-sensei!" Yamada-sensei reacted, but Orimura-sensei raised her arm to prevent the green-haired teacher.

"Go, before I change my mind"

"Hai"

What I found in the I.S. hangar is that Madoka-sna is able to open one of the gate, just one more left.

"SHOOT! OPEN IT, DAMN IT"

"Madoka-san!"

"Ah, thank God Cecilia. Don't disturb me, just take-off as quickly as you can when I finish this-"

Angrily, I get her shoulder and head butting her as hard as I can.

"FUCK! What are you-" Her eyes instantly became hostile.

"You're the worst!" I barked.

"…hu…"

"This is not the Madoka that I knew; this is not Madoka-san, the sole long range combat instructor of Ichika-san, not Madoka-san who pitted me in order to correct my mistakes…"

"Cecilia-san…"

"Trust your family, because you'll regret it once you lost them"

Her eyes widened in realization, and tears began to flow from the corner of those.

Even though what's left on my family cannot be trusted…Orimura family is different.

I always envied them.

I want to…I want to join the merry parade of life they held.

I like Ichika-san, but besides that…I like Orimura family as a whole. Watching them separated by unjust world hurt my heart…

I just can't let it.

"You're right…I'm sorry…"

"Nah, save your tears for later, for now, let's took care of this" I smiled brightly at her.

She nodded, and her usual, cool and confident smile has back.

"Ichika-nii, could you hear me?"

**~ICHIKA POV~**

"Ugh..."

Though I got close enough land a 1-hit kill, my attack got dodged easily.

This is already the 4th time I missed.

"Ichika, you idiot! Aim properly!"

"I am!"

I've been attacking the enemy suit at angles and speed that it's normally impossible to dodge. However, the propellers output throughout the suit are extremely abnormal, so much that it actually took it less than 1 second to get away from my reach!

And no matter how Rin tries to attract its attention, it will prioritize reacting to my sudden movements and dodging it. It recognizes me as the bigger threat.

Anyway, the enemy countered my speed using chest-mounted rapid fire beam gun. The rate of fire is high enough that I cannot repel them all using my two swords.

"It's a bit tough...with the current firepower, I guess there's a single-digit chance of us breaking through that guy's shields and stop it, right?"

"At least it's not 0."

"You're really unbelievable. Of course the larger the probability, the better! You always keep yapping away about how health should come first, just like an old geezer, and yet, you're the type who'll buy the lottery or play those slot machines, right!"

I'm not the one who's good at gamble, surprisingly, my sheer luck only worked at grave times. Most of the time, my wild guess about the lottery always fail.

So, would my luck once again work in a time like this? Anyway, ByakuShiki felt restless and whisper me something…

"...You know, Rin, that guy's movements are like something."

"Something? Are you thinking about a spinning top?"

"No, well... doesn't it resemble a machine?"

"The IS is a machine!"

Damn me and my oversimplified brain. My words are bad.

"I mean the dynamic of the movement is next to nil, everything is up to calculation… too much inhuman sign"

"So you think it's not piloted by human? Not a chance"

Nah, the advancement of technology goes both ways. The invention and advancement of firearm made knight armor obsolette, yet modern armor can shrug off one or two shot, and to counter that modern body armor, automatic weapon does the job.

"-Speaking of which, the enemy doesn't seem to attack when we were talking, right? It seems like it's interested in listening..."

She got another point I missed apparently.

"If, and just _if_ it's an unmanned suit, what do we do?"

"What? Can we win if it's unmanned?"

"Yup, if there's no one inside, we can continue to attack without holding back."

"if your attack can connect"

"Nah, we're not alone, did you finish it, Madoka?" I smirked, and then after split my sword, I threw an activated Koyuki.

Koyuki, being miniaturized Yukihira, also has Barrier Void properties, and can even thrown it as wild card of sort. If it hit, then it'll forcibly activate absolute barrier.

Just like how Musashi has a penchant to throw his wakizashi at his enemies. Pragmatism always had been part of his battle style.

In this case, I thrown it at the catapult and broke the barrier.

Koyuki deactivated itself as soon as it broke the barrier, and disappear into dust of immaterial data.

Barrage of beam and bullets caught the giant off guard and forced it to take evasive action. Two I.S., black and blue, standing proudly on the launching catapult while aiming their sniper rifle.

Two beautiful girls was inside those I.S., their long, contrast looking beautiful hair waved around as wind began to flow around.

"Damn it Ichika, you could have tell me" Rin grumbles, I wonder why she sounds disappointed.

"I myself knew just a second ago, when the gate opened, I knew it was them all along"

"Ichika, now I want to ask something"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you fire that Minigun again on our second lockdown? You can defeat me easily if I lose Ryuuhou"

"I don't know, it's seems that Byakushiki could accept **all kinds of handheld Equalizer** on the four hanger claw, but unable to store or register them in the core."

"Therefore, while low-consumption energy weapon and melee weapon might just work with unlimited usage, solid-ordnance loaded firearms must be manually reloaded by the I.S. who had similar weapon, and high-energy weapon will sap my shield little by little" I said as Madoka threw me a pod full of ammunition, literally overwriting the old one.

*KA-KLAK* *PSSH*

"Thanks, Madoka"

"Likewise"

"Ooh, that's interesting function you have" Rin laughed.

"I myself felt like that" I nodded.

"Chifuyu-nee gave us authorization to use every weapon in our disposal…someone hacked into the central security management system and unless breaching through 7 walls with certain durability against I.S.-grade weapon, the Instructors is unable to take off without the third grader opening them all at once via system override" Madoka explained.

"…I surprised Chifuyu-nee let you go in the first place, knowing her" I muttered.

"We have you as our leader and me and Cecilia-san as your tactician" She smiled at me "I'm not afraid even though it's against order"

"Geez…so Ichika really is our leader eh?" Rin mumble in disappointment.

"Well, he's wise enough if we could support him proper, besides, you're looking down, I'm too stiff and predictable, and Cecilia-san is unable to listen on opinion"

"…Even though it's the truth, I can't help but felt the pain" Cecilia sobbed.

"Cecilia, what kind of maneuver should I do?"

"I think you might have to have a lot of axel side turn, sure you ready for it, Ichika-san?" Cecilia asked.

"Sure"

"Hmm, I though we have to settle our bet next time" Rin smirked.

"I don't care about that now; we're taking care of this bastard first"

"Rin, you and me went up close, use your shockwave cannon sparsely. Madoka, Cecilia, flank it using long range weapon, do not use BT with spread pattern, too dangerous."

"I placed my bet on your powerful Starlight Rifle. Madoka, aim for enemy's joints using your hypervelocity rifle. If Cecilia's rifle is not enough, then it's really up to Yukihira, understood?"

"YES!"

"Tch, as you wish" I see Rin secretly smiles despite her reaction.

"BEGIN!"

"Ling, I'm going to distract her a little, attack her as soon as you have the chance"

Using my superior maneuverability, I maneuvering around while occasionally deflecting the beam projectile fired from enemy's chest cannon.

Ling's ShenLong is incredibly strong, given that that thing easily overpowered me in straight up fight; Ling wasn't doing so much as flinch as their attacks come in contact.

Wait, no, it's not only that.

"Now, Ichika! Finish it!"

She's in contact with the ground all the time…most of the impact force is…

I've got an Idea, and thus…

"Wha?" Ling's eyes gaped in awe as I cut enemy's legs using Yukihira

*KTINK* *CRSHHHHHHHH*

Even then, it took a lot of effort to cut through…speed-type, one handed technique like Tsubame Gaeshi is not suitable.

Then power Strike like Futo Giri (Thick Slice) is the option.

it's seems that the barrier-void effect only boost a little on Yukihira's cutting power on solid object, even then, it's still a freaking **beam saber**.

So, this armor is certainly made to withstand beam weaponry as well, seeing as Cecilia's BTs took heavy effort to focus the barrage to even do a moderate damage, her rifle also weakened greatly.

*KA-BLARGH*

"It's down! Now is the chance!"

Madoka unleashed a four tube missile launcher, while Cecilia focusing her firepower on single spot. Somehow, instead of activating the barrier, they broke the whole back, revealing that there's nobody inside the armor shell.

"THIS IS…"

ByakuShiki's premonition is right.

"ICHIKA! CAREFUL!"

My senses flicked as Houki roared from the far side on the field, the enemy, despite has its body hollowed by Madoka and Cecilia's assault, is able to aim its left arm…

At her…my dear second childhood friend…

"**RIN!**"

I won't let it.

Instinctively I hit the boost again and charge at her direction, taking the hit from beam cannon using Yukihira as transition medium.

Everything fades into white…

And then, pitch black.

"…"

Nah…

I'm not going to die here…and fainting would be uncool.

Thank you, ByakuShiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, Cliffhanger, the damned cliffhanger! Or not…no, Ichika survived, not even fainting, you'll found about it in the next chapter. Why? This chapter turned out to be longer than expected…I decided to cut it.<strong>

**My beta would have a hellish experience with this one. -_-;**

**Anyway, I totally changed how the group met Char(les), Laura and Kanzashi, How? Next chapter will ****took a lot of time**** because it took a SHARP turn off the canon; I and Blitz had to be ready for that first.**

**Blitz's ramblings: Well, at least Houki didn't lecture and just scream at Ichika from the sidelines lol. Actually I was also pondering if I should have added the Bright/Chifuyu slap, but I don't want her to be overly abusive towards her siblings.**

**Zero's reply: And as the result, we have Cecilia headbutt, awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Co-written with Blitz**

**If you're busy in the school, sometimes you lose sense of touch and creativity. Chapter 8 turned out to be fumbling out in terms of story pacing, and so Blitz rewrites more than half of it, thank god I have an exceptional Co-writer & beta. ;_;**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V1 Chapter 08: Of Dreams and Separation<strong>

* * *

><p>Moments before the attack landed, it's seems that the whole world stopped, or maybe it's just my brain who work dozen times faster.<p>

When I realized it, I was stranded in a beach, complete with a beautiful sunset as the background.

I wonder why this is so nostalgic.

"Hi-hi-hi"

"Ah" I turned on my back, it was a little girl, I think about 10 years old. Her beautiful, silvery white hair waving around along with the wind…

It was very surreal.

"Who are you?"

"…I'll help you this time" I can see her smile, but overall, her face is still obscured.

**[Reiryaku Byakuya, Deactivate]**

*PSHHHH* Byakushiki's armor expend a lot of coolant vapor, I can feel a certain sense of refreshing scent from it. Anyway, as I open my eyes, I had returned from my little daydream.

_Who was she? That feeling was nostalgic_.

Dust and smokes, the smell of it is shocking a little. Still, It's like that I'm saved by Byaku Shiki.

"ICHIKA!"

"I'm alright"

The smoke fades, and I can see everyone is worried about my safety. However, as they can see me clearly, I wasn't wounded that much except by few, and harmless shrapnel came from the explosion.

"…Ichika, you're…"

"I'm fine, it's okay" Even though my cheek is bleeding, it's okay.

I see a big, black object flew toward me…it was Madoka. My vision was just readjusting itself when something hit me hard.

"You…you fool" she sobbed and hugged me hard, ahh, I'm happy but this is really awkward, especially because wearing I.S. outfit feels like not wearing anything at all.

Ew…

"…you're squeezing me…idiot. Besides, there is no way that I can die this easily" I jokingly comment as I put my hands on her head, ht only way to make her calm. However, this scene did not go favorable to the other girls as I sense their emotions running high, and on the negative side.

"ICHIKA(-SAN)!"

Ok, now this is a bit too much. I am not one that enjoys THIS much attention, even if they are just expressing their concern.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pretty frankily at the other girls, seeing that some of them are fuming with anger.

"Madoka-san! You can't do that! You're brother and sister!" Cecilia protested.

Doing what? Doing what Cecilia? Now you make me worried, what exactly Madoka did?

Cecilia resumed and placed her palm on her chest like some authority figure, "But, I am the only one worthy to…" Whatever, she wanted to say she was immediately cut off.

"You can't do that, you're outside childhood privileges" Houki, madoka, and Rin said loudly.

"MOU! How cruel! Ichika-san!" Cecilia is sobbing, aah. So everyone is joining against Cecilia now, wait, it's not important.

It's my safety, no, MY SANITY is more important. Marshmallow, this is marshmallow hell! Except for Rin's case, but I won't say it, too dangerous.

SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Can you little brats stop molesting my brother?"

Oh God, there's my savior, Guan Yu.

"Chif-mmph"

"Where is your face? Too many jugs covering it" Normally, a guy would die for this position. But me, I am afraid that I will ACTUALLY die from lack of air and possibly from anemia if I were to get a massive nosebleed.

"Mmmph"

One of the chests pushed directly into my face. I don't know, from the color it was standard, the size is about C-cup, I can smell the scent of lavender, so it's definitely Madoka's.

Now how exactly I was able to recognize my own twin sister's chest? Oh gosh, the world must be going mad.

"Shoo, shoo, don't interrupt our heartwarming reunion!" Madoka growled at our older sister.

Heartwarming reunion my ass! Chifuyu-nee, help me!

*PA!* *PA!* *PA!* *PA!*

Once again, Orimura-sensei's signature book is catching fire, and I was saved from the brink of destruction.

"Ah, I'm saved"

*WHAM!* Now that I got the hardest hit. Such misfortune…I am a victim Chifuyu-nee….

Chifuyu-nee placed her hands on her hips, and her expression became deadly.

"Disregarding teacher's suggestion of evacuating immediately, taking off even though it's forbidden, you brats are really reckless" Chifuyu-nee frowned at us.

The girls instantly form a perfect row behind me, hailing me as their leader…If this is a way to push all the blame to me, I will file a complaint, (not that the teachers or my sisters would actually accept it).

"What are you doing there Shinonono? Go away, you're not needed"

"Even though I'm can't do anything, I came here" Houki apologized, "I putting myself in a grave danger, and that would leave Ichika's team distracted"

"…strange as it may seem, that was very generous comment" Chifuyu-nee nodded "Your all seems to realize what you did is wrong…but…"

Chifuyu-nee showed us her back and crossed her arm, showing us a faint, but profound congratulating smile.

"In this barren and perverse world, the best choice would have never had been the correct one. Regardless, you did a good job. Treat your wounds and rest, quick" Chifuyu flashed a small smile which Madoka and I both caught a glimpse of, she was proud of us.

In this barren and perverse world, God doesn't exist…where I ever heard that phrase? Nah, I'll use my own version…

In this barren and perverse world, God does exist, He's a scriptwriter, sometimes he's merciful enough to be serious on his job to bless us, lowly mortals, with happiness and lenience.

When I return to the real world out of my daydream, I was carried by the four girls on top of their head, is this human sacrifice ceremony of sort? This is scary, please drop me gently or better, and just leave me alone here!

"ALL HAIL ORIMURA!" They said in unison, wait what?

"**ALL HAIL ORIMURA!**" other girls in the corridor began to follow, shit, this is too absurd and beyond my comprehension!

Am I really their emperor? Well, in that case, I'll use this authority.

I materialized Yukihira and aimed it upward.

"As your emperor, my order is…SCRAM! YOU'RE GETTING IN THE WAY!"

The way I said it, I tried to imitate Chifuyu-nee. The crowd of girls began to disappear instantly, leaving the girls carrying me laughing hard. Was I really that scary and imposing as Chifuyu-nee. Man, it must run in our blood.

We arrived in the infirmary and the medic began to scan me all the way, by the way, because those entire medics are women, I felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Ichika-nii, everything is okay, just relax"

Even then, Madoka's soothing whisper made me fell asleep.

Even though I'm asleep, it's pitch black. It's really a bland dream, told the truth. Boring…

I smell of cherry, this smell is really familiar.

It was Rin's, preferably, Rin always fond of cherry-mint flavored candy.

Uh? WHA-

I tried to open my eyes, if my delusion is right then…

Rin would be there, sleeping beside me. That would be very cliché, the scene where childhood friend or a little sister is crying on the injured or terminally ill main character.

Yeah right…I'm so genius. My life is those of family melodrama. If it's that case, the audience should be crying as of now. I rubbed my eyes, the image was still there. Have I been sedated much? Even so, then I must be out of it, if I am imagining a person here. Ok, I feel some physical pressure.

WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING? WAKE UP!

"Rin?"

"WHA?"

Her face is so close, in fact, I can felt her breath, and the scent of cherry and mint…It's good, but what are you doing?

"It's…I just want to hear your breath and y-y-our pulse" she said awkwardly while touching my neck. Oh, so that's it.

She must be very worried that I took the hit from her.

"I'm okay; I used the blade to deflect it"

"Mmmm-yah, I guess it's has to be expected form you! You're really reckless…ahahaha"

I can't tell if she's angry or happy, her face is bent red allover.

"But really, Ichika…Thank you for saving me again"

I looked at the window, it was sunset already.

"Ne, Rin"

"Hu?"

"It was like that time once again…it was 17:15 P.M. and we're kind of late to get home, we're going to go to your home for me to buy a dinner…"

"That time you said, if you're became better at cooking, you're going to cook for me everyday, is that right?"

Rin is smiling, somehow, she lost that mischievous child-like grin, it was really a genuine smile from a normal 15 year old girl…it was very cute, I think, and I'm fascinated.

"You remember that well…I'm sorry"

"Nah, I probably interpret it the wrong way, right?"

"It's okay; you have a lot of time to solve that quiz…" Rin nodded "But to make it up, you have to eat everything I cook for you, for better or worse"

I smiled at her "With your father's skill, I don't think you're cooking would be bad, at least good in terms of taste, I'd never care of its appearance"

"Do you know Ichika…my parents is divorced already"

EH? I NEVER KNEW ABOUT THAT.

"Because of that, we had to return to my homeland…and as the result, our family restaurant is closed."

I never thought about that…It's no wonder that she was not that eager to bring up the subject of her family restaurant. But, the last time I seen their family, they seemed like a perfect family. But, why they must be separated?

So, Rin must have been lonely these days not seeing one or both of her parents.

"Because of society these days, my mother easily got the rights of my custody, my dad left in the brink of depression when mom said she's not going to let him see me"

Even if it's divorce, that's a bit too cruel isn't it? Well, at least she wasn't COMPLETELY alone. But, I still feel sympathy for her regardless.

"But then she realized that's she's going too far and crying on my shoulder, begging me for forgiveness…she then gave me a piece of letter, and told me to see my father every time I miss him"

"I met him, and gave him the letter, and he's also crying. However, unlike mother, he's crying because he's happy…"

"He told me the same thing my mother told me earlier"

The hardest part of life is admitting mistakes…isn't it?

"My father worked for military, and seems like he's got quite a connection via his brothers"

Even though women is triumphant in Japanese society, most of the politician and high ranked persona re male in everywhere else, that's what I learn from Dan.

"By a chance, I was able to join the Cadet Representative selection and joining the Military, as ShenLong's pilot" Rin looked at me with such endearing look "And it allows me to meet you again, but what I've done?"

She began to cry again, it's not good…not like her at all…

I want to see her cheerful self again.

"Crying simply doesn't suit you, Rin"

WHAT THE HELL, ICHIKA! YOU BASTARD! STOP BEING A RUDE MAN! YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND IS IN NEED OF SUPPORT!

"You're always been cuter if you smile"

She looked at me with a questioning look, and then rubbed her wet eyes.

"Chi" I grinned and she followed me.

I made it somehow.

"Say, Rin, what if we go to somewhere fun for once…"

I want her to smile again, and maybe it can bring our bonds closer to the ones before we had left for our separate paths.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then in excitement "You mean…A DATE-"

*BLAM!*

Houki and Cecilia were there, grumbling angrily "You took a head start…"

"SH-SHUT UP! LEAVE US ALONE! ICHIKA IS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND"

"I KNOW HIM EARLIER THAN YOU!"

"THE GIRL FROM OTHER CLASS SHOULD JUST GO AWAY!"

"YOU'RE JUST AN OUTSIDER!"

Could you girls please stop yelling in my room, I just woke up you know. But, for fear of physical retribution, I'll just keep quiet.

"I think you all should just give up"

That voice…

Madoka then shown up from nowhere, the hell! Since when you're learning some ninja trick? "Because Ichika-nii has many things to take care off before he's thinking about getting a girlfriend"

I'm not thinking about getting a girlfriend currently, Madoka was right about that one, no matter if Chifuyu-nee is pestering me all the time to get one.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Houki and Ling squeaked.

"IS…IS THAT SOME SORT OF WAR DECLARATION?" Cecilia pointed.

Now what the hell are they talking about, I wonder? Declaration of war? So I'm some sort of trophy? Wait, that is inconceivable, maybe I just misheard Cecilia or something.

"Hardly, but what you did just confuse the heck out of him. As his sister, my job is to make him as comfortable as he can" The expression can easily be misinterpreted as a declaration of another cold war. She strongly expressed the word, comfortable, and it seemed to irk the other girls greatly.

Please Madoka, please don't make my room a battlefield, I have enough injuries for today and I don't want to see girls fighting over me.

Well, so I misheard it after all. Madoka just worried about my well being, and truthfully, I was annoyed…

I missed Dan; I missed the situation in mixed gender school, I missed the scent of men! I MISS MY OLD HOME!

"Speaking of which, where is Chifuyu-nee?"

"Ha?"

I swear girls really have loose jaws, when I said that and saw their expression of disbelief.

**~CHIFUYU POV~**

An unmanned Military grade I.S., I actually heard rumour about development of such thing was started in America, with the rest of the world followed shortly. An I.S. that truly dependant on Artificial Intelligence is rather strange, its way too advanced, at the very least five years above what the world has achieved…

Even now, the whole world had yet solved this problem, why human was needed in order to activate I.S. core. Even if it's scientifically doubted, most I.S. engineers believed that it's because I.S. can see human's hearts and connect with it.

The belief is borderline supernatural, and made some physicist laughed. Those fools just don't know the truth.

Once I analyzed the extracted core with Yamada, she shared the same look of concern that I had.

"It's not a registered Core."

Yamada named out several theories, but I can label a few suspects. But I rather not get too much with them…

I headed to one of the factories that were responsible for the maintenance of the Byaku Shiki, I have the authority as a teacher, so I was granted access immediately.

The technicians were busy, discussing between themselves.

"I see, he also planned to create Yuki no Nanatou"

"That's a bit too…seriously, seven sword?"

"But the archiving system is completed, and his theory was right…Sanshiki was the fruit of it"

My eyes widened in surprise…Yuki-series of weapon weren't directly related to **his** research, why he should bother using it?

"Oh, Orimura-san, welcome"

"I heard something interesting from Armament Development section and came here to inspect"

"Well, you see that person wanted to create a new Archive Module for ByakuShiki"

"ByakuShiki's only weakness is that it has only one slot module, and that was occupied by Yukihira Nigata, and Hanger System is designed to compensate it. Even then, he predicted that those wouldn't be enough considering Orimura-kun's unpredictable ability"

It was the same, Koyuki was not stored in the slot bus…it was stored with Yukihira in combined form. The combined sword then stored in the slot bus and recognized by I.S. core as single unit.

If one can put it, Yukihira Nigata and Koyuki Ittoshiki was extracted from a single archive, [Yukihira Sanshiki].

Nanatou (Seven Sword) Module; as the name implies, is a weapon archiving system capable of storing seven swords in a single slot bus.

The downside is that the more weapons stored on a module, the harder and longer it would take to extract them. Because the archiving system became much more complex, and much more energy is needed to materialize them.

"But even with an improved power source, ByakuShiki would be too powerless to extract it. His frame is too unstable. That's not including my stupid brother's half-assed skill. At best, he can only do partial extraction, so seven swords might be too much"

I received the report from the latest update in weapons' development, but they wouldn't be too helpful in developing the next generation of weapons. While I appreciate their ideas and such, it would only remain as ideas until someone has the will to create something out of it.

However, that also brought back memories of Tabane. She was surely that type of the character right? Once she sets her mind to it, she will not back down and will settle for nothing than perfect.

That's how she developed the Infinite Stratos anyhow, although I wonder if she ever understood the consequences of her actions.

Her so-called-partner-and-rival, while rather calm and rational, has similar set of incomprehensible way of thinking… those people are just like that, everything they do is crazy enough to work.

Ah, Yoshio, if only you're still here with us…I just can't hold it anymore, one crazy genius is enough, but handling two of them made my heard hurts.

"Yoshio…"

Ah damn, forget him…forget him…forget him, I need a drink or two. I NEED A FREAKING DRINK! QUICK!

I rushed to the teacher's lounge and approached Yamada's desk.

*BLAM*

"Yamada-sensei"

Startled by my action, she shivered.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Let's have a drink"

"HAA?"

**~? POV~**

I lifted my hand which carried the submachine gun, then using my mind, switched it to a rifle before shooting down the targets indicated on the simulator.

Each target became smaller and they came faster, I have to start putting my reflexes to the test.

*BAAM* *BAAM* *BAAM*

3 targets shot, 2 were direct hits, one almost to the centre.

"Dunois, repeat again!"

I was given an energy drink to quickly refill my calories and salt intake, I was then told to do some jumping jacks to prevent muscles tensing up during the exercise.

Lessons like this happened every day, for around 3 hours a day. To the CEO of the Dunois Company, he expected nothing than perfect results.

The bell beeped, and the exercise restarted.

Because I memorized the pattern, it was much easier on the second time around, and my Rapid Switch became smoother without any delays, it would be very close to the speed of rapid partial development.

Such a maneuver would be needed, against much higher tech opponents, notably the 3rd Generation IS frames.

"Exercise complete." The computer droned in a mechanical voice.

I wiped the sweat from my face, using a towel.

"Mr. Dunois"

"Hai"

"It's seems that you have this unique skill even though your compatibility test it B"

As if anyone cares about ranks these days…well, most of the countries are aiming for results and data from the Frames.

"Ability to switch armament quickly to adapt into the situation, few people actually posses that…"

Actually, many people have that; the problem is to refine them.

[Rapid Switch], the 21st century's incarnation of fast draw.

"We have decided you to send as our representative for the tournament"

I wonder why? She's way better than we can expect from me.

"Excuse me; Mr. Pierre" I raised my eyebrows "Miss Louise is more skilled than me, why the government did not send her?"

"The pilots should be strictly 15 years old in terms of age"

I can hear that he's definitely desperate, that even though I shown a lot of promise, I've been trained with I.S. for only one year. Some country trained their pilots long before that.

For example, German. They started to train their pilot by the time they're turn 12, hell, they did not sent their student to I.S. academy, favoring their own strict, militaristic method.

I heard that it made a ruckus in international forum, German's government justifying it that the kids aren't exactly normal per see… and because they're unable to live normally, they're pressed into military service.

_Mon ges_.

Well, the better reason is that because I'm a guy, I'll have a good promotional value. With Dunois Enterprise pitted by various parties, they have to use anything in their disposal.

Including me…

"Well, if it's government choice, I would happily comply their request, it's an honor beyond belief" I faked a smile, even though I'm still unhappy." Once I agreed to the request, the man just scurried away.

"As expected from the future heir of the Dunois Enterprise" A voice came from above my head.

_"Those __Connards d'enculé_ of a military…"

Oops.

*WHAM*

"Where exactly you pick that phrase?"

I look behind and it was my friend as of now, Louise Napoleon. Her large, sensual-looking green eyes staring into mine.

Speaking of which, I'm really shorter than most girl, and I'm a guy for God's sake. So right now I'm raising my shin.

"So, how did your training go?" As Louise inquired about the results while playing with her hair with her other hand.

I answered humbly, "Not bad, the data says that my Rapid Switch is getting better."

"Oh, that's a GREAT relief. Because you would be representing France after all. So, you better not spoil our country's name." She joked, but part of me sensed a little bit of sarcasm.

It could have been my imagination, but Louise's hands just curled to fists, but her expression remained unchanged.

"Now, should we spar a little bit?" As Louise came closer with an unusual grin. Also, her Rapid Switch is faster than me and she is more skilled in piloting an IS than me.

"It would be obvious, you would win wouldn't you?" I sighed.

"Oh come on, I'll promise to hold back under the condition that you are fighting at full strength and improved your Rapid Switch from your last time's data." She smiled.

My resolve giving in, oh well.

"Fine."

That day, I just learned a lesson in humility…and she didn't even go all-out. Oh well, there is always room for improvement right? Oh, and Louise encouraged me to practice more often.

Well in several days, I'll be moving to IS academy (good thing I already packed up my belongings), I really want to meet this other boy, Ichika Orimura.

**~MADOKA POV~**

It's been three weeks since the tournament cancelled due to the attack by the unknown I.S. everyone got ordered not to say anything about it. As for Ichika-nii, Cecilia, Rin, and me who fought the enemy directly, we were even forced to sign an oath.

I thought because I.S. academy is neutral, they had to maintain the order; therefore, such incident are often keep in secret to prevent a massive chaos.

Reaching into class with Ichika-nii who was still struggling with his studies. Some things will never change…

Which is something I can continue to pray for. As long as my relationship with my brother doesn't get any worse.

Our teacher Maya Yamada casually walked up to the panel, while announcing,

"It looks like we would have 2 transfer students in our class."

(Sighs) More girls entering into class, I can hardly call that news.

"Oh and one of them is a boy."

Oh GREAT, a boy is entering our class. Wait? What. Besides Ichika-nii, there's ANOTHER boy?

2 people entered into our class, one of them a blonde, wearing a boy's uniform and the other was a silver haired girl wearing a customized uniform.

If I had to question the girl's taste in clothing, I would have accidentally mistaken both of them were guys.

The busty green haired teacher continued, while I STARTED to pay attention to the new arrivals, "Please introduce yourselves."

The blonde boy started first by bowing, "I am Charles Dunois, and I am the French Representative candidate. I hope you will treat me well and I hope that we will have an enjoyable year."

"WOOOO!"

"Dunois-kun, I want to marry you!"

"I'M SO GRATEFUL TO BE ABLE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD~!"

I knew this reaction was to be expected, after the incident with Ichika nii, these girls will get high for any reason. But, at first I thought they were lesbians, as they ganged up for my attention during the first day. Well, at least I have this French gentleman to divert that attention away.

And as for the other one.

"…"

"Introduce yourself."

That voice? Chifuyu-nee? She stood by the door and also entered the classroom. The silver haired student was fully mesmerized by my sis. What's the relationship between those two?

"Yes, instructor" was the response.

"Don't call me that here; I'm no longer an instructor. And you're an ordinary student here, so you must call me Orimura-sensei."

"Roger that."

"My name is Laura Bodewig, the German representative."

Having answered that, Laura puts her straightened arms to the side and stands straight with her ankles put together-no matter how I look at it, even if she's not related to the military, she did call Chifuyu-nee 'instructor', so she's definitely a German.

When Ichika nii and I both got kidnapped, Chifuyu-nee did say that she managed to locate us with the help of the German intelligence. And as gratitude, she helped to train several candidates in Germany in regards to the IS.

Laura must have been tutored VERY well under Chifuyu, given her professional demeanor and such. Then again, it could be the German training program, who knows?

As she walks to her seat, she glared at both Ichika-nii and me. What's her problem, but most of her hostility was aimed at my brother.

She walked up to Ichika nii, who just waved weakly as though under heavy intense pressure from the German representative.

"I won't accept that you are her brother." It was a whisper, only I heard it as well as Ichika-nii. My brother's eyes narrowed in response.

Once class was over, I sensed that Laura was following my brother which my brother was aware of her presence, given the fact that they both rounded around the corner.

Using my instincts, I know that my brother is not in a good situation, so I followed both of them.

"I want to inquire more about what you meant by what you said in class." Ichika-nii, at least you got straight to the point.

"Exactly what I meant. YOU, along with that other girl, which looks like the instructor ARE NOT worthy of being her siblings."

The atmosphere was heating up, and my anger was also increasing, the fact that she insulted Ichika-nii is unforgivable. My hand rested on the holster of my air gun.

***KLAK* *KRRR***

What was that sound? It was like the sound of I.S. joints refitting process.

"Look here, Miss Bodewig, I don't care if you have a beef with me, but if you insult Madoka. You will answer to me!" my brother already clenched his gauntlet, which was Byaku Shiki's inactive form.

"I don't answer to weaklings like you!"

***PA!***

Laura had slapped my brother after pulled his collar, whose expression was frozen between shock and anger.

"…Weaklings…you said?"

"It's the truth" she said at him in a mocking tone "I don't think you and your little sister even deserve the same name as instructor Orimura, much less similar face"

At inhuman speed, my brother and the silver haired girl began to exchange blows. Even though my brother has superior strength, none of his attack can connect, and even with his super reflex, he can barely dodge and mostly deflect.

Even then, she managed to swipe off his feet and grappled him into submission.

"Pathetic…"

*PANG!* a knife was stabbed right to Ichika-nii's cheek, barely missed him. And then she pulled it, placed it right on Ichika-nii's neck…

"It was the same as 'that time' right? Without her, you're helpless; this impotence of yours is what made Instructor weak and distracted. You're presence made her suffer such humiliation…"

My vision became red with fury, and I pulled out my air gun. I shot several rounds at the German, who dodged backwards and even drew out her combat knife.

She seems surprised with the power of my gun, the truth is, it has 450mps bullet velocity, and its power is close to that of 22 LR hand gun.

"Good aiming, just as I expected from the instructor's little sister. Perhaps you aren't as weak as this guy."

"Get AWAY from Ichika-nii now!" I raised the gun once more, while she drew back her knife. She darted forward, and I stood my ground.

She aimed for my abdomen; I ducked towards the right and used my right leg with the intention of tripping my enemy.

Laura smiled as she flipped backwards, avoiding my leg. She's tougher than I thought!

**~ICHIKA POV~**

I watched as Madoka and Laura exchange near fatal blows, both of them pushing each other to the limit, but Madoka was at a disadvantage. She doesn't have the physical training to keep up either the offensive or the defensive.

Evewn though both use protective garment (as I.S. academy uniform has level IIA bullet/bladeproof durability), Madoka is overwhelmed, and behind those uniform, there will be bruises…small, but plenty of them.

Holding my gauntlet, I brace myself, I stood up.

I cannot enter into the battle as I may also put Madoka at risk.

Damn, I am supposed to be her older brother, I should be PROTECTING HER!

Laura elbowed my sister, as she clutched her side in pain, but she bore with it as she stood back up.

Laura shifted her stance, into one that I recognized. It seemed like Chifuyu-nee taught the Germans some of her close range combat techniques.

If I can analyze her footwork…

***BWASH!*** *KLANG*

The knife climbed forward as I punched Laura on the side of her face, blasted her to the wall. It was not my intention…

"YOU…YOU BASTARD…YOU…AGH! My jawbone…it dislocated"

Her left cheek was swollen, I, for one, was sure that normal girl would have their jaw and neck broken from my punch…normally my punch wouldn't be that hard, but ByakuShiki added the mass and protect my joints…and thus my punching strength is multiplied.

In the depth of my heart, I thanked God this girl is abnormally tough…but this is not the time to be lenient…

Her eye shouted bloody murder as she materialized her IS inside the school and drew out an arm beam saber.

I summon Yukihira, and activated it. She lunged forward with a blow to my head while I went for a neutral stance, but I attack and fend off that arm.

***SCHRAAACZzzzzzz*** Sparks flew as two energy saber collided, but there's something odd with our encounter.

"ENOUGH!"

Guan Yu has arrived? Chifuyu-nee intervened and fended off both of our beam sabers by crossing it with a katana. With a twirl to the wrist, she unscrewed the knot of blades.

"I understand that you may not be in the friendliest of terms, but I WILL NOT allows students to rampage inside the academy and even go to the point of almost fatally injuring another student. All of you dismiss now!"

"Understood, instructor." As Laura bowed and walked away.

Dark eyes looked at me and at my sister. She quietly said after confiscating both the knife and the air gun, "Orimura, take your imouto to the medical ward for a checkup."

What? Is that all? Show some concern for your siblings here Chifuyu-nee, we almost got killed.

"Laura attacked us first," as I tried to report the situation.

"I don't want to hear any excuses! And the fact that you can't even protect your sister from Laura is despicable."

I feel my fists getting white from clenching them too tightly.

"So, I am just another burden to the family am I, **Oneesama**?" The words "Oneesama" was uttered with disgust. It was professionalism, was it?

I picked up Madoka and sent a deadly look at Chifuyu-nee, who actually flinched A LITTLE under my murderous stare.

"Ichika, I…" I started walking before I even listened to another word. Right now, my priority is Madoka's safety.

*da. Da. DA*

My footsteps became louder and louder as I carried Madoka piggyback to the ward.

"Ichika-nii, you're so warm." She said she cuddled closer.

I laughed.

"Ne, Ichika nii, I'm sorry for earlier, it was because of me that you snapped at Chifuyu-nee right?"

As expected of my twin, she was spot on.

"A little, but first of all, I wanted to make sure that you are safe. After all, you are my precious little sister after all.

"Precious little sister huh?" She smiled as she relaxed and I brought her to an empty bed.

I placed her down and was about to leave when she grabbed my sleeve.

"Ichika-nii…" It was a pleading voice, what does she want?

"…stay with me." Her eyes were filled with longing; she doesn't want me to leave yet.

I rubbed my head and grinned, "Fine. Only for a moment. After all, an 'Emperor' has his own duties to do right?"

Madoka wrapped her hands around mine. "Yea."

After Madoka fell asleep, I silently left her side. She would be okay.

**~MADOKA POV~**

Madoka's dream

I was walking in darkness, with no light or any guide as I continue walking.

"Ichika-nii!" I called out for my brother.

There was no response.

"Chifuyu-nee! Where are you?"

There was no response.

If this was a dream, I was starting to build up a lot of anxiety and it wasn't one of those sweet dreams where I spent time with Ichika and Chifuyu together as a family of three. This dream consisted of darkness.

Once I started to run, a door outlined with a border of light awaited for her. However, despite my heart yearning for hope, I can only feel nothing but despair that awaited on the other side of the door.

Building up my resolve, I slowly opened the door and braced myself…

What I was seeing was beyond what I had expected.

Ichika-nii lying on his back, either sleeping or unconscious with many cuts and bruises across his abdomen. On top of him was a black clad figure who was grinning at my brother's state.

The figure wore a black hooded cloak, which concealed the face, but I can catch a little that the figure was wearing a blood red coloured dress underneath and the body figure definitely indicated that the person is a female.

She crawled towards my brother and touched his face, I was disgusted to see that she was smiling as she used my brother's hand to touch her own and then bringing it to her face to which her expression brightened.

With that, I reached into my pocket. At least in this dream, I still had my airsoft gun…I think? But enough was enough!

I shot several bullets in her direction, to which she just evaded easily even though she was wearing the mantle. I can hear her snigger at first before she got angry when I interrupted her.

That bitch! I will pay her pay, if she was the one that harmed Ichika-nii.

The darkness played it's hand well, it had concealed that shadow very well, and it doesn't help that she was wearing black while I was still clad in the IS academy student uniform, which meant that I stood out A LOT because I am wearing white.

Like a ghost, and without warning, she was behind me.

I turned around, and the girl swung her black cape, disappeared behind me and was wearing a grin.

But what shocked me was that she took out something from inside her cloak, it was my brother's Yukihira Mk II.

With a calm look, she looked at the blade before she pointed in my direction.

*BOOM!*

Without warning, my airsoft gun had exploded, but I was unharmed and what reappeared in my hand was a Yukihira blade of my own. It was the one mounted on Kurogane.

Without warning, both of us launched into an attack against each other. We mirrored each other blow for blow but I got a feeling that my opponent was not giving it her all.

Using the moves that I learned from Houki and from my brother, I felt my resolve increase to protect my brother at all cost from whoever this person is.

The figure held the Yukihira with one hand, and fended off an overhead strike. With a back kick, she knocked me aside and 10 m away from Ichika-nii's body.

It was my loss…

After the duel ended in tragedy, I can only watch as the figure walk up to Ichika-nii's body.

My eyes opened in horror as she kissed him on the forehead. She looked in my direction, but I still cannot see her eyes.

"Only tragedy remains for you."

It seriously unnerved me as the figure's voice resonated throughout the room of darkness. And it just occurred to me that I recognized this voice. I collapsed to my knees and cried silently.

"Ichika-nii…" and the darkness began to swallow me whole. The nightmare had come to an end.

I woke up with tears in my eyes, and a feeling of warmth was lost compared to before.

Ichika-nii had left me.

I couldn't find the strength to get up, I was still too shaken.

"Ichika-nii…" No response, the same as the dream.

"Onii-chan…I need you" as I continued to cry silent tears in the medical ward.

**~ICHIKA POV~**

After I left Madoka, which I assumed that she got some well-rested sleep, I returned to the classroom to find it in chaos due to the new boy.

"So, where do you live in France?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Can I have your signature?"

Watching the French student getting increasingly flustered, I sighed, at least now I pity the male. Well, if it's another guy, that means that he should be a good buddy for me right?

Images of a smiling young Dan emerged, yep, childhood times are the best. Speaking of which, it would be hilarious if Dan can pilot I.S. too…

Just kidding.

"Everyone!" I shouted to the class.

"The emperor speaks…" some of the students start to mutter.

"Let's give the transfer students a breath of air; you can talk with them after they are oriented to the classrooms."

The girls went back to their desks in silence, have I really transformed into Guan Yu?

When class ended, I greeted the boy and invited him for an orientation, although it was really Yamada that pressured me. Puppy eyes were powerful…I can feel eyes boring down on me as I led Charles out the door.

"Found them! They're here!"

"Everyone who heard them! Hurry up and surround them!"

Did I miss something? Did I somehow step into a battle?

"Orimura-kun's black hair is great, but blond hair's great as well."

"And his eyes are green!"

"Ah! Looky look! They're holding hands!"

"A Japanese Emperor and a French Prince! Uwaa…this would be a good start for international diplomacy!"

What? What? Half of your classmates are all foreign!

"It's great that I can live in Japan! Thank you Mother! I promise that for this Mother's Day, I will give you something other than seaside flowers!"

That love is pretty shallow; you should give a proper gift in other years as well. Not that I am the right person to judge anyways. Because on Mother Days, I and Madoka gave small gift to Chifuyuu-nee. And on father's day…hmm…we never had a father figure… but there's one name that rings in my name; Yoshi.

Hmm, why do I start to remember him now?

Anyway… now that's there's this particular guess about Chiufuyu-nee's lack of interest for a boyfriend… or actually, the reason is a single guy named Yoshi, I don't remember his face much, but I remember that-

"KYAAH~!"

My minds back to reality due to the girls squealing around; I had to think about him later. For now, a foreign prince is in danger, and my task as Emperor is to protect him.

"Wha-What's going on? Why is everyone like this?"

It seems that Charles hasn't got what's going on as he asked me, looking really puzzled.

"That's because we're the only two guys here."

"...?"

What's with that 'I don't understand' look?

"No, it should be rather weird, but that's because we're the only two guys in the world who can pilot an IS, right?"

"Ah-ahh, okay. I see."

"Also...the girls in this school don't seem to interact much with guys, so they're rather too excited about our presence. They became some sort of Uupaaruupaa!"

"Uu...what's that?"

"**Axolotl**. Some mysterious monster that was endangered during the 20th century, and was a popular trend in Japan for a while."

"I see."

Oh well, that's not really important anyway. Right now, the most important thing is to break through this line. Before I reach my destination, I shall not die, even if I have to cut a bloody path out!

"But that's great."

"What's great about it?"

"It's really hard to be the only guy in school, so I had to be careful. Even if only one person is added, I feel relieved that it's a guy."

"Is that so?"

Asking me that... am not he like this? Hm, I really can't understand him.

Or rather, are there I.S. related schools outside this country? Logically, there shouldn't be any other IS related educational institutes other than this place. Huh, that's weird.

"Oh well. Anyway, nice to meet you! I'm Orimura Ichika, so just call me Ichika!"

"Hm, nice to meet you, Ichika-san. You can just call me Charles."

"Got it, Charles."

Since, we had no more classes that day. I showed Charles the dorms.

Charles was a very polite and a quiet fellow, very receptive and understanding. Compared to several other gir…

*STOMP*

This is starting to become a bad routine; I blame it partly on bad karma.

"Ichika! What are you doing here?" Says my second childhood friend, with an angry expression, 2 hands on her hips.

"As you can see, I am orienting Charles and according to his dorm arrangements, he's going to be living with in the same room as me. I have to tell Madoka though."

"And why choose you out of everyone else?"

Did you really need to ask that? Being kind-hearted is a sin indeed…

"Because I am a guy, he is a guy too and he is living with me."

I pronounced each word slowly and making sure she understood me. But it only served to aggravate her further. Girls, so proud…

I really hope my school life improves now that there's a second guy. But, I think Madoka is not going to take the news well that she has to suddenly transfer without as much of a notice.

"Hmmph, you're pretty ungrateful"

"How could I?"

"With so many flowers surrounding you, you're unsatisfied and prefer to have dumplings?"

I don't see any flowers here except in the school area and in the front of our dorm; anyway, what do you mean dumplings? I don't have one even if you asked forcibly.

"Ahh, flowers? I see… Ichika-san is very popular eh?"

"Did you just realize that?"

"Nah, I mean… you're very popular in very specific ways"

Specific ways? "You mean, well, as Emperor? Sure!"

Charles turned his head aside in disbelief and chuckled, so I missed the message again. Hell, even Ling's unreasonable anger disappeared and she shook her stomach off, laughing at my expense.

"Wa-ha—ha-ha, Ichika is really an Idiot! Wa-ha-ha-ha! Poor you to have such an idiot roommate! See you later! Ha-ha-ha…u-fu-fu-ha-ha-ha"

Ling's laugh echoing in the dorm as her figures disappeared.

I'm sorry for being an Idiot. "Such misfortune…"

"It's okay; even I sometimes cannot understand girls"

"Huh? Really?"

He assured me with a nod, "Girls' hearts is as unpredictable as the ocean, and you don't know when you got a calming breeze or a deadly storm"

That was true! But now that we have meteorology as part of science…is there's a science for calculating girls' feelings? I doubt such thing exist…

We entered my…ahem, me and Madoka's shared room.

"I and Madoka shared this room, but considering the circumstances, it's either Madoka moved away or you get your own room, Yamada-sensei will inform us, if my expectation is right"

"Hmm, but that would be bad right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, there's no problem for me to stay by myself, it's like I'm sort of an intruder if that happens"

Charles looked me seriously.

"I don't actually understand what you mean"

"I believe Madoka-san did not want to be separated from you"

"How do you know? You don't even talk with her yet"

And I tell him the truth; it was only one period before the brawl during the lunch time happens.

"…It's must be funny for me to say this despite I'm just a random guy appeared out of nowhere…she's always looking at you during the lecture and her reaction to your brawl with Laura-san say much"

Crossed his arm, Charles speak again, with the graceful, tone of no-nonsense. So he's the type that paid attention to everything around him huh? Very contrast with me, how embarrassing.

Anyway, since I knew this will be a long talk, I served green tea.

I knew Madoka always been worried about me; after all, she took care of my well being most of the time or vice versa.

"Well, I'm happy that she's my roommate…we can depend on each other to accomplish something we cannot achieve by ourselves, for better or worse we always been together, and because of that I can go smoothly in this academy despite the rocky start. Even then…there's something different"

"Different?"

"You see…even though we're twins, we're half-identical. I am a guy and she's a girl, and we're both 15 years old. There's some moments that even sibling should not share… not to mention that gender barrier that separates us became thicker overtime… and when accidents happens, it was awkward and uncomfortable"

Charles nodded in understanding; did he have a sibling of opposite sex?

"Hmm…I guess this is what they call puberty? My childhood friend was also like that… I felt like she's different"

So he's talking about his childhood friend… then again, what is the exact difference? Normally, childhood friend is no different than sibling, you spent your childhood with them and grown up together.

"Exactly, when you suddenly felt uncomfortable around girls… even if you're their childhood friend-"

I was stunned by my own exclamations, now that I think about it, I never been felt that uncomfortable around girls until…Until I get inside I.S. Academy.

Madoka walked behind me, and I saw the lack of brightness in her eyes as she just dropped inside and called, "Ichika-nii, I come inside."

Charles gave a confusing look at me, I looked at back.

"I don't have a clue either."

"Ichika-nii…" My sister's voice echoed within the room.

I had to break the news to her soon. I mentioned for Charles to stay outside while I head back inside.

"Madoka, I need to discuss something with you."

I sat beside Madoka, who was beside the bed. She rested her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, I could tell she was feeling down and it hurts me more to make her feel worse as I am thinking through my words and how could I bring them out.

"Hey, Madoka. We aren't going to be roommates anymore." She visibly flinched at that, she looked back at my eyes with an indescribable sadness.

"Why?" She didn't even bother looking at me.

"Charles is going to be my new roommate, because we're both guys."

"And siblings cannot always stay together right?" What was I saying at a time like this?

"Why must everything pull us apart Ichika-nii." Her voice was reduced to a whisper and it began to crack. I feel like an absolute jerk, because now it feels like I am pushing her to the brink of crying again. But she still held it in.

I didn't even notice when Chifuyu and Yamada both came into the room. Chifuyu-nee, the harsh one, was mostly silent and inspected the room, comparing both sides of the room.

She sighed, "Orimura and imouto, help to pack up the belongings and help bring in Dunois's belongings inside."

My arm hung uselessly around Madoka and I dropped it, depriving Madoka of the physical comfort she needed. But I looked straight in her eyes, "We can visit each other any time, right?"

My younger sister just stood up without a sound and just left the room without a sound, which left the burden strictly on me. I couldn't understand Madoka's pain at all; it was like she felt that we would be eternally separated or that one of us would die.

"Charles, come in."

My new roommate, while obviously don't know the detail, can expect **what** is the problem when he saw Madoka brought three separate bags, it was her belongings.

"Make yourself at home." I smiled… a well made fake smile…

However, Charles definitely understood…as he saw me with eyes full of empathy and nodded.

Guys really can understand each other easily, doesn't it? Now I'm contradicting myself...

* * *

><p><strong>Ling's joke was from Hana Yori Dango (Dumplings before Flowers) and Two Flowers in each hand (girls on each side), in that flowers = girls and dumplings = guys. Since Char has penchant awareness for shoujo tropes, so yeah…<strong>

**Blitz's ramblings: I feel so horrible after making Madoka go through so much T_T, hopefully things will lighten up in the future. **

**Zero's reply: Oh and guys, she wasn't even the biggest victim…and for readers within legal age, you may turn the rating filters to M, in case of something pops up unexpectedly.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**If you're busy in the school, sometimes you lose sense of touch and creativity. And thus, you see slower updates.**

**Anyway, I never knew this would be THE longest chapter so far, so I can't insert too much commentary (IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAND!)  
><strong>

**Blitz's insertion: For me, it's the problem with motivation, as it spikes up and down. Fukou da…**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V2 Chapter 01: Hearts of the Gentlemen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Three weeks since Class-rep tournament, many things happened on the previous Monday. Two new students are transferred, one is a guy, and the other is a girl that hates me and Madoka's guts. Madoka and I had a brawl with her, Madoka is injured in process. Charles the guy became my roommate and Madoka is kicked out. If this is supposed to be a new start for a good school life, I would say HELL NO!<p>

One week after that day, my mood never got better and I don't think Madoka has improved either. We had been keeping some distance from each other. Hell, it's been two days since we talk informally outside of training schedule, and Madoka avoided me as much as possible.

Normally, I'll ignore a girl if she doesn't want me to approach her. But based on what happened when I ignored Rin in her desperate state, doing that will made me a huge jerk and cause further misunderstanding. And considering that I was partly the reason of why she was miserable, I have that responsibility.

As such, I planned to talk with her privately during the lunch time.

"Everyone change up, as we'll be doing IS practice together with Class 2. Dismissed!"

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to prompt everyone into action. I and Charles went to the locker room.

Obviously, because the girls change inside the classroom.

"Ichika, it's seems that your relationship with Madoka-san has yet to be better"

"If anything, it's become worse…outside of training, we doesn't talk even a little"

"Seriously? That's bad"

"I want to open a conversation…but considering how quiet Madoka is…it's hard to do, especially that she was feeling depressed"

We arrived in the changing room, however, it's seems that Charles always wore the lower parts inside his uniform…

"What's the changing room for if you wore it inside"

"Everyone is doing it, isn't that right?" he retorted and sticks his tongue as he began to wear his IS outfit.

Geez…

It's true that the girls often wore their I.S. outfit as substitute for underwear, but for me, who's wearing pants, its felt strange.

So Charles' must be special…

"The suit you're wearing really looks good. Where's it made in?"

"Ah, um, this is a suit created by Dunois' Enterprise! Though it was developed through the basic Greek design, it seems to be a thoroughly customized version."

"Dunois? I seem to have heard of that before..."

"Yup, that's my family. My dad's the president, I guess it should be the largest IS related enterprise in France."

"Ohh! So Charles is the son of the president. No wonder."

"Hm? No wonder what?"

"Yup. Well, how should I put it? You have an aura like you're grew up in some great environment. Now I understand."

"Great environment...huh?"

Charles suddenly looked away. Did I say something I shouldn't have said? He's showing a complicated look right now.

"Well, compared to me, Ichika-san's even more impressive, right? That you're Orimura Chifuyu-san's little brother."

"Hahaha, you idiot."

Anyway, Charles' figure is…androgynous, to say at the least…and no, not only his face.

Girls have hourglass, guys have reverse triangle, as for Charles…he's perfect rectangle…

I'm not kidding, Girls has their hips wider than shoulder, and vice versa for the guys. Charles' shoulder just happened to have the same width as his hips, but has obviously male waist.

He'll… he even has… a formed chest, the same size as Rin. If I was drunk, I could mistake him for a flat-chested girl…

I actually freaked out when I found about it in the shower yesterday…

"What are you staring…" he asked awkwardly "It's definitely not my outfit now".

"Umm you said its Gynecomastia right?"

**Gynecomastia** or **Gynaecomastia**, is the abnormal development of large mammary glands in males resulting in breast enlargement. The term comes from the Greek _γυνή_ _gyné_ (stem _gynaik-_) meaning "woman" and _μαστός_ _mastós_ meaning "breast".

The condition can occur physiologically in neonates (due to female hormones from the mother), in adolescence, and in the elderly (Both in adolescence and elderly it is an abnormal condition associated with disease or metabolic disorders).

In adolescent boys the condition is often a source of distress, but for the large majority of boys whose pubescent gynecomastia is not due to obesity, the breast development shrinks or disappears within a couple of years

"…those things must bother you all the time eh?" He smirked "Ichika no ecchi"

"I'm not!" I wailed in embarrassment, well, probably I am a pervert…from a certain point of view…

I felt a sharp gaze as I removed my blazer.

"What are you staring, ecchi no oujisama?"

"Uhh, n-no…nothing…"

"Really?"

I continued to open my shirt, and the gaze became sharper and sharper, as if someone targeted me with a laser designator…

"Charles?"

"H-Hai, sorry, I just wanted to compare"

"Compare?"

"A-ha-ha…you see…my body is far from manly…I felt…inferior"

Inferior? Ah, I see… it's not only girls that can felt their confidence shattered by other girl with relatively superior figure, guys also just like that.

"Ichika's body looks well built"

"Really?"

"You' muscles aren't too large, but they look well toned and sturdy, and exceptionally strong too"

Exceptionally strong, well, I can lift 120 kg barbell during bench press test, more than three times most girls can lift.

Of course there are some strange exceptions, like Houki (80 kg) and Bodewig (90 kg) …

(I'm not kidding; I was freaked out with the show of strength, especially that Bodewig sneered at me after doing it with her petite figures)

"That's because I have strict, well balanced diet… I always knew training alone is not enough"

"Hmm, maybe I might try that too"

You should, before it's too late. It's not only for good muscles, but for the rest of your life.

Speaking of late, we quickly rushed out of the room.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

We just got to the second arena successfully. Ahh, the devil's folding her arms and waiting for me... speaking of which, I want to have something like that attendance book too, that book sure harder than diamond, and might be a good weapon for improvised fighting.

"Since you have time to think about such useless things, hurry up and get in line!"

Could it be that it was Chifuyu-nee who manipulated my mind rather than reading it?

"You really took your time."

Oh, what coincidence. Cecilia's standing beside me. Ever since the representative battle in April, she would say some stuff to me-I'm sorry, but my sisters already took up that space.

"I got it, I got it. Ichika-san's really popular with girls' right? Or else you wouldn't have gotten hit twice within 2 months."

She replied with extra emphasis, apparently challenged me for a response… hmm… must create a snide comment… must create a snide comment…

"Because being the only male, I must be very popular…" I coughed and grinned "As punching bag"

"I-I see…mou"

Cecilia backed off and pouted, grudgingly admitting her defeat.

"That was cruel, Ichika" Charles mumbles.

I shrugged; I can't let myself pressed down all the time like that, can I?

"First, we'll be watching a practical battle that involves close range and shooting."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Madoka, get Kurogane and come with Yamada-sensei"

"Ha-hai…"

Oh no, she's still distracted. Madoka, you won't, absolutely survive…that black beast…

This is dangerous! I…I want to stop her, but this is Chifuyu-nee's orders…what should I do?

"Ichika, what's the matter?"

"I'm…afraid…" My voice was hoarse, that even Charles shuddered.

"Today, I would like to let everyone see a real battle, and there just so happen to be lively girls here present-Huang! Alcott! Dunois!"

"Wh-Why me too?"

"Since you three have personal suits, you can start battle immediately. Okay, get out here."

"Why me..."

Rin and Cecilia apparently don't seem too interested; meanwhile, Charles was definitely shown his enthusiasm.

Chifuyu-nee smirked and told the two girls about…something, oh; apparently she's using softer approach than usual. It's either a big scolding or physical punishment…

"This is the stage for me, the representative candidate for England, Cecilia Alcott!"

"That's right. It's a great chance to show everyone the difference in ability as a personal IS pilot!"

Suddenly, Cecilia and Rin was on fire, they said that a good general is a master of persuasion; Guan Yu is not an exception.

I wonder what exactly Chifuyu-nee told them, but I'm still more worried about Madoka…

"Ngaaah!" I groaned and pulled my hair angrily, pulled the attention of the girls, this is embarrassing, but I don't care anymore!

*PANG* the legendary book flew to my head.

"Ichika, are you alright?" Charles approached me, but there's second book! And-

*PANG!* Charles also down.

"Then who's my opponent? I'm alright even if it's against Rin-san."

"Fufu, that's my line. I'll slaughter you."

"No need to rush, idiots. Your opponent will be-"

*wheeeeEEEEEEEE!*

Now what's that sound again? When the girls scattered and running, I know something is wrong, but I'm down on the ground and just have enough time to stand up and…

"CHARLES!"

*BLARGH* *PA* *TUMP* *DING*

Solely on reflex I managed to summon ByakuShiki, though I messed up the booster wings. It's still gave me enough time to evade…

Charles on the other hand…

"That, that, Dunois-kun…kya!"

Umm, to see this scene is embarrassing. Anyway, I'll describe it.

Right now, Charles is on top of Yamada-sensei, with his small hands landed on the soft, well developed bosom of her.

"Th-That, you see, in this situation, I'm really troubled...no, this isn't the only problem. No matter what, I still have a teacher-student relationship with Dunois-kun...but if it continues like this, I might have to change my citizenship to France, that's very tempting somehow-"

"Whoa? What do you mean with that, sensei?" Charles wailed like a girl and quickly jumped back, definitely embarrassed by the experience.

*wheeeEEEE*

My feelings are bad, and I knew it, Kurogane roared in the sky, but since it was very unstable unless it floats, I knew where this going…

Instinctively, I kicked the boost and caught her before she's crashed like Yamada-sensei; we managed to land rather smoothly, though we have ANOTHER trench as result.

"I-Ichika-nii…"

"What are you thinking? Replacing gyroscopic module with ramjet module?"

She looked aside and her cheek is flushed "E-even though KuroGane is a Land-based I.S., that doesn't mean it can't fly right?"

"But adding more boosters without adding even more stabilizer in process is suicidal, you could have gotten hurt!"

Madoka bit her lips; she's in the verge of crying. Looking at her expression like that, my tone mellowed at the very instant.

"Listen Madoka, I'll do everything you want, I'll listen whatever you wanted to share, but please, don't hide your problems" I told her "I want to be of help to you"

"…really?"

"I'll eat a cluster bomb if I'm lying, please"

"Kiss me"

Eh?

"Kiss. Me. Now." Why is her voice so calm?

…this is wrong, this is so wrong, even then, why I felt like tempted? What's wrong with me? Could it be that separated from Madoka for a month changed us that much?

Anyway, she closed her eyes in anticipation, so she was serious. Is this sort of punishment game? I don't care anymore…

Puberty really-really sucks.

*CHU*

"Uhmm…" Madoka's eyes widened in response, face as red as tomato. She pushed my face away, or better, pulled her face away from me. "What are you doing, Ichika-nii?"

"That's what you want right?" I said in disbelief.

"I mean… like usual, in the che-" she quickly jumped as beam barrages missed her face by INCHES away, which was dangerous, obviously!

"WHAT THE HELL, CECILIA!" I roared.

"That was too close to comfort nee? Too bad I missed" the blonde lady smugly laughed.

"ICHIKA!"

Not Rin too, pretty please? I quickly unleashed Yukihira Sanshiki in anticipation especially that Ling already thrown her combined Souten Gagetsu, the blade flew fast like a whirlwind, at near supersonic speed…

I can dodge, but what about Madoka? I had to strike right in the center…but too risky

*BANG!* *BANG!*

A pair of bullets destabilized its path, made me able to see them, the double-bladed scimitar separated and slammed to the ground just behind me as I cut the connecting handles…

They landed just beside shocked Madoka.

"THAT WAS CLOSE ARE YOU INSANE?" I roared.

"B-but it's your fault!"

"It could hit Madoka for all we knew!"

"Geez…fine, sorry"

"Sorry? SORRY? YOU THINK SORRY GONNA CUT IT?"

"I-iyaa! I'm really sorry! Madoka! Say something!"

"Mmph, how easy for you to said it after trying to kill us" Madoka sneered, HER MOOD RETURNED THAT EASILY?

"Mou! You're I.S. has the shield! Souten Gagetsu alone won't enough to kill you! It's not like I'm using my special Anti-I.S. weapon like that twerp!" Rin pointed at Cecilia.

"Wha? How shameless! My BITs isn't that powerful either!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I roared; both of them shrunk in defeat.

Calm down Ichika, calm down, everyone is unharmed.

I turned around to look, and found that the sniper who helped me shooting the giant scimitar is Yamada-sensei.

Anchored sturdily in her hands is a 51 caliber assault rifle 'red bullet', the firearm and its ammunition made by an American company called Claus. As its practical and extremely reliable, it became a main essential model that many countries have come to use.

"Please do not use I.S. to hurt each other, nee?" She smiled at us cheerfully; I swore for a moment, her expression is stiff and cold.

Such expression can only be attained by either Chifuyu-nee or Madoka when they're on the top of their concentration level

"Though Yamada-sensei doesn't look like it, she was a former representative candidate, so shooting like what she just did isn't much."

"Well, that was ages ago. And I never got past being a representative candidate..."

"Orimura, you're teaming with Yamada-sensei, Alcott, Huang, Dunois, and Orimura-imouto, your task is to beat them"

PARDON?

"Orimura-kun, please take care of me"

"I'm the one who should say that, besides…seriously, 4 vs 2?"

"Don't worry, just follow my instruction" using personal communication link, Yamada-sensei assured me.

Well, she IS a teacher, anyway, I don't think its fine to push Madoka, even though her mood is improved, we can't be sure…

"Ano…sensei…I can't"

"Eh?" Yamada-sensei mumbles when Madoka raised her hand and said that.

It's strange for Madoka to refuse a challenge like this, Madoka then whisper something to Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei.

Chifuyu-nee snorted, trying hard not to crack her cold-ass mask with laughter. Meanwhile, Yamada-sensei's exposed skin turns red and steamy, and then she opened her mouth-

"YOU JUST GOT YOUR FIRST PERIOD?"

I swear everyone became silent, hell, I can hear people talking from inside the classroom. Normally, even with Hypersensor, I might not able to hear anything due to the girls around me being talkative.

"Madoka-sama just got her first period!"

"Really?"

"Her first…period?"

"Can't believe it! It's unexpected!"

Umm, I think my ears plugged, but then again not really. I heard that loud and clear, maybe I should self-censor my hearing?

*PANG* Chifuyu-nee snapped and smacked Yamada-sensei.

"There's nothing to mumbles about, brats!" Chifuyu-nee screamed and the girls turned even more silent than before.

"It's…unexpected…" Rin leered, "Really unexpected" Cecilia also nods.

"As expected from Ichika's sister" Houki smirked, wait "Ha?"

"Haaa?" Cecilia and Rin duplicated me.

"Why do you think Ichika is so insensitive?" Houki snorted.

"His motto is healthy body makes healthy mind…" Rin mumbles.

"Hmm, now you said that…seems like we have to wait patiently for the nature to work" Cecilia grinned.

"So that is, it's decided" The three stooges nodded in agreement, leaving me in ruin of confusion.

"Wait, how that's related to my idiocy? My body can't be healthier than this; I never fell sick during Junior High" Unless they mean my mental health, but I can't see myself poor in that either.

"You're oblivious because your hormonal system had yet to develop, that's what they implied" Charles whispered.

So, they say…I thought sarcastically.

"In other words, they said that I'm not yet to reach my puberty?"

"Precisely" he nodded.

Well, that's wrong; in fact, I think my Puberty just STARTED this year, even though my physical appearance already developed so much, my brain is lacked a little behind.

I never thought about girl-boy problem until now.

Anyway, if the same case goes to Madoka… maybe this is the reason she's so moody… I heard it's painful for the first timer; girls really have it hard huh? I should learn to be more considerate…

"Well, then, let's change it to 2 on 1 battles"

"ICHIKA! YOU GOTTA BE MY TEAMMATE RIGHT?"

"Ichika-san, I'm your classmate, you'll choose me right?"

"Too bad, his partner will be Dunois"

Hearing Chifuyu-nee's statement, Rin and Cecilia shrunk in defeat again.

"Hai" Charles nodded.

"It best to fight along without convoluted, unnecessary emotion" from somewhere in my column, I heard Bodewig commented, maybe because she's so tiny that she's invisible, that little twerp…

(Yeah, I still hate her)

"…go ahead, don't waste our time!"

"Hai"

Trio of I.S. made their way, launching upward as they kick their booster.

"I won't hold back!"

"I wasn't serious back then anyways!"

"H-Here I come!"

**~CHARLES POV~**

"Oh no, Cecilia's old habits come again" Madoka-san mutters, as she saw Cecilia-san's firing stance as she launched preemptive strike. Maybe Madoka said about her being unnecessary showy?

Anyway, Yamada's sensei's maneuver is definitely orthodox, yet at the same time, mastering it to a whole new level of efficiency. She's really worth her title!

She's able to dodge each and every attack magnificently, even though it's not a personal I.S., it's like the Revive is the part of her own body.

"The IS Yamada-sensei's using is a [Raphael Revive] from the Dunois' Company. It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd generation phase, but the specifications rival that of the early 3rd generation machines."

Yamada-sensei fired her rifle toward Cecilia, who gracefully dodges them with axial lever turn and countering with her own rifle.

Huang-san from class-2 tried to sneak in and strike Yamada-sensei with her Scimitar-like weapon, but Yamada-sensei block it with her shoulder shield.

*Pang* The green frame darted to give itself more distance.

"In terms of deployed mass production IS models, it was the last to be sold, but has the 3rd largest user-base in the world. Only 7 countries are permitted to create it, and 12 countries use it as a standard IS."

"Most notably, because of the controls it can allow pilots to fit what they want. By changing the equipment, it can be configured for all types of combat, including close ranged combat, sniping and defending types, so there are many partnering companies working on it."

It was the same model as me, but mine is customized for my own tastes.

"Yoosh, Madoka, let's use that new warhead"

"Huh? That one?"

"Yup!"

What is Ichika talking about?

"Gatling"

Madoka-san materialized two small-caliber Gatling guns, and Ichika mounts them on his waist-mounted terminal…

"Missile!"

Later, Madoka-san mounts two missile launchers on his back. From the construction, it's a four-tube laser guided missile.

Hmm, so he can mount handheld weapon as sub weapon. Interesting system, better steal some infor-I mean ask him about it later…

Anyway, from the looks of it, the Fight is going to end soon I think.

While both Cecilia-san and Rin-san were both piloting personal ISes, they didn't have the skill to bring out the full potential, and well bad team work can play a factor in a team battle.

"I have you now!" Cecilia-san locked on to Yamada-sensei with a grin on her face.

On the other hand, Rin-san was charging in with her blade in hand. The spectacled teacher smiled and dodged upwards, causing Rin-san to hit Cecilia-san and the sniper bullet to hit Rin.

The two were dizzy from the collision and their parts were briefly entangled.

"Both of you fought well."

With that compliment, Yamada-sensei threw a grenade at them

*PUNG* *BLAAARRGGH*

Once the explosion occurred, two figures crashed onto the ground in a puff of smoke just like that.

"Ku, uu...to think that I actually..."

"Ah, you...she predicted so much of your evasive maneuvers, it's so silly..."

"Is-Isn't it the same for you, Rin-san? We failed because you made too many meaningless mixed tactics and Impact Cannon attacks!"

"That's my line! Why did you release your BITs immediately? The power was depleted so fast!"

"Ggggrrr...!"

"Kkkkkkk...!"

Anyway, it doesn't look like they have a good relationship.

"Next"

"Ha-hai!"

Uwaa, I forgot to analyze the maneuver, what should I do?

"Charles-kun" Madoka whispered "Just think about what my Oniisan will do!"

"….he's strong?"

"He's stupid…but when it comes to dynamic fight, he's unbeatable"

"Pardon?"

"He's a kinesthetic person…by the time he saw Yamada-sensei, he learned something…"

I see…

Normally, to understand a 'concept', a person must think and process it in the brain and convert it to algorithm and vice versa, turning numbers into concept.

But some people is different, they have difficulty to handle it that way, however, by experiencing the 'concept' with their own body, they're able to understand it to the very root.

Such person is called 'Kinesthetic Person'.

But if Ichika is one, why he doesn't realize the affection from the girls, which is as obvious as a sore thumb even to normal people? If that's so, then there's one answer;

"Ichika-san"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I haven't got one"

"Why Ichika-san is very popular too right?"

"I don't think so." Maybe it's his awareness.

"Or maybe Ichika-san is into guys" I joked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Both Madoka and Ichika yelled at me.

"J-just kidding"

"It's not that…I just think currently there's no much time to spend thinking about getting a girlfriend or something like that, even Chifuyu-nee is worried" His expression turned melancholic, as if he's really bothered.

I see…

He's **in denial**. Because if he knew they're attracted to him, the situation would not be as friendly and lighthearted as usual…

Anyway, betting everything on Ichika huh? Interesting, I want to see his abilities myself; maybe this would be a good chance…

To know how strong the first male I.S. pilot revealed to the world is.

"Ichika-san"

"Ha?"

"Please take care of me"

He smirked, and we take-off. "Char, how many handheld equalizers do you have?"

"Umm, like…15?"

I wasn't lying.

"SERIOUSLY?" he wailed.

"Y-yeah"

"Ahh, I envy you! ByakuShiki has only one slot and it's occupied"

Huh? How could be? He has at the very least four weapons…this is strange…

"If you want, you can Access my inventory anytime, I'll allow it"

"Really? Thank you very much then! I'll cover your front side…"

I nodded…those weapons mounted in his back and waist definitely from the Black I.S.…so; the mountings probably had some sort of limitation.

"Sensei, we're ready!" Ichika announced.

"Hai…let's go"

**~MADOKA POV~**

"Ichika-nii…"

As preemptive strike, Charles use a .54 caliber Vent Assault Rifle…it's a destructive weapon, but relatively compact due to its bullpup construction. Most I.S. pilot often start their career by using it, as for me, I prefer local made .565-caliber 'Shinto' Anti-I.S. Sniper Rifle, it's slow firing but more accurate and powerful.

And Ichika-nii did a flanking maneuver towards Yamada-sensei, but easily evaded.

Yamada-sensei is really wonderful!

*WHOOSH* *WHIIRRRRRRRR*

…erm…it's seems that Ichika-nii took a liking on Local-made .22 Caliber 'Mirai' Caseless Vulcan gun, because it's easy to use and has great ammo capacity for it's size (~500 per pod). While its attack power is small, the Kinetic Impact/mass ratio of its cartridge is unmatched by any conventional, gas-powered I.S. weapon.

*WHIIRRRRRRR* *AH-TATATATATATAT*

Yamada-sensei performed a counterattack on Ichika-nii using .45 caliber 'Rain of Saturdays' SMG, somehow Ichika-nii is able to mimic her movement, and even using same weapon…must be Charles-kun's…

(Though due to his lack of basic, there's too many wasted movement, but considering that he's still a beginner, it was expected)

"I never saw Ichika actually use a maneuver like that" Rin commented "It's very crude, but even remembering the shape is difficult"

"As expected from Ichika-san…after all, I'm his Aerial Combat Instructor, fu-fu-fu"

"S-shut up! It's not like you're able to do it yourself!"

"M-mou! Off course! That maneuver is taught at second year, how could I know?"

*WHOOOSH* *WHOOOOOSH!*

Anyway, it's seems that Rin has yet to have placed in our training schedule, that's the reason, she still angry…

Houki handled Close Combat, Cecilia-san handled Aerial Combat Maneuver, and I handled Long range Combat and Tactics…

Ichika-nii switched again to Yukihira and Koyuki in normal form and charged at full speed while Charles still tailing him and gave fire support from behind.

"It's futile"

*AHTATATATATATATA* *WHIRRRR*

"Huh?"

"Sooner or later, they'll be down" Chifuyu—nee snorted.

"How could you be so pessimistic, Orimura-sensei" I asked with a tone of mocking.

"It's not the matter of winning or not. It's a matter of performance, how far you'll able to use your very limited knowledge"

"…teamwork isn't it?" Rin mumbles.

"Huh?

"You're putting me and Cecilia together because we're not too fond of each other, and our teamwork became worse than a pair of 5-year old children" Rin's face flushed.

Cecilia's eyes widened, and sighed, realized that what Rin said is true.

"Bodewig…"

"Hai, Instructor"

"Call me Orimura-sensei"

"Hai, Orimura-sensei"

"You said that emotion is unnecessary right?"

"…it's what they taught to us, soldiers"

True that Bodewig has been in the Military since she's little, I heard it that German taught their pilot I.S. by the time they turn 12…

"See for yourself whether that's wrong or right" Chifuyu-nee smirked gently just before left us.

"Tch, this is because of you" Laura chided at me, you know what screw it, it's not like you're my sister or something, you have no rights to argue about out existence.

"You said emotion is not needed, and look at your face just now" I snorted "Pay no attention to her, this is going to be interesting"

*KLANG!* *SCREEEECHHH*

Ichika-nii is able to made contact with Yamada-sensei for the first time, but Yamada-sensei countered with her 'Bread Slicer' CQC weapon, meanwhile, Charles took the chance, trying to stab Yamada-sensei form behind.

*WHOOSH*

Yamada-sensei dashed upward to dodge the attack and counter again with her rifle, but alas, Ichika-nii is much faster in terms of booster output, and of course, has better reflex.

*KLAK* *SCWHIING!* *KTINK!*

As Koyuki activated, he's able to slice the rifle's barrel and Charles already cocked his shotgun behind him, ready to fire…

*BAAM!* *BAAM!* *WHOOSH*

However…

Yamada-sensei dropped herself downside by manipulating PIC configuration, to have such maneuver, one has to knew the basic to the very root of it…

She's a teacher alright.

*BAANG!* *KLANG!* *BAANG* *KLANG!*

She began to deliver another barrage with her rifle, but Ichika-nbii easily deflect them using his swords.

Ichika-nii locked Yamada-sensei with Laser Guidance and launched four missiles at once. Normally, the missile fired By I.S. has short length, because the propulsion is strong enough to reach twenty miles or so and so far, there's no need for long range missile.

However, this missile is a bit…special.

*KA-KLAK*

Each missile split into eight smaller missile, Yamada-sensei looked horrifically as 16 missile ambushed her from all sides, but managed to destroy them using her SMG.

"NANI?"

"ORYAAAAHHH!"

*KLANG!* *SCHWIIIIIING* *SCRACH!*

What unexpected is that Ichika-nii and Charles-kun rushed out of the cloud of resulting smokes and cut off her Shoulder mounted shield, Koyuki was in Charles-kun's hands…

I SEE.

"IYAAA!" Yamada-sensei used her shotgun at very close range, both of the guys was thrown a little, gave her enough time to escape.

"YAMADA-SENSEI! PLAY TIME IS ENOUGH!" Chifuyu-nee roared with the speaker and Yamada-sensei's expression changed to be more serious.

I could tell that Ichika-nii and Charles-kun' expression became "OH SHIT" because I, just like Cecilia and Rin, use our magnified visual.

Of all sudden, her maneuver changed again to the whole next level, that both Ichika and Charles came unprepared and unable to counter.

*KLAK!* *GA-CHINK!*

Yamada-sensei slammed her arms to Ichika-nii, and for some reason Ichika-nii was thrown downward with very powerful force.

*BLAAAM*

Even though Charles-kun is definitely more skilled than Ichika-nii, it took not too long for Yamada-sensei to get him

*BLAAAAM!*

ByakuShiki and orange Raphael lying in the crater, side by side. Really, those guys…Fu-fu…

"What the hell was THAT?"

"Jet Knuckle…UGHHH"

Huh?

I see that now, Yamada-sensei's fist become much larger than normal I.S. arm, and there's some sort of propulsion near her elbow.

Jet knuckle, 2nd Generation weapon made by Russia…shaped like a gauntlet, very powerful, but impractical. The usage concept is the same as Ignition Boost, increasing the kinetic power by charging the booster with huge amount of energy.

"Thanks for the effort" Yamada-sensei smiled at them gently "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…Ughh" Ichika-nii and Charles groaned and stood up.

*PANG!* Chifuyu-nee jumped and smacked Yamada-sensei in the head.

"You spend too much time playing around; let's proceed to the next step"

"I'm sorry, Orimura-sensei…Uuuuu" Yamada-sensei sobbed.

THAT WAS PLAYING AROUND?

"Okay now, everyone should understand the ability of the teachers now. From now onwards, please show some respect to the staff members."

**~ICHIKA POV~**

Chifuyu-nee clapped twice to divert everyone's attention.

"The ones with personal frames are Orimura, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig and Huang. And due to special circumstances, Orimura-imouto. Then, we'll be dividing the class into groups of 12. Personal machine users will act as leaders, got that? Split up now."

The instant Chifuyu-nee finished, the 2 classes of girls rush over to Charles, me, and Madoka.

"Emperor, let's work hard together!"

"Teach me what I don't know~"

"Dunois-kun, please show me your knowledge."

"Hey, hey, can I join in too? Let me join you too!"

"Madoka-sama, I'm on your service…I mean guidance"

"Kya! I want to join Madoka-sama's group!"

SERIOUSLY?

The reaction's a lot stronger than what I expected; Charles and I don't know how to respond as we could only stand about. Meanwhile, Madoka just responds proper to calm the hysterical girls, maybe because she used to that condition.

(I heard that she's popular during Junior High from Chifuyu-nee, especially among other girls)

Madoka is definitely annoyed, even if her facial expression is still stoic, but I can feel that inner anger. Well, that's obvious right? I mean, she's not exactly Personal I.S. owner…then again, who else DARE to even use that KuroGane? That beast.

Either because she couldn't stand this situation or 'cause she's angry that she didn't foresee this, Chifuyu-nee pressed onto her forehead with her fingers, feeling really bothered as she bellows,

"These idiots...EVERYONE SORT OUT ACCORDING TO SEATING ARRANGEMENTS! GROUP LEADER ORDER WILL BE AS DESCRIBED. IF YOU DON'T GET SORTED INTO GROUPS FAST, YOU PEOPLE WILL CARRY IS MACHINES AND RUN AROUND THE FIELD 100 TIMES!"

Is that an Authoritarian's roar? The girls who were surrounding us like ants all moved quickly and managed to get into their groups within 2 minutes.

"I should have done this from the beginning. Really, they're a bunch of idiots."

"...That's great. I'm in the same group as Orimura-kun! I'm really grateful for my own surname..."

"...Sigh-, it's Cecilia...she just lost so badly..."

"...I'll be in your care, Rin-san. Please tell me more about Orimura-kun..."

"...Dunois-kun! You can ask me about anything your don't know of! Also, I'm still single!..."

"MADOKA-SAMA! TEACH US PLEASE"

"..."

On a side note, the group that isn't saying anything is the group of that German transfer student Laura Bodewig.

The tense atmosphere, the presence that refuses to work with others, the cold stare-down on the other students, and the mouth that never spoke since the beginning.

Facing such an iron wall, even those pure-hearted 10+ girls wouldn't even dare to talk to her. Everyone's just lowering their heads and forced to remain silent...ahh, I really feel sorry for them...

"Then, please listen up. Each group is to take one training suit. There are 3 Uchigane and 2 Revives, so each group, please decide on the type of frame you like the most. Ah, it's first comes first served-"

"But Sensei, discounting us, there's about 7 groups…we're lacking two machines" Madoka told her.

"Ahh, well, what should we do…Sensei?" in return, Yamada-sensei asked Chifuyu-nee.

"Lend your frames of course"

"Ohh…"

"BUT CHIFUYU-NEE"

*PANG*

"Uuuuuu" Madoka pouted.

Chifuyu-nee pulled Madoka out of the group for a while, closer to my group, so I can hear what she said.

"I heard too many complains about you're always monopolizing the KuroGane" Cifuyu-nee told her "So, because of that, I decided to show them what kind of I.S. KuroGane is"

Chifuyu-nee smirked.

SHE'S EVIL, **SHE'S EVIL!** She did that just because she KNEW a normal student can't use it. There's no way they can use it! She just wants to prove that her little sister is much better and deserves the treatment she got! This is nepotism right? RIGHT?

Then again, it makes sense…Madoka used KuroGane a lot; of course she's able to control it.

Anyway, Houki is in my group, she stared at me intently.

"What are you staring at?"

"That's what I wanted to ask"

"Wha? What are you talking?"

"You stared first"

She tried to kick my shin, but somehow I was able to jump to evade and then deflect her punch with my arm.

"Seriously, what's your problem?"

"Hmmph"

Speaking of which, we're in the same group? If that's the case, I have to use this chance to repair our relationship. Due to many reasons, we haven't spoken to each other properly for a week. If this keeps up, I feel that we can't even call each other by our names.

(Okay, time to show my friendliness-)

"Orimura-kun, teach me how to pilot an IS!"

"Aa-n, this I.S. is really heavy. I never lifted anything heavier than chopsticks."

I hope she was just joking, because even I have to think that's overexaggerating.

On aside note, average I.S. weighed about 750 kg, in order to lift them, the PIC must be activated. Even then, its bulky size made them hard to carry by one person.

"I remember that the practical lessons require 2 people in a group. Orimura-kun, let's go."

"Hey, hey, it's great to have a personal IS, right? I'm so envious of you people-"

Just when I wanted to talk to Houki, the girls in my group took the opportunity to surround me, and besides, since I'm the group leader, I can't just say okay to everyone. Things have gotten a lot complicated.

"W-Well, everyone, please listen to m..."

"Every leader is to assist each group member in putting on the suit. As everyone needs to use it, we removed the optimizing and personalizing modes. Anyway, before lunch today, everyone please practice on the initializing."

"So then, please queue up in order of your student number. Practice your walking. The first one-"

"Register no. 1! Aikawa Kiyoka of the Handball club! My hobbies are watching sports and jogging!"

"O-Okay, but you didn't need to do a self-introduction..."

"Nice to meet you!"

She bowed deeply and extends her right hand out. Hm? What? Does she want to shake hands with me?

"Aa, that's too sneaky!"

"I wanna do that as well!"

"Please make a choice based on your first impression!"

Turning around to look, I see a row of people bowing in front of Charles, each waiting to shake hands with him. He sure looks troubled.

"Er, erm...?"

So did Madoka group, she just respond with a sigh.

"OW! KYA! OUCH! UA! HI! UUU! GWAA! UGH!"

Poor those girls, the Arusa had unleashed her wrath as the girls recovered from the pain they received in the head.

"It's great that you people have that much enthusiasm. If that's the case, let me see your performance. Who's first?"

"Ah, no, that's..."

"We, we'll just have Dunois-kun teaching us~...that's all."

"How, how can we let sensei trouble herself..."

"Is there a problem? There's no need to be so polite. To all you prospects, I must give you a certain level of training...ahh, let's start by seating arrangement."

SERIOUSLY! CHIFUYU-NEE!

Fear struck my group as they saw the agony Charles' group received as they began the training session, being chewed by Chifuyu-nee, unless you had very special fetish for it, is unpleasant even for her fangirls.

"Oh well, let's begin. Aikawa-san, you should have taken an IS a few times, right?"

"Ah, yes, but only during lessons."

"Then there should be no problems. Anyway, please suit up and try to activate it. If we exceed the time, we have to stay behind after school."

"The-then that would be bad! Okay, I'll do this seriously!"

Anyway, there's no problem with the suit up, initializing and walking, and the practice went by smoothly.

-Logically, that should be the case, but when the second person suited up, there was a small problem.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't reach the cockpit..." Houki told me flatly.

"Ah! Aa~..."

Damn it, it's over. I forgot everything since I had my own personal machine-while using a training suit; we have to kneel down to get out. If we stand up to remove it, the IS will naturally be in a standing position.

"What's wrong?"

Ohh, Yamada-sensei appears! As she removed her IS already, she's wearing the busty IS suit-so naturally, I can only look away awkwardly.

"The, that, I forgot the instruction to leave the IS bent down..."

"Ah-so you mean that the cockpit is at a high position, right? If that's the case...can't be helped. Orimura-kun, please escort her up there."

"PARDON?" I and Houki wailed at the same time, then looked at each other…and my eyes began to lurk a little below…

"What are you focusing at?" Houki tried to stab my eyes with her finger, which I miraculously dodged.

"Because that's the easiest way. Orimura-kun, please summon [Byakushiki]." Yamada-sensei told us.

"Oh, okay..."

I materialized ByakuShiki once again

"Duck a little" Houki told me.

"Huh?" what does she mean?

"I'll use you as stepping board"

"There's no way in hell an Emperor would do that lowly work" I grunted and grabbed Houki's hand, gentle but firm. "WHAT THE HECK"

I carried him, when I thought about it, it's like…well, fairy tales? Wait, I'm an Emperor, not a prince. Charles would be more suitable for that imagery.

"I…Ichika!"

"…I don't want my precious childhood friend to be hurt by my recklessness" I smiled at her, rest assured, she suddenly became docile.

Ah, Houki, if you always do this, I can't help but being forceful…and look like a bastard tyrant as result.

"I'm letting go now. Is this okay?"

"Huh? Th-This..." Houki mumbles.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's more like…I'm in dreamland..."

"Ha?"

"N-aahh! Don't mind it, don't mind it!" Houki's cheek become red, redder than her hair is as she pushed me gently.

On a side note-

*CRASH!* *BLAAARGH!*

The third victim of KuroGane's craziness, poor her…

"Uwaa…that was scary!"

"KuroGane is really high spec isn't it?"

"It has poor balance so…" Madoka's face resisted a grin "It took a lot of time just to adjust it's setting when the user changed"

"Houki, have you tried KuroGane yet?"

"Y-yeah, that thing is definitely monster, out of five sorties, I crashed three times" Houki's face suddenly lose it's red color and her eyes sharpened and her soft lips draw a smile "Orimura really has penchant for something extreme huh"

Hmm, maybe like that. Did I say that Houki's smile is a bit cute? **A bit**, just leave it at that…

*CRASH!* *BLAAARGH!*

Impossible, there are already six victims…

"It's impossible…Uuu" as the poor girl released herself.

"How exactly Madoka-sama can use that beast?"

"Doing the impossible is Orimura's job after all; even Emperor is able to cut bullets with his sword!"

"That wasn't impossible at all" Madoka shook her head angrily "It's because it was the best setting for me…after all I used Kurogane too much for your comfort…if only other people is allowed-"

"It would be pointless anyway" Yamada-sensei approached them "Even if we can tune and optimize it, the performance would be reduced much because the imbalance comes from its high spec"

"KuroGane was designed with high strength, defense and mobility…however, since those stat are contradict on some aspect, there's one thing that can be sacrificed: Balance" she began to explain with a graph "The problem is, Balance is the BEST trait needed for one to train an amateur pilot… there's a reason Uchigane is very popular as trainer unit, it sacrifices Mobility for Balance"

"Regardless, are you implying that anyone except Madoka is unsuitable for it?" I finally open my mouth, Madoka gasped in surprise.

"That's one way to explain, besides, it was used to be Orimura-sensei's…Ah, Orimura-san, can you stood up with one of your legs raised?"

"Like this?" Madoka raised her left leg and fold it, held the knee with her arm.

"Please, shake her"

Aika-urm (forget her name) shook Madoka, but she's just swing left and right without disturbed much.

"Huh? She won't budge"

"I'm not saying that Orimura-san and Orimura-sensei is the same, however, it's definitely similar…that three of you are talented in certain areas to the edge even if it's different from each other, as for Orimura-san, her specialty would be innate sense of balance, therefore, even unstable I.S. is piece of cake for her"

"I see" everyone came into conclusion, hell, even Madoka seems impressed.

"I'm not going to board KuroGane again, NEVER" one girl wailed.

"Uhh, but our training session-" Madoka startled

"It's okay; we already cover the initialization right?"

"Madoka-san, could you explain some theories to us?"

"Or better, demonstrating the basic!"

"Wa-okay!" totally embarrassed by GENUINE attention directed toward her (instead of shallow devotion), Madoka smirked awkwardly.

Oh good, seems like Madoka gained some real friends again.

"Well, that's going to improve her mood-THE HELL HOUKI! WHY IS THE **I.S.** STANDING AGAIN!" I roared as Houki repeated the very mistake Aikawa did, sliding out of the I.S. while at standing position.

"Ichika…"

"EXPLANATION PLEASE?"

Houki is trembling; her skin was pale as half-dead, her eyes are almost teary. She's definitely scared, looking at her like that, my anger fades.

I looked behind her, the girls are looking at her intently, and the sheer emotion radiated by them could rival that of Chifuyu-nee's anger…

Seriously? They wanted me to carry them? I'm not an errand boy! I'm an emperor for freaking sake!

"It's okay then"

I carried the next girl half-heartedly, because unlike Houki, we're not know each other too much, and thus at the least 3 times as awkward as what I feel with Houki, Rin, or Madoka. No matter how much I denied it, I'm just average, healthy 15-years old boy, therefore, I'll avoid physical contact with the girls at the very minimum or…

Damn…

"Seriously! Why should I do this…"

"Perhaps you can stop spoiling them"

I and Houki stiffened and our neck was so stiff it practically creaking as we turn our gaze. Time to receive the wrath of Asura…

"Good job repeating the mistake, girls. To reward you of your boredom, I'll let you run 20 laps around the field. How is it? Are you satisfied?"

Fearing the immense punishment, the rest of the girls did it properly…

"Yamada-sensei, Bodewig's group is extremely slow, so please go over to help them. I'll take care of those troublesome groups"

"O-Okay!"

"I-Ichika…"

"What?"

"Well, let's have a lunch together okay? I mean…" twiddling her finger, Houki turned away her face from me, hey, that's rude!

"Umm, but I haven't prepare a bento-"

"It's okay, I… I have one for you"

**~CHARLES POV~**

"Then, that's it for morning practice. As we have to inspect the machines that're used in the morning, all groups please gather at the hangar. All people with personal machines please watch out for the training machines and their own. Then, class dismissed."

Our combined group of class 1 and 2 barely managed to complete the activation test. After everyone managed to hurriedly move the IS to the hangar, they returned back to the field. As time was really short, everyone's moving about crazily. At this moment, if we're late, I don't know what Orimura-sensei will say.

(She's scary, very scary!)

Speaking of which, we're carrying I.S. using a hover carrier, still…since there's no crank or lifter, to load the I.S. had to be done manually. Even with PIC activated, an I.S is at the least weighed about 75 kg, and took some effort form several people to move it due to the bulk.

"Phew"

"Dunois-kun, you should not do that, just let us do it" one of the girls mumbles.

"I'm a guy, where's my dignity if I let the girls did it by themselves, Ichika-san did the same right?"

(On top of that, he's carrying the I.S. by **himself**, **on foot**, now that's something. He said he did not want to wait for the I.S. to be loaded)

"But you're different!"

Hearing that, I felt hurt a little; seems like my expression leaked some of that disappointment as well.

"You…you shouldn't said that!" other girls warned.

"Why?"

"It's a matter of pride! Manly pride! No matter how, Dunois-kun is a guy! He wanted to be treated like a guy!"

That was true…

"AH! I'm sorry for saying something baseless!" the girl bowed at me.

True, what to know? Men of all species has it, the will of proving their own strength, me included.

I waved my head and smiled gently as response.

Following the hover carrier to the hangar, I'm sightseeing around; maybe I can something interesting to collect…erm…especially ByakuShiki…

Instead, I found something more…titillating, Madoka-san and Ichika was talking somewhere in the corner of I.S. hangar…near one of the catapult.

The atmosphere is really unusual, even though for brother and sister, sitting at such closeness is not weird at all.

"Umm…Ichika-nii…"

"Uh…yeah…"

"What happened in the morning…"

"Umm, could it be I misinterpret it again?"

"That was my first kiss too…"

"I'm…I'm very sorry…I guess I just that desperate to cheer you up"

Kiss? Could it be that…OOOH!

I almost wailed in realization and quickly clamped my mouth, maybe the kiss happened when Ichika tried to catch Madoka-san? Seems like Cecilia-san and Rin being angry at the same time…

I see…

"It was my first too…" Ichika told her.

*GASP* Damn it, I almost let it loose…anyway, why I'm eavesdropping their private matters?

"Re-really?"

"Ah…anyway…this is really awkward…"

Silence…

"If it's Ichika-nii, it's okay"

"Uh"

"I said it's okay if it's Ichika-nii… I'm not angry…"

Both of them became red, like a well baked lobster. Seriously, this is not the atmosphere of brother and sister this is…

Almost if they have some sort of secret love affair…

Uwaa, now I'm embarrassed as well…Papa, Mama, pardon your little boy, I'm just a healthy 15-year old guy after all!

As I tried to escape silently, my eyes met that of her…one beautiful, purple eyes and one black eyepatch…

Her thin, pale lips showing no movement, her breath are as calm as winter breeze…there's no sense of human in it…it's like every single breath is deliberate and well controlled…like how a machine adjust its throttle…

It was Laura Bodewig.

"Spying on your own allies huh?"

"SSSH!" I told her, "Please do not disturb"

"Why? My business is not your-MMPH!"

Because of her small size, I was able to carry her quickly and thankfully silent enough for the Orimura twins not to notice.

However, while sensing no ill intention from me, Bodewig really pissed and twist my arm and pushed me to the floor. I Can felt her annoyance crushed my dignity…this is really humiliating…

"Please forgive me! I have no intention of hurting you or something! But they could only solve their internal struggle now, or never" I told her, this is really not the time to think about manly pride or shit like that… my life is at stake! Even though she has small figures, she's really…really strong!

"Tch, how pathetic" she jumped off my back and sighed "In the battlefield, there's no mercy upon the weak, just remember that!"

"Ha-hai…"

My eyes framed onto her slim, petite figure, and long, silver hair that bring out aura of elegance and self-preservation…

Her eyes, irradiating her sense of belief…yet at the same time, I can see it…

Loneliness… it was loneliness… I'm sure.

*BA THUMP*

What was that? Why my heart is racing? Uwaa… my skin is hot… how…ugh, forget it, forget it… IU shook my head and focused my attention again…

_Connards d'militarie_…

Turned a beautiful, pure girl like her into a heartless, cold blooded professional killer, I can't forgive them…

"Charles…"

"Hai?"

Madoka-san and Ichika tilted their head aside synchronously and symmetrically.

"Houki asked me if I want to have lunch together… you want to come with us?"

"Would it be fine? I mean… Houki-san is specifically asking for you-"

"I'm not going to leave Madoka" Ichika grinned cheerfully, while the girl in question felt embarrassed…

"Well, if Ichika-san said it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Charles was fallen in love at first sight (technically, the first time he saw Laura at such level of focus), and we all know where it'll go…<strong>

**Next chapter will cover Lunch incident and some other stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Too lazy to write something here, anyway, I'm sorry for being a dick, and I knew all of you are disappointed with Guy!Char… but that's just how the story goes, it's part of the story's few changes I planned (and in my defense, I already warned you back in chapter 6).**

**But of course… whether you like it or not, or whether it's makes sense or not, it's up to your judgment as reader, as usual, Read and Review please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V2 Chapter 02: Those Hidden Feelings entrenched in His Heart<br>**

* * *

><p>"...What is this?"<p>

"Hm?"

During lunchtime, all of us are at the roof.

Normally speaking, a high school's roof access will be sealed off due to many reasons, but this IS Academy has no such rules—on the garden that's decorated beautifully, as the seasonal flowers bloom, the floor's of a stone cold floor that makes people think that they're in Europe. As all the round tables have chairs, on a bright sunny afternoon like this, there would normally be many girls waiting around here to talk.

Maybe everyone ran to the cafeteria to look for Charles? There's no one here to occupy the space other than us! Yay, we have the entire place!

"Fuuuh, it can't be helped then" Houki sighed heavily, damn, so I did something wrong again…

"What's the reaction? Did I offend you or something?"

"Nothing, maybe I'm hoping too much from you, Ichika"

So for some reason she's disappointed, the next question is; where did I screw things?

"Haven't I told you, ne?" Charles whispered.

"Well, it's only my assumption… after all people said the more the merrier" I pointed my argument of defense.

"Stop it; we're here to eat, not to talk about trivial things"

Now that I noticed, Houki is a bit mellow… and for certain reason, she looks more… motherly… nah, she looks a bit mature.

She hummed some traditional song and passed a box of bento to me…Hmm, what is this? A treat?

"Hmm?"

"What are you seeing, it's yours" Houki playfully noted, emphasis at playful, because considering Houki's usual reaction, she'll angry.

"Thanks for the meal!" I nodded and smile, this is great!

"Here, Ichika. This is for you."

After saying that, Rin throws the container to me. Hey, don't throw food.

"Wow, its sweet and sour pork!" I muttered in awe as I open the box.

"Yup, I made it this morning! Didn't you say that you wanted to eat it?"

Well there's that promise…Let me repeat it again, childhood friends are the best!

"Ahem—Ichika-san. For some reason, I woke up earlier as well, so I prepared some things as well. If you like, please try some."

Cecilia opens her basket. There's a stack of neatly arranged sandwiches, however...

I leered aside and Madoka was fighting a losing battle in trying to contain her drooling, seriously Madoka, stop being a fan of foreign cuisine! Well, you can't eat them; I won't absolutely let you…

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing!"

Let me said it now, while neither as good as my eyes or reflex, my nose are sharp, and from the smell alone, I can expect this is not going to end well. She's using alien material for those sandwiches, seriously, vinegar in egg bacon?

But even though I knew it, I cannot just say it outright.

"I made it perfectly according to the book, just look at those appearances"

"Hmm?" Rin and Houki leered skeptically.

"What's with that reaction? How rude!" Cecilia huffed angrily.

According to the book, huh? Shouldn't you more concerned about the taste, right?

And then I have this idea.

"Hmm, then, I'll try this one first"

Opening the Bento prepared by Houki, I see many dishes with balanced nutrition-including salted grilled salmon, deep-fried chicken, chilli fried konjac burdock, spinach and sesame salad.

This is… AWESOME!

"That's amazing! Each dish looks like it took a lot of work."

" I just had other reasons. I spent time on it so that I could eat it myself anyway."

"Even so, I'm happy. Thank you, Houki."

"Heh, hehe..."

Softly smiled at me, I knew she was happy that her dishes are complemented. Speaking of which, is this what they call 'Yamato Nadeshiko'?

If Houki can stay calm like this most of the time, she might be appointed as number 1 Example of ideal wife candidate… or so they said.

"Houki, why doesn't your bento have any fried chicken?"

"That, that's because I ate the failure, eh... nothing, I-I'm on a diet! That's why there's a missing dish"

You can't fool my ears once I pour my concentration in it, I heard that… considering the physical activity she undergo everyday, and the fact that we ate similar dish most of the time, I knew her intake of nutrition is well balanced (unless she eat snack at night, even then it's improbable, considering her well-disciplined lifestyle).

Hmm, then…

"There's no need for you to diet Houki"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" She grunted.

"I knew what you ate 99% of the time, there's no need to cut it" I smiled, persuading her.

(Why my smile always works when I wanted something from the girls? I wonder)

"Wh-Where are you looking at! Stop looking!"

"What...isn't that the body? Of course it's your face, it's rude not to look at other person while talking right?"

Rin shivered like she's holding something, aha, I'm saved from her wrath somehow.

"Ichika...what's with you? Your expression really looks rather weird."

"Weird? Oh, like how?"

"Even your tone changed...well, it sounds like a grandfather who's watching his married grandchildren gather for a reunion."

"Not some wise old scholar who loves coffee and history?"

"Hahaha, not like it at all! You're really interesting, Ichika."

Wah, I got denied with a smile. This is the first time I felt an angel's cruelty. Charles is really mad for some reason.

"Ahem! That's enough nonsense. Let's hurry up and eat! Lunchtime's not long enough for us to continue talking like this."

Cecilia sounded really serious. Hold on, what does that mean?

"Never mind, Itadakimasu"

As I bite the fried chicken, I felt like I was sent to a heaven. The crispy texture of the skin and the smooth, juicy tastes of the meat inside. This is incredible; it was prepared wit so much effort that I can imagine how long she had prepared it from the taste alone.

"What's wrong, Ichika-nii?" Madoka asked, which released me from my short delusion.

"This had to take a lot of work to prepare, right? Let me think, there's grated ginger, soy sauce, and uhm...hmm, what's that? I definitely tasted it before."

"It's garlic. I mixed in a bit of pepper before frying and then added some grated radish to improve the taste."

Sugoii! Women really have a penchant for cooking eh? Well some exception exist, but swear to god, my dish simply can't match this.

I'm no professional chef, and I was unable to put my emotion and hearts in my cooking most of the time. However, women will develop motherly instinct; by default they'll do just that.

"But it's really good! Houki, is it really okay for you not to eat it?"

"I'm glad that you find it good, it'll be fine"

"It's really good. You should eat it, Houki! Here."

Then, I cut the fried chicken till it's large enough to feed a girl and grab it with my chopsticks. Of course, I placed my left hand underneath to prevent it from dropping.

"Wh-What?"

"Here, eat it."

"No, it's not, that, but..."

For some reason, Houki's is stuttering. I don't know if I'm thinking too much, but her face does look like she's blushing.

"..."

**~MADOKA POV~**

"Oh, could this be considered what they call 'here, say ah`n' that couples do in Japan? You two are really on such good terms with each other."

The moment Charles-kun finished saying, his face shows a smile that's easy to understand-that smile definitely belongs to an outstanding blond rich prince.

I need not to be angry, even though to be honest, I'm jealous. But Cecilia and RIn wasn't thinking the same, they're OBVIOUSLY angry.

"Wh-Who said so? How can you say that they're friendly!"

"That, that's right, I request the right to correct that!"

Make a snide comment, Madoka, Ichika-nii signaled.

"Well what? Isn't it right to return such courtesy?" I commented.

"WE DEMAND EQUAL TREATMENT THEN!"

Rin I can understand, like Houki she's his childhood friend. But Cecilia-san simply has no right to ask that, after all we're just met… but of course, I'm not cruel enough to say it outright.

Cecilia always felt like treated as an outsider, better not bully her too much.

"It's not like you brought a lunch yourself" Rin commented sharply.

SHIT.

"I… I can't cook"

Silence.

"Ha, how unexpected" Cecilia crossed her arm arrogantly, at least I knew how bad my cooking is, damn you.

"Hm, then how about this? Everyone, let's exchange food! If everyone feeds each other, there should be no problems, right?"

Charles' proposal broke the rants of Cecilia and Rin, however even then, they still doesn't look happy with the result.

"Hm? Oh, I'm okay."

"I, I guess. Since Ichika said that it's alright, I can go along with you people."

"I wasn't intending on taking part in such a crude eating etiquette, but since today's a normal day and we're in Japan, I supposed this should be called 'going along'."

You mean, acting like Romans when you're going to Rome? "You SURE don't act like typical Japanese, Cecilia-san"

Cecilia froze in response.

"Ah~"

"Mm"

"How was that, I told you its really tasty right?" Ichika-nii laughed in enthusiasm, embarrassed, Houki pouted and said "Of course, I cook those!"

The first girl Ichika fed in this lunch, I envy You Houki, "Ahem, next time it's me" I mumbled.

"Hmm, well, then" Ichika-nii cut another slice "Say Ah-".

*CHOMP*

Rin practically jumped to get the Chicken, that little washboard…!

"Hmm, it's indeed awesome!"

"…that's the last Chicken"

"There's that one" I pointed at the one left

"Huh? But I took a bite in it"

"It's fine; actually, I **specifically** wanted that one"

It's my lucky day! First, I got my first Kiss from Ichika-nii (unintentional, but still… it was his first too!), and now, I'm going to get Indirect kiss. Waa…this is awesome! Thank God!

Rin, and Cecilia seems realized the implication and huffed their cheek. Meanwhile, Houki just sighed in response and shook her head.

"Well, there you go…ah~"

"Ah~"

Mm, good, I had to ask Houki for some lecture later… she really good at cooking huh?

"Here, Ichika! Have some of my sweet and sour pork. Hurry up and eat it!"

"Ichika-san! Please have some sandwiches! I'll give you all of it!"

Rin and Cecilia immediately squeezed over. Seriously, these girls should catch a break! You can learn from Houki, she's being patient!

""HERE!""

Both of them squeezed their food over that him, and they seem to have giving a similar 'here, ah-' action.

"Hold, hold on a minute. I have sweet and sour pork here, and it's weird to have it go along with sandwiches, so I think I'll have it-" he rebutted, but looking at their serious expression, he's unable to refuse.

"I guess there's no choice…Itadakimasu"

Ichika-nii tried the sweet and sour pork first, if you can joke around, you can say its plot relevant item in Rin's route… hehe, I really should stop playing those Dating Sim…

"Hm, it's nice...but Rin, why's your food warm?"

"I used a microwave to heat it up when I bought rice."

"Ahem! Then, please try my hand-made sandwiches."

The appearance, dang, I drooled again… still the smell is strange… how she created it is beyond my Imagination.

"How was that?"

"You better said the truth" Rin teased him.

"Sweet…" Ichika-nii mumbles "It's sweet…"

HUH? THERE'S NO WAY EGG BACON SANDWICH CAN BE SWEET! ESPECIALLY WITH THE TOMATOES INSIDE! THIS IS HERESY! THE END IS NEAR!

Even Cecilia is fumbled; now that Ichika-nii doesn't specifically said that it's not tasty, he just said that it's sweet… he's obviously not lying.

Cecilia took a bite of the sandwich herself, and her face turned blue…

Hmm, to get indirect kiss, some sacrifice had to be made…

"I…I guess I shall eat this myself then"

Poor Cecilia… I believe she's flooding her heart with imaginary tears right now, but it was necessary in order for you to improve… Not that I'm the one to talk, considering my own cooking is… weird, to say at the least.

**~CHARLES POV~**

Well, the lunch is almost over; however, Ichika insisted that we should go to change our outfit.

"You seriously remove that outfit everytime?" Rin-san asked in disbelief, as I said before, girls often wore it most of the time.

The reason is that they're so good that it felt like their own skin, not only they're sweat-absorbing; they're also flexible and able to keep the temperature stable.

(I guess because they're designed with space usage in mind, hence their ability to keep their pilot comfortable)

But Ichika insist that it's interfering with his movement, particularly the pants.

*SNIP*

What was that? Just then, I felt a sharp, murderous gaze.

It was Laura Bodewig in the door…seriously; can't she make any normal entrance?

The temperature dropped really quick, that Ichika and friends aren't exactly on best terms with her. Bodewig went straight to a bench and unpack her lunch.

In her hands are military brick… I mean military ration… seriously, why meat loaf? Well, unless she missed her old home, of which, Meatloaf is a traditional dish…

I guess she's still 15-years old girl after all…

"…Les…Charles…oi"

Uwaa, I was captivated by her again, this is embarrassing!

"W-what it is Ichika?"

"I just wonder if you want to come with me, changing together"

Why me? What's the difference between changing alone and together? That question can raise another misunderstanding, and that's really dangerous!

"You must be careful, Dunois"

"Yeah, Ichika is a beast"

"O-ho, I never expect Ichika-san was like that all along…"

"Can you girls refrain of making jokes based on sexual orientation? It's offensive!" Ichika wailed and shivered, I guess he's really bothered by the girls, but more disgusted with the homosexual jokes "I'm leaving first"

Silence.

"Let's see if your body has changed much-"

*PANG!

"Say that again"

"I'm just kidding, wait up!"

Ichika's roar and Madoka-san's plead echoing in the school's corridor as their figures disappear.

"...What's good about having guys..." Rin-san mumbles.

"...How unhealthy..." Houki-san also mumbles.

"...An idiot who hasn't even realized what's going on..." Cecilia-san ALSO mumbles.

Three of them indeed unhappy… it's because I'm here with him.

I slumped in the corner, depressed "I'm sorry for being born male"

"Nah, it's just girls' jealousness, don't think of it too seriously" Rin-san put her hands in my back, and slapped it. It caught my attention of course.

"But sometimes I think that… you are beautiful and charming…" Houki-san commented "That's why we're jealous"

"Yeah, I was often mocked for my looks, but I don't care"

Truth to be told, I don't hate this face at all.

"Hmm, I guess even guys have their problem huh?" Rin-san nodded in response.

"I guess it's hard to fall in love with an ill-mannered girl huh?"

I tilted my head, and all three girls pointed to Bodewig…wait…

"W-What do you mean with that?"

"Don't lie to us; girls are sharp when it comes to such things"

"N-nah! No, not like that. I guess it's because she's outstanding, you see… that silver, beautiful long hair…and those sharp… ruby colored eyes…Uh-"

What I'm talking about…?

"He~" the girls leered in disbelief.

"I mean… uh, that's common reaction isn't it? We're guys, after all. That's why Ichika-san is having a hard time here, so many beautiful girls surrounding him… he must be nervous"

"If you said so…that might be true…" Houki-san widened her eyes and smile.

Yeah, I knew what Ichika think, so many beautiful and cute girls, and all of them are sharp-minded… how dangerous …

"But it must be tiring right, for three of you, loving the same person and wrestling for their attention, even though you're good friends…"

I stepped on the wrong tiles…

"Since when I became this dumb blonde's friend?" Rin-san snapped and protested; of course Cecilia-san would not accept it and retorted "Yah, don't be close to me, you petite, barbaric girl"

"DON'T CALL ME PETITE! GRAAAH!"

"It was true right?"

"SHADDAP AND JUST EAT THOSE HORRIBLE SANDWICH OF YOURS!"

*PANG!* *PANG!* it's seems that Houki-san had her patience reached limit and smack those two, karate-style.

"Well, you could say that… even then, it's seems that… that idiot did not realize our feelings at all…" Houki-san sighed "Still, it's a challenge we should accept…"

"I see…"

"Cecilia Alcott will win, that's for sure"

"Nah, I'll win, you two simply has no chance"

"I don't think Ichika is into small-figured girl, where he laid his eyes just before anyway?"

"Just because Houki-san has biggest breast doesn't mean-"

"Look who's talking, you always flaunt that fatty, brittanian ass of yours-"

"My lower body has nothing to do with my nationality!"

Seriously?

Time to run away from this… dangerous conversation, I had to run, run…

I want to crawl out of the situation, but my body is stiff, I can't lift a finger, much less my entire body.

For a sudden, I can felt great force pulled my collar, it was Bodewig.

"They're too noisy" she said as she dropped me just before we reached the stairs.

"T-thank you…"

I still wonder what's her motive, she doesn't look like she has bad intention, but at the same time, I don't think she wanted to help me or something.

Maybe she just bored, either way, I'm happy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh"

She kneeled and gazed right onto my eyes, lips closed cold… normally, this would be romantic, but considering this is Bodewig… this situation is rather scary.

"You and those three talking about me right? What are you talking?"

Oh, so she's disturbed… still, I had to be calm, there's no reason for me to afraid.

"You see…common girl's talk…"

"Girl's talk… what's that?"

Pardon, you don't know what's a 'girl's talk' is? What are you? You're 15 and not 10 right?

"You know…common stuff like boys, diet, hairstyle… I told them your silver hair is outstandingly unique and look beautiful, that is"

"…You're not lying …" told me that, she left.

There's no way I can lie if you're looking at me like that, by the way, my heart is racing right now …

When they said love is blind, I never knew that I can overlook my fear like this.

Anyway…

WHAT THE HECK I AM DOING HERE? I SUPPOSED TO STEAL BYAKUSHIKI'S DATA BUT…

"_Well, it's good to have guys around_"

Ichika…

"_Charles"_

***SNIP***

There was certain warmth as I walk through the farm, with the sunlight pouring upon my forehead. It was to be another day, well supposed to be.

But, there was a face of a kind woman, I have no idea of who she was, but I feel like she was somebody important to me. She embraced me with such kindness.

But, if she was an absolute stranger, why am I not pushing her away?

"_I am very happy that you are born. Char-" _

***SNIP***

"AUUUGH!"

What was that image just now? This pain in my head is no ordinary! Stop it… STOP IT PLEASE!

"-les-kun… CHARLES-KUN!"

"Ha-wha… what?"

"You look pale, are you alright?" Showing me her concern, Cecilia-san asked.

"Yeah, I think I have a migraine… or something… Uh"

"Let's bring him to the infirmary" Houki proposed.

"But the class-"

"Well cover for you" Houki cut me off "Rin, help me… as for Cecilia, please go and tell Orimura-sensei"

"Yup, leave it to me"

"As you wish"

In the end, I was dragged by two strong girls… not that I can release myself, but doing that will make me a jerk…

…I'm sorry… everyone…

Even though you accept me as friend… I did horrible things… I betrayed your trust…

No, I never been loyal to you in the first place… I hate it…but…

But if I don't do this… Dunois Corporation will…

**~MADOKA POV~**

"Hoooha… today is so tiring, so many things happen"

"So many things happen, yes… except for me"

I looked at my roommates, Yuzu Tanimoto, she already took a shower, as I can see from her moist light brown hair (that's normally split onto two tail).

One month spending a time with her isn't that bad… She's cheerful and carefree, though she paid close attention to her friends. Overall, a good girl.

Except when she was with her two friends… and then the trio became scarily dangerous.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Everyone saw it, kissu~" placing her index finger on my lips, she smirked perversely.

*GASP*

"Huha! That's just an accident" I waved my hand rapidly, my face flooded by cold sweat.

"Can't believe you, Madoka-san!" she looked at me with evil intention

"Kanalin~! We came to play!"

"It's open!"

It was Honne-san and Aikawa-san… this going to be suck…

"Nohonhon, are you remember what happened this morning?"

"The Spar right?"

"Or maybe the one that happened before" Aikawa-san pointed.

Honne went silent and blank at first, then she smirked brightly "Aiya, I just forget that, the kiss! Chu! Chu!" emulating the sound of a kiss, Honne-san waved her long sleeves.

This is why they're dangerous, no one could hold their temper in check when those three is around, I included.

"C'mon, how Orimura-kun's lips tastes" shaking the bundle of cotton, Aikawa-san keep pestering me.

"I won't tell, it's disgusting, for you to ask… I never expect-" I snuggled myself under the blanket to hide my embarrassed face; I believe they saw it, ONLY ICHIKA-NII CAN KNOW ABOUT IT!

"That's not disgusting! That's very romantic!"

"But asking the tastes, how improper!"

"Okay, then how do you feel about it?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Ya, Orimouto weren't fun" Honne sighed, I popped out of the blanket like a turtle, pouted "I'm sorry for being an innocent child"

"Oh yes, Orimouto's is a bit late right?" Honne asked "Do you think its okay?"

"Nah, I just undergo a complete examination" I sat on top of my bed as the girls surrounded me "Guess I'm just a late bloomer, nothing wrong"

"Maybe we should cook red bean rice!" Aikawa-san proposed. Putting my hands in my temple, I moaned "Do as you wish, I don't care"

"Let's do just that!" Honne-san wailed.

"Then we'll do it here!" Tanimoto-san quickly prepared the utensils, wha, she's quick. On aside note, Aikawa-san already runs for the material… as expected from handball club member and sport fan, on the other hand, Honne-san is really slow at catching up…

"I'm sorry for being a bother, Madoka-san" with her hair loosened, Tanimoto-san looks more beautiful and mature "We are such perverts, ne?"

"N-nah, as long as everyone keep in check, I just don't want Orimura-sensei to scold us"

"Haha, she's a dorm keeper after all"

"But it was strange"

"Hmm?" Tilted her head, she gave me a questioning look.

"I expect girls that hate Ichika-nii like Cecilia-san pops up more, yet what I find is fangirls and more fangirls, strange isn't it?"

Bodewig doesn't count; she has certain resentment to me and Ichika-nii, not related to genders…

"Maybe because Orimura-kun is special, right? It'll be stranger for us not to chase him"

"Because it's very convenient…I see"

If they're chasing normal guy, it's the same as throwing their pride, or at least I think so…

Come to think of it, everything is too convenient… Houki and Rin can meet him again simply because he's found as the first male I.S. pilot ever announced…

If we never went to that examination room, would everything go smoothly like this? Or maybe, life went easier than this? Well, certainly not for Ichika-nii.

"Convenient?"

"I mean-"

"We're back!" Tanimoto-san received a can of red beans, courtesy of Aikawa-san throwing it.

If Ichika-nii is here, he certainly will yell at them for throwing food around.

Anyway, I forgot what I wanted to tell, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Good evening"

"O-hai! Orimura-kun"

"Is Madoka's here?"

"Yeah, she's here"

Ichika-nii? What's he's doing here?

"I need to talk about something"

Huh? What? Seems like something important, alright. I followed him outside and close the door.

"Do you want to give a visit?"

"Huh?"

"Y'now, Home… It's been three months since I left, I'm kinda missed it, besides I want to check few things…"

Well, of course, anyone will miss their home. But in my case, home is where my family lies, and because Chifuyu-nee and Ichika-nii is here, this is my current home.

However, unlike his sisters, Ichika-nii wasn't that irresponsible. Chifuyu-nee had no intention of leasing the house, knowing someday it'll be important… I realized that as well, few people are able to have a new, real house. These days, it's all about apartment.

Besides, if…if we marry, we can just stay there…

WHA? What am I thinking about? How indecent.

"Are you gonna visit that old friend of yours?"

"Probably"

Maybe going with him isn't such a bad thing; besides, we can spend much time together. Just two of us… without the girls interfering…

Just thinking about it made my heart race!

"I'll go! When?"

"Well, if allowed, I want to spend Saturday night there and back at Sunday noon. If not, then we might go at Sunday morning"

REALLY? A SLEEP OVER?

Well, it isn't… it's our house after all, but still…

"Okay, just call me" I told him enthusiastly.

"I'm glad…"

"Huh?"

What's he's talking about.

"One month separated, I never though things can be better… now you can get along with ordinary girls without confrontation getting in the way. I kinda miss the old atmosphere, but I'm happy that you have many friends now…"

Well, that was true; before I was sent here to stay with Tanimoto-san… all I have is Ichika-nii and his so-called harems…

Maybe things really got better… still, just like Ichika-nii said; I miss the old days when we shared a room too…

"The same as you, right?"

"Huh?"

"Ichika-nii looks very happy now that you got a male companion, and for that, I'm glad too"

"Well, kind of… anyway, sorry to interfere, I expect we to met as soon as you recover, you're having a slight anemia right?"

(I'm anemic, but how he's able to know that? Maybe he's expecting it because of the blood lost)

"You look a little pale, eat a lot, you need more Iron!" Ruffled my head, he smirked and left…

So he always looked at me huh…

"Orimouto is having a lovey-dovey chat with her beloved onii-san"

"Wa, that's really forbidden… but at the same time… so exciting!"

I pointed a gun and fired, the projectile harmlessly glomp onto Honne-san's forehead "Wha? Headshot!"

*Klak* *POP* *Klak* *POP*

"Bullseye" mimicking a cowboy, I blow the gun barrel and smirk, while the girls are laughed as rubber dart stick to their forehead. Rather than angry, I actually happy that I can joke around with other girls like this…

**~ICHIKA POV~**

That's one problem solved, next is… Charles, I want to see if he's better now.

I was surprised now that Charles was sick, or at least that's what Houki told me. It's seems like he has a sudden headache or something.

I'm worried; still, it's hard to convince Houki and co. that I was really concerned about his well being, as the result, I'm dragged by those three. The role is switched between them. Cecilia became my Long Range Combat Instructor, and Rin became Instructor of Tactics and Strategy.

(On aside note, without Madoka translating it, the training didn't go smoothly and the girls is putting blame in me)

"Ichika! Wait"

Is that Houki?

"Ichika…"

"Why such a hurry? I'm not going anywhere (except my own room)"

"Ichika… you… you remember the tournament this month?"

"Of course, everyone is growing impatient…"

"If… this is a big 'if' I knew" Houki's voice became so smooth I cannot hear her words, besides, it's seems that her tension is much higher than before, judging from her bent red face.

"What?"

"I said… if I could win this tournament, please go out with me"

Hmm, why not? Going out? You can just ask me outright, well, depending on the time anyway.

Before I could reply properly, Houki left already. Hmm…

Must be something minor though.

On the way back to Charles, I managed to pick up a food tray from the cafeteria. Luckily, the demon wasn't on guard, otherwise who knows what my sister will say.

Once, I reached the room, I can hear groaning, well at least Charles is awake at least.

"Hey Charles, dinner's here."

"Yea, Ichika, can you please bring it here?" With that, I brought the tray over.

The French representative looked over the tray and his he rested his eyes on the chopsticks and looked at it for over 10 seconds.

"Is something wrong?" I know that chopsticks aren't as interesting to be glanced at for such a long duration of time.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Ah, he's embarrassed, although I have to admit, that was pretty cute.

He gently pulled the chopsticks apart, and struggled to use them, while his left hand is covering his head, I guess that headache is still present…

"Are you bad with chopsticks? I can help you."

Well, it was a generous offer.

"Eh? I guess so. AH!" the pair of chopsticks dropped back to the tray as Charles pouted again.

I rubbed my back and laughed inside, well at least Charles is back to being his usual self again.

I took the chopsticks, "I will feed you, here. Ahh," as I took the chopsticks and grabbed a piece of Salmon, and raised it to his mouth, who began turning red.

"Wait a moment Ichika! I'm a guy, I don't think we should do this!" His eyes turned into swirls, man this guy is fun to tease.

"Come on Charles, you can't survive the day on an empty stomach. And you don't need to worry, it's not like we are both married or anything." I had to add that, but it seemed like I made the situation worse.

"Marry? But we are both guys…and.. well there's a girl I like. And…" I silenced him by shoving the fish into his mouth. I had the water in hand, in case he choked and besides, it's not like I shoved it beyond his throat.

Charles took the time to process what happened.

"It's good, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yea, it is." The redness hasn't faded away yet but it was still present.

"You know, Charles, if you were a girl, then I think you would be quite a beauty."

"…Mou! Ichika, you are mean." There was that expression again and this time, I laughed loudly. "Here's more food."

"Fine. Ichika, I'll take up your offer." He smiled again as I fed him, it continued until were both tired.

I had to get some rest, both of us changed into our pyjamas and I pulled the covers, my eyelids were too heavy to stay awake.

**~CHARLES POV~**

Such a kind person, I really don't feel right in doing this.

I reached and touched my necklace, which was my dormant mode of the Rafale Revive.

I shouldn't have gotten too close to him or his group.

I hit my bed in frustration, as the mattress was soft, it did not create a lot of noise.

Each step I took towards Ichika, my conscience and my brain were conflicting again. My conscience tells me it is not right to betray a friend like this, while my brain tells me that I need to follow my father's orders.

I pulled out the cable for the data extraction and I closed my eyes while doing so, as if hoping to reduce as much guilt as possible as I also reached for the Byaku Shiki gauntlet on his hand.

If the deed is to be done, then make it be quick! But, it seemed like fate had other plans when the door was opened.

"Ichika-nii. Are you awake?" Madoka-san? I don't know if I should thank or curse her for her arrival. I quickly slid the cable back deeper into my pocket.

"Oh Charles. He's already asleep? I guess I'll come by tom."

Well, at least I can postpone that act for another day when I feel better.

Once Madoka reached the door, she stopped.

"I won't forgive anybody that hurts Ichika-nii. Even if it's by a friend." A cold voice that sounded very similar to Orimura-sensei.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hopefully to throw off some tension.

"Exactly what I said, Charles. Ichika-nii is the most important existence to me, and I will not allow anything bad to happen to him." I don't know if she saw through my act, but there was definitely an underlying threat underneath. I don't know if it's wise to tick her off.

"See you both tom morning." The twin sister of Ichika had left, leaving fading footsteps in the process.

For the rest of the night, while the temperature says the room was warm, I felt cold and chills ran through my body as I remember that tone of her.

**~Elsewhere, in a lab~**

"The building is mostly completely maam!"

A mechanic looked through the sheets, and went over each component. Each sheet was filled with various details.

"I am most grateful to you." A woman, in her early 20s, looked at a certain frame with elegance.

"Such a beautiful creation, I hope I can ride in the sky with you, one day. Silver Gospel."

If this Infinite Stratos had a conscience, then it flashed blue as though it was smiling at it's pilot.

The two loved the sky, and soon, they would ride upon silver wings.

"That would suit you well"

A figure of a man was obscured by the blinding light on the background as he open the door, since the Lab is dimly lit. One still can see his facial outline even though it's a bit obscured, not Westerner for sure.

"You think so?"

"Because mine is almost completed, and it'll act as her knight"

"Hmm, does that mean you're my knight?" the woman teased him, much to his amusement "Depend on how you look at that"

* * *

><p><strong>Red Bean Rice is a symbol Euphemism for someone who reached adulthood in Japan, get the joke? Good, because I wanna puke for putting so much emphasis in Madoka's first –BLEEP-.**

**Yes, Madoka has Yandere-side, though it wasn't triggered by jealously, instead it was trigerred, if she felt ANYTHING threat her beloved Ichika-nii.**

**Hmm, what was that image Char just saw in his sudden seizure? And who are those people appearing in the last scene? XD**

**This chapter somehow is a bit shorter than we can expect...for now, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**By far, this must be the longest chapter I& Blitz ever made, spanning about four days in-universe, and freaking over 11000 words out of universe (_insert old meme here_)… talk about being less conservative…**

**Well, I had to close the three week gaps from the last update (due to he issues IRL natch), so there, Read & Review as always.  
><strong>

**Warning: Mood whiplash**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V2 Chapter 03: Chained Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Thursday morning in the Teacher's lounge.<p>

"...So…in other words… you want to spend a night in our old house?"

"Would it be fine?" I asked Chifuyu-nee frankly with Madoka stand beside me.

"Hmm, well there's no clear reason for you to leave after all, so permission denied"

"Just as expected" I and Madoka sighed in response.

"You two missed your old home that much?" holding her amusement back behind her stern face, Chifuyu-nee asked us with cracking voice.

"Well, I definitely did, not sure about Madoka-"

"Of course I am!"

"We did" Synchronously we replied again.

"You twins sure are annoying… I'll arrange things for you then"

"Really?"

"You two will visit Kirishima Industries by Saturday, to retrieve KuroGane Kai"

"… KuroGane Kai?"

"The factory decided to implement some of the system within ByakuShiki into KuroGane to improve its performance, not sure why they did that… they also decided to do some upgrade on ByakuShiki"

Giving me 40 pages worth of technical jargon and blueprint, it was hard to believe that it was stated that this plan is **superficial**.

"Whoa, that's cool"

What kind of upgrade will ByakuShiki get anyway? Hmm, maybe just secondary system upgrades, because what I knew that ByakuShiki came as incomplete.

If the blueprint is any indication, they're gonna remove the back hanger… as if I don't need more weapons, damn it…

"Therefore, you're allowed to spend a night outside academy with the reasoning that you'll left the I.S. in the factory for 18 hours"

"Thank you, Chifuyu-nee!"

Let me think of it, bowing your head is one of the most effective ways of showing your gratitude, and we did just that.

*PANG!* *PANG!*

"Call me Orimura-sensei"

Stupid brain, putting more complex thoughts before the simpler one…

"Thank you… Orimura-sensei" we walked out of the office, hands on top of our head.

"But Kurogane being upgraded, does that mean a pilot would be chosen?"

"Hmm, there's that chance"

"Fat chance you're being selected anyway"

Gazing at me with questioning eyes, she pouted. Hmm, why she doesn't look too enthusiastic about it?

"Why?"

"Nobody else can use that monster" I told her a simple fact "Besides, now I just remember… isn't KuroGane resembles Chifuyu-nee's unit?"

"Well there's that too, the only difference that Chifuyu-nee unit doesn't have waist-mounted booster, but it still hover type right?"

"Yep, what I believe is KuroGane develop from that unit, and since it was tailor made for Orimura…"

"Only Orimura can use that, are you trying to tell me that?" She sighed.

"I'm telling that because besides you, only I can use it proper… even Charles, of all people, having a problem with it" grinned at her with reassuring eyes, I nodded "And I already have ByakuShiki"

Widened her eyes she huffed, oh, apparently her interest is back, anyway-

"Ah forget it, we never knew what happens next anyway… let's just enjoy our date!" she smirked and tugging my sleeves, signaling me to walk faster.

The date… hmm, well, from certain point of view, that was true. A date, between a brother and sister, yeah, we're just trying to spend more time together as sibling, nothing wrong with that, at all.

Somehow, time roll fast and it already late afternoon, time for me to train.

"So, the combination between this and this" Rin began to draw in the holographic board, continued by Cecilia, of all people "Combination between those two maneuvers can handle an opponent with higher strength than you"

"For some reason, today's lesson is easy to understand"

"Because we're using monkey language" despite insulting me, Rin doesn't seem angry at all, in fact, she said monkey in surely affectionate way.

"Does that make us a bunch of monkeys?" I joked.

"Ichika-san, how mean" Cecilia pouted in response.

"NOT ME! NOT ME!"

"So, you went 'whoosh' here, 'klang', 'dong', here… here… 'pa-pa-pa' here… like that?"

Even though Houki is using sound effect again, I can still understand since there's a picture for it, the sound effect surprisingly **very accurate** though.

"Yeah, kind of" Rin nodded.

"Hmm, but I wonder, where's Madoka-san?"

"Not joining" I told them, "She's currently disassembling KuroGane in preparation of shipping it to the factory, she left the weapon for me to use"

I pointed at the I.S. carrier where all sort of weaponry neatly laid, including the magazines.

"Huh? I see…"

"Ichika! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Yeah, totally late, Charles!"

"How ungentlemanly-" Cecilia mumbles in a mocking tone.

"Iya, you see, family business… my dad is calling me so-"

"It's okay, I was joking" Cecilia waved her hands and smiled brightly, hmm, she got better it seems. That honest smile always suits her, no, not only her, everyone seems to be friendlier than usual.

If only everyday can be this peaceful…

Rin crossed her metallic arm on her flat chest; smugly smirk as she materialized ShenLong "Care to test your own strength?"

Unleashed the preset sword, Houki nods "With pleasure"

"Whew! This is going to be awesome" I whistled "Go for it you two, but careful, don't hurt each other"

"Once again, I lost the spotlight, fuuh.." For some reason, Cecilia huffed angrily and sat on top of the I.S. carrier, studying the firearms. Charles did the same, though he's paying attention to the fight as well.

Like always, Rin opted for first strike using her Scimitars. Uchigane is much slower than ByakuShiki, though it does posses greater strength and defense.

*KLANG!* *SCREEECH*

Even then, Houki met some problem.

First, she's a C-Ranker, even though Chifuyu-nee said the test result isn't that important, the individual compatibility with I.S. can create a great difference of result. For example, I had B Aptitude with KuroGane, B+ with Test machine, and A- with ByakuShiki.

Houki's rank is C+ in the test, and in reality, that's her average result with most of Training Machines so far.

*KLANG!* *KLANG!*

"Guah!"

"Wha? I haven't used my Impact cannon, and you're being overwhelmed?"

"K-keep shut"

Compatibility test determines the difference of reaction between the user and the I.S. she's using, C, which is by far the lowest standard to be accepted into academy, is 60%, and A+, commonly the highest rank is 95%.

S-rank, or 100% synchronicity, by far only achievable by a handful of person, more often than not, they're reaching the status of Legendary pilot.

As the result, having low aptitude with the machine will result in low response time. And that's currently plaguing Houki right now.

"Rin! Time out!"

"Huh, what it is, Ichika?"

"Houki is having a handicap"

"**I'm not**" Houki yelled at me "Do not disturb"

"Here, here, don't be so prideful, you're using a training machine, it IS a handicap, no matter how you look at it" I told her, reassuring.

"Well, that's true… it's not that Uchigane is bad, but obviously, Personal I.S. are better" Cecilia commented.

Not true, most Personal I.S., at least what we had, is a testbed platform for experimental system, which results in unpredictable, fluctuating stat. In short, it's full of flaws.

But yeah, she got some point right. Once a testbed I.S. completed so to speak, it'll better than mass-produced I.S. of previous generation.

"Well, Houki" I thrown a sword to Houki, which she caught midair.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you a dual wielder?" I asked her, she responded by blushing.

"What, that means-" Rin and Cecilia's eyes widened.

"All these times she's holding herself back, not because she wanted to, but because she's more excellent at using a pair of sword than one"

"Che, I knew you're having something down your sleeve… I'm not going to hold back anymore!"

*WHOOSH!* *K-BAAM!*

That was Close, but how is Houki able to evade that? I wonder…

*B-B-B-B-BYASH!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAM!* *BLAAM!*

Houki's shield is staying at 600, even though Rin delivered so many barrages with her impact cannon.

"How persistent"

*WHOOSH*

"Got cha"

*SHWISH!* *WHOOMP*

The smoke subsides, and Uchigane still standing proudly, SP 535.

Huh, shockwave cutting? HOW THE-

"Infra-red always been part of I.S. sensor, even if I cannot determine it precisely like Ichika does, I can use it to see the trajectory… and why bother using sword if you have shield to deflect?" Houki's shoulder guard retracted again, apparently used it to deflect the shockwave and reducing the damage "It's over, I'm lost"

Rin was fumbled "Ah, c'mon! That was just the beginning! And I think you're still can pull more interesting stunt"

"I'm not magical emperor" Houki mumbles "I can't create miracles out of thin air"

"Uchigane was built with defense in mind, of course it's usage of shield energy is very efficient, especially if you combine it with the sturdiness of the floating shield and skirt armor" Charles commented "But Houki-san is amazing, even though her skill does not translate well into her I.S., for her to be able go this far"

"Hmm, that too. Problem is, Houki-san simply has no way of counterattacking except using Kamikaze tactics, she's not accustomed to ranged combat…yet" Cecilia nodded in agreement "True, true, it's been clear who's won"

"Fuuh, as you wish, that's one point for me"

Normally, it'll be good now that Houki don't forced things, both on herself or to others… still, I think it's strange now that Houki not choosing to fight till the end. Normally, Houki will charge straight anyway…

Especially with that much smoke to cover her, flanking would be easy, even if Uchigane isn't as fast as ByakuShiki, she has modular shield and skirt armor to deflect the incoming attack, since Rin won't use the more powerful charged blast, instead opting for rapid fire mode.

Something is fishy…

"That's rude Ichika"

"Eh?"

"It's a rental Machine; I can't let it damaged too much"

I see, well, if you put it like that… wait, you read my mind?

"Anyway, Houki, how exactly could you counter that last attack?"

"Well, by swinging the shield like this" She demonstrated, by swinging her left arm "'Whoosh', the wind is dissipated"

Pardon? Now I'm not understood that part…

"Sloped armor…"

"Huh?"

"The armor of main battle tank isn't always thick, they're sloped at very low degree, meaning that the practical thickness is higher than the real thickness" Charles laughed.

I see, so, since the bullet came at diagonal angle, the armor is 'thicker' than it should be. Math is definitely involved, anyway, Houki is smarter than you can expect.

"The same can be said to Houki-san's move, by moving the Shield into such position, most of the shockwave energy is bend and dispersed outward, only a little is received as impact damage" Cecilia added.

"Woah, interesting"

"It's merely a fluke thought, no matter how, because unlike Ichika I can't see the air bullet" Houki smirked, flattered "And unlike all of you, my experience of using I.S. in a real battle is too low"

Hmm, what is this…? Houki became that pessimistic, too impossible…

Something is definitely wrong.

"Ichika, we haven't tried to spar right?"

Oh right, I and Charles never fought each other, even once. I knew he's much better than me in terms of skill, combining with the fact that his I.S. is special. As I said before, Testbed type I.S. often had various flaws; Raphael Revive has no such things. It's really Jack-of-All-Trades unit that can fill any role.

This is the time…

"Wish me luck, Madoka" I brought her most favorite rifle and put it on my back hanger, the sound of hanger system clamping and adjusting itself into the weapon is incredible.

**~CHARLES POV~**

Both of us dashed toward each other, as I can expect, Ichika opted for flanking strategy since he had superior mobility.

*KA-KLAK* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

Skimming beautifully in the sky, he managed to evade my shotgun barrages, I see that he's accustomed fighting against gunfighter… must be because of Madoka-san and Cecilia-san.

"Yosh! That was good, Ichika-san!" Cecilia-san cheered from the side of the field.

"EIT!"

*KLANG!* I managed to deflect his first strike but…SHOOT!

*KLAK* *SCHWIIIIINNNGGG* the special shield mounted in my arm was cut off like chainsaw cutting a log, as soon as the large sword morphed into EVEN LARGER beam sword.

Thankfully I managed to escape without my shield receiving too much damage…

I forgot about that…

I've managed to acquire ByakuShiki's overall data through Koyuki, it's seems that the weapon itself is one of the most advanced features.

First, the ability to switch between three modes (High Frequency blade, beam blade, and barrier breaker beam blade), it's not something easy to achieve.

Because such ability will make the construction weaker than it can be due to the presence of various joints. That's why, even though multiple transforming I.S. has been designed, they never left the testing room, because the resulting I.S. is too fragile.

However, the fragility problem does not present in Yukihira and Koyuki…

*KLANG* *KLANG*

"Here!"

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Once again Ichika evaded my attack; I switched to dual Submachinegun with cluster ammo, hoping that I can deliver as much damage as I can, using barrage of smaller bullets.

*ZIIING* *SWHOOOSH!*

Ignition boost eh? Who could expect that?

Still, it seems that Ichika did not realize the drawback of using that technique…

I switched to dual Assault Rifle again and aim at another place, based on the calculation of my FCS…

Here it is.

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Direct Hit, Ichika was thrown aside and crashed into the arena's barrier.

"What the hell" grumbling, he rolled aside to evade my subsequent attack, and deflect the rest as he split the sword into two again.

Secondly, the armament. ByakuShiki only had two armaments, Yukihira Type 2 and Koyuki Mark 1. That leaves an interesting fact that ByakuShiki only has one slot bus… how can he store two weapon? He combined two swords into one… that ability still unresolved…

Still, the performance of the machine itself is full of holes, especially the energy system… for starter, the energy pool. ByakuShiki has only 600 Shield points, compared to Most I.S. that has 800 Shield Points…

"Well, lucky day, I'm borrowing this one, Madoka!"

Huh? Well, he does carry that rifle but…

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"OH, eeek!"

And add the fact that Ichika's machine has no built in FCS, opting for double AWS system allowing maximum evasion capability, meaning that it's really a full-contact I.S.

Yet Ichika is able to make an accurate prediction of where I'll go… that one shot is too close to comfort…

Well, if then, I shall increase the range further… luring him into my trap and…

Goodbye!

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Two minutes later, the match ended.

"I'm lost" Ichika grinned as he unloaded the rifle before storing it in the trailer "Charles sure is skilled"

"Nah, that's nothing" I'm flattered now that he says that.

"That fighting style of yours sure is revolutionary, switching between old school maneuver with the recent version, that kind of dynamic fighting style is not something ordinary student can do" Rin-san approached me and slapped my back, made me flinch because her I.S. after all, are strength type "Though it was expected, after all you're a Representative"

Hmm, can't be too honest eh? That's funny, Rin-san.

"Though I was very surprised with Yukihira's ability of cutting through my shield like that… that weapon sure is destructive"

"Gomen, gomen…" Ichika laughed "Because I don't think if I'm not going full force, that I'll be thrashed in a minute"

"Ignition boost, I never knew Ichika would able to use that" Rin-san mumbles.

"It was originally taught by Chifuyu-nee to prepare myself against Rin, though I never had chances to use it, it's really a double-edged, if you ask me"

"That's true" I nodded "Even though Ignition Boost is fast, its trajectory is automatically set to straight, forcibly turning it during such massive acceleration might cause a fracture to the I.S. structure"

"Hmm, I knew that…" Cecilia-san nodded "Well, it's not like I need such predictable trick…"

"Hmm, what is Ignition boost?"

Houki-san raised her hand.

"Pardon?" Rin-san and Cecilia-san leered, hey that's harsh!

"Well if you don't want to explain-" Sulked from the harsh response, Houki-san turned her face away. Uwaa, that's dangerous!

"Ah, well, most people don't know about that anyway, it's really odd technique. By compressing the energy and gas in the nozzle exhaust and pressurize it, we can have a massive acceleration boost upon release"

"My Impact Cannon work in similar principle though the mechanism is different"

"Hmm, that's good; I'll write that in my mind… Ziiing whoosh, like that right?"

The four of us sighed…

**~ICHIKA POV~**

"Well, that concludes today's training!" Houki clapped and smile.

"Thanks for today's lesson!" we bowed to each other as form of respect, the relationship between the girls seems to be improved much farther than I expected.

"Hmm, I'm gonna hit shower quick!" Rin stretched her arms, cracking her joints in process…ouch.

"Nee, Rin-san, will it be okay if I visit your room tonight"

"Che, you just want to visit Takatsuki right? Do as you wish"

"Mou, Takatsuki-san is your roommate, how can be you so cold"

"It's better than a girl who paid no respect to the sheer difference of wealth"

"That's I…"

Especially between Rin and Cecilia, those two, while still bickering as always, appears to be honing a good synchronicity in terms of work.

(On aside note, I heard form Rin that the configuration of Cecilia's room is hugely imbalanced, not sure what she means though)

"Well, I'm going first, excuse me"

Showing us her tense shoulder while hiding her saddened face, Houki left.

Could it be that it's because of the result of her and Rin's fight? How can I cheer her…? She was all but alone…

Come to think of it, there's this request for her… if she can win the tournament…

If she can win…

Huh? Of course! That would be the problem; I'll talk with her when her mood gets a little better then. I'm very smart, aren't I?

"Come to think of it, is there a reason Ichika has only one slot bus?"

"Oh yeah, I asked others to check a few times, but it seems like there are no more expansion slots, so everyone told me that it's impossible to add more Equalizer. Hanger System was created specifically to compensate it to a limited extent"

"It's just my guess, but the capacity is used on a [one-off ability]."

"What do you mean by a one-off ability?"

"As what the name says, it's a 'one and only' ability, and it's an ability that occurs naturally when I.S. pilots are in maximum synergy with their IS."

"But most of the time, it appears in second phase. Even so, as there are so many machines that haven't discovered such power, there are 3rd generations I.S. that can allow multiple users to use a unique ability. Alcott-san's [Blue Tears] and Rin-san's [Impact Cannons] should be the same."

"I see. So [ByakuShiki]'s unique point is the [Reiraku Byakuya], right?"

Ability to negate the energy inside the field no matter the quantity, with philosophy of weapon design switched from solid ordnance to energy type, Reiryaku Byakuya must be the strongest form of defense in this era.

There's a downside to it, however. First, there's limited time of activation. Reiryaku Byakuya has limited time of activation, only 1 minute, with 3 minute cooldown. Second, normal-type barrier can't be activated during the activation of Reiryaku Byakuya, and thus I'm very prone to physical damage.

"[ByakuShiki] actually has that ability even though it's in its 1st shift, and that alone is rather abnormal because there's no precedence in such ability. And its ability is even similar to Orimura-sensei's-first generation [Brunhilde], right?"

"But can't that be explained as us being siblings?"

"That's not enough; I don't think that just being siblings is enough to establish a reason. I just mentioned that it's important for IS pilots to have synergy with the machine. So no matter how we try to emphasize on it, it's not enough to deliberately cause such a thing."

"Is that so? Considering I.S.' borderline supernatural abilities, such phenomenon involving similarities of genes between two subjects might be matter if you think of it. I.S. creation itself is based on the advancement of nanotechnology, especially regarding nanomachine, which itself was based on the concept of biological engine such as various microbes. There might be a reason for I.S. to interact with it's user down to the cellular, or maybe, genetic level"

Charles is fumbled with my explanation, poor him. Charles, you shall study with me about mundane science sometimes, not only about I.S.

If you ask me, I DO understand what I'm talking, after Madoka repeated the explanation for 10 times that is.

"But anyway, we still can't think of an answer even after thinking so long, so let's forget about it for now."

"Anyway, Charles, I'm going out in Saturday"

"Huh why?"

"The Factory, precisely Kirishima Industries called us regarding ByakuShiki and KuroGane, therefore we'll spend a night outside."

"We?"

"I mean me and Madoka"

"Well isn't it strange? Normally, they'll send the technicians here"

"Well, they said it'll took a lot of time doing their job here, probably the limitation of manpower"

Because unlike the students or staffs, nobody can enter or exit the academy as they please.

Something popped on Char's expression, and his confusion morphed into a bright smile, he's expecting something?

"Ah, I see… its okay with me"

How it's not okay anyway?

"Though you had to make sure nobody else knew about this… I mean, the girls"

Huh? "Why? I don't see any problem with that either"

"N-nah, they might be jealous now that you only bring Madoka-san"

Ha? Why the girls have to be jealous of Madoka? Wait; hmm… let me think about it… Houki also wanted to ask me to accompany her for some unknown reason.

(Even though her condition is pretty unusual)

There's a good chance that the rest of the girls became jealous and demand an equal treatment if they knew…

I'm so screwed…

"Ichika, are you alright"

"Y-you're right, t-they should never know… about…this, can you please keep it as a secret?" My vocabulary is a bit tattered due to the nervous feeling.

"Ahaha, good thing you're understand, of course I'll keep silent unless they forced me to-"

Silence…

**IF** my premonition is right, there's a good chance Charles spilled it had the girls using some violence…

I can see it from his horrified face; he must have quite an Imagination.

"Well, you can just told them that I and Madoka was called by the factory, that would be much safer"

"I guess? I'll tell them that then"

"Hey Charles, wanna take a shower together in the shower near the locker room, nobody use that?"

"Nah, Why should we anyway? Wait. I knew, you want to see my boobs, because looking at another man, there's no feelings of guilt" He smirked, how the hell he went into a conclusion is beyond my comprehension "Ichika no ecchi"

I screamed in disgust as I banged the locker with my head, destroying the images creeping into my head. Sometimes, Charles was too good to be a real guy! Better not tell him however, he'll be pissed.

**~RIN POV~**

Saturday morning, nothing much happens these days, except for the unusually tense atmosphere whenever Bodewig and Orimura twins were in a very close proximity.

Or in one case, random girls began to give Charles love letter, all of them are rejected.

Charles said he had someone in his mind, and refused to tell. This became a big hit, gossips spreading like a wildfire, about who took Charles' interest.

Strange as it may seem; I was one of the suspects, why? Maybe because the five of us (and oddly, Bodewig, through sheer amount of coincidences), spend most of our free time together.

(Bizarrely, there's no letter whatsoever for Ichika, not that I'm not happy, it's just a little… odd. My roommate told me because he had me as well as other girls that want a piece of him, badly. They're afraid of me especially…what the hell)

Even stranger fact, yet the only one makes sense is none other than Bodewig herself, yes, that one… makes sense, because I knew he always sneaking a peek on her whenever he had the chance…

I admit that Bodewig is beautiful, inhumanly beautiful, in fact. Her pale white skin, elegantly long silver hair and magenta-colored eyes like something came out of science fiction stories.

In that petite figure of her, lies a killing machine named 'Soldier'. Emitting murderous aura when felt threatened or angry, nobody wanted to approach her…

(I'm a soldier, but unlike her, my mental state had yet to be converted, I'm still just ordinary 15-years old girl in heart)

Except for Charles Dunois, he deserved both Darwin Award and must be blessed by tungsten balls, able to talk with her casually, even if he sounded awkward due to him being very careful.

But other girls except for Houki, Cecilia, and Madoka often overlooked those clues…

Anyway, I'm purposefully made a surprise dinner for Ichika, I hope he's there.

(I'll smack him if he refuses and his reason to do so is because he did not like it, not because he's full or something like that)

I knocked at the door, expecting one of the guys to answer. Holding the box behind me, I was fidgeting, uwaa…

"Yes?"

It was Charles, ah screw it.

"Is Ichika here?" straightforwardly I asked, earning a shook.

"Ichika went to Factory, err, Kirishima Industries, Tokyo branch" he explained "There's something they want to do with ByakuShiki and KuroGane"

"Huh? Strange"

Charles began to explain that it'll take a long time to get the job done if they send the technicians here; it was the factory's reasoning.

"I see…well, that's bad"

"Hmm, I knew it's rude to ask, but you seem very disappointed, Rin-san"

"Well, I made some stuff for him as surprise; I should expect it won't work. Well, do you want some Chinese dish?"

"Ehh? Would it be fine for me to receive this? After all, it's for Ichika right? And You put so much feeling in it"

My blood boils the very instant, not from anger, but the sheer embarrassment. It's not like I like him or anything, this is for Ichika and that… stupid man is nowhere to be seen.

"H-how ungrateful, and why I bother to offer you-"

"Wait! I'm very thankful, but… I mean, would it be fine? I'm just his roommate, a stranger" looking at me with such sparkly, innocent eyes… no wonder his fangirls are more open about their attraction… sometimes I forgot that he's a guy, actually.

"Yeah, its fine… would be a waste to give them to other girls… besides, you're the only male friend he has here" waved my hawk-I mean hand, I smirked.

Left the dorm section, I wonder what's Ichika's doing right now?

**~CHARLES POV~**

Once again, I receive something I do not deserve…

This food, Rin-san putting her feelings and effort for Ichika in this dish, I didn't deserve this, I'm just a stranger…

Before Rin-san came, I looked at that book I stole from Ichika's locker… yes; I've been lowering myself into a thief this time, for tiniest information about ByakuShiki's new engine and power system…

I went for the scanner and began to scan the book, pages by pages… then store it a Flash drive…

Calmly, I took the book again, checking if there's some damage on it… nothing, the book was unharmed.

I store it in Ichika's drawer properly, making sure he won't suspect anything. I have good memories, and I memorized everything up to the placement of his boxers…

Ichika, if you know what I did, would you ever forgive me? Probably not… and I'm not deserving that either…

*SNAP!*

_"Only a B, so much as been done and the results only show a B!"_

_"President Dunois, you are going too far with this for the company. If we just join with the other Europ…"_

_"SILENCE! I will not have that discussion ever again. To preserve our status and pride of France, then we MUST gain fortune and work up to be able to produce a 3rd Generation IS. Even the earlier successes of the Raphael Revive will be ignored, if we cannot keep up with the rest of the world."_

_The workers only worked in shocking silence as the president continued his speech, about France's early success during the time of Napoleon and that with ISes, France has continued to be weak, unless they could produce solid results ON THEIR own. _

*SNAP!*

"AAARGH!"

That seizure again, what's that again? Oh, it was when father received a report about the hurdle in creating third generation I.S…

It was nothing special, but why I'm having this headache? Like… that dream about the mysterious woman…

*SNAP!*

"AAGH!"

"-kun…DUNOIS-KUN?"

"WHA?"

It was Tanimoto-san, Madoka-san's roommate. She shown great concern, as she did not shown her usual cheerful side.

"Ah, you must've been having that seizure again?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Everyone knew about that already, ever since that time you're absent"

Oh, so they knew.

The cause of seizure is unknown, though father once said it might be caused by traumatic experience during my training as I.S. pilot, before I came here… that was what I told to the doctor in the infirmary.

"Anyway, you almost dropped this too" she handed me the box from Rin-san, good thing it don't spill…

"Ah thanks, it's precious and I'll be saddened if it wasted"

"Aha, could it be that's from the girls you liked?"

Wrong.

"No, it's from Rin-san, she made it for Ichika but he's already left before dinner, so Rin-san told me to eat it"

"Oh, yes, Madoka-san told me that as well that she'll go with Orimura-kun"

"Wha? Rin-san made Dunois-kun a dinner?"

"THAT'S ONE BIG SCOOP!"

"SO IT WAS RIN-SAN EH?"

OH BROTHER! I always forgot that in I.S. academy, gossips evolve 3 times faster!

"ICHIKA-SAMA IS GOING WITH MADOKA-SAMA?"

"DATE! IT MUST BE A DATE!"

"WHAT? HOW SCANDALOUS! THAT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"AND THEY'RE TWINS TOO! AHH, KAMI-SAMA THIS IS SO HOT, NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

HEY! DON'T CROSS THE LINE! That aside, now I'm surrounded by the whole horde of the girls… flooding my ears with dozens upon dozens of question… I can't hold it anymore… I'M LEAVING!

*KLAK!* closed my shared room's door I dashed away while carrying the dinner in the box…I must protect it no matter what…

So this is what Ichika felt during his lonely days? Now I understand why exactly he missed male companion that much to disturbing level…

"DUNOIS-KUN! WAIT!"

*BLAK*

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! AUGH!"

I rolled on my back as I tripped on my own feet and lost my balance, still embracing the box, and then something pulled me hard into a room, the door is closed.

It was Bodewig again…

*PANG!* a combat knife stabbed just between my legs… MY ROYAL PARTS IS THREATENED!

"You're noisy…" she growled at me as she closed the distance between our face.

I felt the strange feelings again, mixed between fear and arousal, this situation is dangerous in more ways than one…

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Forget it; just wait here until they bored and you should leave as soon as you can, given the chance"

That's very straightforward, but somehow appropriate…

"Speaking of which, you have the room for yourself, is that right?"

"Yes, is there's anything wrong with that?"

Normally, that's just odd; the school often placed their students in a shared room so; 1. They can conserve the room usage and 2. They can make the student less-individual and more sociable.

Then again, Bodewig is… special, so to speak. Pairing her with an ordinary girl is inefficient, to say at the least…

Anyway…

"Nah, nothing wrong. Have you got something to eat yet?"

"I wanted to go to the cafeteria just now until you made that fuss… just stay here, if you want to eat something, I have some meatloaf"

Seriously, more meatloaf? I knew you're from military but at least get something decent to eat daily, even then…

Hmm, would it be fine?

"Can you lend me a rice cooker and an oven?"

"Yeah… it's unused…"

It took 30 minutes to cook the rice in the mini-cooker, and then I took some bowl to serve the rice, Japanese style. I also warmed the Chinese dish Rin-san gave me, if I'm not wrong; it's called Chop-suey, consisted of various vegetables and other materials including tofu skin.

"It's ready"

"…"

"Let's eat together shall we?"

"…you eat first"

It's not poisoned, oh well, its fine. Look, I took a bite of it…

"It was tasty!"

"…I'll get some fork"

Could it be that Bodewig also unable to use Chopstick properly? Considering what she eats most of the time though…

"Ah, then let me fed you while I taught you how to do it proper?"

"…what's your motive?"

My motive? I'm that obvious? Oh well… if you go to Rome, act like a true Roman…

"In battlefield, disabled soldier will be fed by the nurse or their comrades' right? Just think of it as part of discipline training, it's not really odd for a foreigner to eat using fork and spoon, but would it be better if we can use chopstick like Japanese?"

"To blend with enemies you had to act like them…" Bodewig nodded "Teach me"

Despite her uptight appearance and sharp instinct, she's surprisingly gullible! How innocent… Ah… I'm such a sly fox, forgive me, dear mother, this little boy of yours has turned into a womanizer…

I wonder, what about your date, Ichika?

**~MADOKA POV~**

-05.00 P.M.-

"AH CHOO!"

"Here's very cold isn't it" I rubbed my hand.

"Yeah, this is too cold, the hell how everyone works that fast in this kind of condition?"

"Because being lazy will make you hypothermic, follow me"

Chifuyu-nee, your jokes are way colder than the wind of arctic! Haven't you realized that from our expression?

We followed her through the corridor of Kirishima, Tokyo branch. Kirishima central branch actually located in Okinawa, this branch is reserved only for the purpose of I.S. development.

We walked inside the elevator, the sound of gears who has rather high pitch and how our bodies felt like thrown upward a bit, gave us the clue that the elevator going down very fast.

*BLANG*

Arrived in a dark room floors under the surface, it was dimly lit, as expected from a secret lab.

"Welcome to my not-so-secret lab, my friends"

In front of us, this guy gave us this ominous, chill feeling, with his glass reflected the light from his desk lamp, it was creepy.

"Is it necessary to have a room this dark, Kirisaki?" Chifuyu-nee asked the man in a mocking tone.

"Nope, that's just for the style. After all, every mad scientist should have an appropriate lab"

*KLIK* and the room suddenly became as bright as REAL laboratory, like those located in a hospital. After all, proper lightning is required for a precise work.

It was covered in white, the floor was composed of hexagonal ceramic (how he accomplished that is beyond our recognition) and the walls are normal looking, all white. The roof has artificial sky, complete with a sun, similar to the I.S. arena in the academy.

This room is elegant beyond belief.

"Because I seldom leaving my office, I made this multipurpose roof"

In front of us is Iori Kirisaki, one of Chifuyu-nee's childhood friends. If anything, this person is the one and only one person Shinonono Tabane declared as rival.

His spiky hair has shown some sign of white, even though he's just 25. Probably from accumulated stress or something else. After all, he IS the owner of the first (and by far, the only one) corporation that produces I.S. in Japan, he must be very busy.

He's kind, if a bit too serious at times. He isn't exactly the most sociable scientist, however; at least he's a little better in separating his personal and business matter, unlike her (Tabane-san).

"I'll wait outside, go ahead and finish your business"

"Please sit down, you two"

"Let's straight to business, Ichika-kun, I have received that you already mastered [Yukihira Sanshiki], can you show me?"

Hmm, went straight to the test. Ichika-nii quickly released both Yukihira Nigata and Koyuki, though in the process, he also summoned ByakuShiki's arms.

"Excellent, but why the arm? Don't tell me you're unable to lift them?"

"N-no, it's just that this level is what I can do… I was unable to release the weapon without releasing the arm as well, Iori-san" Ichika-nii clumsily replied.

"Hmm I see…it's still quite an achievement, regarding the upgrade of ByakuShiki, have you read the manual yet?"

"Yes, I suppose it's about new type of generator and propulsion right?"

"Correct, as well as improved One-Off ability" He began to explain "With this module upgrades, you'll gain 12% higher thrust, 15% higher power output and 2 slot bus for you to use"

"Isn't that a little too easy?" not convinced, Ichika-nii asked again.

"Nope, this upgrade has been created by the time you receive ByakuShiki, however, its frame wasn't developed enough to handle the resulting strain. Hanger system was placed there as training bracer of sort, to increase the frame's ability of channeling energy"

"Strain?"

"An I.S. can only be as strong as it's capability of leeching energy from the core, too much energy and it'll break…"

"ShiroKishi, 0th generation I.S. was said to be strongest I.S. in the world. Understandable, considering it has beam cannon as one of the two main weapons. But aside from that, there's also a matter of propulsion"

"Until now, there's no I.S. truly capable of Hypersonic Flight, even if they able to, it's only temporarily"

For that matter, ByakuShiki can reach mach 4+ at best, and Mach 5-6.5 with Ignition boost (for about ten second). KuroGane barely break through Mach 3 with jet module, Iori-san was right.

"Such kind of power can't come from an imperfect prototype; it must be developed long before its first sorties… ByakuShiki, who inherited similar concept, was also the same. Foregoes defense in favor of speed and/ or offense, ByakuShiki will slowly develop into a better I.S. that ShiroKishi is"

"Since it's a lightweight frame… the initial power input it can receive is low I see… but once its frame became strong enough-" Ichika-nii clapped his hand in realization and smile.

"We can mount new, more powerful energy reservoir and more efficient thruster system. You can medium-power energy weapon after its upgrade finished"

"Ano, Iori-san, I have a question?" I raised my hand.

"Yes, Madoka-chan?"

"You said something along the line of improved one-off ability… I wonder what that about, Iori-san"

"The power servo is part of that ability as far as I concerned, by using new, more efficient and powerful energy servo and module arrangement, you had net gain of 1 slot bus for use"

"But aren't one-off ability is specific to certain core and frame? How can we improve it?"

"It was placed by Tabane-san; she can create any kind sort one-off ability she wishes, including similar ability in 2 units . All engineers and scientists who currently work at I.S. industry, does not know how to construct I.S. core, I can't as well, however, since I made something that PREDATES I.S. core, I knew how One-off ability works and how to improve it, even if I can't create one"

"I see"

"Well, next is Madoka-san…"

"Yes"

"I have analyzed combat Data of Kurogane, and it was also presented in the Industry's annual meeting, and to say it's a satisfactory result is an understatement"

Uh, here it comes.

"And the factory came into conclusion that you are suited to be KuroGane's Pilot, and thus we offer you the chance to become its personal user"

OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

"But Iori-san, doesn't the factory already handling two project?"

"Actually, we have three projects inbound, aerial melee fighter, heavy bombardment, and the last would be sniper unit"

"And the last pilot would be…"

"If you're agrees, then it's you. Originally, we have any doubts regarding [Metal Frame]'s future, hence why we created ByakuShiki. But thanks to you, now we regain confidence of their design"

Metal Frame is the official, international name for Kurogane-based units, as far as I knew, Uchigane being one of them.

"Which mean the latter two will be based on Metal Frame design?"

"Indeed, but it'll take months of effort to make the solution of the problems viable, for now, it's only an upgraded Kurogane and a custom Uchigane. Well develop a new frame based on the data you gave us as personal pilot"

I see…

"I know as a teenage, many things has to be considered, well wait until you're ready to give us the answer"

"I understand"

"Well, Ichika-kun, please lend me your hand"

After then, we're brought into the factory's real installation; I can see that Kurogane is being assembled once again with different configuration. Aside from that, there's also an Uchigane, who lacked the armor skirt.

Four claw-like objects clamped into ByakuShiki as Ichika-nii released it, and Iori-san began to resume his work removing the safety measures, allowing Ichika-nii to remove himself from ByakuShiki.

"Let's meet again once you're become stronger, partner"

As if it understand, ByakuShiki responded by giving us a FREAKING morse code using signal light. In the monitor, it also displays these words.

**-[The youth one, do you want my power?]-**

Iori-san just smirked in response, while Ichika-nii is fumbled, my response is neutral, and I just assume that ByakuShiki has more developed core, hence better A.I. Nothing strange with that…

**After walking elsewhere in the factory… **

"Has the stabilization for this IS reached safe parameters?" A male voice, but a calm one. I couldn't catch his impression, but he had spiky black hair. I couldn't make out his attire but I can focus more something else

As for Iori, who finished talking with that small group, came over to his direction and led him downstairs to another hangar built in with a maintenance bay. Out of curiosity, I followed.

"Some impressive equipment you got here." I commented.

"Orimura-imouto!" Crap, Chifuyu-nee is on to me…

*crack* "You know, a human skull isn't made for abuse like this Chifuyu-nee." She dragged me out through the door.

The black haired man smirked at my sister's antics, but didn't pay much attention to it. I heard his voice again, "I look forward to seeing you again soon…"

Chifuyu paused, her expression was completely unreadable. If people said my poker face was class A, my sister would definitely be in class S.

"Let's go, Orimura-imouto."

Anyways, that was the last time I saw him today. But if I were to say, he looked very similar to Ichika-nii…

Could it be it's him? Nah, Chifuyu-nee will tell us... besides, he's already...

**~CHIFUYU POV~**

What was he doing here? There is no way he could be here, not after THAT incident.

While my emotions still haven't spilled out, I still haven't forgotten about that man, it's not like he h's in fault but... what we do in the past is simply cannot be dismissed.

"Ow, Chifuyu-nee, you're about to pull off my arm." Ah, I was still holding to Madoka?

I let her go; she was still grabbing her hand in pain. I will apologize to her later.

Madoka flipped her cellphone, "Ichika-nii? Oh, you are spending time at a friend's house?...Ok."

From the gist of it, I already understood everything, so both of us started the walk back to the IS academy. Not one word was exchanged. In the meantime, I have something to check…

**~RIN POV~**

"HUH? You're with Dan?" as I felt my vocal cords stretching to the limit, well technically, it's not exactly that Dan that was pissing me off, but rather if Ichika was spending time with that Gotanda imouto.

Come to think of it, I never liked that redhead girl anyways. Using my gut instinct, I KNOW she's a rival. In terms of danger, I have nothing to worry about, seeing as both Ichika and I are both in the same school, after being reunited for all these years.

Pleasant memories returned back to me, and my heart began to beat faster as I remember the present Ichika, as he was taller and stronger than before. But, there was something about him…

Holding on to my memories, I headed out of the dorm and went to the streets.

While safety is definitely not an issue, as I can just blow them away with partial deployment of Shenlong. I look at my watch, it read 1:30 pm. There was still a lot of time to burn off, until Ichika comes back.

Without much direction, and as personal feelings only serving as my compass. I unconsciously came to THAT restaurant.

That restaurant, the one that Ichika and I used to eat in, the ones that my parents own before they got divorced…I looked at the walls. It wasn't renovated in any way. It was abandoned entirely, with the staff being laid off and my parents going their separate ways.

But what I miss right now…is him.

Right now, I feel as though I am reliving those days. In my present body as an observer, I watch as my childhood self laugh with the young Ichika.

"Rin, you know that in a game of Tag, you can never catch me." The young boy continued to run away from my younger self.

I looked at my childhood self, who pouted. "You underestimate me Ichika, I will catch you and make you treat me for candy."

I smiled sadly as the two kids continue to run after each other, continuing to laugh.

I know that while I know I haven't grown up much, seeing as how similar I was to my younger self. I missed that fun atmosphere….so much.

"Kids, time for dinner." My mother's voice, calling out to the 2 kids. I watched the two kids disappear into the now abandoned restaurant, I had a strong urge to follow.

If the sky outside was bright, the restaurant inside was dark, as most of the windows were already covered with the blinds. But, there was still something 'warm' around. I know that that feeling belonged to my heart, who continued to replay the experience.

"Rin! Please, clean up after yourself." My father lightly scolded me; I remember that I was a person who would just leave the dirty plates at the table, because I wanted to spend more time to play with my childhood friend.

I observed as my childhood self stuck out her tongue at my past father, and the young Ichika's eyes were wide, a reaction to my disrespect to my father. He went to get my tray when my father laughed, "Don't worry about that, Ichika, and just have fun with my daughter for now."

"Oh ok," was what he said, as he followed my younger self. I felt my vision getting darker as I went in deeper of what remained of my restaurant.

Yes, I usually hanged out here with Ichika as well, there was a small room beside the food storage where I spent time with Ichika, it was here that I made that promise…a week before the dreaded separation…

While I was young, I was also perceptive, I know there was tension between my parents and it was going to be soon, of which it will result in separation.

My younger self turned to Ichika, with a smile on her face, it was probably news that I was moving away but I tried to do my best to give a lasting smile.

"Ichika…If my cooking ever improves, I will treat you every day."

That eager expression on Ichika's face was something I would never forget. "Yea! No problem, Rin!" If only, he had understood the true meaning…The memory came to a close as Ichika and I, making the pinky promise.

I looked at the clock, shrounded in darkness, not much time has passed…it was only 1:45 pm…

**~HOUKI POV~**

I didn't take the news that Ichika took off without my permission very well. Saturday night, even!

Taking out my bamboo shinai, I nearly shattered the table until I actually took a breather and calmed down.

Feeling that the tension still remained high, I took my bag and went to the Shinonono dojo, or what remained of it.

When my parents and I were placed under government watch, the dojo was taken over by one of the other famous kenjutsu instructors. I wasn't familiar with the new masters of the dojo, as I was much too young to focus on such matters during the past.

Taking out my shinai and inspecting it thoroughly, I held it in the start position, much like I used to in kendo practice.

"One!...Two!...One!...Two!..." Those voices, they were very familiar. Again, my childhood memories fill my mind. I have to wonder, what would I be without Ichika?

2 children, one that is my childhood self and the other is the childhood self of Ichika. Both of us were swinging the shinais while practicing our footwork. It may appear boring to outsiders, but to kendo practitioners, it was an essential and important exercise.

I kneeled down with one leg, and watch as my childhood self get flustered as Ichika was practicing his swings.

"Wrong, you are doing it wrong Ichika." as I smiled back at the recollection of my memory of which my younger self went up to Ichika and adjusted his grip, it was a trivial mistake. But after THAT bullying incident, I swore NEVER to appear weak again.

Looking back as it may, both Ichika and I seemed to enjoy the idea of being a hero of justice. For me, I was motivated from Ichika's example and I knew I wanted to surpass him. However, I seemed like I didn't beat him, because I had 'fallen'

Thinking back to the kendo tournament, I practically used my anger as a weapon. A weapon that basically pierced through my enemies. But, the unfortunate thing was this: was that I took up kendo to prevent this kind of aggression.

"I WANTED TO BE STRONG!" I snapped up, to hear the source of the scream. My childhood self sliced through the air, her emotions getting the best of her or rather myself again.

I carefully remember the monologue that I used to utter to myself.

"The strong are the ones that protect the weak….

It is only which the weak receive power, that they become the strong….

And it is that cycle that keeps going on forever and ever."

"That's not it Houki. Even if the weak were to obtain strength, they can't just be called strong like that. They have to prove it through their deeds." The childhood Ichika patted my younger self's back to snap her out of depression.

"Houki, let's have a practice match" The younger Ichika raised his shinai to a defensive position.

"I have to warn you, but I am strong." Was I really that boastful when I was young?

I watched carefully as both blades rose above their head and came together as a clash. I know that Ichika and I were extremely skilled in comparison to most kids that age, the two blades clashed against each other.

Where Ichika went for a Men (head)-strike, I shifted the blade to the side and went for a kote (hand), but Ichika smiled, it was a taunt. Twisting his blade and pushing my younger self back a few steps and almost loosing her balance. Ichika stroked…

He managed to score a Don strike on my childhood self. I clenched my blade; I remember that moment very well. It was a careless error on my part.

Now, as I step into the occupied dojo and I remember the last time with the last kendo lesson with Ichika before I was taken into government custody. Both of us strove to become the best in kendo. Kendo was the link to the past with Ichika, but he laid it away. I could only ask why…

And the flow of time continues to pass; however, I know that I didn't want things to change…

**~MADOKA POV~**

In the end, I was dropped off at my old home, where Chifuyu continued heading to the Academy.

In silence, I continued to walk in silence to my memorable place, a park where I used to spend time with Ichika-nii in my childhood, before I was moved into an elite girl's school.

I rounded the corner where I was greeted with an unwelcome sight…

The park where I spent time with Ichika, gone. Replaced with an office building. Valuable memories rested there, and now the only place where those memories lie are in my heart and my mind.

Kurogane, as though, responding to my irritation began heating up slightly. I resisted the urge to reduce this building to a crisp. The only thing that was important was preserving my memories with my brother.

I remained outside, as if frozen and reimagined my childhood with myself being an observer.

My childhood self was only open towards Ichika-nii and him only, not even to Chifuyu-nee for awhile.

"Ichika-nii, play with me." My younger self was smiling and reaching for Ichika's stretched hands. The two ran inside the sandbox, with the beautiful blue sky overhead.

My brother's younger self stopped running and actually had a frown, "I wonder if Chifuyu-nee still loves us. She doesn't spend time with us anymore and she always says that she has work."

Despite that I was young; I was surprised to see how mature Ichika-nii was. Even my younger self was surprised at that statement, "Why would you say that? We are family." A small part of me still hasn't forgiven Chifuyu-nee for ditching us in our childhood.

My younger self gave Ichika-nii a hug, of which I smiled sadly. I can hear her continue to speak, "Ichika-nii, I love you and I will never leave you. We will always be together." My younger self started to cry, with both emotions of sadness and happiness.

"I really meant that Ichika-nii. Onii-chan." I said softly, as my right hand moved to sooth the feeling of my beating heart. A sign of my feelings for my brother.

My feelings never disappeared, but rather they developed to a longing, a longing for which I want Ichika-nii and a wish that Ichika-nii would want me. Both of us were like two halves of a single soul. I really felt that Ichika-nii was leaving me, he didn't feel any closer emotions for me and I continued to act on those. Why have things turned out this way, Onii-chan?

**~RIN, HOUKI, MADOKA POV~**

Time to me moved much too slowly, but for others, it had moved too fast. Ichika(-nii), why have you changed so much? Did our childhood memories matter so little to you?

Have you moved on, to ignore our feelings to you? But, there is one thing I would want you to know. My feelings for you, from childhood have not decreased, but it grown for you.

I hope that you can realize them soon Ichika(-niisan)…

**~ICHIKA POV~**

Wow, that was a fun day with Dan. I can't believe that it's almost the evening, but it only felt like a few minutes to me.

I spent time playing with Dan, with his game system. Ran had some student council business at her school, so she wasn't at home.

Six victories and 4 losses, I am getting better, compared to when I played with Dan in my childhood years. Even Dan remarked that.

"So, has life been getting better for you?" My redhead friend asked me.

To be honest, I am not sure if life is 'getting better'. My childhood friends and sister haven't changed much and I THINK I am still on their good side.

"Fine, I guess."

Dan looked at me, with a smirk. "Still amazes me that you still don't realize the truth about them."

What? They treat me well, I treat them well. We still have that friendly relationship and a family bond with Madoka and Chifuyu-nee.

"You should really treasure your childhood man," says Dan, as he laughs.

"Yes, but it's also important to look at your present and the future." I had spoken unconsciously; it slipped out of my mouth before I stopped it.

My past, the past that none of the girls knew, my darkest day back when Junior High Student…only few select people knew…

I don't want them to know… it's too pitiful.

I could only hope that I would not regret it by not telling them, but hey, everyone had a secret or two, right? With that mindset, I tried to forget about the memories of blood splattering to the walls of dark alleys and my enemies screaming in rage-

SHIT! Forget it Ichika, **forget it!**

"Speaking of future, do you even meet new girls that captivated you?"

"Well, not really, but there's this funny British girl-"

I began to talk with Dan about her as he escorted me home; he kept silent and just comments the points where he thinks it's odd or funny.

If the humorous legend was right. Somewhere in the I.S. Academy, I.S. Cadet Representative from England is-

"Attchoo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not my will to put Cecilia aside, but at the least she's spared of angst… for now (<em>evil smirk<em>), with Blitz12 as my co-writer, you should know spared her NOW is not a good idea (_evil laugh_)**

**Anyway, with this chapter, you know that while I kicked Charles out of harem, he become the second protagonist. Well, a mole, but…you all knew Ichika's befriending (and harem-gathering) capability is nothing to be underestimated of…**

**There's more into Charles & Ichika's past that you've seen so far (_evil smirk_)**

**ZeroXSEED out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been months ever since I update for real, 4 months? Well, stuff keeps pestering us. Anyway, my co-writer, Blitz1/2 finally graduated and therefore has time to spend with this work.**

**I wish I can deliver what did you expect, this chapter would be either made you confused, disappointed, angry, or all three. I cannot promise frequent update, but I promise the next one would be better. I have a lot of plan, and I don't want them flushed down the toilet.**

**If you're interested, or pessimistic about this story's continuation, feel free to ask me via Private message, or just come to animesuki forum. :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V2 Chapter 4: The Melancholy of the White Emperor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ICHIKA POV~<strong>

"Well, that concludes today"

"Too bad, I really want to meet Madoka-chan"

"I'm not letting you meet her"

Contrary to what I said, it's not like I'm not letting her getting him as a boyfriend, problem is, I'm afraid once they broke up, it'll never be the same again.

Call me paranoid, if you want.

"You went to a co-ed school right, how exactly do you not get a girlfriend?"

I hate to admit it, but during our Junior High Dan is kind of popular guy. Too bad at the time our minds we're occupied by something else, and now Dan seems to regret it.

Then again that 'something else' might be one of the factors…

"Dunno, it's maybe nice guy syndrome or something, except for the fact that you, unlike me, are immune to it…"

Well, while Dan is 'nice', some button simply shouldn't be pushed. By the way, I'm immune to the 'nice guy' syndrome? Really?

"Eh, Ichika, did you hear about the rumour regarding the Virtual Simulator?"

"Yeah, I heard it" I nodded in response "Virtual Reality Game seems very popular these days"

"But really, this is I.S. related game we're talking about…" Dan chuckled, resting his arm on his neck "I really want to try the real deal"

Too bad, I will have to **drag** you to academy if you somehow able to use I.S…hey, we can be a guy trio! And since you called it paradise, you'll be happy. Mutual Benefits eh?

"Ichika-nii?"

"WOAH!"

It was Madoka, standing behind us all along, and of course it startled Dan, poor guy.

"Madoka? Why are you here?"

"Taking some fresh air, it was boring at home without you, and I'm hungry, besides, you didn't answer my call"

Alas, I forgot to charge my cell phone…maybe I should bring her after all…"Ahh, I'm very sorry"

"No problem, I suppose you're Dan-san?"

"Yep, that's me" pointed to himself confidently, Dan raised his chest a little… that's pathetic…

"My name is Madoka, nice to meet you!"

It was rare for Madoka to smile to a new acquaintance, maybe the effect of having real friends? Or maybe because Madoka knew Dan from my story and that two of us hit well? Anyway, it's good. But aren't her face a little flushed?

"Ah, it's dark already; would you like to have a dinner with us?" I offered him, honestly, what else could I do?

Smiled at me with suspicious eyes, Dan waved his hand "Nope, I'm not going to disturb your private moment"

Madoka seems bothered with that, and her face became red, hey! Don't tell me you had flirted with him all along…

"N-no, it's not like that, I'll be happy if you can join us"

"I'm not very convinced"

"Well if you say so" Madoka laughed, seems like she's not hitting him at all, thank God, but I wonder why she seemed to be embarrassed "Anyway, you know that tomorrow a closed beta testing of 'ISVR' system is held at Arcade nearby?"

"Eh really?" both of us asked in response.

"I've heard about testing, but this soon? Man this is awesome…"

"Iori-san told us to participate in its testing; they want an opinion from real pilots, as well as wanting to gauge the discrepancy of ability between amateurs and professionals"

"Hmm I see" I **should** charge my cell phone… damn it.

"And to bring at least one friend along, preferably male"

Madoka and I looked at Dan, who seems puzzled "me?" He asked.

"Apparently, no guys win the tournament back then"

We nodded in conclusion.

"That… would be awesome…"

Being a game mania he is, Dan must be caught off guard, a chance of lifetime testing a new Reality simulation, no wonder he lost the ability to speech coherently… even though usually he's very talkative.

"Please come at 10:00 O'clock"

"Are you sure it's okay to bring him?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, dunno, that's up to Iori-san" Madoka shrugged.

"You guys better not give me false hope" Dan seems annoyed as he turned his back on us "See you tom, and call me if there's a change of plan"

"Yup"

As his tall and lanky figure disappeared within the dim-lit alleys, I mumbled "I wonder what I should cook today?"

"I want omu-rice!" Madoka frowned and tugging my sleeves like a child begging for candies, normally I'll shake my head to a high-protein dinner, but since its Madoka, and the fact that I abandoned her for three hours, I'll leave it this once. Anyway, her face is even redder than before…I'm a little afraid..

The dinner went absolutely smooth, and Madoka complimented my cooking as always, even though it's nothing special, well, at least it's up to her expectation.

And then things went downhill when we're head for the bed…

"Madoka~"

"NO"

"Please?"

"I said no"

"We're **not** going to share a bed, it's too small" I roared.

"Precisely"

Did Madoka have a fever or something? Well, as I checked, SHE DID, OH GOD! Using my strength, I carried her to the upper room, and most of my goods are there.

*POOOOF* "Uwa…"

"Open your mouth"

"Ichika-nii-"

"Open. Your. Mouth" I crossed my arms and emulating Chifuyu-nee's stern face, which made Madoka obedient somehow, so I'm able to use a thermometer.

37.8 C, slight fever, there's not much symptom beyond that, no sneeze or cough, strange. It's not influenza probably, so I might just give her fever medicine and use warm compress. I see if her condition will be better or worse…

On aside note, cold compress is no longer an effective method to reduce fever, because it caused constriction of the veins. Warm compress enlarged them hence the body can regulate the temperature more efficiently by the means of blood flows and sweat.

"Gee, I wonder if it's because the cold room and late dinner…"

"You won't leave me right"

"Nope, until you sleep very soundly, I won't""

Since both of us have incredible resistance against infection, we're not often fell sick, which was what the doctor told me anyway. Most people could recover from cold by three days, Madoka could do it in two and for me one day is enough.

I don't know why, but my conscience whisper that I will not leave Madoka for a long time.

Probably the best.

_"So this is their place?"_

_"Yep, this is"_

_It was me in the past, me and Dan precisely… Its winter 2014, and snowy, everyone is walking around, paid no attention to two of us._

_Except for them._

_Five guys, three armed, one with a knife._

_"Finally you came…you bastard"_

_"You dare to challenge us?"_

_"Why? You guys are just cheapskate pussies, two of us are enough" Dan mockingly asked._

_"SHUT UP AND DIE!"_

_"I should be the one told you that, asshole!" Dan opening the slaughter with a kick to the face, yep, his long legs aren't for show…_

_The day where I paved my path…_

**~DAN POV~**

That Madoka sure is cute eh? But really, genetics don't work that way, for them to be eerily resembles each other is really strange, even if they're Half identical twins (from same ovum that spilt into two).

I might paid to much attention, should just dismiss it, besides, those two also resemble their older sister… maybe Orimura genes were just that strong.

But that aside, how exactly he missed the fact that Madoka saw him not only as brother but something else, or maybe I'm just that perceptive… no, either he's super blind or in denial…

Probably the latter.

"Feh, either way, how lucky"

"Lucky what?

That voice, even though it's neither husky nor hoarse, it's still getting terrifying. The owner of that voice would be Ran, my little sister.

"Umm, dunno, I mean, tomorrow is ISVR opening and I somehow get invited" Rotated my chair, I tried to laugh.

"And HOW exactly did you get invited" Her big, rounded eyes gazing sharply into mine, oh God, I don't want to die painfully.

"Connections… yep"

Normally she'll accuse me of lying, but she knew about my 'connections', so she dismissed it as truth, not that I'm lying anyway, Ichika is part of said network.

This little sister of mine is blinded by her unreasonable crush to my buddy.

And by unreasonable, I mean it, she fell for him when two of us 'loaned' our strength for Basketball Club, due to Ichika's speed and my height. If she has a passing crush on him then its okay, but really, she treats these feelings as if it's Ichika the only man in the world.

It's different from usual stuff where Ichika helped a girl and that girl fell in love with his niceness and rather attractive physique, only to be disgusted by his obliviousness.

(But if his story about the British Representative Cadet is right, she fell in love with him when he's able to prove his words and endorsed his pride as a man. Hell, it's seems that Ichika once again climbed his way to the top…though less brutal and more competitive)

"That aside, why don't you tell Ichika-san came to visit?"

So finally that question came…

"If I tell you, you'll abandon your assignment in school"

"That's doesn't matter" She wailed onto my face, she also unleashed her restrained wrath. Calm down man, you can solve this.

"He actually said 'oh how Diligent, even though normally girls spend their Saturday night with friend or a boyfriend'! Had he knew you being absent from school activity, what would he think?"

I grinned at her, though I was serious saying that. After the departure of Rin, and precisely after that one incident, Ichika has 180 degrees turning point, he became a diligent, straight A's student, ranked 10 in the final exam.

He also tried to forget his attempt at getting part-time job, which considering our age is definitely illegal. Though with the help of my 'connections', getting job would be easy and our attempts came into fruition, both of us look older than our actual age anyway…

"Fine then, but next time I'll not forgive you"

Can't I have a less dangerous sister?

*BLAM!*

I looked at my Journal; tomorrow will be a good day to resume the research once again.

With that determination, I fell asleep.

_"Why don't you guys just apologize and gone with it" Ichika roared as his first strike broke his target's teeth, his fist is bleached with the blood of our enemy._

_Those feelings, sense of domination and bloodlust, somehow both familiar and alien at the same time._

(It's an old shame, and both Ichika and I can't believe we act like that, but it's cold, hard reality we must not forget and dismiss…)

_As a switchblade flew toward me, someone managed to catch it miraculously, injured his hand._

_"TOMOKI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

_"There's no way I'll run…"_

_"Are you stupid or what?"_

_"I know I'm not strong, I'm weak and useless… but I'll pave my road along with you guys! I'm not going to chicken out!"_

_And then five more guys, scrawny and fail, they show no fear facing much larger five guys._

I was awake in the middle of night… that dream, that nightmare that sometimes haunting me in the night…

Silver switchblade, memento of these days, darkest day of my and Ichika's Junior High… where Ichika stood up on the mountain of our foe's bodies, and I stood up beside him, laughing manically.

Until that tragedy happens…

Do you remember that feelings, Ichika? Back when two of us aren't as nice as we appear in front of schoolmates, teachers and even our own family…

I strode through the darkness silently, while not exactly poor; my family is the type that likes to be economical, in spite of our house's size only few small lights were turned on.

Dressed in humble tracksuit, I walked out of home and went to nearby park, not much people gather there, including a policeman on his post saw me with amused gaze, as he knew I often came here.

Where else you can use punching bag freely?

I don't know how much Ichika has developed in three months, but from his story, he was constantly fighting all the time.

*SLAM* *WHOP*

I never let myself dulled, even though I never fought anyone again after Junior High graduation. I know that Ichika has been way ahead beyond me.

*WHOP* *KRACK*

Slammed my hand to the soft sand on the playground, I lift my entire body using both of my arms, and slowly, I spread my legs wide and close my eyes…

...

One hour later, I felt relaxed and slightly tired, been distracted form that nightmare, it's time to hit shower and return to my bed.

The policeman grinned again as he checked out the spiraling craters and crescent-shaped trenches I left on the sandbox. The dust already settled, but the aftermath is still there, left on purposed by the policeman.

**~NEUTRAL POV~**

*PATA* *PATA* *PATA* *PATA* *TAP* *BLAM*

"Haaa… Haaa… haa… finally… I get it"

Everyone in the dojo shrugged at how fierce the Chinese Cadet Representative stroke the training dummy, so fierce they can only saw the blur of her arms in motion every time she deliver a barrage of palm, fist, and chop.

"Rin-san, are you sure you're not working too hard?" Takatsuki Shizune fixed her Gi, shortly before flailing her tonfa at the training dummy

"Nah, I'm fine, I've just finished this morning share of training" Rin laughed and straightened her back, as well as letting her arms relaxed. The key of her martial arts is flexibility and relaxation, or else she will strain herself.

"But it's kinda ironic isn't, my I.S. were optimized for strength"

*BAT* *BAT* *BLAM*

"But thanks to that technique, you can achieve such high awareness that partial release become a child's play for you, right?"

"Kind of" Rin sneered, shown her protruding fang. Odd teeth were one of her distinct feature, and oddly, a charm point, according to most people.

"Your tonfa technique seems to get squared in quality"

"Nah" Shizune blocked the rotating dummy's 'retaliatory strike' with her weapon "I'm never been too friendly with a sword, but being barehanded made me very afraid"

Anyone else would laugh at her back-story regarding her choice of martial arts, it was back when she's a little teen and some… drunk perverts scared the hell out of her. Her savior? A humble policeman and his baton.

True, unlike Tonfa, Baton was designed to stun, not breaking bones or cause internal bleeding. However, in shape and usage principle, they're the one and the same, T-Baton as they call it, are derived directly from Tonfa.

In spite of her claim, she's knowledgeable in hand-to-hand fighting, Okinawan karate. While Black belt doesn't indicate mastery at the slightest, it's safe enough that she's at least conquered the basic. This is because the most common Tonfa Technique in Japan is that of Okinawan origin.

**~CHARLES POV~**

I walked through silent corridor in the Sunday morning; this section of Academy is rarely used anymore. In fact, so much that there's been plan about purging the entire building.

But of course, considering the construction method and cost involved, purging the building is not viable solution either. The new plan would be refurbishing the section into a makeshift dorm or something.

Before that however, the Student tend to hang out here.

Well, you can say they're involved in a fishy activity.

(fishy?)

"KYAA!"

"Dear god…" I quickly looked away as I saw a pair of student kissed each other in a compromising position.

What have I done to deserve this? Oh wait… I deserve this… Oh no, I don't deserve this treat… Wait.

"Louise!"

"Louise! Where are you?"

"-!"

I practically somersaulting to evade a powerful kick aimed at me… barely grazed my uniform in process. You simply do not walk into this territory, especially being a guy.

"Halt there, what are you doing here?" a girl wore gray tracksuit asked, ready in a battle position, more shown up around me. There are around 5 in total.

Judging from their eyes, they're rather hostile indeed.

"I might ask the same thing; did you saw Napoleon-senpai from Class 3-2?" I asked rather calmly "We're supposed to have a meeting here"

"So… you're the guy Louise-sama always been talking about huh… how despicable. Prove to us that you're worth her attention!"

I believe from their speed and agility, they're by no means ordinary girls. But still…

"You're no match for me" I smirked as I grabbed her wrist, and using her on inertia and body mechanics, I practically thrown her into an unused sofa without putting any strength except into my finger grip.

"Who else want to try?"

I tied my tracksuit's upper part on my waist, leaving my body uncovered except by the tight-fitting I.S. outfit.

I pulled a boxing stance to taunt them, even though my actual fighting style is closer to that of Judo. I don't like to hurt a girl, really. But being a Gentleman also means I have to treat the girls as they wish, they want a good fight, and I'll be sure give them one.

Two girls charged toward me with full drive, as I counter them with a smash on the stomach each, I thought this is going to be fun…

Dozen of minutes later, it took effort for me to disable them without giving them noticeable injuries, but I managed it somehow without being touched (partly because they use I.S. outfit which reduces impact damage).

My I.S. outfit is drenched, despite its incredible capability of absorbing sweat to keep the pilot comfortable, there's always a limit.

Well, I might just think this as a workout.

"This is disgraceful, for us to be beaten by a guy like you-"

"I wish you don't hate me… because Louise's friend is my friend too" Charles "or is that because you girls hate us men in particular?" I practically teased the girl I thrown into sofa by kissing her hand gently, and she melts into a pinkish puddle.

Rather than worrying about your combat ability, you should worry more about your resistance.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

"O-ho-ho-ho. That's quite a show you gave us, Honey"

"Excuse me?" I leered at the source of laugh and clap, she stood there proudly. Her light blond, curly hair was tied back into a ponytail.

On the other hand, her muscular build and extremely huge assets are way more striking than her hair…

(Okay, Charles, now you sound like a dirty old man.)

"Eyes up here"

*TAP*

I wasn't anticipated the sudden attack and flicked on the forehead, it wasn't painful at all, but moreover, it was very shameful.

To think that Louise can move fast and discreetly…

"My, my, Charles… Don't tell me you're not virgin anymore"

"Wha? Of course I am!"

"Doubt so"

I looked around as the girl dismiss themselves, only few remain around us, seems relaxed too.

"Still, it's seem your mission went smoothly"

"I know" I nodded "That was precisely why I was sent here, after all"

To steal ByakuShiki's data directly from Ichika using synchronization link… By posing as his friend first…

I don't even know whether I am truly his friend or not…

All I knew is that I already betrayed his trust.

"Well, let's proceed to the next step… while taking a little walk"

"Yes…" I nodded and followed her as she waltz deeper into the abandoned section. I can see why the girls are comfortable with it, and why they seem disturbed by my presence.

Despite being abandoned by technicality, this section seems clean enough. A good place for hanging out, true.

"Louise"

"Yes?"

"Is that true that some of them are from Student Council"

She replied with a little smirk "Not anymore"

"Why?"

"Loyalty they said, how stupid" Her expression turned sour "When I was kicked off my throne, they followed me"

To think that someone younger than her can beat Louise, Japan sure is amazing.

"Mmm… I think they just treasured you as their leader and don't want anyone else"

"Don't you think that's a little selfish?" Louise sighed and waved her hand, before crossed them again "No, that's beyond selfish, that's irresponsible"

"It was their choice" delivering a bitter smile, I noted "You have a choice too…"

Eyes widened, she noted with a faint laugh "I guess you're right…"

That's why, both of us ended up as the bad guy… not that I'm not sad about it, but we won't regret it.

"Anyway, Charles"

"What?"

"Don't you think this place is interesting?"

"Wait, didn't you said you're a-"

"Maybe" She snorted and noted how I always took everything too seriously... in my defense, she LOOKS serious when she said that.

I got that weird feeling again, even though she looks and act like usual, I always felt the tense, weird atmosphere every time we spent time together.

(I should forget about that… it's useless and distracting)

After finished my business in that shady place, I returned to my dorm. I'm not exactly surprised, but neither feels comfortable when I saw Rin-san is standing there in front of my door, arm crossed and lips twisted, as if she's holding her anger… or something.

"Rin-san?"

"Ichika still haven't come back huh?"

I shook my head, should I tell her that he spend entire Sunday outside?

"…So he haven't said anything"

Ah, I might as well tell her.

"Umm, actually, I think he said he'll spending Sunday there"

"…last time I checked, Madoka wasn't in her room, and I heard Kurogane is sent to the factory"

Uh…

"Which means they're together in the first place…"

I wonder if I said anything wrong, but what could possibly wrong with brother and sister spending their time in their old home, just two of them…

Waitaminute.

Uhhh, I'm… how exactly I forget that, wait, GET YER MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! CHARLES!

Anyway, I could swear I've seen dark aura of some sort is emitted by Rin-san

"What the heck, if I knew that, I'd just barge in to his home and done with it"

I don't think that's the best solution, besides… even if their relationship kind of vague, they do have a point about spending time together in private.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why should I? Well, I did, more on the fact that Ichika didn't being honest" She looked at me intently, and her sharp eyes mellowed slightly "I knew it's really stupid, it's not like we're official or anything remotely close to that, besides, we're not having any training schedule today. Besides, family members should stick together as much as they can"

Hmm, that's definitely not good. It's like she has some problem about her own family, it's not my privileges to ask however.

"Well then, get a change of clothes and let's go"

"Huh?"

"We're going on a date, quick"

"How could be?" I wailed in response, but then again, it's not like I can do anything besides training so I comply anyway.

"Just remember, I do this because of Ichika"

Not that you can't go out by yourself, oh well.

**~CECILIA POV~**

What I see about Houki-san's act was, feeling of disturbed. She popping out her head in every corner, to see whether other girl present around the dojo's bathroom.

Truthfully, this is not the first time I saw a scene like this, Houki-san always sneak past the others and her reason is that she don't want to take a bath with another member of Kendo Club.

I should find the reason for sure.

Smoothly took off the hakama, she exposed her firm back upon me. In contrast to her feminine and elegant appearance, Houki-san was heavily rugged, not really having a bad skin or something, but her muscles are really well toned.

Those features usually well hidden behind I.S. outfit. Well, they never exactly hid her arms anyway, but still…

"What are you staring at?"

"Nah, nothing"

But in the end, it was her who stared at me, "Foreigner has it easy huh" she sighed in response, wait, what does she mean?

"Uh, I don't understand…"

"Nothing, let's just finish this"

Spending quite a time removing the sarashi -as they call it-, Houki-san's eyes wander onto the mirror, occasionally sighed.

(I'm not sure about why, but aren't spandex more practical in keeping our breast in place than a long strip of cotton?)

The shower time is really awkward, even though I do not like her that much, this kind of heavy atmosphere is unbearable, and then I finally ask.

"Something about me bothers you"

"I said ignore it"

"I hate it the most when people ignore me" even though I'm somewhat afraid, her apathetic answer ticks me off. I walked out of the shower stall without any piece of clothes at all, huffing.

She seems felt dejected, but then sighed for the last time

"Those things really bother me"

_Those?_

Then her eyes turned down, ahh… how could be?

"I never wish they become so huge"

…are you for real? It was the hope of almost every girl to have a nice pair of breast… frankly; my maidens always assure mine are better than most … as improper as it's sounds, I felt a little… inadequate anyway. Yet you feel disturbed.

"Why?"

"Getting in the way, it's a bother to bind them tightly, and I felt awful when other girls saw them… the emotions spilled over those… ugh" for some reason, Houki-san splashed her bent red expression.

Mm, now I see why she's not very eager about taking a bath together. Not only hers are above average, but she's also considerably taller than her peers, which means her average is considered big for Japanese.

I guess Houki-san is not the type that glossed over sensual charm… oh well…

(What about Ichika-san? Does he prefer normal or oversized?)

After getting dressed properly, we walked out of the dojo facility and chalked a bit about today's early training. My techniques still haven't develop that much, but still better than before. At the very least, I now understand the concept of close quarter combat.

The point is not letting yourself cornered.

It's thanks to Houki-san's effort, but furthermore, it's because a small motivation Ichika-san gave me. Ehehe.

We saw Charles-san and Rin-san walked out chattering about… something about the Orimura twins, Houki-san was sharp as ever and intently eavesdropping. They also something about… people in Ichika's Junior High.

I'm somewhat confused, but Houki-san just kept quiet and tailing them. Houki-san seems very curious…

"Ano-"

"Just follow them and shut up" she chided, how mean.

In the end, we're going as far as registering in the security checkup (to keep count people getting in and out) and buying tickets for the monorail…

This is… Not going to be fun, I felt it, and especially sure.

**~MADOKA POV~**

I woke up in the morning, realized that it's already half past seven. It's a dreamless sleep, and felt really uncomfortable if you think about it.

I remember last night I fell into confusion due to slight anger and fever, Ichika-nii must be worried, I must apologize.

"Ah…"

I noticed that I was half naked under a lot of blanket… must've because the clothes is swollen. This is embarrassing, to think that Ichika-nii do all of this.

"AAH! What should I do?"

"Madoka, have you awakened yet?"

"AH! Ichika-nii! Wait I'm naked!"

The door is creaking, and Ichika-nii poking out.

"I know; I have prepared you new clothes including…"

The atmospheric pressure increased by several kilobars when Ichika-nii kept silent for at the least ten second. And finally break the tension with one sentence… and a smile.

"…hot water for you to use"

Silent, it's eerily silent. But why the awkward response before? On that note, why I suddenly feel embarrassed? Months ago, I have no qualms about us taking a bath together…

"If you felt refreshed already, go downstairs and let's have a breakfast"

"Ha-hai…"

I washed all the doubt and tension with the warm water, provides a sense of revival. In fact, I can see myself on the mirror, a sense of certain confidence and urge to act cheerfully like a spoiled child.

Ichika-nii is already waiting for me, dressed in a short baggy pants and long sleeved blue shirt, very unusual style considering how he usually prefer casual long pants. On a more striking note, he also wears a buffed leather glove.

"Ichika-nii… the glove…"

"Oh this?" he waved it cheerily "SAP Gloves, considering the time I spent wearing ByakuShiki, I felt odd losing that weight"

Hmm, I see.

He removed the gloves and washed his hand before we enjoy the breakfast he provided. Once or twice I glanced at Ichika-nii, my eyes following his body curve, with the navy colored clothes hugging tightly, accentuating his body. It's as if…

As if it's an I.S. pilot outfit…

After finished our breakfast, Ichika-nii went to wash the dish by himself, even though I insisted to help.

He quickly wore a plain light gray shirt on top of his form-fitting garment, it's quite jarring to saw a 172 cm guy with such apparel, but at the same time it fits and made Ichika-nii look his age.

I wonder it myself, this is the first time I used truly girly clothing, usually just stick to sleeveless garment and long pants, and the only skirt I used is my uniform. I have stopped wearing casual skirt since the kidnapping incident, and now I'm using one, a miniskirt (loaned by Nohotoke, and I wonder how her apparel can fits me who is 10 cm taller, I wonder)… to preserve modesty, I have to use spatz.

"You look good in that blouse" he grinned "It's about time"

SO he doesn't notice the skirt? Oh well.

"Yes"

After checked all security measures, we left the house, staring at it for a while with a bright smile "We should came her more often" I told him "Never sleep so comfortable"

"Fun thing, I felt the same, I don't really eager staying in the dorm in fact"

"However…"

He smiled radiantly "It's not that bad, meeting more people and having a lot of friends. Besides, Chifuyu-nee will be angry"

I pouted in response and hooked his arm, playfully tugging and swinging around him… come to think of it; I always act like this when I was a preteen… until we separated that is.

And Houki…

Houki always felt jealous, and we ended up playing tug-of-war with Ichika-nii in place of a rope. He often yells in response and pulled of us into a bear hug, crushing us within a strong grip, as such he was really strong as a kid.

**~ICHIKA POV~**

"Oi, lovebirds there!"

Our moment of childishness interrupted by a yell across the road, Dan was there, dressed neatly in a stylized black coat with golden trim, his usual bandana has changed form blue to black as well, again, is golden trim really necessary? What the…

My mind wander to a little girl stood beside him, her red hair is similar to Dan in both color and style, if look somewhat more stylish and healthy. Her white, frilly blouse flowing along the summer breeze and the wind caused by auto vehicles running around.

Mouth agape, her expression then changed into an excitement as she waved at me.

"Is that…"

"Yeah, that's Gotanda Ran, Dan's sister, still in junior high"

Madoka's face set at blank, until her lips curled into a 3. Oh man…

"She certainly looks normal…"

Of course she looks normal, what did you expect?

"I expect someone taller and… err… bustier?"

Great, not everyone is 10 cm taller than they normally should, Madoka. You can't use Houki and yourself as template.

And no, even though Dan is tall, he's not that muscular, if we take genetics into consideration, related to hormonal outtake… wait genetic doesn't work that way! At least, the pattern can't be that accurate right? There's always deviation to take consideration about…

Okay, since when we started mind reading each other again?

(But come to think of it, with half the class being foreigners, most of which are taller than Japanese by default, can't blame Madoka, even thought she's the second tallest girl in the class.)

"Ah, I'm sorry, she insisted about going with us…"

"Nah, its okay, the more the merrier"

Even though Madoka said that, she looks at me with disappointed eyes. I know, this is supposed to be a date, but that's your fault for asking Dan.

She pouted in response, hey, don't be a spoiled child.

**~RAN POV~**

"I'm sorry, Ichika-san… I'm really curious about it, so I forced Onii-chan to bring me along"

I was very happy; it's been months since we last meet, Ichika-san disappears in February following his acceptance at I.S. Academy. I missed him so much, and even at such short time, Ichika-san has changed, he look… more calm and mature, even while wearing a childish apparel. Uh, it's me or Ichika-san actually grown taller?

(Compared to me, Uuu~)

My excitement cut short as my eyes meet with hers, a tall girl with light brown eyes and sassy black hair. At the very least, she's 10 cm taller than me, ah, no, maybe 12 cm.

Her expression was cheerful somewhat, but I kept reminded of Chifuyu-san anyway, they're almost indistinguishable at first… but this one is noticeably younger.

I remember about her, but I'm not so sure….

"A-ano… "

"Yes, Ran-chan isn't it? I'm Madoka, Orimura Madoka"

(Madoka… that Madoka? Ichika-san's twin sister? Is she really 15 years old? She looks younger in the photo shown in that news!)

She deliver a cat smile as we shook hands, her palms are rugged, indicating that she often done some physical working with it. Not as harsh as Ichika-san or Onii-chan, but still noticeable.

(After all, girls always obsessed with smooth skin… or are they?)

"I saw you in the news; it was amazing… a pair of twins entered the same time. They said two of you are exceptionally promising"

"Well, not as much as Ichika-nii though, being the first male I.S. pilot and all"

(First?)

"Well, let's not waste too much time, shall we?" Onii-chan waved his hand, signaling the time of our departure. "All in all, it would be fun though. Say Ichika, what kind of I.S. you wanted to use?"

"High-speed close combat type, maybe some mid-range weapon for distraction"

"With fist?"

"Nah, per usual, Japanese swords"

"Funny… You always better at using your fist than a piece of blade"

"True enough… then again I abandoned kendo long ago, and just resumed it this year"

(Ichika-san resumed kendo again? I… I want to see him)

"Ichika-nii looks kind of cool huh?" Madoka-san winked at me teasingly, "He has this bright aura that attract people around, friend or foe"

My cheek goes red in response, truly, she is Chifuyu-san' little sister, just as sharp and composed.

"Ano, Madoka-san… how was Ichika-san in the new school?"

"Gathering quite amount of fangirls, and a few haters"

"Fan… girls?"

"Well, it's expected when a handsome boy enters an all-girl school isn't it? Dozens upon dozens hungry eyes fixated on him all the time, watching every single move with various intention, certain portion are definitely unwholesome. Ichika-nii might not be the strongest as of now, but he can keep himself safe as well. "

I gulped in response, hearing that Ichika-san is compared to a prey. Also, what do you mean 'safe'?

Then again, it's not that farfetched, when a new, young teacher came to our school; my friends react pretty much the same way. And that's just ordinary all-girls Junior High.

I.S. academy is an isolated educational facility almost completely devoid of male; I can imagine the horror Ichika-san must endure…

"Ano… does Ichika-san already have a girlfriend?"

"Hardly… why?"

"What type of girl does he like?"

Her smile disappeared for a while, this is not good. What if she is as fierce as Chifuyu-san? AAH!

She chuckled again, trying to contain it as much as possible.

"A strong girl that can voice their opinion firmly?"

That's… very generic.

"He tend to ignore girls who hesitates, but he especially hate the arrogant one" she smirked innocently, and without doubt, her words were truth, as much as it sounded cruel.

Madoka-san is so cool, no doubt that she's Ichika-san's twin sister. She was cooler than most guys I knew, more than Oniichan is… I think…

*THUMP*

Wha-what have I done? Calm down Ran; it's just about admiration right?

She is really Ichika-san's sister…

**~DAN POV~**

"Anyway, did you heard about the news?"

"About what?" he tilted his head.

"They said the construction of Tanhauser Gate Space station will be resumed"

"Are you for real?" his eyes bulged out in excitement "Meh, and I think they ditch the space exploration program for real"

"Nah, they want a transport terminal for Lunar Hydrogen Mining" I waved my hand "With Fusion technology perfected recently, there's more room for awesome source of energy"

"And they think they can solve the cost operational problem" he laughed "Unless they use I.S. magic again, which mean almost free transport cost"

"Magic huh" I crossed my arm on my chest and glee at my friend, which seems to respond by a small frown.

"I don't like your expression"

"Magic, are you for real?"

"What else? Even Isaac Clarke said so" he shrugged in response.

"Man, I can't believe it; straight-A in physic can be so problematic when learning stuff about I.S."

"In my defense, how do you expect 750 kg Behemoth fly like that without using aerodynamic principle? You have to skew some rules, and those rules is what I good at"

"You have to learn and apply the mantra"

"I know! That's why I said its magic"

I looked behind and saw Ran look bothered, definitely bothered. After all, unless they're military geeks, 14 year old don't talk about high caliber explosive stuff.

Expect the same thing happens with your rival.

(As for me? I'm a fan of anything machine. If it moves, I dig it.)

"Anyway, Ran, I hear you're in the Student Council now?"

"Yes, as the president" Ran nodded excitedly, finally has a chance to talk with her crush "it's nothing compared to Ichika-san though"

"Come to think of it, Ichika-nii is a member of student council too, right?" Madoka tilted her head as she circle around me, and then walking backward facing us. Hey that's dangerous.

"Yeah, long short story, I become a Student Council President, Dan was my Vice President, and we retired about the same time Rin left to China. You know, for the president and Vice president being the same year, it's a messed up story"

"Because you want to seek part time job eh?" she chuckled "How irresponsible"

What Ichika told her sister is not a lie, but not the real truth either. The reason Ichika quit is…

Ichika looked at me with a melancholic smile, I know it's a painful memory, but we have to bear with it. Reaping what we sow is part of hardship of living as 'good' people.

I placed my hand on his shoulder to ease his tension, no, you can't just tell them yet. Maybe we can keep it until old age?

"Yeah, that's really irresponsible, right?" he smiled brightly as if I managed to lift the burden off his back, and laugh myself in response. True friendship only forged by flames of conflict, they say.

"Definitely irresponsible"

**~CHARLES POV~**

"So, Rin-san… how you can find Ichika?"

"GPS of course" I waved my pull top at him, showing 2 dot on a digital map "Madoka and Ichika is together as of now, tailing them is a piece of cake"

She leered aside and muttered "Stalker"

I clasped my hands on my ears and wailing "I'm not hear anything, la-la-la-la~"

"Rin-san… that's mean" he snickered in response, truth to be told; I am confused whether to saw him as girly guy or a manly girl. But still…

I don't know why, but I think I can trust him.

"Hey, Rin-san…"

"What?"

"Do you ever think about give up?"

Her mischievous smirk disappear, replaced by a sorrowful smile, oh… good job Charles… good job.

"Of course I do" she replied, without a slightest tone of sadness, but her eyes telling all of it "Ever since I came here, I have prepared for it, though I still surprised seeing how competitive this business is…"

She swirls around, dancing around the wind, as if throwing around the burden off her shoulder.

"How about that Bodewig girl?"

"Umm, I'm not even sure about it… I mean…" I somewhat hesitated due to embarrassment "It's really a crush you know, I guess it's because she's very exotic and stand out"

(Even though she's tiny…)

"Yeah, but what's your opinion so far"

"It's hard… I don't know anything about her; she's pretty much closing herself from everyone else, except Orimura-sensei…"

It's very easy for having crush at first glance, however, you always wanted to know more to ensure your feelings.

"Well, on the more positive note, you don't carry burden of secret for the one you love"

Eh? What was that again? I swore I saw her eyes turned grim, not from mere sadness, but also certain sense of guilt.

"HURRY UP!"

"O-OKAY!"

Burden of secret… it's true about what she said, but isn't that p[apart of the sacrifice of loving someone? Either way, Rin-san seems ready for anything.

*SWOOOSH*

Rin-san suddenly swung her hand and then-

*TAP* *TAP* *BAP* *TAP* *TAP* *BAP* *TAP*

"Huff… huff… What was that?" I wailed in response as I regain my footing, my chest was numbed and my breath stopped for a moment due too five hits out of seven I failed to block. Sequence of punch and palm strike I can't even **SEE**, seven hit in one second! Not that it's unrealistic or anything, but…

"….Why don't you go down?" she seems ticked off seeing her rapid strike is totally blew, for some reason panting and gasping for breath.

"… Because you don't put enough power in it?" I laughed, now I just realized that she's using the legendary Wing Chun, combat style originally developed for Yim Wing Chun by Shaolin monk Ng Mui.

"…Maybe I'm just that inefficient"

Truthfully, had I not letting myself fall behind slightly, and had Rin-san more prepared and serious, I'll took a lot of blunt damage, and the result wouldn't be only shock… it'll much worse than that.

"Rin-san"

"Moh…"

"Your arms, did they hurt?"

"… A little cramp maybe…"

That's because you didn't do any warm up… her arm continuously shivering for the subsequent hour…

**~ICHIKA POV~**

We arrived at the arcade and greeted by a white haired young man that is Iori-san, he quickly introduce himself and explained about the system.

It's a capsule-like machine, large enough for a person to be strapped inside. This reminds me of Capsule Hotel, just more hi-tech I guess?

The machine work by sending signal directly to our brain. In spite of such complex and frightening process, there's no real danger being disconnected from it.

It's really a next generation Virtual machine.

"And miss are…"

"I'm truly sorry, Kirishima-san" Dan bowed in shame.

"Ah, my name is Ran Gotanda, I'm truly sorry for the intrusion, I don't expect that this is very important" Ran bowed innocently "I'm truly sorry"

"Nah, its okay, are you familiar with I.S.? Other than they are the most powerful weapon in the world?"

"Actually, I'm going to enter I.S. Academy next year"

Silence.

"EEEH?" I and Madoka gasped with delayed reaction, Dan just put his palm on his temple.

Ran innocently shown us a test paper, with **A-** sync test result, that's quite a rare result, actually.

(But if you see the footnote, her combat capability is… unsatisfactory at best. She needs extra experience, eh?)

"Why don't you tell me?" I leered at Dan, even though I know he's both saddened and don't want to talk about it "I don't give a damn, just ask Ojii-chan for detail later"

(Yeah, I'd just ask him later)

"Splendid" Iori-san clapped

And thus, we enter the chamber and lay on the chair, a helmet-like object strapped to our head, and we close our eyes.

Our mind materialized into a place resembles a heavily-fortified base, there's a lot of NPC here, indicated by their awkward movement and uncanny expression.

(Apparently, this was deliberate, to make them distinct from players as well as to save CPU power)

However, there are only four players here. I, Madoka, Dan, and Ran. We all use what could be described as full body version of I.S. outfit.

"Woah, this is awesome" Dan grinned happily, knocking the wall to check if that's really as realistic as Iori-san described. A near-100% accurate experience being an I.S. pilot, even if you're a guy.

On the main screen, Iori-san appeared.

"[Greetings, this is the first time the system tested out of factory, do you feel any difference already?]"

"Aside form the NPC-related weirdness, everything seems real. Actually, even the NPC is interacting differently"

"[Well, we applied procedural generation implements to give as much dynamic as we can, but we still apply some preset value for the player's convenience]"

We nodded in response.

"[Well, please proceed to the hangar. We'll conduct live combat test ASAP]"

"Ehh? Right now? But I'm not ready!" Ran wailed in response, she earn raised eyebrow from all of us. "But... but of course I'm not nervous or anything, let's go"

I can tell that you are, **really** nervous.

We arrived in the hangar rather quickly, where NPC is busy moving stuff and doing maintenance here and there. That scene looks really awesome from faraway.

"[Did you see any machine there?]"

"Yes, we saw two machines"

Black and white, hmm, definitely for me and Madoka.

"[It was prepared based on actual data you sent us; however, we have no data regarding Gotanda-kun and his imouto]"

"You mean we have to scratch-built and give a crash course?" Madoka eeped in response.

"[Correct]"

We sighed; we'll make this as short as possible, right Madoka? Dan wouldn't have a problem, considering how much of a maniac he is. I'm still worry about Ran.

"Well, Ichika-nii, let me help Ran-chan"

"Ooh good, smooth move" I nodded, with Madoka, there will be less problem. "But... isn't Ichika-san..."

"Its okay, Ran, Madoka always do most of the work when it comes to adjustment and maintenance, so I guarantee satisfactory results"

Ran seems dejected for some reason, did she dislike Madoka or something?

I looked at Dan, but he deliberately ignores me for some reason.

There are six basic frames to choose: 1. White Knight 2. Kurogane 3. Dragunov 4. Bear Cat 5. Arachne 6. Metal Wolf. All of them are either a prototype unit or limited production of the three corporation involved in the game project.

And considering Dan, I bet he will choose the sixth one.

"I think I'll take Metal Wolf"

Gotcha.

Metal Wolf is one massive frame, roughly 30% bigger than normal machine, or roughly 2.7 meter tall on the shoulder, as opposed to average figure of 2 m. Metal Wolf was the first attempt to apply multi-weapon system on a first generation unit, hence the massive frame.

However, the mass and size made it literally a hulking giant compared to other I.S., while it was pretty agile on the surface, in the sky it was an easy target to pick. This resulted in its demise.

"Hey Ichika can we really customize it?"

"Assuming right parts available, yes"

He grinned, oh god this is going to be fun.

**~MADOKA POV~**

She sighed as soon as we start the scratch building process. Not that I can blame her or anything, I truly understand. She want to spend more time interacting with Ichika-nii.

Were using Kurogane base with improved armor and reconfigured thruster for stability, this will render you unable to fight properly in the air; however it'll be easier for you"

"Eh, why?" she asked me anxiously, at which point I replied "Well, no offense, but its way harder than ground based combat. You don't have the advantages of using terrain, while you have extra room for maneuver and utilizing much higher level of mobility, you are visible from every single spot of battlefield"

"Ah, I see… but Madoka-san…"

"Yes?"

"I… I heard the claims that it's easy for I.S. to dodge bullets and such, but in reality, it's really hard to do. In fact, I was knocked out by examiner when she switch to a…erm, shotgun"

Likely, even with her high sync ratio, Ran was inexperienced fighter and this will translates to a bad piloting skill. She has talent; she might need to shape herself quite a little if she wants to be with Ichika-nii…

(As if I'll let myself lose, but I'm not cruel enough to sabotage my competitor)

"In the battlefield, even a sluggish ship can dodge torpedo assume they knew something fired at them from dozens of kilometer away. This is the same as I.S., they can dodge bullet if the human operator is ready"

"We'll use the top frame of Bear Cat, plus additional armor, shield generator, and thruster. I expect you won't be able to react against a total onslaught of assault weapon, hence the need of higher damage tolerance. This could be accomplished without reduction of mobility since you're restricted to surface combat anyway"

She nodded intently, all the while boarding the finished unit. Holographic HUDs began to materialize around her, showing her the result of adjustment as well as other stuff required for her to know. Judging by her sync ratio, she will learn this easily.

But in case of our circle, talent alone is not enough… you need to erase any doubt. TO comply with a situation beyond what you can handle, it's either charge ahead or think your way out.

Finished, all of us were loaded into a catapult each.

"[Are you ready]"

"Roger"

"[Bear in mind, this time, four of you will act as an aggressor]"

"Aggressor?" Ran asked, confused "Sounds like a bad guy"

"In combat training terms, we **ARE** the bad guys" Ichika-nii nodded, then looks at me and laugh "Considering this is a game though…"

I materialized a rifle and smirk "We're going to give a nice beatdown"

Ran-chan's eyes bulged out and her mouth left agape "Whoa? But isn't that a little cruel?"

"[We're not quite a player here, we're supposed to gather data]" Dan-san straightened his back, for all of his body covered with heavy armor of the huge unit (even as far as using a fully enclosed helmet) "[They're going to test the comparison of performance between professional pilots and casual gamers]"

"[Correct, Gotanda-kun. Please don't hold back, we need as many data as we can]"

"A-alright then"

"[Good luck, we're also going to do a Deep Strike reentry operation]"

"REENTRY OPERATION?" I and Ichika-nii gawked in response.

"What is that?"

Ichika-nii seems disturbed and sighed, while Dan-san snicker and muttering that this is going to be awesome. You're not going to like it… Ran-chan.

A long shriek can be heard in the radio as we literally dropped from a space station. That's right, all along we're always been in the LEO (Low Earth Orbit) and Iori-san didn't tell us that we're going to do is essentially paradropping from space.

True, we're protected from the hazard both by the I.S. selective barrier, as well as disposable heat shield.

But somehow Dan-san stood on his shield as if he was surfing. Words cannot describe on how cool that looks, and the same time, how stupid it looks from technical perspective. Nonetheless, he did it anyway, and I admit I want to do it too. What with the flame trail blazing from under your feet, as well as roaring shockwave accompanying it.

"Waverider concept taken to a stupidly literal extreme" Ichika-nii smiled in response to his friend's excitement.

"ONII-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?"

"[We can't have this all the time, just relax and enjoy!]"

"Dan, go ahead and scatter the crowds"

"[Likewise, my dear emperor]"

Hail of bullets is welcoming us, chipping our reentry shield. Being the spearhead of the attack, Dan-san was the first to lose it.

"[I'M COMING LADIES!]"

*SCHWIIING* *SCREEECH*

When he landed on the ground and began to wipe the startled crowd of females with his huge halberd and toe blades, all I could say was "ouch" and began to unload my own weapon

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

Ran-chan also unloaded her munitions, consisted of a handheld automatic grenade launcher. While this weapon is useless against seasoned player beyond harassing/suppression purposes, against noobs, as people call inexperienced players, is rather easy and overkill.

"But how, Ichika-san… we're outnumbered roughly 10 to 1, and yet we could win easily?"

"The first mistake in large scale open warfare is having your group in tight formation" Ichika-nii explained as he evade a barrage of rifle rounds "Artillery barrage and air strike pretty much made this tactic obsolete, well, actually before that, ever since cannon was invented. Now that we took a fraction of them in the very instant, we lose elements of surprise and ahver to reorganize"

"Ichika-nii, let's retreat!" I told him while delivering a signal to Dan-san.

"Dan, we'll cover the girls"

"[YOSH-! Leave it to-]"

*BLAM* *BLAM* *KABOOOM*

"[FRACK!]" The red haired bruiser swore as he recovered from the shock, getting in the way of three missiles. The helmet destroyed in the process, but he was relatively unhurt.

"Learn to evade, Dan"

*WHEEZ* *SNIKT* *SCRAA* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Ichika-nii slices three missiles and quickly dispatches an enemy I.S. without any effort. He was so fast those enemies don't have enough time to react, considering he regularly train with I.S. cadet rep, this is understandable.

"[You've gotta be kidding me!]"

I spotted something from far away and smirk; my bullets lodged into the sniper's barrel and jam it. I took yet another batch of sniper hiding in the bedrock.

*WHOOOSH*

"RAN!"

*KABOOOOOOM*

"She bailed out" Ichika-nii sighed.

This match is decided from the get go, however, not all of us is going to survive either.

**~RAN POV~**

I quickly search for fresh air as soon as I returned to reality, the maintenance crews and Kirishima-san helped me, aware that in spite of everything happened in virtual world, it does affect my physical body a little due to the effect on my brain.

Even without the concern of G-forces which I studied in school, I still feel a little winded.

"You did a good job"

As a target practice, sigh…

Kirishima-san looked over the test results and presented them to me, an A? That is good, well good for a confidence boost. However, I only defeat three enemies out of sheer luck; this reminds me again to when I went for I.S. Academy exam and get beaten by the instructor…

"At first I can't understand why they're so weak, but then I realize that all of them are just as inexperienced as I am"

"Yes, roughly 90 ISVS Champions we're invited to test the cutting edge Game system in this world, none of them actually perform as good as I hoped. I was thinking about them having a good reflex from the gaming activity, at the least"

(Eh? I heard they use games even in the military, but is that really true?)

"Hand eye coordination, you see, pro gamer doesn't need to look at their control pad, mouse or keyboard"

In the monitor, I can see Ichika-san picked an enemy pilot and throw it to another, before revving his machinegun like a maniac.

"How… How ruthless, what happened with Ichika-san?"

"Ruthless huh?" the gray-haired young man smirked subtly "Maybe because this is a videogame?"

His tone indicating a hint that it's NOT because of video game, however, I refuse to believe this is the real Ichika-san…Ichika-san was kind… Ichika-san was…in a word, scary.

Was my image of the great Ichika-san tarnished? Part of me wanted to scream because I refuse to believe it.

As the virtual image rendered from the front side, Ichika-san stood above the fragments and scattered parts of downed enemies. Even though there's no corpse or blood, it was a frightening image… His reddish brown eyes gleam under the shadow of his black hair.

And he delivers a sad, bored face… a melancholic, soft expression. There, **he's not mean or ruthless**, I know it, but deep down there, I know there's something about this battle that made him like that.

I… I don't want him to feel sad, this is not like Ichika-san I always admire…But what should I do? What should I think?

….I…

Onii-chan jumped out of the simulator chamber roughly 20 minutes after I got shot down, laughing happily "Now that Ichika's happy son of submariner… girl's heaven be damned, to get a good workout like this on daily basis would be awesome"

"Congratulations, Gotanda-kun, you defeated 19 enemies"

"Nah, just look at them"

Could it be?

"It was your fault isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"Ichika-san looks so… tired… that's really unlike him"

His goofy expression stiffened into a disturbing gaze for a while, before mellowing into yet another goofy grin "Are you sure about that?"

Eh?

"Let's ask him nicely after he beat the final enemy"

Kirishima-san assumed it'll take roughly 1 hour for the fight to finish, in spite of my disbelief; they really do it, against 80 enemies at once.

And then the twins jumped out, proudly stretching their bodies. "Boring~" Madoka-san noted "This is so boring"

"That's too cruel, Madoka" Ichika-san ruffled her hair "But I do agree that I expect more resistance in a 1:10 combat"

"Ichika-san… umm…"

Silence, I can't bear to ask directly, but at the same time, I want to make sure "Are you holding back even a little?"

He raised his eyebrow in response "I don't have any reason to… cruel as it sounds, I hope nobody got an urge"

I wonder about that really. He seems to be bothered by something, but it's not about steamrolling dozens upon dozens gamer girl.

"Hmm, maybe I really should put some restraint, but that WAS exactly the point" He rolled his eyes at Onii-chan "Do you remember those guys that play MMORPG as if it's their primary life?"

"Yeah, those absurd guys who call themselves 'pro gamers'… the type I hate the most, a game is a game, fighting is not a game, but a fighting game is all about fighting"

"We're kind of simulating them here, coming out of nowhere and breaks the fun" Onii-chan nodded in response and sat on the chair "I guess this is done to gauge the player classification right?"

"Indeed. The players won't be judged based on such unnecessary thing as EXP point, they are directly judged based on their combat performance, sorted out by our main server"

So it **was** all about the game anyway… still, **why?** It's just a videogame, but why Ichika-san seems sad about the deal?

"The testing with you was done, but if you still feel odd about it, you want to talk directly with the pilots?"

"Eh, we can?"

"Actually, that would be a good fanservice" Madoka-san pointed "Their reaction when you meet eye to eye is priceless"

She formed a strange, mischievous 3 shape on her lips and looked at me teasingly.

"Well, sure, that way I could say sorry"

The big screen divided into three sections, all portray roughly thirty females of various ages, looking eagerly to the camera, Ichika-san waved his and smiles charmingly. In fact, so much that I could mistake him for a rookie idol or something.

Of course, as expected, that earn a lot of cheer and squeal, with confession and worship interjected in-between, huh….

"First of all, I'm truly sorry for trashing around; this is supposed to be a fun game alright"

"Consider however this is for the sake of players' convenience, we're currently gathering data necessary to determine the player classification, to prevent unbalance of ability like the battle we had just now. The tutorial system will be implemented very soon, this will help the inexperienced player to adapt and learn before getting onto a real fight"

"And for that, once again I truly apologize"

I honestly swore I saw one of the girls burst her nasal artery, eww…

"[Did you enjoy the fight, Ichika-sama?]"

Ichika-san went rigid for a while, but melt into a faked smile, clearly faked smile. He definitely doesn't enjoy it.

"I guess?"

(He lied… that's why he didn't smile back then)

"[KYAAAA!]"

"I guess it'll be enough, Iori-san"

Kirishima-san nodded in response and thanked him for his effort, when he gave an envelope to Onii-chan, he politely refused.

"It's an honor for a male gamer to get a chance as beta tester, a precious experience I'd say"

"However if you did it, I'd be disappointed. Even Ichika-kun and Madoka-chan already accepted"

"Well, you're like an uncle figure or something to us, I think we can accept it as a gift or pocket money?" Ichika-san and Madoka-san replied in monotonic voice.

"In spite of my hair, I'm 24"

*WHOOSH* he sidestepped a chop like a drunkard, and how he didn't unfazed by the threat is a mystery.

"Don't apply economy to your sibling figure then"

"Chifuyu-san?" I gagged seeing the tall, black haired woman. Normally, I should feel happy and melt into a pudding in love, but I knew better than do it.

She's cool and frightening at the same time.

"I don't have much time, just came here to get some reports"

"Eh?"

"The game system will be used in I.S.A. as simulator unit, as well as military. They all have separate, different network and system, good luck spending millions creating a data converter unit" Chifuyu-san explained with no-nonsense.

He just smirked in response "Well, all in all, I'm happy I can spend some time outside factory and interacting with the youngster"

"…I can't tell if you two hate each other or friends enjoying each other's company" Ichika-san sighed "You two look so professional in the office yesterday"

"It's all about work ethic, ladies and gentlemen. An Arcade is where we have fun and being honest after all"

"You never told me anything about job, Ichika"

"Well, he never said anything about **payment**"

It was an awkward silence, and then both of them laugh.

"Kinda funny remembering how desperate we are looking for part time job"

"Agreed, let's fold the issue out"

Even though I still confused about Ichika-san, I decided to forget it and as if Madoka-san have a free time to spend in shopping trip. She cheerfully replied yes, and thus it's decided.

At least… I can forget it… for a while.

(I'll ask him personally)

**~DAN POV~**

After that, all of us just left the arcade. Ran and Madoka-san insisted we go on a shopping trip… sigh, this is going to be a pain in the ass.

It was odd, told you the truth. Girls can spend a lot of time in a window shopping, and spending just as much time selecting stuff for them to buy.

I don't know how many hours we spend…

Ichika turned to me, "If I were to say that you were the third IS pilot in the world, I'd say that you would do every well with me, considering how well you performed on the virtual simulator."

I slapped his back, "Well, it's not the end yet. By some miracle, I may as WELL be the next male pilot and then I could get some girls in IS academy. "

"What a simple-minded brother…" Sighed my sister. At least don't crush my hopes like that.

Before I could process my thoughts, I unconsciously blurted out, "I hope that girl won't be as noisy or violent like somebody like I know."

Both Madoka-chan and Ichika turned towards me with a confused look.

Behind the Orimura siblings was Ran, who made the hand motion of slitting her throat. Damn, I wasn't expecting to die this fast in life, and without making a single girlfriend!

Looking at the sunset, when had it become this late?

Seeing this, I think Ichika thought the same thing.

"Guys, it's getting late and I don't want the Gotanda parents to worry about their children. Let's go for a shortcut.

Pointing to an area, it was a familiar area that both Ichika and I knew; we usually go that path if we wanted to reach home faster from the crowded areas. But, somehow, I had a bad feeling about it today…

Ichika on the other hand, remained cautious, but nonetheless kept a smile as he walked along.

There was a voice that rang out and it was one of those voices that I did not want to hear.

"Orimura….and Gotanda is with you as well." A voice came from one of the corners of the alley-like corridors.

Ichika and I both clenched our fists, and THAT moment, our troubled pasts hit us like bricks.

_"I can fight as well as you can!"_

_"No!"_

_Then dark images of blood and a wounded boy, and another image of a friend of mine that once ruled the school, like an emperor. His eyes were devoid of mercy as he dished out the punishment to those responsible. _

Ichika began to slowly emit a killing aura, although it wasn't as strong as the gangsters that stood in front of us was, because we resolved to put away our past, to move forward and-

The leader stepped up to greet us; his sickly grin is as disgusting as ever, Ichika winced in response, conflicting whether to run or just run into an angry rampage.

"I have been waiting for my revenge on you two, ever since that day in the middle school, ever since two of you put a shame to us…"

I gulped in response, not that I was afraid of getting hurt or pesky little thing like that, but our sister was here and-

"Oh are those siblings? What fun I would have, after I watch them squirm after I beat you. And put "

Both Ichika and I stood in front of our respectful sisters, there's simply no choice "You will not lay your hands on them!" I told him.

"The reign of silver throne already collapsed eh? What happened to that Tomo-brat? Is he dead out of his own foolishness? That weakling, always tailing you like a puppy…"

"Dan…" my friend whisper at me, his eyes are full of regret and sadness, as if he's pleading for help. No, I shook my head and bit my lip in response; we can't run any further…

"Madoka, in my sign, bring Ran out and run out of here"

"Ichika… Nii…"

_There, the gauntlet was thrown and the battle started, one that reflected the darkness of our past…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another cliffhanger, well, I already said before isn't it? The next chapter will unravel "<em>What the fuck just happened<em>?" question you may have now. To put it short, you know there's something odd about Ichika, and it'll be explained.**

**-ZeroXSEED**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's see, Nine month or so, that's such a long time since... well, last update. For everyone still following this, I cannot show enough gratitude other than do my best to fulfill your expectation. Not enough words to express my apology, and thus the author notes will be short.**

**This chapter will conclude the first Emperor saga (Ichika storyline), which will continue after Tatenashi show up, I can NOT promise when I will update, but you can trust me, until I said it's dead, it's not dead yet.**

**Blitz 1/2: "Rejoice Sacred Twins fans, for your update has come!"**

**Zero: "TWINCEST FOR TEH WIN!"**

**The usual: Read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Addendum:<strong>

**I've received at least three review and two PM regarding the writing quality, particularly grammar issue. Bear in mind, I'm not even an English speaker to begin with. I trust my co-writer, and what you see is what you got.  
><strong>

**However I'm not closing my ears to objective critics, if anyone, ANYONE want to fix this chapter themselves, go to animesuki forum Infinite Stratos. Or PM me here with a legit account. well discuss this as sincere and as serious as possible. If there's anything I've learn: getting a beta is hard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V2 Chapter 4: Bloodstained Silver Throne<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~RAN POV~<strong>

Everything started with a blur, before I knew Ichika-san and Onii-chan already within their reach. They simply step aside in a way that made it easy to counter, and they swiftly deliver**.**

***WHAM* *BAMF***

It was like… Inhuman, I could not track the speed of their movement at all. It's like Onii-chan and Ichika-san on different world.

"Damn you"

Though, it's seems that Ichika-san is more hesitant, whereas Onii-chan was confident with himself "Hey, listen you miserable son of a bitch. You know you will be outclassed and yet tried to attack us? Are you mad?"

Taking the bait but not quickly reacted, the delinquent retaliated "Still cocky as always huh? Right hand of the dictator!"

What was he talking about? Why was he calling-?

Before I knew, Madoka-san ditched her shopping bag and carried me on her shoulder, such amazing strength-no, why?

My chest hurt, my body simply froze in fear. I once feel this kind of fear when Onii-chan is really angry about Ojii-san. Even Kaa-san unable to calm him down.

Then-

"Madoka-san?!"

"Best we comply with them" she look aside with an assuring smile, somehow capable of keeping her composure as we zig-zag toward a general direction, the nearest populated area "I don't know much about this either, but I knew they would answer when we're safe"

Even though she's saying that, this place is simply sinister, like a labyrinth full of death traps, there were blockades everywhere, apparently to keep people from getting lost or injured.

This district was abandoned for a good reason, their constructions were exceptionally fragile, and one big earthquake is enough to shake the resident out of fear, even if the damage is considered light so far.

(Why exactly Ichika-san choosing this route again? Oh right, the sun…I even forgot to remind them. Stupid me!)

I think the only convenient route was indeed shaped like a snake.

However, Madoka-san stopped abruptly, made my stomach turned upside down. It's even worse than in the simulator even.

"Tch" she spat, then I realize our escape route has been blocked.

"So this is the new cronies of the Silver Thrones eh?" the leader, who seems to be a female, cracked her fist. Her ears were full of piercings, and her smile, such a devilish smile, it made me shiver.

This was the worst kind of delinquent, not the troubled loner kind, but the one that prey on the inferior one. There are not much people like that in my school, and if there is one, I might not know personally.

Madoka-san simply dropped me gently, putting her bigger physique in front of me. "Out of my way"

"Hah, as expected" that yankee waved her arms and several boys charged at us in response.

***THWACK***

"Stupid" Madoka-san smacked two of the boys' aside right on their head, without even flinch. Within her hand, I can see something like… a gun, no it's an automatic pistol!

Madoka-san chuckled a little as her expression began to match that of her enemies, the confident, wide grin, eyes that look down on her foe, overwhelming aura of superiority. No, this was even worse than the yankee, and she might have realized it as well.

Still, I don't afraid of Madoka-san, especially after she deliver yet another comforting smirk.

"You know, this is not a real gun, but sure as hell it's weighed like one, so, wanna try getting smacked with this?"

What I can see, she's not going to surrender.

"Apparently, this bitch doesn't only talk eh?"

A glistening sound creeping through my skin, she unleashed a pair of knife from her sleeve; it's something like a folding knife Onii-chan had-

***STAB***

"KYAH!"

I wonder what happened just now when I fazed a little, Madoka-san is holding my shopping bag, now it had a knife embedded in.

I felt like crying, but I couldn't be a worse burden than I am now, I'll at least stand on my own, even if Madoka-san is the one protecting me.

"What? You expect me to get in unarmed?" with all the mockery gesture she can deliver, the yankee unleash another knife toward us. This time, it's toward our feet.

I feel yet another goosebump as Onii-chan's arm hooked my frail body, and rolled aside while protecting me.

"Too bad Ryoko, your new goons were even less competent than before" Ichika-san commented with a no-nonsense tone as he appears beside Madoka-san.

The freakshow, she licked the knife on her hand "Well, number does have their advantage. In less than a minute, this place will be crowded with familiar face, Darling"

For a moment, I feel the same overwhelming aura again, almost pushed me to the ground. I feel my feet almost gave up, but it was Onii-chan who calmed me down.

"Now I regret why I didn't tore your arms altogether" Ichika-san growled.

"Why, yes you should, you can just carry that regret forever… in Hell"

***KLANG* *BRAK* *CRASH***

Ichika-san somehow pick a nearby, rusty trash bin to deflect those knifes. The throw it at her direction, she move just as fast, kicking it so hard the bin crumpled! How?!

"EVER SINCE THAT DAY! ORIMURA! I'VE FORGED MYSELF NOT TO LOSE TO YOU! SO COME ON!"

"Not today"

***WHOOSH***

Four of us… well, three of them really, managed to escape by jumping across the shortest blockading fence. I wonder, is everyone around me always this strong? Or maybe…

"You think we'd lose them?"

"Nah, knowing that bitch… she's too honest and naïve… in a bad way"

"Ichika-san, Onii-chan, what-"

"I'll tell, but not now" Onii-chan tossed my body like a rag doll, but Ichika-san managed to hold me proper on his shoulder, those two and Madoka-san didn't seem to have a problem running like this either.

Ichika-san pull out his phone "Hello, this is Ichika Orimura… yes, that one, no, this is not a prank… check my numbers if you don't believe, please calm down, I need to inform you that there are gang-induced riot in the abandoned district-"

Ichika-san continue to talk until he had convinced the person on the other side that he is not lying, and finally managed to, he then mutter something about glad that he had charged his battery.

"Learned to be pragmatic eh, my dear Emperor?" Even though Madoka-san said that, she used tone of concern and slight anger as she spoke.

"From the way you're in a hurry for the explanation"

"Well, a lot of it"

"Well, shoot, we're trapped like a couple of mice"

What Onii-chan refers to, we're arrived in a large, unoccupied land with only three roads, and all three are now occupied.

"Now, now, why are you in a hurry, Darling"

It was… that bitch again. She's sure in persistent, besides her trying to kill us; I don't like how she acted like she knew Ichika-san well.

"Not enough practice dummy" Ichika-san simply shrugged, how can thirty people not enough?! In front of us, all we can see is hazardous mass of bloodthirsty people. Why he could say it so calmly?!

"But that little twerp, no matter how you look at it, is your weakness, amirite?"

She even dare to point at me.

But…

She was right, I am proud of my accomplishment in athletic, but… there's no way I can fight them by myself. Once I was caught, it's the end. They're beyond my league, I was useless.

Even though the Orimura twins flinched, Onii-chan simply stepped out aside me, crossing his arms proudly. "Over my dead body"

His back is so wide, he's easily towering all of us, including Ichika-san. Even though he's kind of slender, I realize just now that Onii-chan's body is really strong.

"Well, then, we'll kill you first"

Why…

Even though I tend to disrespect him, he stood so valiantly. Even though I sometimes being selfish and annoying, he would still listen to me.

And even though I'm so weak…

His long, thin fingers gently ruffled my hair with a reassuring rhythm. Something he often did back when we're still a kid. "_Don't worry, Ran, you're not alone. Onii-chan is here_"

By then, I can't even hold my tears anymore.

"I'm sorry, really sorry"

"Ha, the Damsel finally stop pretending, now let's be pragmatic and get her firs-"

***THWACK***

Her words left unfinished as something smashed onto her at high speed, it was a girl, a girl who I knew very well, and resent.

Huang Ling Yin

Even then…

"You-"

"Payback, bitch" was the first and only sentence came from the brown-haired, petite Chinese girl, before delivering a swift strike to the yankee's jaw squarely, thrown her back.

(She's about as tall as me, how could be-?!)

"Ling?!" both Onii-chan and Ichika-san said with a mix of surprise and relief hinted. However, they waste not much time either, quickly ransacking the bunch of her minions easily.

Ichika even fought a man over a head taller, with bulk to match. If I have to exaggerate, one punch from him will tore through a car from one side to other. It's really like that legend of Goliath and David! Ichika-san, be careful!

"Fuck you Orimura!"

"Did I know you? Guess not"

***DRAP***

Ichika-san stomped the ground firmly, changing his combat stance, and then, he swung his arm at incredible speed, fist meet fist.

***CRUNCH***

And the giant of a man howling in pain as he grabbed his elbow, landed on his bottom. His arm, which had clashed with Ichika-san's own, seemed to be limp and livid.

"There's no use of muscle if you don't have proper joint and technique," Ichika-san then use the same hand to crush his enemy's nose with a palm strike. Such magnificent show of strength… Ichika-san is really a true warrior.

Appearing before Ichika-san was another boy, he simply grabbed the giant and then gracefully, yet brutally, swung him down like a weightless pillow; it was a gold-haired man of small stature, slightly shorter than Madoka-san. I notice he's a foreigner as well due to his facial shape, and purple eyes aren't something common either.

"Charles too huh?"

"Well, just to make sure" the blond boy twisted the other arm by pulling it, ***CRACK***

Another scream was heard. Now, my fear has been replaced by pity, and of course, confusion. It's a total chaos, there's so much to think, and so many things to ask "Don't worry, I just dislocated it"

***POW***

"Well, please be merciful" Ichika nodded before casually backhanded a girl who tried to smack him with a pipe "My bad"

"Pimp hand, of all times?" Onii-chan asked in disbelief… why is he trying to salvage some humor from decidedly serious situation?! But then again, Ichika-san did that as self defense.

(It's like I don't know them anymore, but at least, I don't sense his killing intent like before)

And they keep their words, even Onii-chan and Madoka-san. It's a slaughter, a merciful slaughter, but still! Now, I wonder which one I should fear more.

Not enough of that, tiny plastic ball began to rain down upon the sky, all I can see is a figure stood upon a sunset, model gun on her hand, she continuously shot with unbelievable accuracy.

It was a high powered BB gun, I once saw that on a magazine, it's seems that they're mostly harmless unless hitting vital places, but still painful nonetheless. A good reason why the players use padded cloth and hardened plastic armor.

And then…

***CLANG* *CLANG* *WHOMP***

It was a wooden sword that magnificently deflects a pipe and a baseball bat in one swipe, one handed. A majestic, tall female not unlike Madoka-san walked in front of me. She hacked them all without batting an eye, I could even see it, eyes burned with sorrow and anger.

"Houki, hold your strength a little!"Ichika-san cried.

"Should not spare mercy for people like this" she chided.

"Hey, I'm trying to make as few victims as possible" Ichika-san said "Think about the law!"

This dangerous situation had turned into a slapstick fest, and I'm not excited at all.

**This is horrible! Somebody stop this! I COULDN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!**

I slumped on the wall,

It was dawn, and the fight has reached its end. I don't know how long I covered my eyes and ears, but then, I don't hear anything even after I loosened my palm, it was a little dark, but I still can see everyone clearly.

The yard has been littered with bodies, I lost count after thirty, no, it was definitely more than forty.

That china twerp actually locked into a standoff, exchanging blow with the female leader, clearly, she has upper hand, even though the later had knifes on her disposal.

Her face was bruised; Rinrin's face remains untouched at all. Though, her skin was wet and her clothes look pretty damp. It erased my doubt that she's

"How do you feel? Eh? Why don't you just bow down and beg me for forgiveness"

I knew that side of her, her angry, threatening voice. It's not the kind of anger that caused by one small thing, it's a feelings of hatred nurtured for months, maybe years even.

"FUCK YOURSELF!"

***BAMF***

Fist met face, once again. Though, Ling-Ling doesn't let her go at all. Her curly lock is grabbed fiercely; her body limped because the sheer amount of punishment she received.

"I… forgive you"

I could feel it was sincere, there's no anger or hatred anymore, but is there's any reason holding her like that?

***SNIKT* *SCRACH***

Lingyin took a knife, and in one slice, shafted the hair she grabbed.

Once proud delinquent queen, she is now a pitiful, sobbing wreck of a woman.

"Settled the score, for my burnt hair" Rin said, letting the wind to scatter the unnaturally colored, twisted strands of hair "Don't you dare to show your face again"

Police siren whined, closer as closer, as Rinrin buried her face in Ichika-san and Onii-chan's embrace, crying soundly like an innocent child. Everyone has settled down as well, half of them, I don't familiar with.

A pair police helicopter hovering over our location, signaling something I don't understand.

"So you already planned it huh?" Onii-chan cracked his neck, I can see few scratches but he doesn't seems to mind.

"As the only male pilot, it's only normal to have some sort of diplomatic immunity" Ichika-san murmured, wiping a little blood out of the corner of his lips "In the end, the same tragedy repeated again and again. And yet, I never receive my karma"

I don't want to see Ichika-san like this, he look so… weak, so fragile. Either that or he became monstrously frightening. I don't want to see either, I want to see the usual Ichika-san, who always smiled cheerfully and friendly with us.

I began to talk as my throat loosened, after the shock and fear left me. "But… still you want to shed a little blood a possible, Ichika-san… fighting is bad, I won't justify it at any rate, and you're really scary there…"

"You want to continue twerp?" That darned flatchest pushed me angrily, but Madoka-san held her on the bay. And thus, I continue "However, I am glad you feel regret about it. Because if you don't, you're not Ichika-san I knew anymore"

"Che, how much you know about him anyway" Even though she talks like that, she is smiling, showing her little and unthreatening fangs in the process "Let this Onee-chan enlighten you"

"Onee-chan my butt, my chest is larger than yours"

"You-"

I actually mocked her! I think it's because the euphoria, I don't know anymore. Our face was at close proximity after the first, hostile headbutt.

"What?"

"Bah, you're too pathetic and insignificant for my fist; go away, you made my eyes sore"

"Please? I'm more eye-catching than you in so many ways~!"

"SHADAP! YOU'RE LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT MODERATE-SIZED BURGERS DOES NOT COMPARE TO THOSE OUTSIZED BUNS OVER THERE! LOOK! AT! THOSE!" Rinrin pointed at the other three girls, who reacted differently, but collectively covered their chest in response.

It was strange, all of them are far beyond me, and yet…

I don't know, maybe it's because of Ichika-san, maybe it's Ling Yin, I feel a strange sense of familiarity. Somehow, I'm not afraid anymore…

~**CECILIA POV~**

Just like Ichika-san said, we were released without much problem from being involved. Even though we done lots of damage ourselves, our record has our names listed as witnesses.

That is, the exception was Ichika-san himself.

It was crystal clear that some of the policeman resent him somewhat, even though they could not do anything to number 1 male in Japan, and quite possibly in the world. It was like, their words were intended to corner him and blame him.

Well, not all of them at least, in fact, the commander seems to be kind enough. Coincidentally, Ichika-san and the red haired boy seem to know him, personally.

"Well, I guess I could never escape from the karmic circle of violence" he noted sheepishly as we left the police station "But I hate when my dearest people got involved"

"The only way is to let them go, but then again, that makes you a loner. You definitely aren't one" his taller friend said sheepishly "Although; it would be hypocritical for me to say that anyway"

I wonder, it's seems that the situation is worse than simple riot, how those deviant has long standing problem with Ichika-san.

We're greeted by Orimura-sensei.

"You are reckless; you failed even the simplest issue about your own value toward your country"

"Back when we're shopping, we're practically unrecognizable" Madoka-san, as usual, came into his defense. However, Ichika-san stopped her swiftly "While Madoka was right, it was my fault for taking a shortcut"

And then, it was the little girl "No, Chifuyu-san, it was my fault for staying too long, besides-"

"Blaming yourself won't solve anything!" Sensei's voice overwhelm the melancholic situation surrounded us, even then, it wasn't tense at all. She, for the first time I swear, shown a great concerned expression on her face.

In fact, it's greater than what she shown during the attack of mysterious machine weeks ago.

Such honest and pure emotion, even she was human after all. She gently put her hands over the two girls in front of Ichika-san.

"It was part of human life to make mistakes, what you need to think is not what you failed to achieve, but what you should achieve. Remember that, and Ichika"

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee"

"People reap what they sow; you cultivate the hatred… you had to endure the result… doesn't that feeling is enough self-punishment for you?"

"I don't think so," Ichika-san calmly noted, as if he had released a lot of burden "I am very sure that I will just cultivate yet another problem this time, but no matter what, there won't be any regret"

Orimura-sensei raised her eyebrow in response, but Ichika-san kept silent afterwards, then switched to talk about something else with his male friend carefully.

Chifuyu-san then jumped into the front seats of the large Van, aside a man I don't recognize (his white hair betrayed his young, fairly handsome face).

Ichika-san, Charles, and his friend sat on the rearmost, while Madoka-san pitted between Ling-san and the little red haired girl, trying to defuse the situation uselessly, I myself sat with Houki-san on the second row.

"Ichika, you owe us explanation" Houki-san murmured with moist eyes, probably trying to keep her emotion down.

"As soon as we settled somewhere safe, sure"

I don't understand, why Ichika-san can be so nonchalant about it, all the while his eyes reflected all the sadness behind it. Oddly, it was like he was relaxed at last.

**~ICHIKA POV~**

I had a dark side which I rid of myself recently. But, I had left a path of destruction especially during my school years.

Once Houki transferred away and I became more of a loner, but I struggled to keep a smile, most of it was simply a fake, a mask to show that my current self was a mere shell.

It was not until that I met Dan and Tomoki that we became some of the best of friends.

We were a chatty bunch amongst ourselves but we always got into trouble, not into malicious trouble but I could never doubt that we would not get into schemes or otherwise.

Soon, Rin transferred into my classroom. She was a loud one, much in contrast to the younger Houki, but she had a lot of energy, that's for sure.

My classmates did not take the fact that she was a Chinese transfer student very well, foolish pride or whatever.

She was bullied much, even in her first class. Most of the bullying took place after the teacher had finished the lesson, but it was too apparent that the constant snickers about the "twin tailed chink" were flying over the classmates.

Dan, Tomoki and I did not bother with the bullies at first…But I know that it wasn't a mistake….right?

It had been 2 months since Rin's bullying continued, and it got worse. Even my guilty conscience had a limit; Dan and Tomoki were also thinking the same thing.

_***SLAP***_

Rin was more of a person who dealt with problems "hands-on" if I were to say, she had snapped but nonetheless came to know the consequences too late as in a second later, the next thing that came towards her was a fist to her stomach.

She coughed up bodily fluids, of which I do not want to comment much on. But, her physical defiance also weakened, but her eyes lost none of its spirit. But it was then that her eyes spilled tears of anger and vengeance towards her bullies.

Was it her tears that caused me to spring into action? The parallelism with Houki's situation was all but certain for me.

My friends cried out to me, but I was too embroiled in my emotions to stop, I held the arm that was about to hit the Chinese girl.

"_That's enough, isn't it?" _My voice rang out strongly to the group of classmates. Whatever mess I got myself in, I have to learn to get myself out of it.

"_Orimura is it?" _The taller boy sneered, "_Are you this Chink's friend?"_

"…" I haven't even answered as one of the boy's companions tackled me to the ground, before then. I had resisted…

My right fist went across my attacker's jaw and sent him back towards the nearest table, of which he tripped.

"_Damn you Orimura!" _The previous taller boy, now surrounded with his friends came at me.

Even with my training of kendo, there's no guarantee that I could take on 3 guys on a similar physique as mine. I wasn't putting up much of a fight as these guys had teamwork as well as surprise attack, often attacking my vulnerable spots.

Luckily, I was saved…

A battle cry was all that I needed to hear, Dan intervened on my behalf and the odds were improved, but at least we weren't losing as much as I was alone.

As much as being a hero of justice was concerned, it was not easy and not just playing games and acting a role. We put ourselves on the line.

Being showered with punches and retaliating on our own, it was still evident that we were fighting a slow and a losing battle.

It was only with the call of the bell and the teacher arriving that all action was stopped, and all of us had earned a detention for the rest of the day.

I had regretted nothing and neither did Dan, and as we walked out only to catch the bewildered looks of Tomoki and Rin.

But this day was a wakeup call. As if a fire lit in our hearts, we knew that in order to prevent this tragedy from occurring, we needed strength…

A lot of strength…

The following day following the incident, both Dan and I worked endlessly to improve both our teamwork, and our physical strength to the point of exhaustion.

Unfortunately, without both of us knowing. The seeds of darkness had already started to grow within us.

Six month has passed, while upholding justice, we practically took it into our own hands, seeing as the teachers and classmates are completely passive, while we defeated bullies left, right and center. Rin was a bit unaware of the situation, seeing that I intentionally did not show her my inner corruption whenever she was closeby.

It was within a year that I have earned a title. It was a title fashioned by the students, it sounded nice at first. But that was before I understood the true meaning.

An emperor was merciless and powerful, much like how I forced the school to coincide with my justice and to balance the scale between the strong and the weak, and that I was the weight that would balance against the strong opposing the prey.

"Facing us means annihilation, and so, most so called teen gangs avoid making trouble in our vicinity."

"But the distance between Tomoki and the two of us grew bigger, because unlike us, he did not have a strong spirit and yearly-trained body until it was too late… the rest of the gang is not much better. You can't just gain strength instantly like that without proper foundation and support, too easy."

It was another incident that truly forced me to face the reality. It was the last day before the former bullies of Rin graduated, and had went to intimidate her one last time in my absence.

"At the time, we justified it with the reasoning that the guys harassed Rin, physically that is." He didn't say it to defend himself for sure.

"Yeah, I've remember that, I had to endure the stupidity for years before I had to take my revenge" gulped, Rin had a mixed expression of anger and fear "The last one is the worst I can remember, you're being reprimanded and suspended for two weeks because everybody all backed you two and vetoed your expulsion, and I myself are too afraid to ask. Meanwhile, the five guys harassed me are expulsed and was sent to rehabilitation center"

How they accomplished it? Setting her twin tail on fire… that's really above and beyond pranks.

"And Ichika being Ichika, going so much as insulting his friend and families result in a roar, and hurting them physically same thing as sending yourself to the ICU. Of course, I've not much better at the time, going along with the flow and just like to spill my excessive energy in fistfight, I was there as Ichika's poisonous sidekick"

Dan swiped his hair upside, revealing his rather large forehead, due to the disappearance of his signature headband. It must be painful to remember the old shame for him. That aside, there's a good reason why he always wore a headband.

A fairly long scar caused by a knife to his face, drawn almost horizontally from the left side of temple to other. It was miracle that no major artery has been cut, and the surgery becomes much easier… at least when compared to worst case.

"Paving our way to the top… we gathers the so-called underdogs under Ichika's flag… virtually creating the strongest gang in the school based on number, tactics, and information network, 'Silver Throne', unnoticed by most student and teacher because our member also consist of important people from Student Council and Disciplinary Committee. Irony aside, you know what Ichika's title is at that time?"

"**Emperor of the Silver Throne**" he said, a mixed invocation of pride and regret is thick in his statement "And I was called **Red Right Hand of the Dictator**"

"And then… that time has come, when we're forced to see…A friend being horribly maimed… a friend who has his logical minds twisted by false courage spread by none else but me and Dan"

Its way worse than Houki's bullying from the past, they pulled on her twin tails, stepping on her hair once she was pushed down. And this time, the bullies already beat her physically to the point that she couldn't resist.

One of the female bullies smacked her lips as she brought out a lighter. "_This will teach you for living in our land, foreigner!"_

The remaining bullies stepped aside as the elder girl began her devious deed. Rin screamed out my name, which I heard, but I already brought my followers which I gained during my time in school.

I sprinted to the area, where Rin's hair started to singe as the bullies laughed cruelly at the misfortune of the Chinese girl, who was in a state of helplessness and shock.

I grabbed my water bottles and threw the contents at Rin, which the flame was close to reaching her scalp. The hair wasn't burnt too badly, seeing as how fast it was put out.

My eyes were now blood red with rage, I ordered 2 boys to carry Rin away as I dealt with them personally.

"_Now, I assume you know what happens when you cross me?" _I taunted them, but giving them the opening move before I finish them off. Dan also took off his gloves while the remaining boys formed a circle to prevent the bullies from leaving.

I looked at the girl with the lighter; I charged towards her first, kicked the device away and punched her jaw, sending her to the ground.

"_Ryoko!_" One of the bullies went for his fallen girlfriend when I sent an abdomen punch his away, knocking the wind out of him. I felt no remorse as I followed up by a fast flurry of punches that nearly caused him to lose conscientiousness.

The other 2 attacked me while Dan took the former leader, of which both were completely tied.

I fought evenly, even against 2 opponents.

A kick caused a rock to lightly scrape my face, but that wouldn't hurt, nothing compared to Rin's pain.

"_Orimura, you motherfu-!"_ He didn't even end his sentence as I kicked him in the chest. But he still fought on, not bad…

However, it didn't even catch my eye that the girl I beat earlier had a knife on her (it was a swiss knife, and it was easily concealable) and stabbed my arm with it.

I yelled out in pain, and some of my followers were stunned. Their image of the invincible emperor started to disappear as I took an injury, even though it was unexpected. I dodged another slice towards the gut.

Words would do no good, I am sure this girl had the intention to kill, or if not, to maim me and to torture me. I really wish I had that bokken or shinai with me right now…She charged again with the knife

But, it didn't end there, once Tomoki saw that I was injured, he jumped in with a renewed vigour. "_Ichika, I am here to help!"_ He tackled the girl, while holding the knife, causing Tomoki's hands to bleed. Unfortunately, she still had a good grip and didn't let go.

"_Tomoki no! Are you insane?! This is dangerous!" _I yelled at him.

"_I am going to show you and Dan that I am NOT a coward and that I am strong. I will not back down from this. I will pave my way along with you guys."_ He stood defiantly against his attacker, even as he tried to clench his teeth from the pain. But this was a moment that would engrave into both Dan and my mind forever.

Tomoki tried once more to attack, but that would prove to be a fatal mistake for him…

His opponent, in a panic, swiped the knife to the side, which sliced deeply into Tomoki's fingers, sputtering blood everywhere and followed up with a stab to the stomach, of which Tomoki collapsed. His blood started to stain the floor with red.

In the meantime, one of my followers already went to get the teachers while I watched as one of my best friends fall.

Tomoki looked weakly at me, "_Long live Emperor Ichika…" _and his voice faded, he was losing a lot of blood.

Dan finished off his opponent with renewed rage.

I looked murderously at the girl as I sneaked behind her and grabbed her right shoulder and the arm holding the knife and I twisted it HARD.

I heard a yelp of pain, I continued to twist…

"_Please, let me go. I won't do it again!"_ I continued twisting it.

"_This hurts a lot!"_

"_It better hurt."_ My cold voice rang out.

_***SNAP***_

That signature sound was the evidence that I had dislocated her shoulder or worse, fractures, and she spun briefly and crashed down face up. I wasn't done with her yet.

I deliver a soft kick to her stomach, sure thing it's not hurt as much as the one I did before, but it would very much humiliate her just as well.

"_Please… please forgiv-"_

I reached out and began lift her one handed, rough hands digging on soft, squishy skin on her face. Even the other bullies were too stunned and did not help her. I felt the girl continued to struggle upon me, it was useless.

Such beautiful face, yet beneath it, pitch black heart is exposed clearly. In my mind back then, there's only one raw, primal desire to crush it, tore it away to expose the hidden, twisted expression of an alpha female who think she can do as her wish.

As the two guys frantically tried to help, they met the end of my knee and temple respectively, result in cracked ribs and mild concussion in the process.

By that point, everyone else simply doesn't want to be involved, whether because they're on my side or too afraid to interfere.

I threw Ryouko aside, that miserable bully is now but hollow mess, consumed by undiluted amount of terror.

Terror that I brought as retaliation.

I threw her aside like a rag doll, no one cared. The two guys just now, I think it's their share.

"_I… Ichika, sorry, just… please-_"

My answer came from my leg

_***KACHAAK***_

Thus one of them slammed to nearby window, cracked it, I smiled serenely as he dropped unconscious, with major bruise on his jaw. At the time, I think it'll be better if that window breaks, but I'm not bother to kick twice.

The other one already suffered from losing a rib or two, though for whatever reason, I feel it's not enough.

_***KRAAAAK***_

So I stomped on his knee, the sound of major dislodgment resounded though the eerie silence despite the crowd.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!_"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH ICHIKA!"_ Two voices snapped me out of my trance, it was Dan, who came back with the teacher, and both too shocked for words_._ The other one was the teacher_._

Back then, I wonder why the teacher even bother, the adults never cared about how much of a hellhole this school is. No one cares, not when the weak are bullied, not when I snatched the throne.

I finally let go of my victim, for my blind anger had all but diminished.

But, I finally realized the darkness that I had unleashed, one that was fully awakened once I saw my friend in mortal danger.

I became the very monster I always hated, the very monster I always fight. I became a dictator, using strength to enforce my belief and justify my action; using the great number and overwhelming force of my friends and sacrifice them for my benefit.

I am Orimura Ichika, Emperor of vigilante gang Silver Throne.

That afternoon, I threw down my title with a heavy heart…Dan and Rin followed me, but remained completely silent that day.

"_Tomoki!"_

"_It's okay; I'm not the weak Tomoki you knew"_

"And then we think, how many kind hearted guys we converted into monsters and how I had turned into the very monster I despised. After that certain incident, I and Dan quit fighting and lucky that at the time, the discipline and rules has been refined and no brutal fight occurs after that, around the same time Rin left…"

"What hit me the worst is that most of the student in the school vouched for my safety and keep their mouth shut, as if they told me just to forget it and start anew. It just doesn't work like that, it made me feel even worse, don't know how to pay for all my sin"

"Well… it's better an organized dictator than anarchy, they yearned for authority, and they get one-"

"Dan, you-"

"Your rampage caused a revolution in the school policy, that's a start" Lingyin nodded as she smiled "'We built a new country on top of the scorched remains of the old one', Principal said that soon after the situation cooled down, and with 90% of the student made a veto"

Not you too, Ling.

"This fist of mine by no means clean, and for ByakuShiki turned into a silvery white gauntlet, it's quite Ironic" biting his lips, Ichika-nii muttered "Madoka, I'm sorry I'm not telling you"

"I… It's okay, everyone has their own secret right?" Madoka said, just like always, trying to justify my stupidity "Besides, if most of the student feel grateful for your actions and the discipline being refined, which means your sacrifice is not futi-"

I scoffed at her ramblings; I am really that much of an ass eh? "What sacrifice? Me? No, I never sacrifice anything, it's all for self satisfaction. Tomoki made a sacrifice, Rin made a sacrifice, I don't"

Apparently, Dan is fed up with my rant himself and shook me violently, then punch me on the right shoulder. It hurts me mentally than it is physically, he's really pissed.

"Listen you whiny idiot. I'm just as guilty as you are, I'm not called right hand of the dictator for **nothing**, and I'm practically **the** evil ass-kissing Minister in the eyes of our detractors. Our teachers are blind sons of bitches for acting like idiots and sacredly cat, not wanting to intervene."

"Even Tomoki damn well realized that every drop of blood he spill was his fault, his blood and enemies alike. The rest are too weak or scared to do anything" Dan shook my shoulder fiercely again, until light returned to my eye

"Open your eyes, the world is unfair, it's a miracle we got a second chance. Tomoki and Rin is safe and sound too, things get better and better"

"I knew that but still-"

One thing is sacrificed for another directly or indirectly; it's all give and take, a cycle of equivalent exchange. I will never find the solid answer of why, or **what** exactly I lost in that ordeal, but I'll treasure the precious people around me.

"You're hopeless" Rin sighed "I knew, it's not easy to forgive yourself, even now… I still… I still think how much of an Idiot I am, but it was you, damn it. You taught me to open yourself, so don't be a hypocrite! We're still your friends aren't we?"

Without further ado, I and Dan pit her between us, sharing our grief together, she cried in our stead, and we prevent her from showing it in front of everyone.

**~CHARLES POV~**

Carrying burden of secret for the one you love eh?

Lingyin-san did not like to look weak… that much I already knew. So, she calmed herself outside of the Gotanda's, feeling the wind dried her tears and soothed her sore eyes.

"It wasn't like I didn't know that all Ichika did is for the sake of my safety. I'm weak, and yet too boisterous on my own. This is why the moment I got my strength, I forget why I need that in the first place. Fighting with Ichika reminded me again, that no matter how strong I am, I'm still a coward"

"I don't think that's bad"

"Your logic circuitry needs to be checked" she chided at me.

"It's not humanlike not to have fear; even Ichika himself has his own doubt and weakness right?" I smiled at her innocuously.

And everyone had their own secret… that much is true. I don't know, I like Ichika-san as person, and… sort of having a crush on Bodewig, and for some reason or other, now I formed a pseudo-friendship with Huang Ling Yin.

Even then, I don't have freedom to choose, and doesn't deserve the right.

I am a traitor after all.

I was introduced by Ichika-san to his friend, this time, properly.

The red haired brother and sister were Dan and Ran Gotanda, close friends of Ichika, and apparently, Ling Yin-san as well (though she denied vehemently in Ran-san's case).

Madoka-san introduced Houki-san and Cecilia-san to Gotanda Ran, and I don't know what possessed them, but apparently, she has a special power of influencing older girls in vicinity to act like cool big sister, Ling Yin-san being an exception apparently, then again, it's because their rivalry over Ichika.

(I am honestly pitied her though, Houki-san and Cecilia-san doesn't even **see** the younger Gotanda as equal rival, Madoka-san on the other hand simply milk it for her own amusement. Well at least she got a moment of peace)

Dan Gotanda insisted not to call him with honorific. He's a nice guy, I think, he also seemed to realize about Ichika's subconscious will to be oblivious to romance.

Its 09.00 P.M. and time for us to return… Orimura-sensei had returned with the van, along with a white haired man that introduced himself as Iori Senbei.

I took a mental note to remember, this man obscured himself from scientific community years ago, being around the age of Orimura-sensei meant he's still very young for a scientist, but actually ahead of everyone else in terms of knowledge and technique when it comes to Infinite Stratos.

And I've realized for the second time, what a dangerous circle I've been slipped into.

I sent a message to Louise about my finding.

She replied with a note that the top brass was satisfied with my findings; apparently the design for the sub-power plant could bolster the economy of France without being dependent on I.S. industry.

With such a result, my hope for salvation finally buried under the filth of my betrayal.

I looked at the beautiful sky, and still wondering, was my existence even worth living? What I am struggling for?

Perhaps the answer will come in time, but all in all, it's too late

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will follow canon storyline... with the twist you expect from Sacred Twins.<strong>

**Kudos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is focused on Lingyin, Laura, and overall Chifuyu**

**Poor Houki has no screentime at all :p**

**I did this to celebrate of Volume 8 I.S. light novel (with Choco as Illustrator), Manga Reboot (Yuuki Homura) and plan for second season anime (Adapting Volume 5-7). **

**The new novel and manga wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but the novel is a special case; it says something when the novel translator is full of doubt and not too eager about it. But it's not for me to judge, but you, the rest of readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos<strong>

**-Sacred Twins-**

**Co-written with Blitz1/2**

Disclaimer:

Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura

TBS, 8-BIT, MF Bunko

And everyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>V2 Chapter 5: His and Her Circumstances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~MADOKA POV~<strong>

So much for a brief respite….

I always knew, there's something about Ichika-nii that I didn't knew about, something off about him… that hold him back. Ichika had a hidden side that it was only now did I comprehended about him.

Being weary and tired, I returned to my room. I raised my hand and formed it to a light fist.

I knocked the door for the sake of etiquette, Yuzu-san opened the door hastily, and her eyes widened for a while, before turning into a serene look, welcoming me with a simple smile.

After all that I have been through, I was glad to be returned with a smile, it is nice to have such a good roommate

"Welcome back, Madoka-san"

"I'm home, Yuzu-san"

I dropped to the bed exhausted, feeling the fluffy bed as though it was my first time to sleep in such a bed. Feeling the warmth, I started to look at my roommate, it was only then did I examine my roommate in personal.

Yuzu's long hair flowed beyond her shoulder, forming a nice contrast with her skin colour. She did look much better with her hair down. I couldn't help but ask.

"Yuzu-san, I wonder why you always tied your hair, you look beautiful in that hairstyle you know"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but then her serene expression had returned "It's a lot more practical, besides, I don't have anyone to impress here"

_Nobody to impress? Well, count me as the first then._ I rebuked her, "Uh, not really"

"Well, I'm not the one who got a couple of love letters for sure"

(Boom!)

Like a bomb that just detonated, my face turned red in embarrassment, thankfully, the trusty pillow is still there "Iyaa, I'm still embarrassed about that!" I held the pillow close to my face, which muffled most of my speech.

"Ara-ara, no need to be embarrassed, fu-fu," she waved her hand lightly "It'sromance time after all."

She was enjoying this wasn't she? Well, I can't let her have the last laugh.

"How about Yuzu-san? Spending a weekend with boyfriend"

"Yes"

Such a short answer, and yet, looking at the radiance emitted by her face, I can see insurmountable amount of happiness she got from such a simple occurrence. I don't really expect that, not a little.

"I've heard that~"

OH SHI-

"Nohonhon, how many times I told you to knock" Yuzu-san chastised the short girl, albeit half serious.

Honne, Kiyoka-chan, and Shizune popped out from the half-open door, although Shizune is especially not amused for some reason.

"They dragged me into this"

I see.

"Now, now, as the only one around here who had a boyfriend, I demand you to share your mighty experience" I can't lie to myself that even I was slightly interested.

On the other hand, No Honne, you are not threatening in the slightest. Especially if you stretched your lip ear to ear like that.

"Well, not like it's anything special. I mean, he actually read shoujo manga and really, REALLY like sweet…"

Silence ensues as realization kicked, although Shizune-san simply blinked, both Kiyoka and Honne left agape, as if their facial tendon had lose their tenacity.

"WHOAA?"

"Shuush" I told them, this is really interesting, "Please continue" I encouraged her, giving her a nice pat in the back.

"We've met in a bookstore, his appearance and outside mannerism is almost indistinguishable from a girl, but at the same time, our eyes met… and I knew, it's the same kind of eyes Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun had. We've met again several times, and finally talked when we met for the thirdtime; it was when Chiemi-sensei, our favorite mangaka signed her first tankoubon"

"Then?"

"We went to a date"

Once again, the loud duo shrieked "EEEH?!"

I didn't believe it either, Shizune-san on the other hand… just twitched.

"It's not EXACTLY a planned date per se, just that… we just met, and like 'Wanna hang out? There's a new café nearby' and it went very well. The second time is more or less planned, and he confessed on the third date"

"Mmm, and what's your reaction?"

"I said I like him too, but at the same time, I asked him what he saw in me, there's many cuter girl out there"

"Jeez" I put a palm on my face, so did Shizune-san "I cannot believe you botched it like that and still succeed" she said.

Honne wave her overgrown sleeve hastily "Shuush, and what did he say after that?"

Yuzu-san simply smirked lightly "He said that he feel secure around me, feel that there's nothing to fear, that I treat him like I would treat any 'normal' boy. He's been rejected so often, because other girls cannot see past his quirks"

Kiyoka sighed "Well, most girls don't like a boyfriend who's more feminine than them, I think. What do you think, Madoka-san?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But if what I guess is right" I looked at my lovestruck roommate "Girly men knew how to please girls well"

"Exactly" Shizune-san's volume spiked like a militaristic president preaching about the importance of war "Sometimes, boys can be very ignorant about maiden's heart and **this** is golden opportunity to avoid that"

"Indeed, this is what I like about him. Although, sometimes I wonder if my feelings are that shallow"

Is that a hint of melancholy I saw?

"I don't think so" I muttered.

As if they find another thing that stimulated their disbelief, they all simply responded with "Huh?"

"It's not like we committed ourselves to them for our whole life, not yet. There's so many thing we haven't knew about them, and each time we discover something new, we felt a conflicting feelings of happiness and anxiousness, that we might not even knew about our own identity"

That's right, my feelings for Ichika-nii are like that, I love him, I loved him in the past and now… uncertain of the future. But I don't care, what's most important is that… even if I changed, this is a feeling I will treasure forever, deep inside my heart.

I grinned "What made our hearts flutter, the sort of feelings that won't be there as we grew up and understand more about ourselves and about love"

"YAAAAAY!" At least I had several girls that shared my view point.

**~CHIFUYU POV~**

I don't even know how and when I ended up here, battle arena rearmost seat, drinking my ass off out of anxiety.

I shouldn't be here, I should be there, with my brother and sister, but no, I just… can't… I can't let them to be fazed by this. Road to future is still a long way to go, and I can't let them grew too soft.

Look at how it ended for **me**.

But still…

There's something about it a bit off, as if…

I was wrong all along.

No, I can't let that thought nagging me.

"Damn it" I crushed the half-consumed beverage in my hands, the tin can crumpled as if it's made of paper, content spilled outside wastefully.

"Instructor…"

I looked aside and raised my eyebrow, petite girl with silver hair and eyepatch on her left eyes, Bodewig.

"Any question? Go ahead"

"What are you doing here?"

"Drinking of course"

"That's not what I meant, what are you doing HERE… in this miserable, pathetic place"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" my words turned extremely chill, it was sharp remark, like a katana about to be drawn. If it was anyone else, they probably scrambled off in fear "Who are you to dictate my life?"

But for her, it's a delight to hear.

"Excuse me for being conceited, but you're wasting your time here, those… imbeciles, they don't even realize the strength and potential they possess, and put it on a waste" I see where this is going.

"Waste huh" I chuckled cynically.

"Go back to Germany, everyone needs you" is that a hint of desperation I hear from her? Such a young girl, she never moved beyond than what she had when I left her.

Throwing the crumpled can at the closest bin I could find, I glared at her "Aren't you contradicting yourself? Everyone HERE needs me too"

"But-"

"Listen, Bodewig, these are my instructions: Long ago I said to you, do not underestimate your enemy and don't show any weakness," I told her curtly repeating the lecture I gave her on the first day I met her, "But that doesn't mean you can't have weakness, no one is perfect, not me, not you. Everyone has weakness, and by that I mean **everyone**"

"CAN'T BE, I SHOULDN'T-" I shut her up immediately.

"That's how this world works, perfection is just that: ideal, a naïve dream. When you think the world is not perfect, you need to think the same about yourself because you're part of it"

"One thing you must remember: do not run from your weakness, if you cannot face it with dignity, at least don't show your enemies you can't"

"…I understand"

The tension within my nerve loosened, I… I wish it could be always like this, I wish I can tell everything without messing with anyone and their perception.

I wish… I can face my weakness…

I whipped my cell up and dial certain number.

"[Can't sleep after such a chaotic day?]"

"Somewhat" I said without slightest bit of amusement.

"[Well, I'm not going anywhere…]"

If there's any reason of why we're still best friend, is that he's silent as dead man as listener. Decades of silently coping with our misfit of a group will do that to anyone… Iori Senbei might not be a social recluse now, but he used to be worse.

And so, I spoke

"I'll go straight to the point, are YOU certain Yoshio is dead?"

"[No]" was the reply, I felt like my heart stopped for a second "[… have you met 'him'?]"

"He…" I gritted my teeth before I continued "I met him when I brought the twins to the factory"

"[The full story is best gotten first hand, but even if he's alive, he's not exactly the person we knew long ago]"

"People change" I said to him hastily "You, me, the twins, Shinonon-"

For the first time since long ago, Senbei interrupted someone… and I knew I've lost it.

"[Not exactly the same way… Chifuyu]"

First hand info huh…

"Got it"

"[Likewise]"

"Something you want to talk about?"

"[Well, I am not quite certain… but perhaps you need to watch over Ichika]"

This made me a little curious actually, I heard his simulation result is satisfactory, and I knew exactly how fast he learned.

"I don't see any problem, to be honest."

"[I see a problem with Boost Link System, it's a complex, experimental technology… the ability to increase the synchronization level between the pilot and the machine is not something to be scoffed. The discrepancy between lab test and his combat data is staggering and it made me worried what happened if he somehow he broke the threshold]"

"That's a big if"

"[Which is why I need you to watch him, his development as an IS pilot is beyond our initial expectations right? Not to mention the new power system… sometimes good intention paved a road to hell]"

"…Alright, I'll make sure of that"

**~CHARLES POV~**

We returned to our quarter as soon as we get in to academy, but Ichika is restless for a reason I found later.

"Damn, it's so tiring, and I haven't finished my homework yet"

"Lazy" I chuckled "Seriously, it's not that hard right? Anything I can help?"

"Nah, my fault, I underestimate it" he whipped out a pen and began scribbling, I tilted my head curiously "At least I have this secret weapon"

"What secret weapon?" I asked.

He smirked and began to open his homework, the real one. Like most elite school, the only papers we use these days are the printed textbook or assignment, anything else is mostly digitalized.

Multiple windows at once, he began to arrange them in a way that I can see everything at once.

"Using this formula, everything can be done in a very short time. You see, question number six and nine is mostly when the position of variable swapped"

"Ah, yeah"

"And this one-"

He skillfully done one question at a time with a speed one won't really expect. You would think that if you gave him a single glance, you won't see someone with top grade in physic and decency in math. But as I heard from multiple sources, his understanding of how stuff works is not merely on paper.

"Finished"

Fifteen minutes, done mine in 20, hmm….

"That was fast; you've got the highest mark in this week's exams too" I can't help but praise him.

"And yet for some reason I have problem with calculus" Now, Ichika's being humble.

"I've seen worse" I assured him and laughed.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Sound of such unfriendly knock on the door, cutting of the possibilities, I had to guess its Bodewig. And lo behold, apparently I am right.

I mentally pray to God so there will be no bloodbath happening.

Then it happened so fast, the petite girl slipped under my guard and charged at Ichika, the moment I lost my balance, the moment I knew I was too late.

But Ichika don't even blink, not even when a knife almost sliced his neck.

He actually smirked as though he never felt any danger.

"Che, if only you were this strong back then" Bodewig chided, secured her weapon skillfully. I sighed in relief.

"I know it's my fault, not strong enough to protect Madoka or escape" Ichika told her quite calmly as he prepared hot water… for some reason "Coffee or tea?"

"Whatever" Bodewig sat aside of the dining table "I'm only here to ask"

Ichika put a cup of warm cappuccino in front of her; I decided to rest my back on the wall instead, listening openly.

"Go ahead"

"Who is Yoshio?"

Although I see Ichika's reaction, he doesn't seem to be that concerned and gently put his hands above the table. "Chifuyu-nee told you?"

"No, I overheard" Bodewig muttered, apparently felt a little ashamed while at it.

Makes sense, considering how devoted she is to Orimura-sensei.

"… Yoshi, it's been a long time… I think. It all began ten years ago, before I.S. was born…"

"_You twins are so cute~_"

"He's one of the earliest people I knew, along with Chifuyu-nee, Madoka, Houki and her families. I never remember anything about my parents, not a bit. Chifuyu-nee told me they left, and then, he came"

"_Don't spoil them, Yoshi_"

"_Don't be absurd, Chifuyu. They're barely five years old_"

"He always play with us when Chifuyu-nee is busy, I remember he also pestered us to move with his family instead. But Chifuyu-nee refused"

Eh?

"Months after months have passed, as we spend time together, I began to see him as a big brother. Yoshi always had been there, with three of us, and sometimes he brought his parents along. I felt like I have a complete family, despite reality said otherwise. I always thought: that's probably the best I can have in my life"

"What happened to him? Where is he now?"

For the first time since we met, Bodewig asked honestly without hostile intention smudged in her voice. If only she could always like that… I…

"At the same day White Knight incident happens. His entire family was involved in a plane crash"

"He… died?"

"As far as I knew"

"…but I don't see it…" Bodewig muttered "You look a lot more composed than Instructor is…"

"I'm very sure Chifuyu-nee knew him for much longer, that's why she felt it the most …"

"… That's enough information…" Bodewig pushed the chair aside and mumbled "My lips are sealed"

And without farewell, Bodewig left. Her question had been answered, but her curiosity had not subsided a little bit.

**~LAURA POV~**

"_One thing you must remember: do not run from your weakness, if you cannot face it with dignity, at least don't show your enemies you can't_"

… Instructor's weakness…

I don't understand.

I always thought that Instructor is invincible.

She stood so high up there that I can barely see her.

She's the almighty champion, the undefeatable Goddess of war…

But… I want to believe her too… if she said she's not perfect… probably…

I need to think, so I returned to arena, hoping that Instructor won't be there, so I can put my mind fully on this matter.

But then, we passed each other, inside the corridor.

Something is different, something… she look a lot calmer than before… could it be…

"Instructor…"

"…what it is?"

"You said that everyone has a weakness right? How you could be this strong if that's the case?"

"There's many kind of strengths, as much as there's many kind of emotions thereof. Every emotion bear different strength depending how you treat it, emotion could also become weakness" she muttered "Devoid yourself of emotion might ensure little weakness as possible, but…"

"You might… never grow stronger…" I completed her sentence.

Don't know why, despite the doubt in her words, she…

I feel that her old might had returned full force; I could hardly breathe… something… something about her current state of emotion did this. Her feelings seeped out into atmosphere…

It's… almost as if she's both excited and agitated for no clear reason.

"Your weakness… is your siblings"

"Yes" It was all clear now.

So I was right all along, it's their fault… but…

"But at the same time, they are the source of my strength"

More question rather than answer is what I got… never once I saw a mere smile from her carried so much power within it.

And the night never felt so long…

**3 Days later**

**~LINGYIN POV~**

_"I wonder... should I just resign?"_

The other girls snorted in response and laughed it off, "Are you kidding? Why should you?"

"I dunno, it's just that" I looked at that girl, Mari, it was her name. The chaos yesterday reminds me that while I'm used to be a victim, I'm not above being the perpetrator either.

"Don't be so irresponsible" her eyes narrowed, her voice dripping with anger "Don't make yourself stoop even lower than now..."

"I knew, which is why I asked"

Using my I.S. as bargain, is not something with semblance of responsibility either. Why do I even care

"No you don't, but I suppose I should apologize" she sighed, I can feel that her rage slipped away, the void in her emotion now filled with guilt and shame "I'm irresponsible myself... and a coward... please forgive me..."

I said nothing when Mari left, the rest of them followed suit.

Did she even have a choice? Would that choice make a difference, considering how much of an insufferable witch I was back then?

"Regardless, you bear the position now, don't even think of running away, the world does NOT revolvearound you" the other girl spat at me and went after her.

Funny think, apparently back then, I used to think so, even if subconsciously...

"But you have a responsibility to fill, that means people revolves around you, don't make them disappointed again"

I blinked, the girl had disappeared, but now I understand. For some reason, I felt my guilt slipping away... or rather, sunk deeper inside and lay dormant. I felt I have to do something...

Now I understand why Ichika complained that he never got his karma. It's not the punishment that's important, but the message behind it.

A sense of enlightenment, so you can carve a better future.

_"Well, people reap what they sow right? So do you job well, or we'll never forgive you"_

_"Leave it to me" I pointed my chest, uncaring about anything else._

My mind returned to where I have been; just outside of the room after the class ended, everyone else had left. I'm the only one here, and there's him…He was alone. A perfect time to talk with him one to one.

"I can understand that sentiment, to be honest"

"Pardon?"

As usual, Ichika's gaze is far, far away. As if he's trying to see the end of horizon, he's probably rekindling the past again… that idiot.

"Fearing your own strength, fearing its influence upon the people around you. With great power comes great responsibility"

I laughed, so hard.

"Does this mean I have to start wearing spandex, climb walls and swing between buildings?" I said jokingly.

He's trying hard not to laugh himself "If you really think so, why not?"

"Coward"

"That I am" as for how this moron could confidently affirm my insult, it's hopeless.

But really, I almost forget… why I loved him in the first place. He was so kind, and yet he's indifferent. He doesn't treat me as special or treat me as an irritating wretch. Ichika treats me as someone, as a person of my own.

No matter how much he changed, from back when he's a very cheerful and talkative boy in the past, to a ruthless conqueror back then, and to a melancholic atoner he is now. That part of him never changed.

"…Hey, our bets still on right?"

He raised his eyebrow, although he seems to get the gist of it "Yeah, so? We regularly spar anyway, though we hardly got definite result"

"Let's try to settle it once more during an individual tournament" I muttered, "sparring shouldn't count because it has little competitive value"

"Assuming we met" he firmly affirmed

"Assuming we met" I nodded.

He raised his armored knuckle at me without hostile intention, instead, his eyes revealed an old fire he had buried deep inside, the willingness to avoid a defeat if possible.

I released Shenlong's fist in response, tapped his own with a soft *klak* sound

"Haah, I really missed your cheerful self. Then again, I'm not one to speak" I smiled at him.

"People change, Rin, sometimes without realizing it, but thanks for the reminder" He grinned back.

And with that, he turned his back on me and left. I sighed, if not for my own pride as his equal, I would almost spill my feelings right there.

God, I think it's a mixed blessing. But no matter what, it's a feeling I must treasure.

To cool my head, I am thinking of having some training session. Ichika and Madoka said they won't join because he needs to adjust with their I.S. for the incoming tournament.

And so, I went to the designated area.

Hmm, maybe I'll try the larger area B. Usually;the rookies trained themselves in arena C. Arena B never devoid of sparring after all. Maybe I could find a worthy opponent? Who knows?

Situation is a bit different, maybe it's the atmosphere. The whisper and murmur filled the corridor where everyone can watch what happened inside arena.

I regret I didn't give a damn and listen for a bit.

Arrived inside the field, I found a silver haired girl surrounded by several older girls, probably the seniors, if I had to judge. She's obviously unfazed... no, she responded by mocking glee all the way. This despite she's half naked the way down, and the seniors are all using rental machines.

I can see why they look pissed, but if this turned out bad, I could not train properly.

"You... you disrespectful twerp... you want a beating don't you?'

"See if you can try"

That stupid twerp, form which class is she again? Oh wait; she's the girl with certain grudge against the twins... hmm... who is she again, Bodewig?

Should I leave her anyway? Probably for the better…

"You... you bitch"

Naah, no way.

"So you're just a couple of cowards who hide behind your numerical superiority? I am disappointed"

Now, now, that's a bit much, isn't it? Too much, Bodewig.

"Nay, nay, excuse me to barge in but what happened here?'

"And who are you, Pettanko-chan?"

I ALMOST felt something snap, but I gulped and chow my anger down my stomach, pushing my conscience to work harder.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Lingyin, I am class 1-2 representative" I tried to suppress my killing intent, it was not an easy task but my eyes aren't smiling.

"Stay out of this" Bodewig is not pleased with my intervention. But of course, I am no charity worker.

"Hey, hey, be respectful to the seniors, it's in the rules isn't it?"

"If so then you shall get out of our sight" one of the older girls screamed "Stay in that little cradle you called Arena C"

"Oh, I suppose you began in the largest arena and for some reason stepped down the line, or else there's no difference right? I apologize, let's go, twerp" I winked at her, the unnaturally pale-skinned shorty clenched. I guess she really, really don't want to pull back.

Miraculously, she did

"I supposed I should take my leave"

Gotcha, let's get out of here before-

"Don't think you can run just like that, flat chest" Killing aura rising….

"Yeah, bow down on your knees, else... I'll kick your ass" Anger reaching threshold…

"On your knees, you heard that? Or maybe your chest is not the only thing that had its growth stunted?" All limits released…

Hearing their laugh, my eyes turn blood red.

"See if I care, bitch." I told them with low voice. My IS was already ready to be deployed any time.

And before retaliation can be given, the short girl unleashed her I.S. and fired her armament; hypervelocity slug soared across centimeter apart from the closest senior, her horrified face mixed with surprise.

Totally worth it.

I summoned Shen Long as well, this is the kind of things I dislike, just because they're older..they think they're holding more authority than us... they can treat us we are inferior.

I knew it's hypocritical of me considering how I am months ago, but I decided... if the violence is the answer, so be it.

As long as I can remember, that with great power comes great responsibility.

"WORTHLESS PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Bodewig screamed and unveil a pair of beam saber, I dashed forward as well, blade on each hands.

*KLANG* *KLANG* *KRRSSSHHHH*

We clashed with our enemies, and just as I thought, the seniors are no joke.

*WHOOSH* *BANG* *BANG*

Even though there's clear disparity between our machines, they're so efficient at using them. The difference of two years of education in I.S. academy…

*KLANG* *KLANG*

*KRSSSSHHHH*

But that doesn't mean we're losing right there, we are Cadet Representatives, the best of the best in our generation. We have trained in the art of war, we're not infaillible, but we are as strong as we could be.

*CRASH* *CRASH* *

Bodewig smashed through the ambush trap with brute force and combat proficiency, and she doesn't use anything but wrist mounted saber either.

Clearly, even amongst Cadet Rep, she's top of the line. No wonder she acts so arrogant.

"DUCK!" I told her, the twerp dropped herself on her front, and I fired my compression cannon full force.

*PSHHOOOOWWW* *KA-BLAAAAAAM*

One of the seniors took it full force, although she got enough time to raise her plate shield and lessen the damage as well as energy drain.

"Switch tactic! Let's pick them at range!" a voice blared on the other side of arena… there's four of them, in Rafael and Raiders respectively. That meant four multirole units.

SHIT, no matter how you look at it, we're now outnumbered three to one.

*BANG* *BAKOOM* *BANG* *PAPAPAPAPA*

I swiftly dodged aside as hail of dense metal made their way on our direction, however, for some reason Bodewig simply stood there…

And the bullets stop on their own mid air, as if Bodewig simply made a miracle via handwaving.

No… it's…

Inertia cancelling. Losing their mass, the bullets will stay afloat unmoving, unaffected by gravity, yet still affected by air resistance.

This… is her Image Interface Weapon, I've heard about the rumor… but apparently it's true.

"Don't joke with me!"

*BSYAAAAAASH**BSYAAAAAASH**BSYAAAAAASH*

Bodewig counterattack came in the form of hypervelocity assault slugs, each possessing power equal to that of I.S. grade heavy rifle. Even though the unit itself is designed for close combat…

Nordics sure are scary.

*PAPAPAPAPAPA*

And so, we began to continue our fierce resistance against superior number, and I began to realize that my machine began to wither under the volume of assault they delivered. Chipped here and there, and one of my cannon is damaged and risking itself of blowing up.

"Damn it"

If I keep fighting… Shen Long probably won't be illegible for tomorrow tournament.

I wonder if I should just run…

But…

My eyes blitzed toward a particular window… there's my classmates, none of which seems to be happy. I don't know if they're worried or they simply upset on my poor performance… but…one of them caught my eye, it was Mari. I stared at her and awaited her reaction.

Mari simply nodded at me.

And there, I decided not to stop.

"Screw away, you're just interfering!" Bodewig apparently feel insulted, looking at me as if I'm insufficient to stand on her side.

"Shut up; this is my pride at stake!"

I saw a glint of surprise on her eyes, and somewhat reluctant acceptance. Grumbled, she stated her affirmation.

After finally losing one of my cannons, I began to see that two of us managed to deliver heavy blow to our foes as well, one Uchigane has been wrecked to kingdom come, with the pilot unconscious. One more is crippled, with the pilot swearing profusely.

That leaves four of them.

Ten minutes into the fight, divine intervention came upon us.

Two seconds is enough  
>*WHIRRRRRRRRRRR*<p>

Barrel assembly rotate at magnificent speed, powder charge burnt at astounding rate, sending dozens upon dozens bullet toward our direction.

Numerous projectiles dug the ground, throwing dust and soil sky high. A transparent wall of smoke divided us, halting the seniors' advance and barrage.

"Who is that?" I yelled

on the catapult gate, I saw a silhouette of a girl... a girl I can't recognize.

But whoever is that, I certainly owed her. Even if I couldn't see clearly, the I.S. infrared sensor gave me rough estimation of her appearance. A tall, voluptuous girl with short hair…such a magnificent, powerful figure… carrying medium caliber Gatling on her hand, still bright from its usage.

And then second salvo came from the opposite direction, once again, countless hard penetrator raining upon the obliterated soil, and this time, it's much longer than before.

*PSHOOO* *PSHOOO* *WHOOOSH* *BLAAAM*

Before the dust can subside, the very atmosphere is torn for microsecond by multiple particle blast and concussion missiles streaking from above, causing further chaos.

"Madoka, Cecilia" I muttered.

"Seriously, Ichika-nii had a bad feeling for whatever reason" "Bet he's throwing a hissy fit as soon as he arrive" They said respectively, made me chuckle.

Madoka ditched the spent magazine block, the big empty container rattled before degraded into data. Cecilia just as usual put a smug face, carrying her rifle sideways as a taunt move.

It would be better if Ichika DID interfere, hero wannabe and all, but I don't see him anywhere here.

Just a moment I lose my sight, they tried to attack again. Bodewig grinned in anticipation.

*CRASH-SHA*

But then, a giant sword that would make Sanshiki blush blocked her. Bodewig sure didn't expect such interruption.

"That's enough, Bodewig"

Calmly walked in, Ichika finally made his entrance... without I.S., and yet, he calmly lifted the massive sword, that should be at least three times as heavy as I.S. Katana, itself weight as much as an unloaded standard barbell.

Hmm, maybe PIC trick, I did see that he wore that gauntlet too. Might as well ask him later, but for now… I feel happy.

"Late to the party?" I teased him.

Bodewig, for all her problem with Ichika and all, finally snapped out of her battle lust, having it replaced by personal rage "Out of the way, bastard!" she said.

As swift as wind, Madoka and Cecilia formed a barricade between German twerp and Ichika, rifle raised.

"Stop it, Bodewig. The battle is over" another voice whispered on the com-link, an effeminate voice but carrying strength that of a champion... it was Charles.

Charles apparently managed to sneak in and held one of the seniors hostage, who wouldn't be afraid when not one, but two shotgun is pointed right on their pretty face? Certainly not those cowards.

"I am very certain Louise won't be pleased" he said.

"Shut up! What are your relationships with Onee-sama?!"

"It's closer than what you expect, and I think you wouldn't like the details, senpai" Charles put a very bright smile, and then pull the trigger without hesitation.

*KA-BAAAAANG*

The poor senior collapsed due to the pain she received, even if she's practically unharmed. The young Frenchman calmly hover away, weapon raised.

"Louise is my childhood friend, who I think like my own older sister, and she's also my personal mentor. So please do not act so rashly, especially with my friend… you **really** won't like it, senpai"

Behind such a serene voice, force of terror is well put.

As he looked at my condition, his firm expression replaced by genuine worry "Lingyin-san, your cannon…"

"Nah, I might not be able to participate tomorrow but no regret, there's always the next time right?"

"You've grown a lot since yesterday" Ichika sighed "I felt like I should be ashamed"

"With your unreasonable guilt, you should, go to a confession or something!" I patted his shoulder hard, rocked him forward whilst carrying his massive sword "Hey, teach me that PIC trick too"

"Ouch, sure! Don't hit me!"

Even though we should be saddened, we all laugh, laugh like we never have. I can see Bodewig and her dumfounded expression; maybe she's less a moron and simply knew nothing on social skill.

"If you brats are done with your reunion, you should be ready for a report right?"

"ORIMURA-SENSEI?"

I can swear one of them needs to go to toilet immediately, but it might just my wishful thinking. Then again, this is the war goddess, demon queen we're talking about.

Figuratively stomping in, she howled "You have my authority to use NEUCOM, don't show your face in the class until those units got repaired"

"Y-yes"

And the seniorsl eft, leaving a trail of destruction and pride behind, with tail between their legs of course. Not even them could face against Chifuyu-sensei huh?

"As for you two, report to my office immediately"

For whatever reason, I could see Bodewig DELIGHTED. Is she a masochist for Chifuyu-sensei?

"Just wait a minute here," Cecilia interfered "How could you let them go and yet-"

"Cecilia, no" I raised my arms "Hai, sensei"

"The rest of you, away"

"CHIFUYU-NEE, HOW COULD YOU…" Madoka growled at the cold hard statement, but then, she repressed hers anger, putting expression as stiff as her own sister, ironic as it is "… just like usual huh? I guess things would never change with you"

And she ran as fast as she could, vapor trail painted the air with mellow atmosphere.

"…go for your Imouto" That cold voice returned for Orimura sensei.

"…sure thing, like usual. **Orimura-sensei**" and he trailed off, followed by Charles who didn't say anything, but clearly leaving with feeling of disdain.

I can swear Ichika's being sarcastic just now. What the hell is wrong with this family? What the hell is wrong with how she act?! I swear God they're that abnormal.

And I thought my family is bad, this family is a trainwreck, and I wonder how exactly they could even survive intact until now.

Might ask Madoka as soon as her mood returned, because Ichika somehow is a better actor than I thought… this is really infuriating.

Cecilia apparently cannot chew it more either; her voice is so low I felt a chill on the back of my neck "So I guess you're too much of a coward to admit your feelings openly, sensei"

Bodewig, with grade-A fangirl rage, come in her idol's defense "Take it back, dumbass"

The person in question shrugged and chuckled "Fufufufu, as soon as you midgets left the god forsaken office, maybe"

And she had gone too.

That leaves me, Bodewig, and Chifuyu-sensei.

"You have anything to say?"

"No"

Nothing I can say make things better, and apparently, Bodewig is confused as hell with this situation too.

And I thought my head is screwed.

**~LAURA POV~**

Indeed, just like I knew her, Instructor rarely said much. In her office, she simply asked on how it began. She didn't reprimand us, didn't comfort. She just let us go with a note that we shouldn't repeat such confrontation again in the future.

As if, but I respect her and by that, I'll hold to that words.

One I want to note, I began to grasp how weak Instructor is in front of her so called family. She hide behind a strong front, unable to say what she want to say, and her family could not accept that.

That's stupid of them, but…

Somehow, I don't think what Instructor had done was perfect either…

From yesterday, more and more questions began piling on my head.

Now they're become annoying.

"You" I asked her, the girl from class 1-2, "You know what exactly happened back then?"

"Which one?"

"Instructor… and them, the twins"

She shrugged "Oh, I am surprised myself… but then again, the twins are that emotional anyway, so I guess me being surprised is strange eh?"

"That's stupid indeed; they could not accept her view as true soldier"

Aggressively, she replied in their defense "Aren't you're being the one being stupid? Can't you see we're treated differently? Nepotism suure is not ideal philosophy of a soldier"

Ugh.

"Don't be a hypocritical ass-kisser, Bodewig!" she scowled "One time you're pissed at the senior and you now agree with Chifuyu-sensei to respect them?"

No, just no. That's really far, far from my wish. "I didn't! I always said she had to leave this miserable place away and taught us who is worthy of her"

"Bah, pitiful. Don't be so blindsided, Chifuyu-sensei might be admired for her reputation and strength, but at the same time, I really, really pity her… she couldn't even reach her family because she's so high up there that all we can see is her looking down on us, despite the truth on her part is not so simple"

…I can't say anything. A she left whistling all the way, all I can feel is disappointment on my own self for unable to grasp their own view of the truth.

**~ICHIKA POV~**

"What the heck is wrong with her? I swear Chifuyu-nee can be a prick sometimes"

I've heard that, from what Cecilia told me, Madoka also enraged during the attack of the mysterious I.S. and Chifuyu-nee's action is as irresponsible as my decision is.

But calling Chifuyu-nee prick for a menial problem like this is a little…

I guess I should clear things up as soon as Rin get out.

"Yeah… I never though Orimura-sensei can be so cold…"

And the sniper due sighed. Finally, Rin was out of the Teacher's lounge, Bodewig waste no time and left without words.

"Oi, what is this, adventurer gallery?"

"We're waiting for you, you know" I told her.

"Meh, it's not like I'm suspended or anything. Seriously you two, that's kind of overboard"

"But-"

"Lingyin-san, what do you mean?"

Madoka and Cecilia are fumbled at her indifference, of course. I suppose the new Rin is like that… a little too mature?

Anyway, I was angry for a good reason, not because Chifuyu reprimanded Lingyin and Laura. No, she also heard the story from their point of view, which meant Chifuyu-nee distrust the senior. On that point, I actually had to apologize not to make it clear.

"Rin…are you granted access to NEUCOM?"

She tilted her head "No, Chifuyu-san didn't say anything about it, why?"

"WHAAAT?! You're not allowed to use NEUCOM?" both Madoka and Cecilia cried.

NEUCOM is a fancy name for a central I.S. repair station, located near Development branch. Its technical name is Electronic Brain World, but everyone thinks the name too cheesy, so Neural Computer is used in response.

Due to I.S. nature being self-developing digital construct, its manual repair process is not done physically; rather, we dive deep into the system and boost up the existing AI system in repairing the I.S.

I don't know how exactly, but apparently Rin is a good friend of Cecilia now, thus the British lady howled a clear concern "But that means you can't participate with the tournament!"

"Eh, my fault there, can't protest"

Normally, a major damage on the frame will take more than 24 hour to be repaired without support due to firmware programming inside the core. However, using NEUCOM, I.S. processing power can be rerouted solely for the repair process by halting the development of undamaged parts, cut the time to roughly 8 hours or more.

I laughed, hard.

"…I knew it… I guess she really had to fumble it, I should just apologize"

As swift as wind, Madoka's hands grabbed my blazer. "Wait, Ichika-nii, why?"

"Told you the truth, Chifuyu-nee did the right thing in this matter" I told my sister and ruffled her head "But the way she did it and anything she say tend to incite misunderstanding. And she's too prideful to admit it and too hesitant to clear it up"

"How?"

"Rin's machine is damaged, yet Chifuyu-nee didn't tell her to use NEUCOM so she can participate. This might seems unfair, but remember first and foremost, Rin and Bodewig had wrecked Academy machines"

Rin chuckled. "As for the seniors, they're punished by doing that repair. The reason is that majority of participant in the subsequent tournament use rental machines, if those machines don't get prepared by the morning, then the tournament might be delayed. If that happens, then I would be the one responsible, right?"

Madoka's mouth left agape, and Cecilia too, she seems understand. I'm glad Rin seems to know the reason too.

"To Chifuyu-nee, it might bother her somewhat. But if she did, she will never tell us. And that's what made me angry, if she really saw us as a family, shouldn't she be more honest?" As I walked slowly, I continue to talk "It's not like we're a couple of innocent kids anymore, we have gone through a lot… Madoka, Cecilia, Rin, Houki… Charles and Bodewig too… we're not ordinary kids, not anymore, although I wish we are. But it that's the case, we might never met at all"

"Isn't that a little selfish?"

"I didn't ask to be pampered you know… I only wish Chifuyu-nee could open herself like she is ten years ago… back when we still look and act like a normal family"

"Hey guess what, guys… I have something to share… fufufufu"

~**LAURA POV**~

I wonder why I didn't feel angry… well, not as much as before.

Perhaps because he has his own wish.

Even if his wish is against mine.

And if he's willing to fight for it… then at the very least… I'll answer it with my own resolve.

"Ichika really changed huh"

Now that's what I meant…

"What exactly happened last week?"

"…Orimura-sensei, Ichika, me, and you… we all have secret didn't we? It's not for me to tell… if you want to know, ask Ichika"

"No need to" I huffed and left the boy uncaring.

But his next question stopped me on my tracks.

"Bodewig… if I may ask… what do you feel if Orimura-sensei left you cold without explanation? What would you do?"

"Then I'll ask her, I'll ask her until I've got the answer"

"It's the same as Ichika and Madoka-san" he lightly grinned, made my stomach churned… it's… disgusting? No… it's different… it's uncomfortable, and yet, not something that bad…

Confusing

"They all have their hidden desire, and like yours, it's selfish… but at the same time, there are times where they'll give up their desire for someone else, that's what it meant to be a human"

What it meant to be a human huh… I don't even see myself as human, never once…

But if that's the case… do I even have right to ask? Do I even **have** the right to fulfill my wish?

"A soldier is no more than a tool for their country"

"AHAHAHAHA"

"WHAT'S FUNNY, JERK?!"

His laughter subsided; again, ambivalence had returned to his expression "Before a soldier, you're human. We are, all of us. Inside the battlefield, you could kill someone and probably don't feel remorse, because if you don't, it's either you die or someone else kill for your sake. To be a soldier is an obligation… something you want to do to protect something, someone, or someplace. So you have a place to return…"

Che, as if you know anything… "I never have one… all I knew up until now is that I am a soldier for every second of my life" I told him straight.

I can see he reacted… not the way I predicted, however.

"But you have a precious person, don't you? And that is why you want to be strong, stronger than now… you want to be stronger to live up for that person… It's not your fault you become a child soldier…"

I can see a glint of anger, deeper than the thickest volcanic mantle, hotter than the fiery mould resides within… an anger that's beyond my reach or understanding…

It was, in a way, more than what he had shown back then inside the arena.

"It's because many of those adults are too cowardly to get their own problem fixed, and we children suffer for it… indeed, we **have** choice, we're just too powerless to fight against their will… by the point we're strong enough, it's too late"

Although half of me felt no need to, I asked anyway "You have someone you want to protect?"

"I did… I have, but… I can't do it to my fullest"

His established personal strength… his unabashed fury… all crumbled within the timeframe of one sentence.

"Why?"

"Contradiction … and I'm a liar and too cowardly to choose"

To be a human… is to show different kind of face… strength and weakness…

Things that won't be accepted by logic alone.

Blindsided from the truth, yet unveiling otherwise unthinkable answer…

Perhaps…

~**CHIFUYU POV**~

Kids these days haven't matured a bit even though they're much older.

I knew I did the right thing, even if it's hard to present that it's also good decision.

The Twins probably throwing temper tantrum, or at least, imouto is… Ichika knew something better, but seriously, that boy is pretty rebellious these days.

I knew I couldn't always decide for their sake… but…

Everytime I want to say something proper, my mouth just… shut down for petty reason.

As if… I put a revenge on the pampered younger generation… as if they didn't suffer enough as they are…

Just… how long… I didn't remember anymore.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Enter"

"Chifuyu-nee"

Reflexively I said "That's Orimura-sensei for you"

I regret that, the very moment it happens. The moment Madoka shown an expression of grief and bowed.

"…I'm sorry… for not asking first… I guess I really am a kid after all… it's such a petty reaction there" Madoka muttered.

Ichika came into her defense, as usual. "I explained everything… I guess it was my fault as well"

To be honest, it's my fault too, but I still…

"…Is that all?"

I can see Madoka's eyes stretched wide in disbelief, while Ichika grimaced.

God, please, if you exist… stop all this meaningless conflict…

"Please… Chifuyu-nee"

"DON'T SHOW SUCH WEAKNESS!" my hands acted the way I don't want to, unnecessary roughness…

When did exactly I become like this?!

I pushed both of them down right onto the table, not wanting to see their suffering. I'm such a coward, am I?

But…

Swift retaliation came; the twins wiggled hard and raised their head. Just a moment…

I saw unrivalled strength and determination-

"STOP THIS CHIFUYU-NEE!"

*SMACK*

The world… it's spinning… a jolt of pain crept throughout my jawline

I landed on my seat, disoriented, all I could see is my little brother and his twin sister clutching their aching heads.

I blinked.

"Chifuyu-nee, you're bleeding"

Ah, that's where the salty taste came from-

And before I can do anything, they kidnapped me and carried me all the way across the corridor.

I should be able to free myself but… I probably hurt them even more…

And for the first time since months ago, I've heard Ichika's voice blared with such authoritarian tone, capable of staggering even the strongest student.

While smiling placidly.

The twins also ran with speed that will make most high school athletes envious, despite carrying an adult woman in tow.

A show of strength, and yet, also a sign of desperation.

"MOVE ALONG! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!

That idiot… this will catch more attention than it would be normally.

Without realizing it, I smiled…

I forgot… when the last time I smiled… especially near them?

"_Since Ichika-nii's officially became a Class Rep… no, I think it's after the mysterious attack?_" probably Madoka will say that, had she knew. She probably doesn't know, considering what I've done since that time.

Thus we arrive, in the infirmary; they made a ruckus by hijacking the first aid box, made the nearby nurse welp.

As if they synchronized into one being, they forced me to sit calm with force, yet skillfully and gently examined my 'injury'. Both of them swiftly wash their hand and robbed down medical glove out of its dispenser, without slightest bit of doubt or failures.

I can see even the doctor is amazed, and the reason why she didn't intervene as of yet.

"Don't be stupid… what do you think-"

"Stand. Down" they said, in such a chilly tone that it made the doctor jump.

The discrepancy between their warm, tender care and their cold hard expression seriously made me confused. The touch of cotton soaked with iodine does sting, but it's not even what I concerned.

Although… now that I think, we did share the same blood after all… Orimuras on their worst moment become valiant warriors.

Even those irresponsible cowards of our parents.

"As much as I dislike your action sometimes…" Madoka muttered whilst checking the inner part of my mouth "I really don't want to hurt my precious sister, the only big sister I have"

Ichika continued "But if you don't open yourself to us, then what do you see in us as family?"

In a moment of divine harmony, their face and words mellowed down to a beautiful expression "**So please Chifuyu-nee, stop being so distant**"

In that moment, I felt their resolve filled my heart with warmth and courage.

"Instructor"

Bodewig and Dunois stood up just outside the door, their expression neutral. Although, I feel something changed with Bodewig.

She became somewhat… more peaceful than usual; I can see it clearly in her eyes.

"Do not run from your weakness, if you cannot face it with dignity, at least don't show your enemies you can't"

The same words I just said yesterday, echoing again in my mind.

I stood up and smiled in response… menacingly.

"…But they aren't my enemies, aren't I?" I said to her "All of you are my student, and all of you are irreplaceable… anyway, do you even know my OTHER weakness?"

"**Good lord, not that one please**" the twins rolled their head looking at each other with horrified expression.

Of course they're horrified; they knew that all too well.

"I am not THAT irresponsible" I grinded their head together, they desperately struggled and released themselves, with a scowl painted on their face afterwards.

"**ORIMURA-SENSEI!**"

A stampede, no, a HORDE of student arrived in front of the infirmary. At least they didn't charge in, that would be very bothersome.

"We've heard you're injured" one of them shrieked

(No, she really shrieked, though I wish I'm exaggerating …)

"Yeah, thanks to those little scoundrel here"

"**Oi, it's not like we want to**" they disapprovingly crossed their arms… seriously, when exactly they become this alike for extended amount of time? "**Orimura-Sensei**"

At last… they didn't say my title with spite.

"Whoa, the twins managed to injure her somehow"

"The untouchable, invincible battle instructor"

"The war goddess of Valhalla!"

"They're really strong, aren't they?!"

I can see it now, Ichika already well known for his unsubtle entry to the world of I.S. and his sister wasn't really a slouch either. But for Orimuras, titles are unwanted burdens most of the time.

It's up to them however they deal with it.

"**Now now let's out of here, injured person inside**" the twins shooed, or rather, pulled the attention of the blob of estrogen away.

* * *

><p>A voice rang in the darkness.<p>

Mechanical constructs the size of manned Infinite Stratos rose up in single file.

"Magnificent, aren't they?"

The second voice in the darkness, "Even so, isn't this a bit excessive?" But this person remained respectful to the first.

"The purpose of games is to entertain the players' right?" Her voice rung with a cheerfulness but the subject manner was frightening.

"Therefore, for the purpose of entertainment…." The person pushed the first button and a computer screen showing the IS academy and the unwary students of what it is to come.

She pushed the second button, one of the mechanical constructs' visors began to glow red in colour.

"Let the games begin…"


End file.
